


Marauders Era 2 - Düşüş Zamanı

by damselinchaos



Series: Marauders Era [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Depresyon, James'in aile sorunları, Lily bir şifacı, Lily'nin aile bağlarını keşfediyoruz, Lily'nin ruhsal bozuklukları var, Lucius Malfoy'un kız kardeşi var, Marauders, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Multi, biraz politika, kimse kimseye güvenmiyor, savaş paranoyası, Çapulcular, çok fazla yan karakter var
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 44,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damselinchaos/pseuds/damselinchaos
Summary: Lily Evans kendini hep oldukça şanslı bir kız olarak görmüştü. Canından çok sevdiği arkadaşları, mükemmel bir nişanlısı ve (bundan pek emin olmasa bile) onu seven bir ailesi vardı. Kim dahasını isterdi ki?Ama refahları uzun sürmeyecekti.Gölgelerden yükselen karanlık, tüm Sihir Dünyası'nı tehdit etmektedir. Tek sorunları bu da değildir. İntikam hırsına bürünmüş bir genç kız, geçmişin hayaletleri ve her şeyden önce, Lily'nin kendisi, hayatları için bir tehdit oluştururken, Birinci Büyücülük Savaşı da kapıya dayanmıştır. Şimdi ise yapacak bir seçimleri vardı:Sevdiklerinizi korumak için kendinizden vazgeçebilir miydiniz?"Umudunu kaybedersen uğruna yaşayacak bir şeyin kalmaz."
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Series: Marauders Era [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163825
Kudos: 1





	1. Prolog

**[Bu hikayeyi wattpad'de okuyabilirsiniz!](https://www.wattpad.com/story/117540168-marauders-era-2-d%C3%BC%C5%9F%C3%BC%C5%9F-zaman%C4%B1) **

**_Cokeworth, Birmingham - Sabah 05.00 Civarı_ **

"Kamp mı?"

Elisabeth Evans, sanki her gün görebileceği bir kişi değilmişçesine Lily Evans'ı yüzünde 'Ben senin annenim, bana karşı gelme' diyen bir ifade ile sorgularken Lily, şansını fazla zorlamamaya çalışıyordu; annesini tanırdı.

"Ee..." Genç kadın kafasında yaklaşık birkaç hafta öncesinde kurgulamaya başladığı kelimeleri unutunca ('lütfen,' 'müsaade' ve 'rica' gibi sözcükleri içeriyordu), afalladı.

" _Ee_?" Elisabeth Lily'nin ince ve cılız ses tonunu taklit ettiği zaman Lily yerin dibine girdiğini hissetti. Salondaki büyük aynanın altında duran telefon ise ısrarla çalmaya devam ettikçe Elisabeth onu tekrar ve tekrar kapatıyordu. Lily bu durumdan etkilenmiyormuş gibi görünmeye çalıştı, en azından elinden geldiği kadarıyla.

" _Lütfen_?" diye öttü Lily.

"Hayır, tabii ki!" Elisabeth yüzündeki kırışıklıkları daha da belli edecek bir şekilde suratını buruşturduğunda Lily kafasını eğdi ve halının üstündeki narin çiçek desenlerini incelemeye başladı.

Telefon tekrar kapatıldı.

"Biliyorsun anne, o telefonu daha yeni aldın," dedi Lily salonun dekorasyonuna gayet de güzel bir biçimde uyan çevirmeli telefonu göstererek. "Henüz kullanmadın bile -bir kere kullandın diye bozulmaz. Lütfen, izin ver de bir cevap vereyim." Annesinin ateş saçan açık kahverengi gözlerine bakmaktan sakındı.

" _Konuşuyoruz_ ," dedi Elisabeth üzerine basa basa. "Evet, Lillian, senden hâlâ bir cevap beklemekteyim." Lily tekrar on yaşındaki çocuk gibi kafasını eğdi. "Neden en son _benim_ haberim oluyor? Neden Euphemia'nın, neden Alison'un, Candelaria'nın, neden Hope'un değil, -neden en son _benim_ haberim oluyor, ha? Ben burada Kalinka'ya dans eden Sovyet ayısını mı oynuyorum?"

"Anne, izin verirsen açıklayacağım..."

"Her şey ortada değil mi?" diye feryat etti yaşlı kadın. "Lizzy nazik, Lizzy kibar, Lizzy her zaman ve her zaman kızı için en iyi olanı ister, onun için her şeyi yapar, onu _asla_ kırmaz! Bana bak genç hanım -evden kaçtın, bir şey demedim. Bana danışmadan _nişanlandın_ , ha ona da bir şey demedim. Şimdi gelmişsin eve sabahın bilmem kaçında, diyorsun ki 'Anne ben kampa gidiyorum' -ama artık burama kadar geldi Lillian Evans, anlıyor musun? Senin şu başıboş sokaklarda avare avare dolaşmanın sınırı geldi."

"Anne, ben artık bir yetişkinim ve kendi kararlarımı..."

" _Kendim verebilirim_ , öyle mi?!"

Lily, annesinin bu yüzünü daha önce gördüğünü hatırlamıyordu.

Elisabeth yaz yağmurunun çiselemeye başladığı pencerenin önündeki rahat, pudra pembesi koltuğuna kıvrıldı ve beyaz kedi Amethyst'i de kucağına alıp okşamaya başladı. Lily eline bir de şu aile yadigârı olan çay fincanlarından bir tane alsa ne kadar havalı görünebileceğini düşündü -almıştı zaten. Hatta çay bile doldurmuştu.

"Dinliyorum."

 _Nihayet_... _Ehem_. "Dışarıda yağmur var, gördüğün gibi," dedi Lily sessizce, bir eliyle buğulu pencereyi göstererek. "Dün gece Trafalgar Meydanı'nda bir restoranda Gryffindorlar..."

"Elimle konuş." Elisabeth nezaketle sağ elini kaldırdı ve kibirle Lily'ye baktı. "Anladığım dilde, lütfen."

"Peki, o zaman." Lily yanağının iç kısmını ısırarak ellerini önünde kenetledi. "Okuldan arkadaşlar ufak bir buluşma düzenledik dün Londra'da. Persephone Shepherd, Walter Delaney, Victoria Turner, Trayton Carter, Laura Johnson, Belladonna Cunningham... Belki saha daha önceleri bahsetmişimdir."

"Hayır. Hiç." Elisabeth çayına hemen yan taraftaki küçük kâseden bal damlattı ve yavaşça karıştırdı, kaşığın ucunu fincanın üst kısmında çınlatarak fazlasını aldı, kaşığı yerine koydu. "Gece acaba kızım nerededir, ne yapıyordur, kimlerledir diye düşünmekten gözüme uyku girmedi."

"Dedim ya; Trafalgar Meydanı'nda bir kafede, okul arkadaşlarımızla küçük bir buluşma düzenledik," dedi Lily gayet rahat bir tavırla, Elisabeth'in yüzündeki ani değişimi umursamadan.

"Bu önceki kaçamaklarında nerelerdeydin bakalım? Effie'nin evinde mi, yoksa..."

"James'le Sirius, Potter'ların evinden taşınalı pek olmadı," dedi Lily. "Londra'nın merkezinde makul fiyatlı, iki katlı küçük bir daire tuttular -Madame Tussauds'nun orada, Marylebone Road'un üstünde. Aslına bakarsan bu yaz çoğunlukla evi boyama, mobilyaları yerleştirme konusunda yardım ettim onlara."

"Kendileri yapamıyorlar mıymış?" dedi Elisabeth beğenmez bir ses tonuyla. "Bir de büyücü olacaklar, _hıh_."

"Anlarsın, zeki birine ihtiyaç duyuyorlar."

Kafasını takdir eder bir şekilde salladı. "Benim kızım olduğun nasıl da belli. Ah, anılar..." Elisabeth sanki 60 yılın yükünü omzundan boşaltmışçasına derin bir iç çekti. "Leo'mla bir seferinde Hollywood'a kaçmıştık. Sıcak dönem, 1941 yazında. Bir aylık izni çıkmıştı, o zamanlar kolay bulunamayan bir ayrıcalıktı; ancak Breinenburg Kontu'nun biricik kızına yapılamayacak türden de değil, her ne kadar..."

" _Hollywood_ mu?!" Lily belli bir şaşkınlık ve içten bir imrenmeyle annesine baktığında Elisabeth kıkırdadı. "İnanamıyorum -siz -İkinci Dünya Savaşı zamanı Atlantik'i geçmişsiniz... ahh, California, LA, Pasifik, güzel güneş, palmiyeler!... -16 yaşındaydın -daha evli bile değilmişsiniz... Ben olsam ölümüne eve almazdın tekrar, üstüne de evlatlıktan reddederdin, bir de bana dediklerine bak!"

"Gençtik o zamanlar."

"Sen hâlâ gençsin, benim yarı Alman asıllı kraliçem," dedi Lily sırıta sırıta annesinin omuzlarına masaj yapmaya başladığında. "Benden bile güzelsin sen -canım anneciğim, tatlı anneciğim, güzel anneciğim, kraliçem, daha bir izin koparamadığım anneciğim..."

"Git, e madem o kadar meraklısın..."

Lily'nin soluğu kesildi.

Gözleri heyecandan yavaş yavaş neşeyle ışıldamaya başlarken "Sen -sen ciddisin, değil mi?" diye kekelemeye başladı.

"Evet, git."

"Bir saniye, şaka falan değil yani?!"

" _Git_."

"İnanamıyorum, 1 Nisan değil bugün, değil mi? Anne, sen iyisin, ha? Ekim Festivali'ne daha çok var."

"Gayet kendimdeyim, ayrıca hayatımda bir daha hiç istemeyeceğim kadar," parmaklarıyla gençler arasında oldukça bir meşhur olan tırnak işaretini yaptı, " _Oktoberfest_ 'e katıldım, Breinenburg Kontu olan babam sağ olsun, ama eğer beni böyle sıkmaya devam edersem sanırım kalp krizi geçireceğim, ah ciğerlerim!"

"Teşekkür ederim teşekkür ederim teşekkür ederim..." Lily Elisabeth'e sıkı sıkı sarılmaya başladığında yere düşen Amethyst, Lily'ye tuhaf bakışlar atıyordu. "Annelerin bi' tanesi, dile benden ne dilersen."

"Üç dilek hakkı, ha?"

"Kabul."

Orta yaşlı kadın tozpembe elbisesini düzeltti ve eski konumuna döndü; Amethyst pek güveniyor gibi görünmese bile en azından Elisabeth'in yarısı dolu çay fincanını top yerine koyup oynamıyordu.

"Birinci sorum; nereye gidiyorsunuz? İkinci sorum; kiminle gidiyorsunuz? Üçüncü sorum; ne kadar kalacaksınız?"

"Wight Adası'nda küçük bir tatil köyü varmış Dorcas'ın dediğine göre, apart pansiyon gibi..."

"Dur dur dur dur -Wight Adası, hani şu salkım saçak tuhaf giyimli barışçılların tatil beldesi?"

" _Hippiler_ ," diye düzeltti Lily. "Ayrıca 70'deki o festival gibi değil -çıplak dolaşacak _değilim_ anne, merak etme!"

"Yo, sordum sadece." Elisabeth sustu. "Ee, devam et o zaman."

"Ah, alınmadın değil mi öyle deyince?"

"Devam et sen."

Dudaklarını birbirine bastırdı. "Ben, James, Alice'le Frank, Sirius, Dorcas, Marlene ve Mary, Peter'la Remus. Ben ve James dışındakiler şu anda varmışlardır sanırım. Bir iki hafta kalırız tahminen. James de beni bekliyor çıkmak için, yani o yüzden sabah 4'ten beri arıyor..."

"Dur dur dur dur," dedi Elisabeth yine. "Sen ve senin şu ahmak Potter..."

" _James_."

"Her neyse işte," Elisabeth elini sanki önünde sinek varmışçasına salladı. "Madem bir tek siz ikiniz kaldınız -umarım senin şu psikopat manyak _nişanlının_..."

" _James_."

"...bir arabası vardır -kızımı daha resmi olarak bile tanışmadığım bir adamın kollarına veremem öylece."

 _Bu kısmının geleceğini biliyordum_.

"Ee, aslında..." Muggle Dünyasında _zorunlu olmadıkça_ büyü yapmak, bir zahmet cisimlenmek şu yeni çıkan 'Minchum Bildirgesi'ne aykırıydı. Lily sabah 3'te Londra'da Uçuş Şebekesi'ne bağlı bir şömine bulmakta oldukça zorlanmıştı. Yasaları çiğnemek insanda heyecan dolu bir his uyandırmıyor da değildi ama.

Lily tekrar halı desenlerini incelemeye başladığında Elisabeth kuşkulu bir ifadeyle Lily'yi süzmeye başladı.

"Daha ehliyetin bile yok, Lillian! Daha on sekizini bitirmedin - _On sekiz_! Sen daha bu çocuk yaşta nelere kalkıştığının farkında mısın?!"

"Çocuk değilim ben..."

"Yasal olarak _hâlâ_ çocuksun! Olgunlaşamamışsın, büyüyememişsin, anlayamamışsın henüz yaşının gerektirdiğini! Ben senin yasal vasin olduğum sürece dediklerimi yapmak zorundasın -anladın mı beni? Ama buna yaz tatillerinde babanın Impala'sını alıp o Jackson isimli yan komşu çocukla kırsalda araba çalışmak dâhil değil!"

"Ama o _benim_."

"Vasiyetine göre arabasını sana bırakmış olabilir, sen - _sen_ daha çocuksun, neler yaptığını bilmeyen 17 yaşında bir çocuksun daha neyin tatilinden, neyin arabasından, neyin _evliliğinden_ bahsediyorsun -mantıklı olanla kolay olanı karıştırmışsın!"

"Onu seviyorum!"

Elisabeth tam tekrar konuşmaya başlayacaktı ki aniden sustu ve "Bak," dedi sessizce. "Lillian. Eğer o araba en ufak bir çizik alırsa baban mezardan çıkıp o sarhoş Almanları tekmeledikleri gibi seni de tekmelemeden önce, ben seni zaten öldürürüm, _anladın mı beni_? O araba _en ufak bir hasar dahi_ almayacak. Arabayı da yol kenarına çekmeyin, ormanda kaybolmayın, beni sinirlendirme dedektif tutturma. O araba neredeyse seninle aynı yaşta."

"Yirminci yüzyıldayız, ülkeler arası barış antlaşmaları... Bir saniye... Anne _yok artık_ , nereden aklına geldi senin de, saçmalama, o kadar da aklımı yitirmedim!"

"İyi, ben söyledim sadece. Bu arada çıkmadan önce söyle bana, bavuluna bakacağım neler götürüyorsun diye. Sonra gazetelerden öğrenmiştim ki Remus Lupin ile gittiğin inekler buluşmasında uyuşturucu çekiyorlarmış."

Lily bu yaz Remus ile gittikleri comic-con'u anımsadı ve elini alnına dayadı. " _Anne,_ o uyuşturucu değil, Lothlórien yapımı Lembas peksimetiydi!"

"Bak bir de denizden çıktıktan sonra ıslak ıslak dolaşayım deme hasta olursun, gitmediğimiz hastane kalmamıştı senin şu sinüzitin yüzünden, çabucak kurulan. Bir de ne kadar gerekiyorsa söyle bana vereyim gitmeden önce."

Lily dudaklarını bastırarak "100 pound," dedi.

" _100 pound mu?!_ "

"Evet." Gözlerini kırpıştırdı. "Ne kadar gerekiyorsa veririm demiştin, sorun olursa kumbaramdan da alabilirim..."

Elisabeth defalarca derin derin nefes alarak kafasını iki yana salladı. "Batıracaksın bizi. Babanın ordu maaşı da bir yere kadar. Neyse..." Yaşlı kadın üçüncü çay fincanını doldurdu ve derin düşüncelere daldı. "Odana çık, biraz düşünmem gerekiyor."

"Eğer sorun olursa..."

" _Odana çık_. Kızımın kötü bir tatil geçirmesini istemem, hallederiz. Odana çık. Arabanın anahtarını, ruhsatı ve parayı getiririm."

Lily, Elisabeth'in yanağına öpücük kondurduktan sonra merdivenlere yöneldi, Amethyst de peşinden geldi. Beyaz tüy yumağı ahşabı süpürerek yukarı çıktıktan sonra doğruca Lily'nin odasına daldı.

Petunia'nın boş odasının önünden geçerken Lily'nin içini mavi bir hüzün duygusu kapladı. Petunia'nın ona uzun zaman önce yazdığı ama okumayı unuttuğu o veda mektubunu hatırladı. _Benden ve ailemden uzak dur..._

Kısa ama geniş koridorun sonuna ulaştığında kapının açık olduğunu fark etti. Amethyst Elisabeth'ten ve onun yüzüklü ellerinden sıkılmış olmalıydı.

"Amethyst..." Lily kapısını araladı.

Gözlerine inanamadı.

"Yani anlarsın işte, her kim sevgilisinin yarım saattir telefonu açmamasına endişelenmez ve üstelik Londra'dan taa Birmingham'a hiç güvenlik önlemi almadan gitmesine izin verir ki -şimdi karışıklık olmasın diye söylüyorum, açıkçası ben merak ederdim."

James Potter.

"Ee, daha da açıklayıcı olmak gerekirse..." Saklanmakta olduğu dolap köşesinden sıyrılıp yüzünde şapşal bir sırıtmayla Lily'ye yaklaşan James, Lily'nin suratında yavaşça bir gülümseme oluşmasını sağladı. "Seni seviyorum."

"Vay, bu James Potter'dan öyle her gün duyabileceğin bir cümle değil," dedi Lily oyunbaz bir sesle. "Hani bilirsin, dün gece kafede pek yüzüme bakmadın da, şu korsan kılıklı Victoria Turner ile sohbet etmekten, ben de merak ediyordum acaba kendini bana nasıl affettirecek diye," dedi James'in dudaklarına doğru. "Ne de olsa Lily Evans gibi talepkâr bir kızın sevgilisi olmak kolay bir iş değil, ha?"

"Böyle beni parmağında oynattığın zaman nedense içimde tuhaf bir his oluşuyor," dedi James yine aynı yüz ifadesiyle, Lily'yi belinden tutup kendine doğru yaklaştırırken. "Erkeklik egomu yerle bir ediyorsun. Anlarsın, bu bir metafor."

"Metafor mu?" Lily tek kaşını kaldırdı. "Senin bu çeşit modernize entelektüellik gerektiren sözlerden sakındığını düşünmüştüm hep, anlarsın, işte bu da bir ironi."

"Unutma: ilk olarak, bir atom bombası seviyesinde iğneleyici espri anlayışıyla dolup taşan asi ve sol özgürlükçü; ikinci olarak, ayda bir kez kana susamış kıllı bir canavara dönüşen ama normalde yumuşak bir tarçın rulosu kadar şirin ve en az yediği çikolatalar kadar tatlı olan; üçüncü olaraksa yaptığı pastalarla önce gözümüzü sonra da nihayet midemizi doyuran ve böylelikle günlük şirinlik ihtiyacımızı karşılayan üç sapkın üzere olan ruh ile aynı evi paylaşıyorum, al bu da sana metafor peyniri."

"Metafor peyniri mi?"

"Canım peynir çekti de." James ellerini cebine koydu. "Kılkuyruk günlerdir peynir diye ev içinde volta atıyor, şu birkaç dakikadır peynirin aklıma gelmemesi bir mucize," dedi omuzlarını silkerek. "Tesco'ya gittim geçen gün de orada da bir tek şu kırmızı kenarlı olanlardan, neydi ismi..."

"Edam."

"Ha o işte, edam peynirlerinden kalmıştı. Tam alacaktım ama sonrasında Kılkuyruk'un yeni tanıştığı Latin fıstıkla, emmm, -Lívia ile randevuya çıktığında şarabın yanında o kırmızı peynirlerden getirildiğinde Kuyruk'un neredeyse kusacağını hatırladım ve almaktan vazgeçtim."

"Yazık olmuş," dedi Lily.

"Evet, her neyse." James yavru köpek bakışını takındı ve sırıttı. "Seni özledim."

Lily'nin gözleri resmen parıldamaya başladı ve istemsizce gülümsedi. "Merlin, daha bir gün olmadı. Saat kaç ki?"

"Bilmem, şu ağaçtan tırmanırken beş civarıydı. Saatim yok."

"Evet, evet, beş," dedi Lily sessizce. "Annem çayını içiyor."

"Ben küçükken annemin katıldığı günlerden kalma yarım yamalak bilgiyle çayın _akşamüstü_ beşte içildiğini sanardım."

"Sabah beş, akşam beş," Lily dudaklarını birbirine bastırdı. "Sanırım İngiltere'ye sonradan uyum sağlayan annemde bir fark yaratmıyor... Ee, ne yapıyoruz?" dedi, James'i odanın içinde önünde durdukları lavabo kapısından başka her hangi bir yere sürüklerken. "Beşten beri buralarda sürttüğüne göre annemin söylediklerini duymuş olmalısın."

"E, hâliyle," dedi James.

James Potter'ın yüzünde ufak bir çizik gözüne çarptı Lily'nin. Elmacık kemiğinin hemen yan tarafında, birkaç günlük sakalının arasında kalmıştı. Lily, James'in yüzünü daha önce hiç bu kadar yorgun gördüğünü hatırlamıyordu. Dağınık saçları her zamankinden biraz daha uzun, ela gözlerinin çevresindeki kızıl halkalar ise gece hiç uyumadığının habercisiydi. Lily de sabahlamıştı -Gryffindor öğrencileriyle düzenlenen buluşma Victoria Turner ve aylardır biriktirdiği dedikodular sağ olsun tahmin edilenden daha uzun sürmüştü ama Lily, James'in aksine kendini gayet zinde ve yaklaşık beş saat edecek araba sürüşüne hazır hissediyordu. Gece James'in bu hâlde olduğuna dikkat etmemişti.

"Yine vurdum deme sakın."

James'in köşeli gözlüğünün ardındaki gözlerinde Lily'nin çok sık karşılaşmadığı bir ışıltı vardı.

"Hayır."

"Lily bak, bildiğin gibi değil."

"Bana söz vermiştin."

"Lily..."

" _Söz_ vermiştin." Lily kafasını iki yana salladı ve James'ten uzaklaştı. "Ne zamandır, ha? Sirius'un o yıl neler çektiğini hatırlamıyor musun? James, amacın ne -öylesine mi denedin, yoksa kendini öldürmeyi falan mı istiyorsun? Ben ikisinin arasında bir fark göremiyorum. Onu geçtim, _bana_ nasıl yalan söylersin?"

"Özür dilerim."

"Sonra dilersin."

Lily ansızın yerinde sıçradı ve James'e siper oldu -alt kattan merdiven sesleri duyulmuştu. Elisabeth geliyor olmalıydı. "Çabuk saklan."

"Dünyanın sonu değil, sadece Mrs Evans geliyor," dedi James fısıltıyla.

"Hiç şansını zorlama," dedi Lily James'i yatağının altına itelerken. "Hadi, annem seni görmesin."

"Burası için fazla büyüğüm." James yatağın altına sığmaya çalışırken karyolaya takılan beyaz gömleğindeki bir düğme koptu. "En sevdiğim ikinci Muggle kıyafetimdi..."

"Sızlanma, hadi, ah Tanrım!"

James nihayet ayağını da yatağın altına çektikten sonra Lily kapıdan koridoru kontrol etti. "Rahat mısın?"

"Daha rahat olmuştum," dedi James soluk soluğa.

"Tamam, sakın oradaki sandıkları karıştırma." Lily kıyafet dolabına doğru ilerlerken. "Sessiz ol biraz."

"Nefes de mi almayayım?"

"Tercihen." Lily gülümsedi ve büyük, üstüne çeşitli şehir isimleri yazılı seyahat bavulunu indirdi. _Wight Adası_ yazılacaklar arasındaydı.

Annesi, elinde bir tepsiyle odaya girdi ve "Sana kahve yaptım, uykunu açar," dedi canlı bir sesle. "Yastık kılıfı koydun, değil mi?" Tepsiyi Lily'nin beyaz makyaj masasının üstüne yerleştirdi.

"Hıhı." Lily önceki gün hazırladığı bavulunu tekrar kontrol etti ve ayağıyla yerdeki düğmeyi gizlice yatağın altına itekledi. "Her şeyim tamam."

"Tamponun var mı?" diye sordu. "Ah, geçen yaz tatilini unutmamışsındır umarım?"

"Evet." Son anda odada James'in olduğu da aklına geldiğinde ister istemez kızardı. _Hey, sakin ol_.

"Cam mı açıktı? İçerisi buz olmuş." dedi Elisabeth, yüzünde tuhaf bir ifadeyle. Havayı kokladı. "Parfümünü mü değiştirdin sen yine, içeride bir koku var."

"Büyük ihtimalle bavuldandır," dedi Lily büyük bir baskı altında, zor bulduğu sesiyle. "Kaç aydır dolabımda -sen niye bir sürü soru soruyorsun?"

Elisabeth'in gözleri Lily'nin yüzünden cama kaydı. "Lily," dedi, "perden cama sıkışmış."

"Cam açıktı dedim ya."

"Sen cam açmazsın." Yaşlı kadın gözlerini devirdi ve bebe yakasına gül desenleri işlenmiş elbisesini düzeltti. "Kahveni soğutma, iç sıcak sıcak. Bak parayı, ruhsatı falan da koydum, gitmeden önce bana sarılmayı sakın unutma."

"Teşekkür ederim," dedi Lily, Elisabeth odadan çıktıktan sonra koridora doğru, "araba için yani."

"Vakti gelmişti. Biliyorsun, baban senin olmasını isterdi."

Elisabeth'in sesi kesildiğinde Lily derin bir _oh_ çekti.

Birkaç saniye sonra Elisabeth fikrini değiştirmiş olacak ki, merdivenlerin ilk basamağından Lily'ye seslendi:

"Şu manyak Potter'ı da aşağı getir, artık onunla tanışmak istiyorum!"


	2. Chevy Impala

**KISIM I**   
**OUVERTURE**

> **Temmuz 1978**

_Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother_   
_You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive_   
_Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin'_   
_And we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive_

"Bu Muggle'lar bir dahi!"

1967 model mavi Chevrolet Impala, iki yanı uçsuz bucaksız ormanlarla çevrili bomboş yolda hızla yol alırken James Potter, bir yandan üç kez üst üste çaldığı için ezberleme noktasına geldiği şarkıyı mırıldanıyor, bir yandan da sağ elini kızın bacağında gezdiriyordu.

Kasisin üstünden geçtiklerinde James'in Bertie Bott fasulyeleri yere saçıldı.

"STAYIN' ALIVEEEEE -AAAAAA -AAAAA -AH..." Genç kadın, şarkı bitiminde kahkaha atarak James Potter'ın elini kavradı sıkıca. "Oxford'dan çıkıyoruz. Burası tam bir öğrenci şehri ve Oxford Üniversitesi, dünyanın en köklü, ünlü ve en iyi üniversitelerinden biridir. Chandra isimli Hintli bir arkadaşım burada okumuştu, zekâsı zehir gibiydi," dedi Lily, James'in yola ve ormana kilitlenmiş meraklı bakışlarına karşılık olarak. Şeftali rengi dudaklarının arasından portakallı lolipop sarkıyordu. "Yolu yarıladık."

Arabadaki analog saat 08.30'u gösteriyordu.

"Ne kadar kaldı?" dedi James arabada yere düşen şekerlerini toplamaya çalışırken.

"En fazla üç saat, eğer bu hızla seyredersek -ki, biraz zor gözüküyor," dedi Lily şarkı söylemeyi kestikten hemen sonra, "şimdi tam trafik saatleri -ah."

"Affedersin." James'in dirseği Lily'nin vites üzerindeki eline çarpmıştı.

"Sorun değil." Lily bitmiş lolipopunun çubuğuna dişleriyle işkence etmeye başladı.

"Çikolata?" diye önerdi James, gözlerini Lily'nin bacağından ayırmaya çalışarak. "Erirler burada."

"Sıcak mı oldu?" diye sordu Lily keskin bir dönemeci aldıktan hemen sonra. "Camı indirebilirsin -bak ağaçlar ne kadar güzel. Lavanta tarhlarında arılar dolaşıyor, onları çok severim, çok zekiler, ne kadar da tatlılar, değil mi? Arılar besin zincirinden eksilirse yavaş yavaş tüm insanlık da yok olmaya başlar, kesinlikle çok ilginç ve büyüleyici yaratıklar -bal peteklerini altıgen şeklinde yaparak israfı minimuma indirgiyorlar. Bak bak -bir on yıl sonra bu yaylaları göremeyebilirsin. Büyük bir alışveriş merkezi yaptıklarını duydum, aha tam şuraya..."

"Evet," diye mırıldandı James ve ağzına bir tane daha Bertie Bott şekerlemesi attı. _Lanet olsun, yine Karagöl suyu._

Güneşin tam yükselme zamanında arabaya sıkışıp kalan Lily ve James'in belki de tek tesellisi, yolu yarılamış olmalarıydı. James, içinde tipik bir huzursuzluk duygusuyla kocaman haritayı üçüncü kez açtığı zaman Lily'nin gözleri James'in neredeyse kendi boyu kadar olan (1 metre 86 santim) oldukça detaylı bir Birleşik Krallık haritasındaki lejantı anlamaya çalışan şapşal yüzüne kaydı.

"Şimdi Newbury üzerinden Winchester'a geçeceğiz, haritanın dediğine göre Hampshire bölgesine girmiş oluyormuşuz böylelikle..." James'in harita üzerindeki gözleri oldukça yavaş ve dikkatliydi. "Eastlehigh'ı arkamızda bırakacağız, oradan Southampton'a, Brochenhurst'te benzin alacağız, oradan da Lymington'a, ee sonra ne yapıyoruz?"

Lily tam bir kamyon şoförü edasıyla "Arabayı Lymington'da küçük bir sahil kasabası olan Milford'a bırakıyoruz," dedi. "Orada yakın bir tanıdığım var, iki hafta için sorun çıkacağını sanmam."

"Kim?" dedi James, aşırı bir tuvalet ihtiyacı olmasına rağmen gayet sakin bir sesle. Saat altıdan beri toplam üç kez mola vermişlerdi ve James üçünü de pek iyi değerlendirememişti. "Yani, anlarsın..."

"Manuela isimli bir mektup arkadaşım vardı, her haz San Sebastián'dan Hampshire'da bir sahil kasabası olan Milford'a gediklerini yazmıştı." Lily ağzındaki çiğnenmekten dümdüz olmuş çubuğu çıkardı ve James'in kucağından bir tane Kazan Keki aşırdı. "Ağabeyi Sergio iyi bir adamdı. Oraya bırakırız. Beni hatırlar."

"Portekizli mi?"

"İspanyol."

"Senin de ne çok uluslararası tanıdığın varmış." James kafasını pencereye yasladı ve bacaklarını iyice kapattı. Lily haklıydı. Ağaçlar ve doğa güzeldi. Mosmor lavanta tarhını geride bıraktılar. Gözlerini kapadı.

"Sen iyi misin?" dedi Lily endişeli bir sesle.

"Ha ben mi —evet."

"İstersen kısa bir mola verebiliriz." Lily sağ kolunu camdan sarkıttı. Lacivert ojeli ince parmaklarının arasında yeni yakılmış bir sigara sarkıyordu. "Coventry'deki o lanet mesire alanından ayrıldığımızdan beri böylesin."

James kafasını camdan çıkardı ve gözlüğüne yapışan toz parçalarını temizledi. "Yo, sağ ol, iyiyim ben." Gözleri Lily'nin ince, şeftali rengi dudaklarının arasından çıkan dumana kilitlendi. "Sen sigara mı içiyorsun?" dedi hayret eden bir sesle.

"İğrenç bir şey," dedi Lily sağ elindekini göstererek. "Marlene en sevdiği ceketini bizde unutmuş, torpido gözünde, bir deneyeyim dedim. Şimdi kesin 'Ceketim yok, lanet olası pislikler ceketimi çalmış!' diye tüm kampı ayağa kaldırmıştır." Gülümsedikten sonra ucunda yanıp sönen bir ışığı olan siyah sigaraya bakıp yüzünü buruşturdu. "Denemez olaydım. Bu iğrenç zehri nasıl içiyorlar?"

"Tarz meselesi, Evans."

Bir dönemeci daha aldıklarında James parmaklarını Lily'nin bacağında dolaştırmaya devam etti. "Bu şortunu daha önce görmemiştim," dedi sessizce.

"Giymediğimden olabilir mi?" dedi Lily kıkırdayarak.

"Ufacıkmış, beğendim."

"Teşekkür ederim?" Lily çalmakta olan şarkıyı değiştirdi.

"Rica ederim."

Yaklaşık 15 dakika sonra James, _Get Ready_ 'nin de sözlerini ezberlemişti.

_Never met a girl could make me feel the way that you do_   
_Whenever I'm asked what makes a my dreams real_   
_I tell 'em you do_   
_Well tweedle dee, tweedle dum_   
_Look out baby 'cause here I come_

Newbury civarında, Lily dörtlüleri yakarak arabayı yol kenarına çekti.

"Ne oldu şimdi?" diye sordu James etrafına bakınırken. "Geldik mi?"

"Hampshire'a girdik. İn aşağı."

"Ha?"

"Aşağı insene," diye diretti Lily iki eli de direksiyona sıkı sıkı kenetliyken. Vitesi indirip arabanın kontağını çevirdi.

"Ne oldu ki, yine ne yaptım?"

Lily gözlerini devirdi ve kendi tarafının kapısını açıp arabadan dışarı çıktı. "İn, yürü, gezin dolaş biraz," dedi aşırı parlak yaz güneşi yüzünden elini zümrüt yeşili gözlerine siper ederken. "Daha da açıklayıcı olmak gerekirse: Git çişini yap."

"Çişim yok." James kapıyı yüksek sesle kapattı ve mavi, büyük arabanın kapısına yaslandı. Kafasını kaldırıp ışıldayan güneşe baktı. "Ne kadar kaldı?"

"Of, bilmiyorum. Yol nereye biz oraya," dedi Lily koyu kızıl saçlarını tepesinde atkuyruğuyla toplarken. "Hadi, bekliyorum. Acele etme, biraz daha buradayız. Sanırım bavullardan biri yoldayken açıldı, onları geri yerleştirmem gerekiyor."

Lily, beyaz Converse'lerinin bağcıklarını açtı ve çıplak ayaklarıyla çimenlikte yürümeye başladı. "Burada bekliyorum," dedi işini halletmek için biraz uzaklaşan James'e seslenerek.

"Şunu daha da utanç verici bir hâle getirebilir miydin?" diye bağırdı James.

"İstersen yanına gelebilirim?"

James'in kahkahasını duydu.

Oturduğu çiçek tarhından kalktı ve çıplak ayaklarla kor gibi kızarmış asfalta bastı. Bagajı açtıktan sonra ise yüzünü buruşturdu -üstünde Paris, Londra, Köln, Hamburg, Roma gibi şehir isimlerinin yapıştırılmış olduğu bavulun (bavul annesi Elisabeth'e aitti, babası bir asker olduğundan dolayı sık sık annesi de onunla gidermiş) içindeki kıyafetler bagajın çeşitli noktalarına saçılmıştı.

"Bir gün daha sinir bozucu olabilir miydi..." diye kendi kendine mırıldanarak kıyafetlerini yeniden yerleştirmeye başladı. Toplam iki buçuk saattir araba kullanmaktaydı ve sağ bacağı ağrımaktan kopma noktasına gelmişti. Lily daha önce hiç bu kadar uzun süre boyunca araba kullanmamıştı. Aslına bakılırsa, daha önce hiç şehirlerarası sürüş yapmamıştı. Kampa ulaştıklarında yapacağı ilk iş horuldayarak uyumak olacaktı.

 _Get Ready_ şarkısını korkunç bir şekilde ıslık çalarak mırıldanan James, Lily'nin yanına geldiğinde "Ayakkabılarını giydirmemi ister misin?" diye sordu. "Samba dansı seni yoruyor olmalı."

"Cinderella olmak için henüz erken, ne yazık ki kız kardeşlerim Anastasia ve Drizella ayakkabının tekini kırmışlar," dedi Lily, eline arabanın bagaja göre daha serin olan ön kısmına götürmek üzere aldığı eşyalara saç kremini de eklerken. Impala'sının bagajının sıcak havadan aniden patlayan bir kutu saç kremiyle kirlenmesini istemezdi. "Ayaklarım şişti." Bagaj kapağının üstünde nereden geldiği belli olmayan bir tür işaret vardı; büyük ihtimalle babası Leonard'ın işiydi. Ne de olsa Lily'ye kalmadan önce araba ona aitti -aslında, bu arabanın içinde ölmüştü.

"Hm." Lily'nin eşyaları toplamasına yardım etti. "Çok güzel bir papatya tarhı var şuralarda, biraz dolaşmak ister misin?" Lily'nin boynunun sol tarafına minik öpücükler kondurmaya başladı.

"Yorgunum, James." Lily güldü, James'i nazikçe uzaklaştırıp bagaj kapağını büyük bir gürültüyle indirdi, yerden ayakkabılarını kaptı. "Sonra."

Arabanın sağ kapısını açıp içeriye oturduğunda James ile aynı anda kapıları kapattılar. Lily gazı körükledi, James ise kendi görevi olan kasetçaları açtı.

_Pretty woman, walkin' down the street_   
_Pretty woman the kind I like to meet_   
_Pretty woman I don't believe you, you're not the truth_   
_No one could look as good as you, mercy_

Arabanın içinde kendini işe yaramaz hissediyordu.

Kendi tarafındaki camı açtı ve kolunu sarkıtıp kafasını yol üstündeki bir benzinlikten andığı boyun yastığına yasladı.

"Yastık ister misin?" diye sordu.

"Hayır, sağ ol." Lily vites değiştirdiğinde araba kayarcasına ilerlemeye başladı.

Bir saat böyle geçti. James konu bulmaya çalıştı, Lily onu tersledi, James sorular sordu, Lily kısa cevaplar verdi ve gözlerini yoldan ayırmadı...

"Neredeyiz?" diye sordu analog saat tam 10.10'u gösterirken.

"Southampton. Birkaç uzak akrabamız burada yaşıyormuş." Lily derin bir nefes aldı ve elini alnına yatırdı. "Tanrım, uyumam gerekiyor."

"Ben kullanırım, tabii eğer istersen."

Lily dalga geçercesine güldü ve işaret parmağıyla James'in yanağını okşadı. "Mola vermeyeceğiz," dedi sessizce.

"Londra buraya ne kadar uzaklıkta?" diye mırıldandı James.

"130 kilometre falan, iki saatlik yolculuk." Lily kırmızı ışığa geldiğinde arabayı durdurdu ve James'in oldukça şaşıracağı bir hareket yaptı: Onu öptü.

"Oh." Buna hazırlıksız yakalanan James'in parmakları Lily'nin ensesine gitti ve onu kendine daha da yaklaştırdı. Dudaklarını açlıkla öperken James, arkalarındaki arabaların korna seslerini duyduklarında yüksek sesle inledi ve geri çekildi. Yeşil ışık.

Yolda ilerlerken Lily bir yandan da o sırada çalmakta olan şarkıyı -Summer Nights, mırıldanmaya başladı.

_Summer loving had me a blast, oh yeah_   
_Summer loving happened so fast_   
_I met a girl crazy for me_   
_Met a boy cute as can be_

James hayatında belki de ilk kez uzun araba yolculuğu yapıyordu. Ama sevmişti. Mavi Impala ilerlerken kafasını camdan dışarı Patiayak gibi sarkıtıp ağzını açmayı, şarkı söylemeyi ve rüzgâr etkisiyle geçerlerken çeşit çeşit ağaçlara, çiçeklere, doğal; hiç el değmemiş güzelliklere ve hatta Böcürt'ü olabilecek kadar korktuğu arılara bakmayı sevmişti.

"Havanın sıcak olması bagajdakiler için cidden kötü oldu, iyi ki siyah değil. Ama babam tarzını biliyormuş," diye mırıldandı Lily, James'in kucağındaki çeşitli şekerlemelerden ağzına bu sefer de naneli-kaymaklı lolipop almadan önce.

"Niye siyah olması kötü olurdu ki?"

"Siyah ışığı soğurur, beyaz ise yansıtır. Altıncı sınıf fizik dersi," dedi sırıtarak.

"Peki ya neden -ah."

Lily direksiyonda ritim tutmaya başladı. "Anladın, ha?"

"Evet." James dudaklarını bastırarak kafasını salladı ve haritasını açtı. "Neredeyiz?"

Lily hemen az önce arkalarında bıraktıkları tabelayı gözünün önüne getirdi. "Lyndhurst'ü geçtik, Brockenhurst'e ilerliyoruz. On beş dakika."

"Tam dört saatte İngiltere'yi boydan boya yarıladığına inanamıyorum," dedi James, Lily'ye hayranlık duyduğunu gösteren bir ses tonuyla.

"Yarıladık, ha?" Lily gülümsedi ve direksiyondaki ellerinden (9 ve 15) biriyle James'in elini kavradı ve okşamaya başladı. "Az kaldı, çubuğunu pantolonunun içinde tut seni beyaz kıçlı koca adam!"

"Tam bir Amerikan filmindeki her zaman günü kurtaran başrol karakterinin en yakın arkadaşı gibi konuştun," dedi James gülerek. "Arabanın o Hollywood filmlerindeki koca arabalara benzemesi de işimize geldi."

"Ah, bilmez miyim?" dedi Lily tebessüm ederek. "Film demişken, seninle bir ara James Bond izlemeliyiz, hatırlat bana."

"Hey, James Potter daha karizmatik duruyor," diye alay etti James. "Bir daha o ağzına ettiğim kopyacının adını anma!" Ağzına bir Fasulye daha attı -karamelli. "Star Wars'a ne dersin, ha? İkinci filmi çıkacak sonra."

"Olur." Lily gülümsedi. "Şu Remus'un bayıldığı -hatta takıntısı hâline getirdiği, ışıklı prensesli falan olan, değil mi?"

"Onun adı Leia," diye düzeltti adam.

"' _Leya_ ' mı? ' _Laya_ ' diye okunmuyor muydu?"

"Daha önce bilim kurgu film seyretmemiş ve ilgili haberleri sadece karşılarına çıktıkça okumuş kişiler seninki gibi okur." James güldü.

Lily, James'in kendisini bu alanda yenmesine somurttu. "İşte o," dedi Lily tuhaf bir sesle. "Leia."

"Siz cadılar için de şey var... Ehem." James öksürdü. "Han Solo."

Brockenhurst'te arabaya benzin doldurdular. James ise küçük bir marketten kendine çikolatalı, Lily'ye de limonlu kek aldıktan sonra Impala'nın önüne yaslanıp oturup bomboş, kuş uçmaz kervan geçmez yolu izlemeye başladılar.

"Sana yüzük almak istiyorum," dedi James mırıldanarak, Lily'nin parmak uçlarını öperken, "şöyle güzel bir tanesinden ama. Altın üstüne yakut işlemeli, istemez miydin?"

"Bunun sürpriz olarak kalması gerekirdi," diye güldü Lily. Kafasını salladı. "Altın, gümüş, kısacası metaller uzun süre kalınca tenimi yakıyor -sakın peri olduğumu söyleme, ilkokuldaki çocuklar hep bu yöntemle asılmıştı."

"Şşş. Metal olmasın, o halde," dedi James tatlı, masum bir sesle. "Yani, istersen perde halkası bile takabilirim."

"Perde halkası mı?" Lily'nin şirin kahkahası James'in yüzünde yumuşak bir tebessüm oluşmasını sağladı.

"Olmaz mı?" Lily'nin bileğinin iç kısmında dudaklarını gezdiren James, kaputtan kalktı ve Lily'yi kendine çekti. "Niye olmasın ki, ha altın ha plastik." Elini Lily'nin beline indirdi ve yavaş yavaş iki yana doğru sallanmaya başladı. "Lily."

"James." Lily, başını James'in boynuna gömdü ve ritimli ayak hareketlerini taklit etmeye çalıştı. James, tıpkı denizin kıyıya vuran dalgaları gibi rahatlatıcı, sakinleştirici ve insanı dinginleştiriciydi. "Şu anda yolun ortasında dans ediyoruz," diye mırıldandı Lily sessizce.

"Biliyorum." James, nazikçe elinden tuttu ve onu bir tur döndürdükten sonra Lily'nin sırtını göğsüne yasladı. "Çok güzel kokuyorsun," dedi ensesinin tam ortasındaki bene minik bir öpücük kondurmadan önce.

"Bugün koku sürmedim."

"Hiç sürme."

Lily'yi kendine çekti ve sonra iki eliyle Lily'yi kaldırarak tekrar arabanın üstüne oturtturdu. Lily'den her izinsiz bir öpücük kopartışında gülümsüyordu.

"Babam beni tekmeleyecek," dedi Lily yarı alaycı bir sesle. "Seni de."

"Büyük Leonard'a saygımız sonsuz," dedi James uzun soluklu bir öpücüğün ardından. Ellerini Lily'nin bacaklarının üst kısımlarında gezdirerek onu kendine daha da yaklaştırdı. Dudakları arasındaki mesafeyi tekrar kapadıktan sonra Lily kollarını James'in ensesinde birleştirdi. "Böyle güzel bir kızın var olmasını sağladığı için."

"Annem ise beni öldürecek," dedi Lily soluk soluğa.

"Tabii önce benim hakkımdan gelmezse." Elleri Lily'nin sarı penye atletinin ince askısına gitti ve sağ askısını aşağı indirerek dudaklarını omzuna yöneltti. "İnanamıyorum. Evans ailesinin babasına ait olan arabanın kaputuna kızını yatırdım. Ve şimdi -ve şimdi... Aman Tanrım. Lily. Lily ben öldüm. Yemin ederim bittim ben Lily. -Oh." Lily, ellerini sırtına götürüp sütyeninin kopçasını çabucak çıkardığı zaman James gözlerini göğüslerine bakmaktan alıkoyamadı. "Yemin ederim, öldüm ben." Gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve Lily'yi tekrar öptü.

"Kapa çeneni artık." James'in sıcak nefesi boynuna çarptığında Lily kollarıyla onu kendine daha da yaklaştırdı ve "James," diye fısıldadı, ilk kez içine girdiği zaman. "Umarım annem şu 'özel dedektif' konusunda ciddi değildir." Boynunu geriye yatırdı. "Ah James." Lily'nin parmakları James'in gömleğinin içinden pürüzsüz sırtına tırmandı ve tırnakları, iz bırakacağını düşündüğü bir şekilde sırtına kenetlendi. "Biliyorsun, bana yolun ortasında bunları yaptırdığın için bittikten sonra seni her an lanetleyebilirim -Ohh, Merlin!" Acı içine alt dudağını ısırdığında kızıl bir nokta belirdi yavaş yavaş.

Son birkaç seferin ardından Lily'den güçsüz bir inleme çıktı ve kafasını tekrar James'in boynuna yatırdı. "Seni seviyorum." Boynuna bir kere öpücük kondurdu ve parmaklarını saçlarının arasından geçirdi. "Ama yine de seni öldüreceğim, James Potter." James'in siyah kotunun deri kemerini bağladı. "Seni öldüreceğim."

"Büyük ihtimalle seni suçlamazdım."

Küçük kaçamağın ardından tekrar arabaya bindikten sonra James yine çok amaçlı haritasını açtı ve "Brockenhurst'teyiz," dedi nefes nefese. "Lymington üzerinden Milford sahil kasabasına geçiyoruz."

"Ve oradan feribota biniyoruz..."

Lily birdenbire aklına önemli bir şey gelmiş gibi şekilde kafasını kaldırdı.

"Ne oldu?" diye sordu James mırıldanarak, şaşkınlık içerisinde.

"Aptalım ben, aptalım ben!" Lily ellerini yumruk yaptı. "Feribotlar araba alabiliyor! Bunca yolu boşuna geldik... Southampton'dayken feribota binebilirdik, inanamıyorum!"

James başını boyun yastığına yasladı ve sessizce küfretti. "Tamam, ama güzergâhımız yanlış değil, değil mi?" Saat 12.27'yi gösteriyordu. "Yani hâlâ Milford üzerinden adaya gidebiliriz?"

"Evet, ama..." Lily tam söze başlayacaktı ki yolda önlerine kocaman bir geyik çıktı. Lily var gücüyle frene bastığında lastiklerden keskin bir ses çıktı ve kötü bir koku yükseldi. Geyik ise hiçbir şey olmamış gibi zıplaya zıplaya yoluna devam etti.

"O da neydi?!" dedi James şoku atlattıktan birkaç saniye sonra.

"Camını kapatır mısın, tatlım," dedi elleri korkudan titreyen Lily, havadaki fren balatasının yanık kokusunu aldığında. "İçeri kokuyla dolmasın."

Saat 14 feribotuna kıl payı yetiştiler. Lily gerekli işlemleri yaptıktan sonra ise James'in isteği üzerine onu feribotta gezintiye çıkardı.

"Şu anda Manş Denizi'ndeyiz," dedi Lily masmavi denizle gökyüzüne hayranlıkla bakarken. "Atlantik Okyanusu'nun bir parçası olan Kuzey Denizi'ne bağlı; İngiltere'yi Fransa'dan ayırıyor. Hiç gittin mi? Ben yurt dışında sadece annemin memleketi olan Köln'e gitmişim küçükken -annemin anlattığına göre pek hoş karşılandığımız söylenemez."

"Geçen yıl gittim bir kez, Fransa'ya," dedi James, Lily'nin rüzgârda dalgalanan koyu kızıl saçlarının büyüleyici güzelliğini izlerken. "Bizim çocuklarla. Noel tatilinde siz gelmeden birkaç gün önce cisimlendik."

"Mantıklı, aslına bakarsan," Lily kahkaha attı ve kafasını James'in omzuna yasladı. "Eminim Patiayak Fransız kızlarla sulanmıştır."

"Aslına bakarsan vaktimiz kalmamıştı," dedi James yüzünde geniş bir gülümsemeyle. "Evden -benim odamın penceresinden kaçmıştık. Tabiri caizse beş parasızdık ve Paris, dürüst olmak gerekirse, para olmadan yaşanmayan bir şehir, Londra'da cüzdanını çaldırıp öylece kaldığını düşün. Ayaklarımız kopana kadar gezdik, République ve Concorde'da, Notre Dame'da, Versailles, Louvre, Champs-Élysées'de falan..." James Lily'ye çaktırmadan gülümsedi.

"Vay."

"Ve sanırsam iki saat sonra eve geri döndük, mucit atalarımız sağ olsun Muggle pasaportumuz olmadan iyi bir tatil yaptık." Lily'nin elini tuttu. "Annem açık penceremi ve karlı zemindeki dört kardan meleği görmüş, deliye dönmüştü."

"Euphemia'nın renkli pastalarını özledim," dedi Lily neşeli bir sesle. Hayatındaki en güzel -ve en özel Noel tatilini hatırladı. "Ne zamandır piyano çalıyorsun?" dedi James'in uzun parmaklı ellerini incelerken.

Omuz silkti. "Sanırım altı yaşımdan beri. Evelyn'le... Ah, affedersin."

"Sorun değil," dedi Lily. "Sonuçta Hogwarts'ı geçmişimizde bıraktık."

"Tamam..." James gözlerini ufuktaki küçük adacığa odakladı. "Annem ile Evelyn'in annesi Isabelle bize Muggle bir hocadan piyano ve keman dersi aldırmıştı -Evelyn keman çalardı. Düetlerimiz falan olurdu, anlarsın."

"Evelyn'le aranız nasıldı?" diye sordu Lily, gökyüzünde James'le aynı noktaya bakarlarken. "Yani, çocukluktan bahsediyorum."

"Patiayak'ın Black ailesindeki diğer fertlerle arası nasılsa, öyleydi."

"Ah." Lily başını eğdi ve kolunu James'in koluna doladı. "Özür dilerim."

"Niye ki?" dedi James, Lily'ye dönerek. Parmaklarını Lily'nin kollarında gezdirdi. "Merlin -Lily, sen donuyorsun!"

"İyiyim ben," dedi Lily.

James'in mavi kot ceketini üstüne geçirmesine engel olamayan Lily, saçlarını ceketin dışına çıkardı ve gerçekten uzun bir zamanın ardından déjà vu yaşadı.

_James'in tatlı kokusunu içine çekti. Onu daima güvende hissettirecekti..._

İçeri girip bir bardak üç şekerli sütlü kahve ve bir bardak duble espresso siparişi verdiler. Lily'nin uykusu gelmişti ve James'in yola çıkmadan önce akıllılık edip benzinlikten aldığı _Nasıl Araba Sürülür_ isimli kitapçıkta okuduğuna göre, uykulu bir hâlde araba kullanması tehlikeliydi. Lily James'i hayal kırıklığına uğratmamak için onu bu konuda ciddiye almış, dalga geçmemişti.

"Araba kullanmayı öğrenmem gerekiyor, sikeyim," dedi James.

Hogwarts'tan mezun olduklarında iş bulma konusunda zorluk çekmeyeceklerini düşünmüştü ikisi de. James Seherbaz, Lily ise bir Şifacı olmak istiyordu ama bir Seherbaz olmak için ayrıca birkaç yıllık bir eğitimden de geçmek gerekiyordu -James'le Lily'nin bu tip şeylere harcayacak zamanı yoktu. Dumbledore'un şu 'örgüt' üne katılmak için ise biraz bekleyeceklerdi. Gryffindorlar buluşmasında aslında hep bu konulardan konuşmuşlardı ve Emmeline Vance ve Persephone Shepherd ile sevgilisi Walter Delaney, katılma taraftarıydı. Belladonna Cunningham ve Laura Johnson ise karavanla tüm dünyayı gezmek, Victoria Turner ise Holyhead Harpileri'ne Vurucu olarak girmek, olmadı zengin bir Amerikan'la evlenmek istiyordu. James'in gözleri, başını boynuna yatırmış, bacaklarını ise karnına çekip koltuğa kıvrılmış Lily'ye kaydı.

Onu ve belki de doğacak çocuklarını, ailesini hayatı pahasına koruması gerekiyordu.

Koruyacaktı da zaten.

Düğün tarihini 31 Ekim olarak kararlaştırmışlardı. Cadılar Bayramı, belki de ikisinin de hayatında en çok öneme sahip olan özel bir tarihti ve James'le Lily hem içerisinde oldukları karanlık günlerden, hem de henüz anlayamadıkları gençliğin o bitmek tükenmez enerjisi ve sabırsızlığının üstünden çok zaman geçmeden evlenmeyi planlıyorlardı. Belki de önlerinde bir yıldan az zaman vardı, bilemezlerdi. Bu yüzden ise geçirebildikleri kadar fazla zamanı birlikte geçirmek istiyorlardı.

James'in zihninde şöminenin iki tarafına kurulmuş yaşlılıklarının, yanlarında siyah saçlı yeşil gözlü, yuvarlak gözlüklü genç bir adamın ve uzun, kızıl saçlı kahve gözlü bir kızın; onların yanlarında da etrafta koşuşturan üç küçük çocuğun görüntüsü canlandı. Noel hediyelerini açıyorlardı; Sirius hepsine üzerlerinde isimlerinin baş harfleri yazan renkli kazaklar örmüştü, Remus ara sıra istemsizce gözlerini Sirius'a kaydırarak çocuklara masal anlatıyordu ve tıka basa Peter'ın şahane aşçılığıyla yapılan pastalardan, tatlılardan yiyorlardı...

Umutla gülümsedi.

Geldiklerini belirten tiz düdük çaldıktan sonra Lily, James'in elini tutarak onu merdivenlerden indirdi. Impala'ya bindiler ve tekrar yola koyuldular.

On dakika sonra otele vardılar. Tabelaya büyük, sarı harflerle _Wight Yaz Kampı_ yazılmıştı.

"Ne kadar da yaratıcı bir isim," diye güldü Lily sessizce, arabasını park etmek için yer ararken.

Dışarı çıktılar.

"Bu yolculuğu sapsağlam atlattığımıza inanamıyorum."

Lily, James'e samimi bir şekilde gülümsedi ve birlikte danışmaya yol aldılar.


	3. Eski Dostlar ve Yeni Bağlar

"Mantıklı ol!"

Küçük gölcüğün etrafındaki tatlı yaz rüzgârında hışırdayan çalılıkların üstünde belki de kendi dillerinde serenat yapıp şarkılar söyleyen Ağustos böceklerinin sesi Lily'ye huzur veriyordu. Hava çok güzeldi; çevresinde sekiz gencin büyük kayaların üzerinde oturup çubuklarının uçlarına takılmış marşmelovlarını kızarttıkları göz alıcı ateş ise sıcacık, belki de temmuz ayının son gecesi için biraz fazla sıcaktı.

"Ben gayet mantıklı konuşuyorum. Asıl _sen_ mantıklı ol."

Ateşin çevresindeki dostlarının yüzlerinde dolaştırdı gözlerini Lily. Arkadaşları, sevdikleri, korumak istedikleri; hayatlarını daha güzel bir hâle getirmek için çabalayan arkadaşlar, dostlar, yakınlar... Birlikte geçirdikleri yedi yılın her bir günü dostluk bağları daha da bir güçlenmiş, güçlendikçe sapasağlam ve dünyadaki hiçbir gücün koparamayacağı bir seviyeye gelmişti. Sevgi, saygı, sadakat, dürüstlük ve belki de en önemlisi güven, bir dostluğu ayakta tutmak için gereken beş temel kavramdı.

"Cesaretin var mı, ha?"

Marlene McKinnon'ın bitmek tükenmek bilmeyen enerjisini, heyecanını ve hızlı, savurgan hayatını dengeleyen uyumlu, sakin ve önüne gelse Lord Voldemort'a 'Burunsuz vampir kılıklı keltoş' diyecek kadar gözükara olan Dorcas Meadowes. Lily'nin gözleri diğer tarafa döndü: Mary Macdonald'ın iğneleyici tavırlarını, aslında çikolatalı kek kadar yumuşacık olan kalbine rağmen sonsuz uzay matematiği teorileri barındıran beynindeki kıvrak mantığını ve duygusuz hareketlerini kendisinin nezaketi, iyimserliği ve etrafındakileri de kendine benzeten neşesiyle dengeleyen Alice Fortescue. Arkalarında bıraktıkları yedi yıl Lily'nin gözlerinin önünden film şeridi gibi geçti.

Alice ve Frank birbirleriyle şakalaşmaya, kahkahalar atmaya, gülüşmeye başladılar. "Burnunun yanında yavru köpek patisi şeklinde bir leke var, inanamıyorum, baksana şunun tatlılığına Mary..."

Lily'nin bakış açısına göre insanları gerçekten tanımak zaman isterdi. Birine inanmak; ona güvenmek; kendini açmak ve onunla duygularını, hislerini paylaşmak; ilerleyen zamanlarda sırları sır olmaktan çıkarmak ve dostunun iyi kötü fark etmez, _daima_ yanında bulunmak ve bunu kendiniz için değil, onun iyiliğine yapmanız ve özveri göstermeniz için aradan belli bir zaman geçmesi gerekirdi. Lily arkadaşlarını tanıyordu, her ne kadar onların düşüncelerini okuyamasa bile. Biliyordu sadece. Onların arkadaşları olduklarını biliyordu. Fakat sadece tek bir konuda dönüp dolaşıp aynı yerde kalakalıyordu: Bir insanı görüşlerinden; size karşı olan davranışlarından, hislerinden ve düşüncelerinden mi yoksa kitabı kapağa, insanları da taktıkları çeşitli _maskeler_ ve dış görünüşlerine göre mi yargılar, sever, kısaca tanırdınız? İnsanların düşüncelerini okuyamadığımıza göre...

Öyleyse bu dünyadaki hiç kimseyi tanımıyoruz.

İşte tam burada bir ilişkideki güvenden sonra gelen belki de en önemli kavram çıkıyordu sahneye: Dürüstlük.

"Bu dediğin yargı astrofizik kurallarına aykırı Dorcas!"

"Aman aman, sanki senin kafana düştü o elma."

Mary aldığı cevap karşısında somurttu.

Çalılıkların ardından çıtırtılar duyulduğu zaman ise, az önce söylediklerine karşıt düşecek şekilde korkup bunu belirten ufak bir ses çıkaran kişi, Dorcas oldu.

"Yaa, kimmiş korkan?" dedi Mary, koyu kırmızı dudaklarını açarak. "Sonra da bana diyorsun değil mi, cesaretin var mı diye?"

"Sen niye Slytherin olmadın ki?" diye bağırdı Dorcas yarı alaycı, yarı tırsak bir sesle. "'Şu Blackburn Kızı'yla çok iyi anlaşırdın. Seçmen Şapka'ya dava açacağım, sonra da aldığım tazminat ile de Cádiz'de bir kır evi alacağım!"

Lily'nin gözleri, Sirius'un omzunda derin bir uykuya dalmış olan Marlene'e kaydı.

Marlene McKinnon, Hogwarts'tayken hep bahsini ettiği o hedefini nihayet gerçek hayata geçirebilmişti: Saçlarını kestirmişti. Eskiden beline kadar uzanan ve Marlene'in balıketli vücudunda büyük ihtimalle en çok sevdiği yer olan sarı saçları, şimdi omzunun yukarısındaydı, gerçek rengi olan sütlü kahve tonundaydı (Marlene öyle diyordu) ve sürekli düzgün tutması zor olsa da Marlene'in hep bahsettiği Hollywood dalgaları gayet doğal ve hacimliydi. Marlene, _maskelerden_ sıkıldığını söylemişti.

Çalılığın oradaki Dorcas'ı ölümüne korkutan seslerin kaynağı belli oldu. Elleri çalı çırpıyla dolu olan James Potter ile Peter Pettigrew, sekizin çemberine yaklaştığı zaman Alice, Dorcas'ı dürtükleyip kulağına Lily'nin duyamadığı bir şey fısıldadı. Dorcas tepeden tırnağa kızardı.

"John niye gelmedi?" Peter, ormanda 'gezintiye' çıkmadan önce oturduğu yere –Mary'nin yanına, oturduğunda siyah saçlı kız hafifçe kaşlarını çattı. "Onu sevmiştim."

"Arkadaşıyla ilgilenmesi gerekiyormuş, depresyondaymışmış da..." Mary kafasını alay edercesine iki yana salladı. "Belli değil mi ama çocuklar? _Aldatıyor beni!_ John beni hiç olmadığım kadar psikopat biri yaptı, Willie de öyle zaten. Ayrılacağım ondan."

"Ay!" diye sıçradı Marlene. Tüm gözler Marlene'in üstündeydi.

"Uyuyan Güzel uyanmış," dedi Sirius sırıtarak. "Ah, anılar..."

"Kapa çeneni." Marlene, yeni dedikodu duymuş bir Marlene McKinnon misali ile Mary'ye döndü. "İyi yaparsın bana sorarsan. Senin şu sevgili John'un Willie'yle çok vakit geçiriyordu zaten, nesiydi onun..."

"Arkadaşının arkadaşının arkadaşı."

"Ah, o işte! Hiç olur mu öyle!" Bir elini ağzına götürdü. "Ben John'un yerinde olsam hiç nazlanmadan pılımı pırtımı toplar, mümkünse Marianne Macdonald'ın gazabından kaçmak isteyip Andromeda'ya uçardım."

" _Marley_..."

"Sana kapa çeneni dedim." Marlene tekrar Mary'ye döndü. "Ee, yok muymuş senin şu John'unun tatlı melek yüzlü sevgili Willie'sinin erkek arkadaşı falan, hani bunları ispiyonlamak için, elimizde koz olsun diye söylüyorum?" Marlene lolita gözlerini kocaman açtı ve şirin bir şekilde uzun, siyah kirpiklerini kırptı.

" _Ehem_..." Mary tek kaşını kaldırdı ve koca bir şişe viskiyi kafaya dikti. "Willie, William'ın kısaltması."

"Aman tanrım..."

Lily, kızların atışmalarına sessizce gülümsedi, James'in getirdiği üstünde çeşitli işlemeler ve yazılar olan örtüyü üstlerine serdi. James Lily'nin omzuna elini koydu ve ona destek oldu.

"Daha iyi misin?" diye mırıldandı James, Lily'nin saçına doğru. "İstersen seni çadıra götürebilirim"

Sevgi.

Güven ve dürüstlüğün ardından gelen ve en az ikisi kadar büyük bir öneme sahip bir kavram olan sevgi, insanlığın besin kaynağıydı. Bir bebek daha ilk kez karşılaştığı dünyaya gözlerini açtığında, annesinin sevgisi ile var olur, annesinin sevgisi onun hayatta kalmasını ve büyümesini, olgunlaşmasını sağlar; hayatın zorluklarına karşı göğüs germesini öğretir. Bir insan sevgi olmadan yaşayamaz, var olamaz; aksi takdirde tarihin tozlu sayfalarına karışır ve yok olur gider. Sevgi insanlığı bir arada tutan en önemli bağlardan biriydi, hatta belki de en saf, en içten, en insani ve en doğal olanıydı. Çocuklar daha doğruyla yalanı; iyiyi ve kötüyü; en temelinden ak ile karayı kavrayamadan koşulsuz, sonsuz sevgiyi öğrenirlerdi; _bir annenin sevgisi_...

"Bu battaniyeyi ben altı yaşımdayken Blodeuwedd dokumuştu," dedi James kırmızı, sıcacık olduğu belli olan örtünün üstündeki çeşitli işlemeleri, şekilleri gösterirken. "Gece kâbus gördüğüm zaman annemin değil, hep Blodeuwedd'in yanına giderdim –eski zamanlarda Potterlar hep aynı evde kalırmış. Sonra hepsi teker teker ayrılmaya başladı.

"Blodeuwedd'in beni koruyacağını bilirdim. Bilmem, sadece güvenirdim ona, anlarsın. Sebepsiz yere. Blodeuwedd'in kocası, belki duymuşsundur, ara sıra mırıldanırdı kendi kendine: _Odysseus_... Blodeuwedd'un onu aldattığını düşünmüştü Odysseus, kendince sebeplerle de kendini haklı gösterip her ne kadar özür dilese de Blodeuwedd'den ayrılmıştı –Blue bir Kofti, Odysseus ise bizler gibi Safkan'dı –belki de sırf ayrımcılık yaptı. Küçüktüm, evde neler döndüğünü bilmiyordum. Sadece üçüncü kattaki bağrışmalar, patırtılar... Senin kaldığın oda Blodeuwedd'in odasıydı."

Lily gözlerini araladı. "Sihirli bir aura'sı vardı," dedi sessizce. "Ve kapının yan tarafında... O gerçekten Blue'nun portresiydi, değil mi?"

Kafasını salladı ve çenesini Lily'nin başının üstüne yerleştirdi. "Asla eskisi gibi olamadı Odysseus'tan sonra. Çok zekiydi, yaratıcıydı –Seçmen Şapka onu Ravenclaw'a yerleştirirdi tahminimce. Sanata, bilime düşkünlüğü vardı. O portresini de kendisi yapmıştı."

"İnanamıyorum."

"Sonra Odysseus'un başkasıyla evlendiğini duyunca iyice aklını yitirmeye, kendi kimliğini bile unutmaya başladı. Bunu kendine yedirememişti sanırsam, odadaki duvarların her tarafını tırnaklarıyla çizdiğini hatırlıyorum. Bir gün annem çok sinirlendi ve benimle görüşmesini yasakladı –sanırım Isabelle'in dayatmalarından birisiydi yine. Blue ile en iyi geçinen, daha doğrusu geçinebilen tek kişi olduğum için çok üzüldüğümü hatırlıyorum. Evde kar fırtınası çıkarmıştım."

Lily kıkırdadığında James gülümsedi ve Lily'yi kendine daha da yaklaştırdı. "Odysseus'a ne oldu?" diye sordu Lily mırıldanarak.

" _Öldü_." James omuz silkti. "Sonradan duyduğumuza göre bir gün Blodeuwedd evden kaçmış ve Odysseus'u ziyarete gitmişti –nasıl yaptığını bilmiyorum, kaçmış işte. Tam olarak ne olduğunu bilmiyorum ama Blodeuwedd eve geldiğinde 'adalet', 'mutsuz', 'ölüm' gibi kelimeleri tekrar edip duruyordu..."

James'in güven verici kalp atışlarını dinlemeye devam etti...

Lily'nin gerçek dünya ve hayal dünyası arasında bir kapı misali görev yapan gözkapakları, zar zor açılarak gözlerine Remus, Marlene ve Sirius'a bakıp istemsizce tebessüm etmek için izin verdi.

"Şu dünyadaki aptallık seviyesine bak," diye tısladı Marlene, elindeki sigarasının izmaritini Mary'nin viski şişesinin içine atarken. "Geçen gün evdeyim tamam mı, şimdi hani tatil ya Patrick ile Matthew da gelmiş. Matthew ise yanında _yeni_ kız arkadaşını getirmiş. Rio'daki karnavalda dans ederken tutulmuş bizim Lívia'ya işte, Lívia da dünden razı ha; Matt'i parmağında oynatıyor."

"Bazı insanlar kendi çıkarlarından başka bir şey düşünmüyor," dedi Remus, Marlene'e hayranlıkla bakarken. "Onlar için dünya yalnızca kendilerinin etrafında dönen bir gezegenin adı –açgözlülük belki de çağımızın en büyük hastalığı olmaya aday bencillikten önce. Savaşlar da hep bu yüzden çıkmadı mı zaten?"

"Alison ne dedi bu işe?" dedi Sirius sessizce, gözlerini Remus'tan ayırmadan.

"Annem her zamanki gibi etrafı birbirine kattı, başka ne yapacak." Marlene kahkaha attı. "Matt'e kızdı, sövdü, anlarsınız. Büyük oğlunun artık aile kurmasını ve şu birkaç haftalık pembe ilişkilerden vazgeçmesini istiyor –ki bu Matthew'un düşüncesinin tam zıttı. Ama benim düşüncem... Açıkçası çocuklarının evden ayrılmasını istemiyor, bundan adım gibi eminim. Ablam evlendikten hemen sonraki gün sonra başına gelenler biliyorsunuz." Titredi.

"Ee, Alison ne yaptı sonra?" dedi Remus.

"Hiç." Marlene dudak büzdü. "O da gururlu bir kadın aslına bakarsan, her ne kadar naif görünse bile. Hatta belki de ilk kez Matt'in manitalarından birine gayet nazik ve _saygılı_ bir şekilde davrandı. Sanırım artık _bizim_ mutlu olmamızı istiyor, tıpkı bir annenin yapacağı gibi. Ailemizin daha önce hiç o günkü kadar mutlu olduğunu hatırlayamıyorum..."

Bir insanın kendisine saygısı olmazsa, kimseye karşı saygısı olmaz. Alison McKinnon henüz bir öğrenciyken Venera Karkaroff tarafından zor duruma düşürüldüğünde 16 yaşındaki aklıyla doğru düşünememiş; suçlayıcı, iğrenti dolu ve gayet sert bir şekilde saldırmıştı 15'indeki Venera'ya, sırf kendi gururunu incittiği için.

Kendimizi geri plana atıp hiç düşünmeden başkasına tüm yükü yüklemek, aslında bir bakıma sorundan kaçmakla aynı anlama gelir. Kişi, buna aslında sorunu asla çözemeyeceğine _inandığı_ zaman başvurur –ki bu oldukça sık karşılaşılan bir durumdur. Alison bunu gayet iyi biliyordu; kendine inanırsa ailesini bir araya getirebileceğini çok iyi biliyordu ama gençliğinde Venera'ya karşı olan ve bir daha asla telafi edemediği 'pis ibne' lafından dolayı, 19 gibi çok genç bir yaştaki kızı Diana'yı kaybeden Alison, çocuğunun vefatını kendi gururundan ve önyargısından kaynaklanan bir hata olarak görmüştü hep. O günden beri kendinden ölesiye nefret eden Alison'un kendine saygı duyduğunu söylemek imkânsızdır zaten.

"Uyumuyorsun, değil mi?" diye mırıldandı James, Lily'nin uzun süre boyunca aynı noktaya takılı kaldığını fark ettiğinde.

"Sadece _çok mutluyum_."

"Hey hey hey hey –çocuklar!" Sirius'un geniş gülümsemesi ve onu takip eden neşe dolu kahkahası ile pür dikkat Sirius'u izleyen gençlerin yüzünde merak vardı. "Hadi _Tekboynuz'un Gözyaşı_ 'nı okuyalım."

"Destan olan mı?" diye tersledi Mary. "Ben burada ayrılık acısı çekiyorum diyorum, erkek arkadaşım beni bir önceki erkek arkadaşımla aldatıyor diyorum ve sen de şu sikik destandan bahsetmeye devam ediyorsun, seni orospu çocuğu mankafalı adam!" Mary'nin yüz ifadesi sözlerinin yalancısıydı.

"Aslına bakarsan, orospu çocuğu konusunda haklısın." Sirius omuz silkti.

"Aah, hadi ama! Büyüyü bozmayın işte." Dorcas ayağa kalktı ve papatyalı sarı hippi elbisesinin ayağına dolanan eteklerini yukarı çekerek önce Mary'yi, sonra da Marlene'i ayağa kaldırdı, kızlar alkış tutmaya başladılar. "Lily, James!"

"Sabah hiç uyumadı, gelirken neredeyse kaza yapıyorduk," dedi James sessizce, Dorcas'ın davetine karşılık. "Bırakın uyusun."

_Çok uzakta, tepesi karlı dağların bilinmez sisli eteklerinde_

_Bir Tekboynuz çıkageldi, güzelliği endamı büyüledi gelip geçen herkesi_

_Toplandı insanlar Tekboynuz'un yanına, ikram ettiler ona ziynet, yiyecek_

_Tekboynuz mütevazı, ona daha sormadan âşık etti yoldan geçen bir oduncuyu_

_Oduncu'nun gözleri dönmüş, yavaş yavaş çıkageldi bir kukla olarak_

"Melodiyi bozma, _Frank_ enstein!"

_Bir Muggle'dı genç Oduncu, nereden bilsin büyüyü, Tekboynuz'u_

_Tekboynuz götürdü onu başka diyarlara, uzaklara, kendi krallığına_

_En iyilerini verdi Tekboynuz'a, sırf ona yaranabilmek ve sevilmek için_

_Gönderdi herkesi Tekboynuz'un yanından, kendine sakladı güzelliğini_

_Tekboynuz'un gözü bürümüş altın ve elmas, artık sevgi desen ne yarar_

_Sadakat_. En güçlü ve o olmadan diğerlerinden bahsedemeyeceğimiz bu dostluk bağı, aslında bir ilişkideki en güçlü, kavramları bir arada tutan ve diğerlerine karşın bir noktadan sonra bükülmesi, kırılması, kopması en zor olan bağdı. Güven ve dürüstlük; sevgi ile saygı... ve onları bir arada tutan sadakat.

Lily, Tekboynuz ile Oduncu'nun öyküsünün devamını duyamadan, James'in kucağında nefes alış verişlerini dinleyerek uyuyakaldı.


	4. Süslü Maskeler ve Cesur Adımlar

> **Ağustos** **1978**

"...Mary, yemin ederim öyle bir niyetim yoktu..."

"Siktir git, John. _Bitti._ Sevgili William'a da benden selam söyle."

Hararetli ayrılık tartışmasından sonra tüm makyajı gözlerinden kara lekeler hâlinde akan Mary, John'a hiç de kibar olmayacak bir şekilde el hareketi çektikten sonra çadırına geri döndü.

Aslına bakılırsa içinde on gencin kaldığı çadır, bir Muggle kamp alanı için biraz önlemsiz ve dikkatsiz kaçıyordu. Ama Lily, çadırın etrafını Muggle Geçirmez bir tılsımla büyülediğini söylemişti; yani çadıra fazla yaklaşan Muggle'lar aniden önemli bir işlerini hatırlayacak ve geldikleri yoldan geri döneceklerdi.

"John'un burada ne işi vardı?" diye sordu Peter, çadıra yeni girmiş Mary'nin yüzünden düşenin bin parça olduğunu gördüğünde. "Umarım seni kırmamıştır."

"Ah, hayır Kılkuyruk, her zaman çok düşüncelisin zaten... Bana sorarsan şu anda kendisi benden beter durumda." Mary yerdeki küçük bir kırlente oturdu ve duygusal Marianne'den tam bir gotik olan Mary'ye geri döndü. "John'un _tesadüfen_ bir işi çıkmış da burada, onun için gelmiş ha bir de 'Hazır gelmişken şu eski sevgilisiyle aldattığım Mary'yi de göreyim' demiş. Piç kurusu. Götünü fil siksin, he mi." Sırıttı ve Peter'ın kucağındaki meyve tabağından ağzına pudra şekerine banılmış kırmızı bir çilek attı. "İlişkilerimden hiçbiri üç haftayı geçmiyor, Kılkuyruk, hiç bana verebileceğin tavsiyen var mı?" Peter'ın hızlı ve heyecanlı kalp atışlarını duyabilen Mary, bunu fark etmemiş gibi davranmaya devam etti.

"Ee... Bir keresinde Hufflepuff'tan bir kızla çıkmıştım; ismi Emily Clark'tı," dedi Peter. "Pek iyi gitmemişti."

"Ah, şu Emily Clark, evet, ejderhalı olan Emily, Maisie White'ın kankası olan Emily, ha? Balodaki kavalyesine ciddi ciddi acımıştım doğrusu, ne fiyaskoydu ama!" Mary kahkaha attı ve Peter'ın omzuna elini koydu, gözlerini boş çadırda dolaştırdı. Remus çadırın kuytu bir köşesine kurulmuş, tüy kalemle yazı çiziktiriyordu herkesten ölümüne sakındığı defterine. "Herkes nerede?"

"Sahile gittiler iki saat kadar önce, gelirler bir on dakika sonra. Sen bilmiyor muydun?"

Kafasını salladı. "Gitmek istemedim. Şimdiye kadar gelmiş olmaları gerekirdi de, o yüzden sordum."

Gerçekten de Peter'ın da dediği gibi Lily, James, Dorcas, Alice, Frank ve Marlene tam on dakika sonra geldiler. James'in kolunun altında gökkuşağı renkli bir plaj topu vardı. Dorcas sabaha dalgalı saçlarla uyanmak için saçlarını örüyor, Lily ise güneş desenli havlusunu vücuduna sarmış, kurumaya çalışıyordu.

"Patiayak'ı Loch Canavarı Nessie mı yuttu?" diye dalga geçti geldiklerini fark eden Remus.

"Sanırım şehir merkezine indi," dedi Marlene. "Kendine bir şey alacakmış, ne olduğunu söylemedi."

"Muggle dünyasıyla tek başına baş edebilir mi sizce?" Mary kırlentten kalkmış, Lily'nin isteği üzerine saç kurutma makinesini içinde her çeşit ıvır zıvır bulunan çantasında aramaya başlamıştı. "Son çıktığımızda yoldan geçen rastgele kızları çevirip 'Amortentia'mın nasıl koktuğunu merak etmez miydin, bebeğim?' diye sorular sormuştu da, ondan söyledim."

"Patiayak kızlarla _eğleniyor_ ," diye fikrini belirtti Remus. "Eğer böyle devam ederse başına bela alacak."

"Şu Matthew'la aynı kafadan," diye fısıldadı Alice, Dorcas'ın kulağına. Dorcas kızardı.

Lily James'e baka baka başının ağrıdığını söyleyerek içeri geçti ve Marlene'in önerisi üzerine James de onu takip etti.

"Yemin ederim bu çocuk tam bir mankafa," diye kıkırdadı Marlene, James gittikten hemen sonra. "Hayatım, çok başım ağrıyor da, ben şimdi sana sinirli bir bakış attıktan sonra hemen odama sıvışayım ve kısa bir duş alayım, tamam mı? Ama sakın sen gelme çünkü öyle bir şey söylemedim," dedi Marlene, Lily'nin ince sesini taklit ederek.

Marlene'in ablası Diana'nın okuldan yakın bir arkadaşı olan Molly Prewett'tan (Sekiz yıldır Weasley, en son ikiz doğurmuştu) aldıkları çadırın içinde ansızın "Buruşuk Boynuzlu Hırgür!" diye bağıran Alice, herkesin ona bakması üzerine "Ne?" diyerek omuz silkti.

"Çok haklısın, tatlım," dedi Frank. "Hadi taklit oynayalım."

"Yalnız, fark ettiniz mi?" dedi Peter sessizce, sanki sır veriyormuşçasına. "Patiayak'ı cidden dışlıyoruz."

İlk elini kaldıran Marlene oldu –oldukça hevesli görünüyordu. Çenesini dikleştirdi, somurttu, kaşlarını yay gibi kaldırarak yüzüne beğenmez bir ifade yerleştirdi ve pareosunu dalgalandıra dalgalandıra yürümeye başladı.

"Gryffindor'dan..."

"MR BARİTON!"

Remus ve Peter'dan oluşan erkekler takımı, Profesör Norman Eccleston'a takılan bu lakaptan bihaber birbirlerine bakıştılar, Remus ise 'kızlar' dercesine omuz silkti.

Dorcas bilmişti. Az önce Marlene'in kastığı yere çıktı ve bir kez _ehem_ , diye öksürdü.

Tam o sırada omzunda yeni aldığı deri ceketiyle içeri giren Sirius, " _Dolores Jane Umbridge_ ," diye haykırdı.

"Ya, ben bilecektim!" Marlene hızla ayağa kalktı.

"Dolores Umbridge de kim?" diye sordu Peter, Sirius Remus'la arasına oturduğunda Sirius'a dönerek. "Hiç duymadım."

"Bakanlık'ta çalışıyor, sen bilmezsin –biz ilk yılımızdayken o 7'ydi, üçüncülükle mezun oldu, Slytherin." Remus doğruldu ve kitabını okumaya devam etti. "Bir keresinde Pati, Çatalak, Dorcas, Marlene ve benim şu Seherbazlık Bürosu başvurularıyla ilgili işi çıkmıştı, bizimle de o kocakarı ilgilenmişti."

"Boğazında bir şey var o kurbağa suratlının," diye diye içeri girdi, kafasında açık renk, gül işlemeli bir havlu olan James. Duştan çıkmıştı. "Bir ara boğaz pastili önermiştim de, sonra beni Büyüceşura'ya çıkaracağını falan söyledi, anlarsınız, _kadınlar_."

"Yaa," diye iç geçirdi Sirius, Remus, Peter ve Frank aynı anda. " _Kadınlar_."

Mary, Alice, Dorcas ve Marlene yüzlerine korkulu bir bakış yerleştirdi.

Dorcas'ın taklidini tahmin eden Sirius sahneye çıktı.

Önce ne yaptığını kimse anlayamadı –etrafta koşuşturup duruyordu sadece, duvara çarptı ve yere düştü; sanki kördü. "Evans, Evans! Evaaans! Dev mürekkep balığını gönderdim buralardan bak tek rakibim oydu şimdi artık benimle çıkar mısııın?"

" _Defol, Potter_ ," diye bir ses duyuldu içeriden.

"Evet, bu kesinlikle Çatalak," dedi Remus, gözleri Sirius'un üstünde kilitlenmiş katıla katıla gülerken.

James ise oturduğu yere büzülmüştü. "Ben böyle değildim," dedi gözlerini kısarken.

"Öyleydin."

"Değildim. On beş yaşımdaydım."

"Evet, öyleydin," diye diretti Lily. " _On beş yaşındaydın_." James'in yanındaki boş yere oturdu ve bacaklarını içe doğru kırdı. Bir haftadır hep sahilde oldukları için Lily'nin beyaz askılı elbisesiyle karşıtlık oluşturan teni neredeyse bir greyfurtun içi gibi, yüzü ve yanaklarının bazı yerleri ise domates gibi kızarmıştı. İkinci en beyaz Remus'un ise asosyalliği tuttuğu için geldiği gibiydi.

Lily sahneye çıktı ve ellerini beline koydu, dudaklarını bastırdı.

"Heyyy, selam! Ben sadece konuşmak istiyorum. Şimdi şuradaki sandalyeye otur ve seni sıkı iplerle bağlayıp işkence ederken az sonra kan püskürteceğin ağzını kapalı tutmaya çalış."

"Catherine Blackburn veya Concordia Malfoy, hangisini kabul edersen artık amaaan, zor olmadı." Yüzü Lily'nin yaptığı _aşırı gerçekçi_ Catherine Blackburn taklidinden gülmekten iyice domates gibi olmuş James, koltukta iyice yayıldı ve Lily'nin somurtmuş suratına tebessüm etti. "Tamam, bir şey demedik. Gel buraya."

Şimdi de sahneye çıkan James, asasını da eline aldı ve sırıttı.

"Selam." Elini sallayarak omuz silkti ve Remus'un yanına oturdu. "Hayat nasıl gidiyor dostum?"

" _İyi_."

James şimdi de Frank'a döndü. "Ee, daha daha n'aber?"

"Buldum!" diyerek havaya fırladı Alice. "Richelle Rayshawn?"

James yüzünde kurnaz bir ifadeyle kafasını salladı. "Hayır. Accio Nimbus 1700."

Süpürgesi eline gelen James, Nimbus 1700'üne bindi ve yerden bir metre kadar yüksekten uçmaya başladı. Kolunu sanki parmaklarının ucunda Snitch varmış gibi kaldırmış, yüzüne de acı çeken bir ifade yerleştirmişti. Ama sonra James'in hiç beklemediği bir şey oldu ve önündeki duvara çarpıp yere kapaklandı.

"Regulus Black mi?"

Mary'nin tahmini üstüne çadırın içinde yüksek sesli kahkahalar duyulmaya başladığında ve herkesten yüksek sesli kıkırdamalar çıktığı zaman James inledi ve "Ben iyiyim," dedi, kimse onu umursamamasına rağmen. "Teşekkür ederim düşünceli geçmiş olsun dilekleriniz için, bu arada."

"Gideon Fletcher olabilir," dedi Lily James'in gözlerinin içine içine bakarak. "Altıncı yılda çıkmıştık. Belki Edward McLaggen da olabilir, bir yıllık Arayıcılık yapmıştı o da. Onunla da yine beşinci sınıfta birkaç aylığına çıkmıştık. Aslında sonra yine çıktık, belki de bu yüzden Honoria Addison benden nefret ediyor."

"Şu anda hâlâ çıkıyor musunuz, _hayır_." James sırıttı. "Bunların hepsini biliyor muyum, _evet_. Peki ya senin bunları bana tekrar tekrar niye hatırlattığını biliyor muyum, _şaibeli_."

"Kelime seçiminden etkilendim doğrusu."

"James Potter'dan her gün duyabileceklerin gibi değil, değil mi?"

Lily gözlerini kıstı. "James Potter?" dedi oyunbaz bir sesle.

"Doğru bildin."

Mary, Lily'den sessizce uzaklaştı. "Biz odadan çıksak mı yoksa daha devam ederler mi?" diye fısıldadı Marlene'e.

Sonraki birkaç saat boyunca Briç oynayıp kamptaki son günlerinin tadını doyasıya çıkardılar –Marlene hariç. Genç kadın, sabahın köründen sabahın körüne kadar uzanabilen güzellik uykusundan –oldukça esnek bir programı vardı– kalktıktan sonra en az on beş dakika boyunca gözlerini boş boş halıya dikiyor, sonra kalkıp duş ( _ehem_ , banyo keyfi) alıyor, bir buçuk saat sonra da beyhude sonuçlanacak bir şekilde saçlarını dizginleştirmeye çalışıyordu.

"Bu _ne_?" dedi ayna önünde kendini inceleyen Marlene, nemden ve deniz tuzundan dolayı uçuş kaçış olmuş açık kahverengi saçlarını parmaklarıyla kaldırırken.

"Saç," dedi yatağının üstünde oturup 1954 yılına ait bir moda dergisini okuyan Dorcas. Kafasında, on gencin kaldığı çadıra nereden geldiğini hâlen çözemedikleri ve başlı başına büyük bir gizem olan kovboy şapkası vardı.

Marlene aynada yüzünü ekşiterek saç fırçasını hışımla lavabonun üstündeki bardağa sıkıştırdı.

"Croketta'ya benziyorum. Ondan tek eksiğim dört adet pati ve sivri dişler –öyle değil mi hayatım, minnoşum, topitoşum benim, ha?"

Marlene'in turuncumsu, basık aslan suratlı ve inanılmaz derece çirkin olan kedisi Croketta, hafif adımlarla Marlene'in bacaklarının arasında sürünmeye başladı ve ardından mor pikeli yatağa tırmandı.

Büyük odadan büyük ihtimalle planlanmamış bir tıkırtı ve ardından girişteki vazonun kırılma sesi geldiğinde, "Ev ahâlisi uyanmış görünüşe bakılırsa," dedi Dorcas. Uzun, kestane rengi saçlarını örmeye başladı ve üstündeki ince atleti çıkardı. Marlene, istemsizce kızararak büyük, suçlu gözlerini Dorcas'ın memelerine kaydırdı.

Vazonun şangırtısını ufak bir kıkırdama sesi izledi.

"Lily'yle James mi?" dedi Marlene dört kulak kesilmiş hâlde.

Ardından kapının kapanma sesi ve sessiz gülüşmeler, biraz sonra da katlanır yatağın gıcırtısı işitildi.

"Bunlar Lily'yle James."

Dorcas görmezden gelircesine kaşlarını kaldırdı ve dudaklarını birbirine bastırdı. Marlene ise ayna karşısında vücudu hakkında söylenmeye devam etti.

"Sence kaşlarım çok mu kalın?"

Yan odadaki yatak gıcırtısı hızlanmıştı.

İkisi de hiç konuşmadan birbirlerine baktılar.

"Her neyse." Dorcas üstüne açık mavi şortunu, beyaz bluzunu ve püsküllü ceketini giydikten ve kafasına tekrar kovboy şapkasını geçirdikten sonra odaya hızla Mary daldı.

"Yan taraftalar, _dayanamıyorum_! Biz beşimiz, sonsuza dek yalnız..." Mary, Dorcas'ın yatağında bağdaş kurarak oturmadan önce kafasından kovboy şapkasını çekip kendine taktı. "Ne oldu bize? Hani birlikte yaşlanacaktık? Hani hayatımızda erkek kardeşlerimizden ve babalarımızdan başka bir erkek olmayacaktı?" dedi trajikomik bir sesle. "Lily'nin James'i var, senin Aries'in ve senin de Jack'in var. Alice'le Frank zaten bir efsane. _Ya ben?_ Üvey evlat gibi haftada bir şansımı deniyorum."

"Biliyorsun, erkek arkadaşının seni önceki erkek arkadaşınla aldatması pek de tesadüf olmamalı, ne dersin?" Konuşan Marlene'di.

"Önce William, sonra da John skandalından sonra Muggle gece kulüplerinden biraz uzak dursan senin lehine olur," dedi Dorcas kovboy şapkasını tekrar kendi kafasına takarak. "William duygusuz sosyopatın tekiydi diye sen ne diye üzülüyorsun ki? Johnny ağlasın –ne de olsa Willie'nin tüm dırdırını o çekecek."

"Ama ikisi de çoook tatlııı..." Mary iç geçirdi.

Şimdi de fazla çilli olan vücuduyla atıp tutan Marlene, banyonun kapısından sırıtık kafasını uzattı. "Alice nerelerde?"

"Onlar Frank'le kahvaltıya gittiler." Mary kafasını yastıktan kaldırdı ve tekrar yastığa koydu.

"Ay, şimdi orada tatlı da vardır, değil mi?" dedi Marlene ağzı kulaklarında. "BİRİ BANA BALKABAKLI TURTA ALSIN!""

"Eğer kilo vermek istiyorsan –ki ben senin yerinde olsam isterdim, pastayı –ve elbette ki _sevgili balkabaklı turtayı_ bırakırdım."

"Ama pastalar çoook güzeeel..." Marlene gözlerini devirerek kendini mor menekşe rengi örtülerle örtülü yatağına attı. "Böyle kek, içi yumuşacık, çikolata vanilya çilek kakao karamel kavun karpuz fındık fıstık nane limon kremalı kekler, pastalar, şeker hamuru... Hamur işleri ve çörekler, zencefilli Noel kurabiyeleri, zencefilden ev, Hänsel und Gretel..."

"İşte doğal yaşam alanında bir Marlene McKinnon." Dorcas, Marlene'e kıyafet seçtikten sonra –lila bluz ve siyah kot şort– iki hafta öncesinin _The Independent_ 'ın bulmaca ekini ayakaltından çekti (çengel bulmaca bölümünde Audrey Hepburn'ün suratına Fransız bıyığı çizilmişti ve ne yazık ki Hepburn, Marlene'e oldukça benzediğinden dolayı Marlene, bu durumdan hoşnut değildi.)

"Marls, kendine bir iş bulman gerekiyor," dedi Dorcas ciddi bir sesle. "Daimi olmasına gerek yok; sadece düzgün bir iş bulana kadar _sıkılmaman_ veya sürekli evindeki duvara oyucu lanetler gönderip durmaman ve daha önemlisi yaşayacak paran olsun diye söylüyorum. Lily stajyerlik başvurusunu gönderdi; Alice'in rütbeli Şifacı olmasına üç yılı kaldı; Mary şimdilik tam zamanlı garsonluk yapıyor ve ben de Londra Kütüphanesi'nde çalışıyorum. Muggle dünyası ilk başta alışması zor gibi görünse de ne olursa olsun, _bir şekilde geçinmemiz gerekiyor_."

"Harrods'ta çalışabilirim!"

Dorcas, yüzünü elleri arasına aldı.

"Niye olmasın? Bunu yapabilirim, biliyorsun. Tüm o İngiliz Sosyetesi ile başa çıkamazsam bana da Marlene McKinnon demesinler."

Birkaç dakika sonra nihayet işlerinin bittiğini belirten medeni sesler duyduklarında üçü de büyük salona geçti ve Lily ile James de yanlarına gelince, bu kadar gürültücü bir çift olmalarının konusu açılmadı.


	5. Kopan Bağlar ve Hayal Kırıklığı

Lily gözlerine inanamıyordu.

St Mungo Sihirsel Hastalıklar ve Sakatlılar Hastanesi'ne yaptığı stajyerlik başvurusu kabul edilmişti! Onu 10 Eylül tarihine, yani üç hafta sonrasına mülakat sınavına çağırıyorlardı.

Annesi hâlâ alt kattan sesleniyordu: "Lillian, Petunia'lar çoktan çıkmış bile."

"Ee, bir saniye..." Eğer yanlış okuduysa diye mektubu tekrar tekrar, defalarca yeniden okuyup kontrol eden Lily, son anda hem mektubun hem de mührün gerçek olduğuna karar kıldı ve onu masasının en güvenli yerine koydu. "Giyiniyorum."

Dolabını açtı , bir elbise seçti –James'in ona altıncı altıncı sınıfta doğum günü hediyesi niyetine aldığı beyaz, ince elbise geldi.

Elbisenin içine zar zor sığdıktan sonra kendinde nedense tuhaf bir şekilde hepsini yeme isteği uyandıran ahududu tatlı dudak kremini sürdü ve mavimsi gümüş rengi ayakkabılarını ayağına geçirdi. "Az kaldı..."

Petunia ile Vernon, içinde hiç de Elisabeth'in parmağı olmayan bir nedenden dolayı Lily ve James ile akşam yemeğine çıkmak istemişti. Vernon, Trafalgar Meydanı'ndaki Gryffindor buluşmasının gerçekleştiği o klasikleşmiş mekânda buluşmayı teklif ettiğindeyse James, Marylebone Road'da, Londra'daki dairelerinin orada diğerine oranla daha büyük ve daha gösterişli olan _The Landmark_ isimli otel-restoranı önermişti (Evansların Noel tatili sırasında orada yediklerini bilmiyordu). Vernon, bu teklife karşı çıkamamıştı.

Lily, aynaya baktığında James'in takım elbise giyeceğini umdu.

Cisimlendi. Öyle görünüyordu ki Bakan Minchum, nişanlısı ve kız kardeşiyle nişanlısı ile beraber yüksek sosyete bir restoranda yemeğe çıkmak için ülkenin öbür yarısına cisimlenen bir genç kadını umursamayacak kadar meşguldü. Kathleen Morstan, en sonunda Bakan'a kasti hakaretten dolayı uyarı almıştı –Lily'nin _Gelecek Postası_ 'nda okuduğu tek köşe yazarı olan Kathleen Morstan, gazetede insanlara _gerçek_ gerçekleri yazan tek kişiydi. Yazık ki artık _O'nu Nasıl Büyülersin_ köşesi altında yazması kararlaştırılmıştı. Morstan, _Cadı Gündemi_ 'ne verdiği bir röportajda kız kardeşleri Kristina Diggory ve Katherine Morstan ile ortak olup kendi bağımsız dergilerini basmak istediğini söylemişti. Bir Slytherin olan Kassandra ise, dördüncü Morstan kızı, Hogwarts'ta ikinci yılına başlayacaktı.

Ayakkabının ince topuğu iki kaldırım taşı arasına sıkışmadan hemen önce kendini kurtaran Lily sendeledi ve düşmemek için en yakınındaki bir duvara yaslandı.

Bu ayakkabılar dayanılmazdı!

Işıklarla aydınlatılmış kalabalık caddede yürürken vitrin camlarında kendini izledi ve yeterince iyi görünüp görünmediğini merak etti.

Işıklar. Lily kafasını kaldırıp şehri içine çekti, en uzak köşelerinden gelen sessiz fısıltılara kulak verdi, kendini ışıklara teslim etti.

Londra'yı seviyordu.

"Madam, paltonuzu rica edebilir miyim?"

Vestiyerin sesiyle gözlerini restoranın ihtişamından ve görkeminden zar zor ayırmayı başaran Lily, kürk kabanından ayrıldığı zaman kendini garip bir şekilde çırılçıplakmış gibi hissetti.

"Rezervasyonunuz var mı, Madam?"

"Ah –evet, masa 29."

"Affedersiniz, masa 29A mı yoksa 29B mi?"

Elindeki dağılmış mürekkep lekesine baktı. "Masa 29A, teşekkürler," dedi kendini beklemekte olan garsona.

Merdivenlerden inerken düşmesine ramak kala kendini toparladı ve son basamağı da indikten sonra merdivenin altında beklemekte olan görevli eliyle ona masayı gösterdi. "Madam."

James masadaki çiçeklerle oynuyordu. Lily'yi görünce hemen doğruldu ve kırmızı şarabından bir yudum aldı.

"Hey," dedi Lily yüzünde geniş bir tebessümle, James'in omzuna dokundu. "Çok bekletmemişimdir umarım?"

"Yo, hayır, hayır..." James kafasını salladı ve nazikçe Lily'nin elini tuttu. Büyülenmişti resmen. "Çok güzel olmuşsun..."

"Teşekkür ederim." On beş yaşındaki bir kıza iltifat edildiğinde yüzü nasıl olursa, Lily'nin yüzü de öyle kızarmaya başladı ve en sonunda dayanamayıp kahkaha attı. "Bana böyle şeyler söylememen gerektiğini söylemiştim!"

"Ama engel olamıyorum."

"James, beni cidden utandırıyorsun."

"Yemin ederim, dünyada kendine güzel olduğunu söylenmemesini isteyen başka kız yok."

"Seni çok seviyorum."

"Elbette ki ben de seni çok seviyorum," dedi James gözlerinin içi gülerken. Eli takım elbisesinin cebine gitti.

Küçük, kırmızı kadife kutuyu gördüğünde ister istemez "James," diyen Lily, "buna gerçekten gerek yoktu," diye mırıldandı.

"Daha açmadım bile," dedi James gülümseyerek. "Sana çok yakışacak, inan bana."

Kutuyu açtığı zaman önüne beyaz altından, büyük pırlantası parıl parıl parıldayan ve içinde _Lily & James_ yazan tektaşı gördüğünde Lily "Sen delisin," dedi.

"Tenini acıtmayacak şekilde büyüledim."

"Sen cidden delisin."

"Yani artık ikimiz de ciddi ciddi nişanlıyız." James gülümsüyordu.

"Bunun ne kadar tuttuğundan haberin var mı?"

"İstersen başka bir modeline bakabiliriz."

Lily sustu.

"James, elbette ki çok, _çok_ beğendim," dedi Lily anlayışlı görünmeye çalışarak. "Elbette ki bu yüzüğü takacağım ve elbette ki seninle _ciddi ciddi nişanlıyız_ zaten. Ama –bak, ikimizin arasındaki bir bağı yalnızca bu tip bir eşyaya yüklemek biraz... zorlama geliyor. Seninle nişanlandıysak bunun anlamı bana bir yüzük almanın gerektiği değil. Tamam, biz Muggle'lar böyle yaparız ama bu bir zorunluluk değil. Hem bu çok... _pahalı_ ve ben bunu ömrümde karşılayabileceğimi düşünmüyorum."

"Lils, bunu daha önce konuştuk," dedi James. "Aramızda paranın lafı olmayacaktı hani?"

"James, sevgilim..."

James şarabından büyük bir yudum daha aldı ve kadehini masaya bıraktı.

Lily gözlerini kırpıştırdı.

James dudaklarını birbirine bastırdı: "Özür dilerim."

"Özür dilemesi gereken taraf benim."

"Lily, uzatmayalım şunu lütfen..."

"Tamam, kısa kes."

İkisi de uzun bir süre boyunca gözlerini kaçırarak aralarındaki hararetli iletişimi en az seviyeye indirgedi.

Restoranın çeşitli noktalarındaki hoparlörlerden gelen Latin ezgileri, yerlerini Fransız bestelerine bıraktı. Pistte bir iki çift vardı.

Petunia Evans ve Vernon Dursley, yaklaşık beş dakika sonra yanlarına geldiklerinde Vernon, "Beklettiğimiz için özür dileriz," dedi. "Şehirde trafik fazlaydı da."

Petunia somurttu. "Tabii, ne demezsin..."

Siparişler söylendikten sonra masadaki çiftler arası gerginlik de her bir lokmada artmaya devam ediyordu. Görünüşe bakılırsa arkadaşıyla kirasını ortaklaşa ödedikleri bir dairede yaşayan ve Evans evine artık yalnızca eşyalarını taşıma amacıyla uğrayan Petunia, arkadaşı Emma'nın evinde Vernon'u beklerken ağaç olmuştu. Yola çıktıklarında ise birkaç kilometre sonra arabanın benzini bitmiş ve arabayı en yakın benzinliğe kadar itmek zorunda kalmışlardı –bu sefer de Petunia'nın özel dikim elbisesi yırtılmıştı. Benzin doldurduktan sonra ise Petunia'nın isteği üzerine alışveriş merkezine gitmişlerdi ve oradan en pahalısından bir elbise almışlardı.

"Persephone ile Walter evleniyorlar," dedi Lily masada konuşulacak konu kalmayınca. "Persephone, annesini ve babasını Diagon Yolu'ndaki bir saldırıda kaybetmiş –son sözleri 'mutlu ol' olmuş annesinin. Ablaları Proserpine ve Philomena ise mirasta daha büyük bir pay istiyorlar. Persephone, o ikisinin hep bencilce davrandığını söylerdi. Tıpkı Cinderella gibi, zaten Persephone Cadılar Bayramı partisinde Cinderella olmuştu..."

"Philomena? Proserpine?! _Persephone_ _mi?!_ " Petunia'nın poker suratında garip bir alaycılık vardı. "Ne biçim isimler böyle –bunlar kendilerini Yunan tanrıçaları falan mı sanıyorlar?"

"Yazık olmuş," dedi James. "Gerçekten mutlu olmayı hak eden bir çift onlar, Persephone ve Walter..."

Lily dişlerini gıcırdattı.

"...tıpkı bizim gibi."

Zaman geçmek bilmiyordu ve sanki duvardaki büyük saatin bu işle bir ilgisi var gibiydi. Lily'nin gözleri saniyeyi takip etmeye başladı. _Bir dakika... Bir dakika on beş saniye... Bir dakika on altı saniye..._

"...Araban var mı, Potter?" siye tükürürcesine sordu Dursley, o mor suratını iyice büzerek. "İnan bana, Londra trafiğinde bir gün daha geçirirse kafadan sapıtacağını düşünüyor insan bir süre sonra. Benimki Cadillac -1976 model, türünün en iyisi. Aslına bakarsan satış fiyatı 35.000 pound gibi bir şekilde oldukça pahalıydı ama yakın bir arkadaşım sağ olsun, daha uygun bir fiyata almamı sağladı."

"Hayır, ama Lily'nin var."

"Babamdan kalma o koca hurda yığınından bahsetmiyorsundur umarım." Konuşan Petunia'ydı. "Jantlarından birinin 1971 yılında Oxford civarında kaybolduğunu sanıyordum."

"Hayır, onu tamir ettirdim, tıpkı bizi alıp gezdirdiği dönemlerdeki gibi gıcır gıcır oldu," diye fısıldadı Lily.

Petunia, alayla başını iki yana sallayarak Lily'den öte yana baktı.

Vernon'un suratı fare kokusu almış kedi gibi aydınlandı. "Nasıl yani, Potter? Şu ana kadar arabası olmayan tek bir kişiyle karşılaşmadım koca Londra'da!"

"Benim arabaya ihtiyacım yok," dedi James ukala görünmemeye çalışarak. Sesinden bu gecenin başarısızlıkla sonuçlanmaması için ne kadar uğraştığı anlaşılıyordu. "Mezun olduktan sonra kendime hemen yeni çıkan yarış süpürgelerinden bir tane aldım –bu nedenle en azından iyi bir büyüyle kimseye görünmeden süpürgeni kullanabilirsin."

" _James_ ," diye öksürdü Lily.

Vernon beğenmeyen bir ses çıkardı. "Süpürge mi? Hangi ahmak araba dururken bir süpürgeye binmek ister ki –öyle değil mi Petunia?"

"Ama bu öyle sıradan bir süpürge değil," dedi James yine, Lily'nin onu dürtmesine aldırmayarak. "Nimbus'un en yeni modeli –Nimbus Galaktik serisinden 550Y! İnanılmaz bir şey –gövdesi en kaliteli dişbudak ağacından ve dengesi, _uff_ , kusursuz!" James'in gözleri parıldıyordu. "Ucu içinse yalnızca Vietnam'da yetişen sazlar kullanıldı. Saniyede 55 kilometreye çıkabiliyor ve..."

"Ah, bu saçmalığa daha fazla dayanamayacağım." Vernon elini kaldırarak James'e susması gerektiğini belirtti. "Süpürgeymiş, _peh_! Eh tabii, senin yaşında gecenin birinde sokaklarda avare avare dolaşan bir genç için gayet heyecan verici şeyler olmalı bunlar. Öhöm, ne iş yapıyorum demiştin?"

"Henüz çalışmıyorum."

Bu sefer şaşırma sırası Petunia'daydı: "Kız kardeşim bu beş parasız ne idüğü belirsiz herifle mi evlenecek?!"

"Tuney, Vernon, tamam artık..." Lily yüzünü eğmiş, yemeğini didikliyordu.

James kırmızı şarabından bir yudum daha aldıktan sonra "Aslına tam olarak beş parasız sayılmam," dedi. Yüzünde utancın en ufak bir kırıntısı bile gezmiyordu. "Ailemden bana miras kalan yüklü bir miktar Galleon var ve gayet uzun yıllar boyunca da bitecekmiş gibi görünmüyor. Kız kardeşinin emin ellerde olduğuna bahse girebilirim, Petunia."

"James, _yeter artık_..."

"Yüklü bir miktar... _Galleon_ 'u nerede tutuyorsunuz peki?" dedi Vernon artık bardağın son damlaları yaklaşırken. "Tanrı göstermesin, ya bir gün evinize hırsız falan girerse?"

"Büyücüler Bankası Gringotts'ta oldukça sıkı güvenlikli bir kasamız var –Gringotts'ta o kadar çok güvenlik önlemi ve Seherbaz var ki bazenleri banka yerine bir hapishanenin ortasına mı düştüm acaba diye kendime sormadan edemiyorum. En son girdiğimde kasanın yarısı altınlarla doluydu ve açıkçası ömrümüzün sonuna kadar hatta belki de torunlarımıza dek kalacağını düşünüyorum, tüm bu serveti ise babamın buluşuna..."

"Ben de bunu yuttum yani?"

James gözlerini kırpıştırdı. "Efendim?"

Vernon yüksek sesli ama eski neşesinden ve nezaketinden uzak bir kahkaha patlattı ve "Elbette ki hepsini kafadan atıyor," dedi Petunia'ya dönerek. "Yani –şunun takım elbisesine bir bak! Kol düğmeleri, gömlek zaten düğmeli olmasına rağmen kullanılmış —bu bilinçsizliğini ve gösteriş meraklısı biri olduğunu gösterir. Pantolonu birkaç parmak uzun geliyor, peçetesinin rengi kravatıyla uyumsuz, kravatına taktığı şu akıl almaz rozetten bahsetmiyorum ve her şeyden önce saçlarını tarama zahmetine bile girmemiş –sen bu ahmağın bir misyoner olduğuna falan inanır mıydın?"

"Benim geldiğim yerde düz kravatlar yerine desenli fularlar kullanılır," dedi James kibar bir ses tonuyla. "Sadece makul görünmek istedim –onu bile başaramadıysam da _denedim_ en azından..."

"Gösteriş meraklısı, kibirli bir ayyaş olduğunu inkâr etmiyorsun yani?"

James sertçe yutkundu ve çenesini kaldırdı. "Laflarına dikkat et, Dursley."

"Bana ne yapmam gerektiğini sen söyleyemezsin!" Vernon yumruğunu gürültüyle masaya vurduğu zaman Lily, James'in uzattığı mendille gözlerini temizlemeye devam etti. "Sen – _sen_ bir ucubesin! Bizlerle olmayı hak etmiyor onlar, Petunia. Genetik mutasyona uğramışlar — onlar mutant ve _anormal_ –baksana şu ikisinin hâline, bizden olmadıkları nasıl da belli! Farklı bir cins, bir _kırma_ – _siz_ –siz ve ırkınız midemi bulandırıyorsunuz!"

Vernon, kolunu Petunia'nın koluna geçirip onu çıkışa yönlendirirken James arkalarından, alay edercesine "Özür dilerim!" diye bağırdı.

Restorandaki herkes kuşkusuz onlara bakıyordu. Gözyaşlarına boğulmuş olan Lily, çatal bıçağını gürültüyle tabağına bıraktıktan sonra hızla masadan kalktı ve koşarak merdivenleri çıkmaya başladı –ayakkabısının tekini düşürdü.

James, ayakkabısının teki elinde, onu takip etti.

Gecenin karanlığına bürünmüş koca İngiltere'de, Lily'sini kaybetmişti.


	6. Geri Dönüş

> **Eylül** **1978**

Hayat gerçekten çok sıkıcıydı.

Yok, ciddi ciddi sıkıcıydı ve şu son üç haftadır Lily'nin yapmış olduğu tek şey, yatakta yatıp hiçbir işe burnunu sokmadan güzel güzel geçinip gitmekti. Annesi, kışlıkları çıkarmak için çatı katının altını üstüne getirmişti ve güzel bir tesadüf eseri Lily'nin yaklaşık dört yaşından beri aradığı bir şeyi bulmuştu: Üstünde kuzu desenleri bulunan açık mavi bebek battaniyesi.

Lily'nin bebeklik battaniyesi aslında hatırladığı kadar da yaygara koparılacak türden değildi (Elisabeth onu bulamadığı zaman Lily günlerce annesiyle konuşmayı reddetmişti ve en sonunda ise önemli bir görevde olan babası, lanet bir battaniyeyi bulma amacıyla eve çağırılmıştı). Ve üstüne üstlük, tam da büyük kuzunun gözünde büyük ihtimalle bir güvenin yol açtığı kocaman bir delik vardı. Elisabeth, güve deliğini gördüğü zaman küçük bir çığlık atmıştı. Bu, çatıda bir veya daha fazla güvenin olduğuna işaretti, ama daha kötüsü, Elisabeth'in kalp krizi geçirecek kadar ölü hayvanlardan korkmasıydı.

Her neyse. Petunia evden temelli gitmişti artık, arkadaşları Emma Fleming ve Madison Waters ile Bristol'de küçük bir daire tuttuğunu söyleyerek. Elisabeth de Petunia'nın gidişini fırsat bilmiş, onun çocukluk odasındaki kırık dökük mobilyaları eskiciye vermiş ve orayı kendine ait bir dinlenme odası hâline getirmişti. Evans evinin en serin ve en iç açıcı odası Petunia'nın odasıydı; hakkını yememek lazım. Elisabeth, büyük ihtimalle şu anda (17.07) aslında Lily'ye değil, kendisine ait olan kedisi Amethyst'i kucağına almış, şu günlerde elinden hiç düşürmediği _Masumiyet Çağı_ 'nı okuyup çayından yudumluyordu.

Lily burnunu hemen yanı başındaki peçeteyle gayet gürültülü bir şekilde temizledi, minyatür peçete adacığına yeni bir tanesini daha ekledi, tek gözlü kuzulu battaniyesine sarıldı.

Ucu kıpkırmızı olmuş küçük burnu, yine kaşınmaya başlamıştı.

Yan tarafındaki çamaşırlığın üstünde büyük bir boy vazo çiçek, hemen önünde ise beyaz bir kart vardı. Üç gün önce orada değildi, Lily fark etmemiş olmalıydı.

Elisabeth her ne kadar eve bir doktor çağırma konusunda ısrarcı davransa da, Lily buna şiddetle karşı çıkmıştı. "Ben _zaten_ bir doktorum," demişti 'zaten' kelimesinin üstüne basarak. "Sadece henüz diplomamı almadım."

Elisabeth ise bilmiş bir tavırla "Terzi kendi söküğünü dikemez," demişti. "Bunu en iyi kendimden biliyorum." Elisabeth, geniş çaplı bir terziydi.

Masasının üstüne baktı. Öğle yemeği için Elisabeth'in getirdiği tavuk çorbasının yarısı olduğu gibi duruyordu. Lily, her ne kadar vicdan azabı duysa da (Elisabeth vejetaryendi ve eve pek et girmezdi) çorbayı içememişti. Midesi o kadar kötüydü ki ağzına tek bir lokma dahi alırsa kusacakmış gibi hissediyordu.

İnledi.

Geçen gün Dorcas gelmişti ve ona en azından midesinin ağrısını dindirecek bir iksir getirmişti. Sonra anlaşılmıştı ki iksir gribe değil, tamamen farklı bir hastalığa iyi geliyormuş. İki saat boyunca Dorcas'ın özür dilemelerini dinlemişti.

Marlene, ailesiyle birlikte yeni doğan kuzenlerinin Vaftiz törenine Marsilya'ya gitmişlerdi (Marlene'in Dorcas'a yazdığına göre ve Dorcas'ın Lily'ye söylediğine göre ismi Fleur konulmuştu). Birkaç gün sonra ise Almanya'ya geçip hasta dul büyükannesi Adelheid'ı ziyaret edecek, sonra da İngiltere'ye geri döneceklerdi. Dorcas, Marlene gitmeden önce ona verdirdiği gereksiz sözleri ve sanki geri dönmeyecekmiş gibi vasiyetini de anlatmadan duramamıştı Lily'ye. Dorcas'ın dediğine göre eğer bir şey olur da Marlene geri dönemezse tüm kıyafetleri Mary'ye, odasındaki Nimbus 1700 Alice'e, polaroid kamerası Dorcas'a, turuncu bir Mıncık olan kedisi Croketta ise Lily'ye kalacaktı. İmzalı vasiyeti okuyan Dorcas ciddiye almış gibi görünmüyordu.

Nereden bilebilirdi ki?

Dorcas, ayrıca James'i de anlatmıştı. Söylediğine göre Marylebone Road'daki evlerine hırsız girmişti, şükür ki hiçbir şey çalınmamıştı. James, Sirius, Remus ve Peter her ne kadar çalıntı bir eşya aradıysa da hepsi yerli yerlerindeymiş (Remus'un iyileştirici güçlerine inandığı bir değerli taş koleksiyonu ve Sirius'un da hayli pahalı tasmaları vardı). Hırsız girdiğini açık pencereden ve pencerenin önündeki bir siyah ve bir kırmızı gülden anlamışlar.

Ah, bu arada... kapı çalınmıştı.

_Lütfen misafir olmasın, lütfen misafir olmasın..._

Gerilim dolu saniyeler başlamıştı. Kapı zilini duyan Elisabeth'in fincanını tabağına koyuşunu ve yere inen Mıncık kırması Amethyst'in cızırdamasını duydu. Yan odadaki kapı açıldı ve Elisabeth dış kapıyı açmak üzere merdivenlerden inmeye başladı...

_Sıçtım._

Bir, iki, üç... altı, yedi, sekiz ve dokuzuncuda yere ulaşmış olması gerekiyordu; toplam on iki saniye tuttu Elisabeth'in merdiven yolculuğu, Lily'nin koşar adımlarıyla dörtten kısa. Son merdivenden sonra antrede bir sütun var, Elisabeth hep orayı dolaşırdı (fotoğraflarla doludur). Antreden kapıya ilerlemek bir Elisabeth Evans hızıyla toplam altı buçuk saniye; kapı açıldı ve ikinci ve son cam kapı...

"Ah, bu ne de güzel bir sürpriz! İçeri gel hayatım, uzadın mı sen, genç adam olmuşsun, nasıl da yakışıklısın, kih kih, evet tatlım, o çok iyi, seni görünce hemencecik iyileşir, yukarıda..."

_Yeminle sıçtım._

Alt kattan, annesinin neşeli sesini fazla gürültücü olmayan oyuncu bir baritonla dengeleyen _herhangi birisi_ , Lily'de tuhaf bir huzursuzluk duygusu uyandırdı.

_Ya misafirse? Ya arkadaşımsa? Ya buraya gelirlerse?! Odam tam bir haftadır havalandırılmadı!_

İçindeki psikopat ruhlu Nigera, ona kapıyı kilitlemesini söylüyordu.

Yatağından kımıldamadı, kuzulu battaniyesinin altına girdi. Büyük kuzunun delik gözünden dışarıyı biri giriyor mu –veya daha önemlisi _kim_ giriyor diye gözetleyebilirdi.

Sesler kesilmişti. Büyük ihtimalle Elisabeth, hemen yanlarındaki 40 Numara'da oturan yeni evli komşuları Mrs Chanelle Smallwood ve eşiyle yine tartışma yaşamıştı ve şu anda dışarıda Maltese Teriyer cinsi (şu uzun, beyaz tüylü olanlar) köpeğin Smallwood bahçesi sınırları dışına çıkmaması gerektiği hakkında konuşuyorlardı. Elisabeth o köpekten çok çekmişti.

Mademoiselle Ophélie, (köpeğin adı buydu), her nasıl başarıyorsa bodur ağaç çitlerin arasından gün aşırı Evans bahçesine giriyor ve işini orada hallediyordu. Dahası, köpek hamileydi ve bu da birkaç ay sonra Evans bahçesinin iki adet Mademoiselle Ophélie'ye lazımlık görevi yapacağı anlamına geliyordu.

Lily, Smallwood ailesine isim seçimi için gocunmuştu.

Kapısı tıklatıldı.

_Lanet olsun, niye kapıyı kilitlemedin ki işte?_

"Lily, müsaitsen girebilir miyim?"

_İki kere lanet olsun._

Lily o sırada aklına gelip gelebilecek belki de en parlak fikirle battaniyesine sarıldı, sırtını döndü ve gözlerini kapatıp uyuyor numarası yaptı (bilemeyiz, belki bir mucize olur da gerçekten uyuyakalırdı).

James'e rahatlıkla içeri geçebileceğini söyleyen Elisabeth, odanın kapısını açmadan önce genç komşulara bir çift laf edeceğini söyleyerek hızla merdivenleri inmeye başladı.

Odasının kapısı kapandı –bu, içeride birinin olduğuna işaretti.

Lily gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve gülmemek için yanlışlıkla dilini ısırdı.

Uyuduğunu sanan James, parke zeminde ses çıkarmadan yürüdü ve Lily'nin hemen yanıbaşındaki çamaşırlığın önünden çektiği ahşap sandalyeye oturdu. _Üç kere lanet olsun, sümüklü peçetelerim de oradaydı._

 _The Landmark_ 'ta şatafatlı bir kavgayla sonlanan akşam yemeğinden sonra James, birkaç kez özür dilenmek amacıyla Evans evine gelmişti. Ama Lily, hastalıktan önceki günlerini çoğunlukla Smallwood köpeği Mademoiselle Ophélie ile küçük bir Londra turu yaparken (elbette ki köpekle cisimlenmedi, saçmalamayın!) Mlle Ophélie'yi Hyde Park yakınlarında kaybedip sonra küçük bir gölette yüzerken bulması gibi alışılmadık olaylarla boşa harcadığı için Lily'yi bulamamıştı. Köpek bakıcılığı işinde de az para yok değildi hani...

Para demişken, Lily'nin mülakatına bir haftadan az zaman kalmıştı ve eğer çabucak iyileşmezse, yedi yıllık eğitiminin boşa gideceğinden endişeliydi. Lily, üstünde uzmanlaşmak için büyük ihtimalle Büyü Geri Tepmeleri bölümüne başvuracağı St Mungo'daken, önceki yıl gerçekleşen Hogsmeade patlaması sonucu yaralanan Lily'yle ilgilenen stajyer Béatrice Ethan ve bölüm hocası Maria Kensington, Lily'ye bu konuda oldukça yardımcı olmuş ve bölümünü seçmesinde önerilerde bulunmuştu. Söylediklerine göre, en olaylı ve eğlenceli geçen bölüm ise bakışlarıyla ünlü Profesör Şifacı Everett Chandler başkanlığındaki Sihirsiz Yaralanmalar bölümüydü. Lily orada epey bir yatmıştı.

James'in parmakları, hafif ama tedirgin bir şekilde Lily'nin saçlarını okşamaya başladığında Lily en son ne zaman banyo yaptığını merak etti.

Lily'nin yüzünde istemsiz bir gülümseme oluştu. Her şey öylesine mükemmeldi ki, bir anlığına cidden rüya görüp görmediğini sorguladı. Ve James, Lily'nin vücudunu o kadar iyi tanıyordu ki dokunmasını en sevdiği yerlerden olan elmacık kemiklerinin üstünden parmaklarını hiç ayırmıyordu.

Ona kızgın olması, ailesi karşısında kendini küçük düşürdüğü ve saygısız davrandığı için, şu anda da kendisini zor durumda bıraktığı için bağırıp çağırması gerekiyordu belki. Ama Lily neden yapamadığını, neden gözlerini açıp ona hala sinirli olduğunu söylemediğini bilemiyordu –belki de zaten değildi. James'in dokunuşlarını özlemişti.

Lily, bir an sonra James'in nefes alış verişlerini dinledikçe uykusunun geldiğini fark etti ve bundan sonra James, sanki düşüncelerini okumuşçasına üstüne eğildi ve Lily'nin alnına yumuşak, uzun bir öpücük kondurdu, kokusunu içine çekti.

"Tatlı rüyalar, Lily."

James'in az önce tuttuğu sol elinde metal bir soğukluk vardı.

Ve Lily tam ona seslenecekti ki James kapıyı kapattı.

İki gün sonra Lily daha iyiye gitmişti –öyle ki James'in ona gizli gizli bir iksir içirip içirmediğini gerçekten de sorgular olmuştu. Tıpkı Elisabeth'in James'e dediği gibi, onu görünce hemencecik iyileşmişti; Lily kanlı canlı ayaktaydı. Ama sonra tüm bu şamatanın Elisabeth'in Lily'nin akşam yemeğine kattığı iksirden kaynaklandığı ortaya çıktı. Aslında kaynağı pek farklı değildi; Lily'nin sonradan öğrendiğine göre Elisabeth, iksiri baykuş postası aracılığıyla Euphemia Potter'dan almıştı.

Lily'nin yüzüğünü gören Elisabeth, ona "Senin şu manyak Potter da oldukça zevkliymiş," demişti. Lily buna karşılık yalnızca gülümsemişti.

* * *

Lily'nin Mungo'da mülakat sınavının olduğu gün, evde inanılmaz bir kargaşa vardı.

Amethyst, Mademoiselle Ophélie'nin tüylerini yolmuştu. Oldukça taraf tutuyor gibi görünen Mrs Chanelle Smallwood, Amethyst'in Mlle Ophélie'yi kovalamaya başladığını, Ophélie'nin kendini savunmaya başladığını ancak 'türüne göre bayağı bir saldırgan' Amethyst'in pençelerini Ophélie'nin sırtına geçirdiğini, ısırdığını ve onu yerden yere vurduğunu söylüyordu.

Amethyst'i kendi üçüncü kızı olarak gören Elisabeth ise, kendisinden yaklaşık 30 yaş genç olan Chanelle'le resmen laf dalaşına girmişti.

"Mademoiselle Ophélie sizden şikâyetçi, Mrs Evans." Chanelle Smallwood, kırık beyaz kalem elbisesini kirletmemeye dikkat ederek Ophélie'yi yerden aldı ve uzun, beyaz tüylerini okşamaya başladı. "Eğer o kediniz Mademoiselle Ophélie'mi daha fazla rahatsız etmeye devam ederse, onun henüz tanı konulmamış bir kırma olduğuyla ilgili şüphelerim artacak ve siz, kızınız, öbür kızınız ve _öbür_ öbür kızınız kendinizi Hayvan Kontrol Polisi ile ufak bir sorun içerisinde bulacaksınız." Koyu kahve düz saçları, beyaz teni ve kaymak tabaka Londra aksanıyla belki de kraliyetten bir leydiyi anımsatıyordu.

Lily, annesinin cevabını duyup daha da kızaracak kadar gülmemek için odasının camını indirdi.

Her ne kadar 53 yaşında ve artık yaşlı bir kadın sayılsa da annesi, bazenleri 16 yaşındaki bir genç kız kadar iğneleyici ve uyumsuz olabiliyordu. Lily odasında yürüdü ve şifonyerinin üstündeki ayçiçekleriyle dolu vazonun üstündeki kartı tekrar okudu.

_Konuşamadığımız her dakika seni kaybetmekten korkuyorum._

Lily'nin dudaklarında yumuşak bir tebessüm oluştu.

Üstüne beyaz gömlek, lacivert kalem etek, aynı renkte ceket ve bir fular aldı (annesinin dolabından aşırmıştı). Acaba St Mungo'dakiler giyime önem verirler miydi? İyi görünmeye çalışsa mıydı? Koyu kızıl saçlarını dağınık bir topuzla topladı.

Zeki görünmek için gözlük takmalı mıydı?

Ayaklarına siyah topukluları geçirirken, kampa gitmeden önceki gün Marlene ve Mary'nin kendisine zorla Londra'daki en iyi mağazaları gezdirdikleri için içinden teşekkür etti. İki fıs parfüm sıktı.

Alt kattan annesinin sesi geliyordu –büyük ihtimalle Mrs Smallwood nihayet evine dönmüştü.

Lily çantasına gerekli olabilecek eşyalarını tıkıştırdıktan sonra kapısını açtı ve teker teker merdivenlerden inmeye başlamıştı. Annesi duvarlara yeni resimler asmıştı; bir tanesi Lee Dağı'ndaki Hollywood yazısının önünde çekilmiş, genç Elisabeth ve Leonard'ın resmiydi.

Lily, babasının yaşlılığından önceki renkli bir resmini hayatında ilk kez görüyordu.

Üniforma giyiyordu ve Lily'nin şu anda yavaşça beynine parça parça gelmeye başlayan kareler olarak hatırlamaya başladığı bir şekilde, gülümsüyordu. Leonard hep gülümserdi –Lily bunu nasıl unutmuştu? Gözlerini babasından almıştı, tıpatıp aynı şekil, aynı ton ve aynı ışıltı... Saçları açık kumraldı; tıpkı Petunia'nınkiler gibi.

Elisabeth ise... gençti. O resimde Lily ile yaşıt olmalıydı –ya da daha küçük ve Lily, o zaman annesine aslında ne kadar da benzediğini anladı. O da kısaydı; Leonard'ın omzunun altında kalıyordu ve açık kızıl, çene hizasında olan saçlarındaki Hollywood dalgaları Elisabeth'e retro bir hava katıyordu. _Leo & Lizzy, 1941 yazı._

Leonard ve bebek Petunia, diğer fotoğrafta bir-iki yaşlarındaki Lily, 5 yaşındaki Petunia'nın kucağındaki bebek Lily, annesinin bağlı olduğu aristokrat Crawley ailesi, büyükannesi, büyükbabası ve... Lily baba tarafının kendisi doğmadan öldüğünü sanmıştı hep, annesine hiç sormadığı için.

"Görüyorum ki resimleri bulmuşsun?"

Lily eliyle saçını düzeltti. "Ah, evet. Daha önce görmemiştim." Merdivenlerden inerken Elisabeth'in üzerindeki bakışları farklıydı, farklı bir şekilde tanıdık. "Çıkıyorum."

Annesiyle arasında uzun bir bakışma geçti.

Başını eğdikten sonra, "Fuların yakışmış," dedi yaşlı kadın.

"Eğer takmamı istemi..."

"Senin olsun."

Lily gülümsedi ve annesiyle vedalaştıktan sonra kapıyı açtı, sağa sola bakındı. Birkaç saniye sonra ise –her zamanki gibi- bulutlu bir Londra'ya ayak basmıştı.

"Sikeyim..." Ayağını yine burkmuştu. _Şu topuklu ayakkabılarla yürümeyi öğrenene kadar yemin ederim tekrar giymeyeceğim._ Tabelalara baktı ve tam olarak nerede, hangi sokakta olduğunu kavramaya çalıştı.

Gelmiş, o kadar yer arasından en olmadık yer olan Marylebone'a düşmüştü. Hemen yanından geçen 274 numaralı kırmızı otobüsün üstünde, _Islington-Lancaster_ yazıyordu. Yol boyunca sol ayağını tökezleye tökezleye yürüdü ve Baker Street istasyonu civarına geldiği durdu –neredeydi?! İçeriye girdi ve büyük haritaya baktı –sokağa hangi çıkıştan gireceğini unutmuştu.

 _Porter Street_ –oldukça akılda kalıcı bir isimdi.

Ufacık bahçesinde bir iki gül ağacı olan beyaz cepheli evin pirinç tokmağını tıklattı.

Yaklaşık on saniye sonra kapıyı açan Lily'nin daha önce görmediği eski moda giyimli ve kızıl saçlı yaşlı bir kadın, yukarı kata seslendi: "Potter, bir tane daha geldi!"

Üst kattan mırıldanmalar yükseldi ve az sonra merdivenlerden hızlı adımlarla inen James, hafifçe kaşlarını çattı ve kulaklarına varan bir gülücükle Lily'ye içeri geçmesini söyledi. "Lily, bu Mrs Whitney; Mrs Whitney, bu Lillian Evans, Lily denmesini tercih eder." James, Lily'ye gülümsedi ve elini tuttu. "Nişanlım."

"Ah, ne hoş!" Mrs Whitney ellerini çırptı. "Eh, ben alt kattayım bir şeye ihtiyacınız olursa. Çay içmeye gelebilirsiniz, sıcacık."

"Teşekkürler."

Mrs Whitney mutfağa geçip onu duyamayacak bir mesafe kat ettikten sonra James, "Aylak'ın işleri," dedi yüzünde Lily'ye oldukça tanıdık gelen bir sırıtmayla. "Alt katta boş bir dairemiz vardı; bize sormadan kiraya vermiş. Aslına bakarsan A Numara'yı senin için ayırmıştım."

Lily kıkırdadı. "Size inanamıyorum... Neyse, en azından artık sizlere geçen seferki gibi tuvaletten çıkamamanıza neden olmayacak yemekler pişirip dikkati üzerinize çekmeden alışverişinizi yapacak biri var evde," dedi daireye girmeden önceki son merdivende durarak. "Seni özledim."

Yaklaştı, James'i duvarda kıstırarak dudaklarına uzun soluklu, tutkulu bir öpücük kondurdu, genç adam istekle karşılık verdi ve Lily'nin ağzına inledi. "İçeride kimse var mı?" diye fısıldadı Lily.

"Patiayak."

"Tüh." Lily, parmaklarını James'in saçlarından geçirdi. "Belki de..."

Sirius sertçe (öyle ki az kalsın James'in burnuna çarpacaktı) kapıyı açtı ve _bağırarak_ kapının oradaki dönerli telefonda konuşmaya devam etti.

"...hayır, dostum, sen anlamıyorsun! Evet, Sirius Black! S-I-R-I-U-S! _Ciddi_ mi? Hayır, asıl sen ciddi misin? Eğer sipariş ettiğim o paket bugün Islington'a varmazsa yemin ediyorum seni _bulur_ , önce derini _yüzer_ , sonra da kaynar kazana _atarım_! Evet, menekşe! Hercai! –Hayır, hayır, hayır, mor, mor olsun –hey, duydun mu beni?"

"Bu devam eder böyle, geldiğimizi de görmez." James omuz silkti. "Gel, içeri geçelim."

Çapulcular'ın dairesi genel olarak bordo, fildişi, kahverengi ve lacivert tonlarından oluşuyordu. Direkt olarak girdikleri oturma odasında ise dört rahat görünümlü koltuk (hepsi farklı modellerdendi), bir masa, şöminenin üstünde eski bir varaklı ayna (eskiden Euphemia'ya aitmiş gibi duruyordu) ve yerde alaca renkli bir halı vardı.

Lily, şöminenin önündeki biblolara göz gezdirdi. Mistik mumların Remus'a, kara kafatasının Sirius'a, naneli şekerlerin Peter'a ve bir çift boynuz kazımalı künyenin James'e ait olduğunu anında anladı. Gözüne oldukça Voldemort'a benzeyen bir bebeğin üstünden rafa batırılmış bir bıçak çarptı. Kırmızı gözleri çarpı şeklindeydi.

"Odanın temizlenmesi gerekiyor," dedi Lily elindeki, şöminenin üstünden gelen kalın toz tabakasına bakarak. Odaya ağır ve 'ergen kokusu' olarak tanımlanabilecek bir hava hâkimdi; kalın, ağır perdeleri ve pencereyi açarak odaya yaşamaya yetecek kadar hava girmesini sağladı. Gökyüzü resmen griydi; _Tipik Londra_ , diye geçirdi aklından Lily.

"Dağınıklık için kusura bakma." James, üçlü koltuğun üstündeki çeşitli dergileri (Bazıları ciddi ciddi uygunsuzdu, James'in acele etmesine şaşmamak gerekir) ve masanın üstündeki tabakları toplamaya çalıştı. "Geleceğini bilmiyordum, yoksa bir şeyler planlardım. Köşe başında minik bir pastacı var, ya da caddedeki İtalyan restoranında pizza yiyebiliriz."

"Hm." Lily dudaklarını birbirine bastırarak kalın, bordo kadife perdedeki açık kahverengi damask işlemelerde ellerini gezdirdi –bu Remus'a ait olmalıydı. "Benim zaten bir planım var."

James gülümsedi ve ne yapacağını bilemediğinden odayı toplamak yerine istemsizce eski hâlinden daha da çok dağıtmaya devam etti. "Geçen hafta Hyde Park'ta sana çok benzeyen bir kız görmüş Patiayak, oraya da gidebiliriz. İkili bisiklet aldım geçen hafta," dedi aşırı heyecanlı bir sesle.

"James," dedi Lily, James'in söyledikleri üzerine. "Mülakat sınavım var saat 16.45'de," dedi. "St Mungo'da. Eğer bu sınavı geçemezsem... Hayatım sona erer. Bugün olmaz, özür dilerim." James'in de yaptığı gibi gülümsemeye çalıştı. "Saat şu anda henüz 13.15. İstediğin herhangi bir şeyi yapabiliriz, ee, sen seç?"

James'in ağzı konuşmak üzere açıldı, gözlerini yere indirdi, sonra tekrar Lily'ye çevirdi: "Hadi sevişelim!"

"İki saat."

"Harika!"

"...tamam, tamam! Bak, eğer o paket bugün Islington'a ulaşmazsa seni ciddi ciddi keserim, anladın mı beni? Bak, unutma –mor menekşe. Evet, Holloway'de. Hayır, bugün en geç saat 15.50'de. Evet, Heatrow üzerinden gelecekler, Marsilya'dan Frankfurt'a, saat 14.30'da..."

"Patiayak ne yapıyor?" dedi Lily suratında tuhaf bir ifadeyle. Gömleğinin düğmelerini açmaya başlamıştı.

"...hayır, Islington, Holloway Road'da!"

"McKinnon'a çiçek göndermeye çalışıyor." James inledi ve kemerini gevşetti. "Sanırım bununla Aylak'ı yakaladı."

Lily gülümsedi. "Bugünlerde herkes birbirine çiçek gönderiyor."

James gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve Lily'yi tek hamlede kucağına aldı. "Gel bakalım buraya..."

Yaklaşık iki saat sonra (James daha fazla dayanamıyordu) Remus ve Peter geldiler. Peter'ın dediğine göre Remus'la ikisi nasıl olduysa Soho civarında kaybolmuştu ve birdenbire kendilerini bir gey barda bulmuşlardı. Daha sonra ise Remus'un önerisi üzerine bir Çin lokantasında yemek yemişlerdi. Peter, ilk defa bulunduğu Soho'yu çok beğendiğini söyledi. Remus ise memnun görünmüyordu; biri kaşla göz arasında cüzdanı yürütmüştü.

"Önce hemen çapraz binada patlama oluyor, sonra dairemize ne idüğü belli olmayan psikopat bir herif girip gül bırakıyor, şimdi de cüzdanım çalınıyor."

"Londra'ya hoş geldin!" diye bağırdı Lily ve kapı eşiğine yaslanmış olan James'in dudaklarına küçük bir hoşça kal öpücüğü kondurdu ve "Seni arayacağım," dedi. "Ne zaman olursa olsun, seni görmediğim, seninle konuşmadığım, seni solumadığım her dakika sanki seni kaybedecekmişim gibi hissediyorum."

James, Lily'nin saçlarını okşadı ve parmaklarını elmacık kemiklerinin olduğu yerde dolaştırdı, sol elini öptü. "Hep bekledim, hep bekleyeceğim... en sonuna kadar."

Sessiz bir _pof_ ile Lily, yine gitti.


	7. Tanıdık Yollar

> **Ekim** **1978**

"...üç deyince başlıyoruz –herkes duydu mu? Evet, bir, iki... üç!"

Odanın çeşitli köşelerine yerleştirilmiş pirinç kazanlardan bir anda kırmızı dumanlar çıkmaya başladı.

"Mr Mercado, bakabilir miydiniz?" Kızıl saçlının arkasında duran Claudette Littlebury isimli genç, güzel kadın elini kaldırdı. "Kazanımdan acı bir asit kokusu gelmesi normal mi?"

En köşede Felix Longbourne'un sorunuyla ilgilenen bölüm hocası Profesör Şifacı Terrence Mercado, Anastasia Herrera'ya bir şeyler mırıldanarak Littleburry'ye doğru yönelmeye başladı. "Tentakulalar doğru ısıda mı?"

"Evet, Profesör."

Mercado çenesini sıvazladığında, bazı kızlar iç geçirdi. "Güzelavrat otunun zehrini çıkardın mı?"

"Hayır, Profesör."

"Miss Jade Pevensie, buraya gelebilir misiniz, lütfen?"

Ondan iki yaş genç kardeşi Ruby'nin yanından ayrılıp kendine güvenen adımlarla Mercado'ya yaklaşan Jade Pevensie, "Evet, Profesör?" diye sordu elindeki kalın kitabın sayfalarını kurcalamaya başladığında.

"Güzelavrat otu zehri hakkında kitabınızın dediklerini okur musunuz, lütfen?"

Jade, yüzünde Littlebury'ye yönelik bir sırıtmayla ortalardan bir sayfayı çevirdi ve üstünde geniş yapraklı bir çiçeğin resmedildiği sayfaya geldiğinde durdu. "Güzelavrat otu, bilimsel ismiyle _Atropa Belladonna_ , çok yıllık otsu bir bitkidir ve oldukça zehirli _Atropin_ isimli alkaloit madde bu bitkinin halüsinojenik özelliği olan yemişlerinden ve yapraklarından elde edilir. Atropin, ayrıca ilaç yapımında kullanılabilir. Bağımlılık yapıcıdır."

Dört saatlik bitmek bilmeyen dersin ikinci yarısından sonra Lily, var gücüyle sınıfın çıkışına doğru ilerledi. Her şey öyle... _basitti_ ki! Lily kafasını duvarlara çarpmak istiyordu! Ders işliyorlardı ve Lily hocanın ne anlattığını belki de hocadan da iyi biliyordu ve sürekli bu çocuk oyuncağı iksir setiyle ve saçmasapan şeylerle vakit kaybediyorlardı ve bazı stajyerler bunları dahi beceremiyordu ve siktiğimin bezirleri yerine öğrenebilecekleri tonlarca ilginç şey vardı ve Lily eğer bir Şifacı olmak istiyorsa derslerine tam katılım sağlamak zorundaydı ama _çıldırıyordu_...

Arkasındaki kızlar ise Mercado hakkında konuşuyordu:

"...ama çoook tatlı..."

"...evet, ona döndüğünde Claduette'in yüzünü görmeliydiniz!"

"...Anastasia bir keresinde onunla yalnız kalmış."

Ah, evet. Maalesef ki Lily'nin döneminden İfirit'i geçmeyen notları ile ünlü bir Slytherin olan Anastasia Herrera da İksir Zehirlenmeleri bölümündeydi.

"...kapa çeneni, Claudette."

Üstünde St Mungo'nun altın işleme arması bulunan açık mavi cüppeyi ve kırmızı kol bandını çıkardıktan sonra gerçekten de rahatladığını hissetti, yüzüğünü geri taktı. Mungo'da kullanılan Atropa Belladonna'nın zehri herhangi bir maddeyi kolayca eritebilirdi.

Lily, okuldayken yakından tanıdığı koyu renk aşırı kıvırcık saçları ile nam salmış (bir keresinde saçlarının içinden kitap çıkmıştı) Belladonna Cunningham'ın ailesine kızlarına neden böyle bir ismi uygun gördüklerini sormayı çok isterdi.

"Bugün doğruca eve mi cisimleniyorsun?" Bir anda yanında beliren Alice sormuştu. "London Eye'a gidebiliriz. O civarlarda panayır kurduklarını duydum."

"Şu anda pek uzun sürecek bir Londra turunu kaldıracak havada değilim, üstelik Thames'in öbür kıyısına geçemeyiz hemen," dedi Lily arkadaşına. "Mercado haftaya Çin Ejderhası Kanı ve Çirişotu getirmemizi istedi, sende var mı?"

"Sanmıyorum. Diagon Yolu'na gidebiliriz istersen."

"Eğer öyle yapacaksak James'i ve Dorcas'ı da çağıralım." Lily camdan yapılma çıkış kapısını itti. "Dorcas, _Slug & Jiggars_'tan alacak şeyleri olduğunu söylemişti. James ise _Kaliteli Quidditch Malzemeleri_ 'ni ziyaret edecekti."

"Bizim tayfayı toplasak?" diye sordu sesinde belli bir heyecanla. Çilek sarısı saçlarının tekli örgüsünü açtı. "Biliyorsun, temmuzdan beri hiç buluşmadık! Babamın dondurmacısına da uğrayabiliriz."

"Marlene _döndü_ mü?!"

Alice soluğunu tuttu. "Üç haftayı geçti neredeyse –bilmiyor muydun? Fransa'dan Almanya'ya geçtiler, üç hafta önce de İngiltere'ye döndüler. Violet'ın okulu var."

"Desene şuna Avrupa'yı dolaşmış." Lily somurttu. "Hayır, bilmiyordum. Söylemedi."

Lacivert gözlü kız yoldan taksi çevirdi ve "Marylebone, Porter Street," dedi. "Lütfen."

Yaklaşık on beş dakika süren yolculuğun ardından Lily cebinden bir beşlik verdi ve 303 Numara'nın tokmağını üç kez tıklattı. Açan –elbette ki- Mrs Whitney oldu.

"İyi akşamlar, Mrs Whitney," dedi Lily yüksek sesle yukarı kata doğru. "Nasılsınız?"

Birkaç saniye sonra gürültülü ayak sesleri duyuldu ve Çapulcular, merdivenlerde göründü.

"Lily, Lily, güzel Lily!" En önde başı çeken Remus, Lily'yi gördüğünde ona kocaman sarıldı ve omzunun üstünden Alice'e gülümsedi. "Gelmeyeli uzun oldu, özledik sizi –Mrs Whitney, bu kız benim yengem olur."

"Daha geçen gün buradaydım ya!" dedi Lily neşeli bir sesle.

"Ah, bu sayılmaz," dedi kıkırdayarak. "O zaman Çatalak'ı görmeye gelmiştin, bizi değil. Üstelik odasından hiç çıkmadınız –ayrıca..."

"Tamam, düşünüyorum da artık Aylak'a beleş içki vermemeliyiz."

Kapı kapatıldı ve dışarı çıktılar. İlk konuşan James oldu: "Ee, şimdi ne yapıyoruz?"

Cevap barizdi: Önce, bulundukları noktaya en yakın yerde oturan Mary'yi, sonra Dorcas'ı, sonra ise Marlene'i almaya gideceklerdi. Hepsinin –Lily hariç- birbirine bu kadar yakın oturması, hatta aynı şehirde oturmaları bir mucize gibiydi.

Tüm yolcular toplandıktan sonra Alice, Frank'ın zaten Diagon Yolu'nda olduğunu belirtti.

Çapulcular ve kızlar yavaş yavaş Muggle hayatına alışmaya başlamıştı. Ama kendisi zaten bir Muggle Doğumlu olan Mary bile zorluklar çekiyordu; örneğin tam zamanlı garsonluğa başlayan Mary, bir keresinde müşterinin siparişini anlayamayacak kadar Muggle'lardan ve dünyanın gelişiminden uzak kaldığını anlatmıştı. James'le Sirius ise çoğunlukla Remus ve Peter ile takılıyorlardı, sorun çıkmaması için.

"Şimdi cisimlenecek miyiz?" diye sordu Dorcas herkesi kenara çekerken.

Lily dudaklarını birbirine bastırdı. "Bilmiyorum, sanmam. Baksana etrafa, ne kadar çok insan var."

"Bizi görmezler ki," dedi Peter.

"Ama _görebilirler_." Konuşan Remus'tu.

"Hızır Otobüs'ü çağırabiliriz."

"Muggle'lar görür mü dersin?"

"Sanmam."

"Çatlak Kazan'a uğrasak?"

Lily asasını çıkardı ve "Cisimlenelim," dedi. "Şurada boş bir bölge var."

Lily'nin bahsettiği boş yer, yan taraftaki küçük bakkalın hemen yanında olan girintiydi. Dokuz genç de, artık her ne kadar yapabiliyorlarsa o kadar az dikkat çekmeye çalışarak Lily'nin gösterdiği yere girdiler.

"Diagon Yolu," dedi Peter. "Madam Malkin'in önü, başka yere sapmayalım."

Birkaç saniye sonra sessiz bir hışırtı duyuldu ve gözden kayboldular.

Madam Malkin'in önüne vardıklarında dikkatlerini ilk çeken şey, kaldırımlardaki gazete yaprakları ve cam kırıkları oldu. Dükkânın camları patlatılmıştı.

Lily etrafına bakarak derin bir nefes aldı ve James'e yakınlaştı, James kızın belini kavrayıp kendine çekti.

"Aman Tanrım."

Dükkânın içinden boğucu bir duman çıkıyordu ve görüldüğü kadarıyla, içerideki hemen her şey zarar görmüştü. Caddede büyük bir patlama olmuş gibiydi; iki blok ötedeki bir pastacının orada iki tane koşuşturan çocuk vardı. Birisinin bacağı fena bir şekilde kanıyordu. Lily, ne olduğunu anlayamadan kendisini çocukların yanında buldu. "Sakin ol, sana yardım edeceğim."

Küçük erkek çocuğunu cam kırıklarından arınmış bir yere doğru kaldırdı ve Alice'in gelmesini işaret etti. Alice, acilde kendisinden daha deneyimliydi.

"Adın ne?" diye sordu Lily, küçük çocuğu sakinleştirmeye çalışırken. Gözleri ağlamaktan yuvalarından çıkacak gibiydi ve üstü başı kan içindeydi.

"Rory," dedi çocuk, Lily asasıyla ufak bir parıltı yaratmadan önce. "Sen kimsin? Ve diğeri? Ve diğerleri? Ve tuhaf gözlü olan? Annem yabancılarla konuşmamamı söyler hep."

"Ve sen ise hâlâ konuşuyorsun, Rory! Kaç kere söyledim sana, annemize haber vermeliyiz diye." Rory'nin ablası gibi duran on dört yaşlarındaki sarışın kız, omuzlarını silkerek volta atmaya başladı. "Hayır, kimsin sen ve kardeşime ne yapıyorsun?"

"Ben doktorum." Lily, kafasını sarışın kıza döndürerek gülümsedi. "Ama o bildiğin doktorlardan değilim. Aslında bana şifacı da diyebilirsin, Stajyer numara 7 veya sadece Lily. Bundan memnun olurdum," dedi. "Eğer imkânımız olursa, size yardım etmeye çalışacağız. Ne yapmalıyız, Alice?"

Alice ise çantasını karıştırmaya koyuldu. "Düşünüyorum. Hey –ismin neydi senin?"

"Rosa."

"Annenizin burada olduğunuzdan haberi var mı, Rosa?" Alice sihirli tüy kalem ve parşömen çıkarıp birkaç şey karalamaya aşladı. "Bilirsin, standart prosedür. Eğer reşit olmayan birisinin vekâleti olmadan herhangi bir sihirsel işlem..."

Rory'nin durumu çok kötüydü. Sağ bacağı, dizinden hafifçe dışarı çıktığı görünen kemiği ve ayağının yakınında iğrenç görünümlü sarkık bir et parçasıyla, tamamen işlevsiz durumdaydı. "İyi dayanmışsın," dedi Lily ve Rory'yi, Alice'in de yardımıyla dikkatlice kaldırarak daha elverişli bir yere taşıdı.

"Hastaneye götürülmesi gerekiyor," dedi Marlene.

"Acilen." Konuşan Remus'tu.

Alice dudaklarını ısırdı ve kafasını sallayarak "Zamanımız yok," dedi. "İlk yılımda ağır yaralanmalarla hastane dışı bir ortamda başa çıkmayı öğrenmiştim ama bu... Burası okul değil. Okulda bir hata yaparsan düzeltme şansın olur, fakat bu... Bu _hayat_. Ve burada hata yapma lüksümüz yok –Rosa, izin veriyor musun?"

Rosa gözlerini temizledi. "N –ne?" dedi titrek sesle.

"Kardeşin için," diye açıkladı Lily. "Şu anda onun vasisi sensin, Rosa. Ve sana bir soru soruyoruz, iyice düşün ama çabuk ol. Kardeşinin dizini iyileştirmemiz için _bize_ _izin veriyor musun_?"

Rosa gözlerini kırpıştırdı. "Onlar gitsin," dedi beş metre uzaklıkta bekleyen James, Dorcas ve diğerlerini göstererek. "Yalnızca siz ikiniz."

"Tamam." Lily, Dorcas'a uzaklaşmalarını söyleyen bir işaret yaptı. "Hazırım."


	8. Geçmişin Sırları ve Ailevi Sorunlar

> **Bir Hafta Önce**

Marianne Macdonald kalın, siyah kalem çekili koyu renk gözleri ve koyu kan kırmızısı dudakları ile daima hem hemcinsleri hem de karşı cins tarafından arzulanmış genç bir kadın olmuştu. Onu diğer kızlardan farklı kılan şey, girdiği ortamlarda herhangi bir çıkışta bulunmasa bile kolayca dikkat çekebilme yeteneği, karışık durumlarda mantıklı düşünebilmesi ve en önemlisi, tam bir sivri dilli yılan olmasıydı. İki koluna takılı koyu yeşil Harrods paketlerini kalabalığın gözünün içine sokarak cadde boyunca yürümek ve kendini olduğundan daha "büyük" göstermek ise en büyük hobilerinden, daha doğrusu, kusurlarından biriydi.

Güneş batmak üzere olduğunda saçtığı o inanılmaz derecede parlaklık, gözünü aldığında gözlerini güneş gözlüğüyle kapattı ve yol kenarında onu izleyen yaşlı bir adama sırıtarak yan taraftaki kafeye girdi.

"Claire bugün gelmeyecek, onun için beni çağırdılar," dedi Mary'ye sanki hortlak görmüş gibi bakan Mr Watson'a.

Mr Watson homurdandı ve "Keşke söyleseydin," dedi. "Sırf Miss Moore evinde keyif çatıyor diye terası kapadık."

Mary kaşlarını kaldırarak kafasını salladı, sonraysa üniformasını giymek üzere üstünde 'Personel Harici Girilmez' yazan kapıya doğru ilerledi.

Hogwarts'tan mezun olduktan sonra babası, Mary'ye düşük maaşlı da olsa bir işte çalışmasını tavsiye etmişti. Açıkçası, çalışmak gibi bir fikir Mary'nin müşkülpesent zihnine gelecek son şeylerden biriydi.

İki ay geçmeden, babasının yakın bir arkadaşı olan Mr James Watson'ın işlek bir cadde köşesindeki kafesinde çalışmaya başlamıştı. Şükür ki, Mary ve Marlene önderliğindeki kızların ikna edici –hatta zorlayıcı– reklam ve sponsorluklarıyla kendini tanıtan kafe, artık sabah erken saatlerde bile müşteri dolu oluyordu. Hem bu şekilde Mary, Muggle dünyasına uyum sağlama şansı da buluyordu.

Ama ne yazık ki, aylık 1,000 pound, Mary'nin ihtiyaçlarını karşılamaya yetmiyordu. Normalde tam zamanlı çalışmasına rağmen sabah altıdan akşam ona çalıştığı bile olmuştu, hatta bazenleri tembellik yapan diğer garsonların devriyelerini aldığı bile olurdu. Claire Moore da Mary'ye teklif etmişti, bir günlüğüne yerinde çalışmasını. Buna karşılık Claire, bir günlüğünü Mary'ye verecekti, yani Mary öyle umuyordu.

"Ee, ne yaptınız?" diye sordu esmer bir çıtır olan Carmen isimli garson.

"Hangi konuda?" Mary papyonunu bağlayarak Masa 12'nin siparişlerini tepsiye dizmeye başladı. Bir sufle, iki limonlu kek, üç adet üç top dondurma ve üç de portakallı meyve suyu sipariş etmişlerdi. Mary'nin şu ana kadar edindiği tecrübelere göre suflenin dibinde birazcık çikolata kalacak ve meyve sularının yarısı içilip geri gönderileceklerdi. Tepsiyi dikkatlice eline yerleştirdi ve yürümeye başladı. "Biliyorsun, hayatım öylesine sürprizlerle dolu ki..."

Carmen Martinez koyu saçlarını savuşturarak "Ay, hani vardı ya senin sevgilin bir tane, tatlı olan?" dedi. "İşte onu soruyorum şekerim. Bizim Emma sevgili arıyormuş da, yani sanırım Aria'nın Ally'ye, Ally'nin Anna'ya, Anna'nın da bana söylediğine göre."

Mary gözlerini devirdi ve "John'dan mı bahsediyorsun?" dedi neredeyse bağırarak, öyle ki iki müşteri onlara döndü. "Eğer John'dan bahsediyorsan hemen söyleyeyim _şekerim_ : Ay-rıl-dık."

"Ay!" Carmen topuğu etrafında dönerek kıçını sallaya sallaya uzaklaştı ve Mary'nin arkasından sessizce küfrettiğini neyse ki duymadı.

Bu pazar günü, Mary için oldukça yorucu ve yıpratıcı geçmişti. Eğer yanlış duymadıysa Marlene'in ailesi, bir-iki gün sonra büyük bir aile toplantısı vereceklerdi ve telefonda konuştuklarına göre Marlene, ailesine oldukça önemli bir konuyu açacaktı. Marlene'in dediğine göre Aries, Marlene'e evlilik teklifi etmişti. Marlene ise henüz cevap vermemişti ama telefonda konuşurken sesi mutlu ve heyecanlı geliyordu.

Evlilik konusu açılmışken, Lily ile James'in düğün hazırlıkları neredeyse tamamlanmıştı; nedimeler dışında. Lily, hem baş nedimesinin, hem de diğer nedimelerin ismini devlet sırrı gibi tutuyordu. Mary ise, beş nedimenin kim olacağını adı gibi biliyordu. Düşüncesine göre baş nedime, büyük bir ihtimalle Alice olurdu çünkü aralarında Calvin gibi baş belası bir yüzük taşıyıcı çocuk ve çiçek kızı Violet ile başa çıkabilecek tek kişi, Alice'ti. McKinnonlar, bu yıl Violet'ı Hogwarts'a göndermemişlerdi.

Saat sekiz ya da dokuzdu, Mary kafeden çıktığı zaman. Ekim ayına göre hava oldukça soğuk, ama tuhaf bir şekilde durgundu ve bu da, belki birkaç gün sonra kar yağacağının habercisiydi.

Mary'nin gözleri, köşe başındaki yakışıklı ve kumral adama kilitlendiği anda fal taşı gibi açıldı.

_John._

Belki de fazla kaba çıkışmıştı o gün Mary, John'a karşı? Belki de tamamen umudu kesmemeliydi, belki de John'un ona söylemeye çalıştığı gibi William'la aralarında hiçbir şey yaşanmamıştı?

Yüksek topuklu ayakkabılarıyla ne kadar hızlı koşabiliyorsa o kadar hızlı adımlarla John'a doğru ilerledi ve...

John'un yanındaki uzun boylu adamı gördü.

 _William_.

Ve öpüşüyorlardı –ciddi ciddi öpüşüyorlardı! Mary, kendisini aldatan iki eski sevgilisinin birlikte resmen yiyiştiğini gördüğü zaman, artık kendisine ve sevgili seçimine dair olan tüm umudunu kaybetti.

_Neyse, en azından onlara çöpçatan oldum..._

* * *

> **Altı Gün Önce**

Covent Garden'ın düzenli evlerinin yorumsuz en şirini olan 12 Numara'da oturan Candelaria de la Cruz ve onun biricik torunu Dorcas Meadowes, tüm kasabanın belki de en ünlü süper ikilisiydi. O güne kadar, elbette ki...

Dorcas eve geldiğinde saat gece on biri geçiyordu. Mary, birkaç blok ötedeki bir kafede buluşmak istediği zaman ise Dorcas, iki eski erkek arkadaşını köşe başında öpüşürken gören ve o andan sonra erkeklere tövbe eden Mary'yi kıramamıştı. "Katolik Kilisesi'ne giriyorum," demişti Mary kahkahalar ata ata ağlarken, "bir rahibe olacağım ve kalbimi İsa aşkıyla doldurup kendimi manastırlara kapatacağım."

"Ben geldim," diye bağırdı Dorcas yukarı kata doğru. "Tamamen sapasağlamım, herhangi bir çiziğim ya da morluğum yok, hâlâ bakireyim, akıl sağlığım yerinde..."

Kabanıyla uzun, püsküllü atkısını çıkarıp şemsiyesini de şemsiyeliğe koyduktan sonra üst kata çıktı ve büyükannesini, eski resimlere bakarken buldu.

Candelaria'nın eskiden kullandığı o ince gözlük burnundan neredeyse düşmek üzereydi ama yine de dudaklarında seçilebilir bir tebessüm vardı. Dorcas, iyice yaklaştığı zaman Candelaria'nın eski bir fotoğraf albümüne baktığını fark etti.

"Hey, o nedir?" dedi Dorcas, büyükannesinin yanına oturmadan hemen önce. "Bunu daha önce gördüğümü hatırlamıyorum."

Yaşlı kadın albümü asasıyla Dorcas'ın da görebileceği bir yere yönlendirdikten sonra "Bunu tavan arasında buldum," dedi.

Dorcas, albümün aşınmış, eski cildini incelemeye başladı ve iç yüzüne işlenmiş ismi okudu. _Felicia de la Cruz_

"O kim?" diye sordu Dorcas merakla. "Aile üyelerimizi pek tanımam da, zaten buralı değil hiçbiri."

Candelaria, arkasında _1958,_ _St Anna_ _Kız Okulu_ yazan yırtık pırtık fotoğrafın başkişisi olan güzel mi güzel genç kıza özlemle bakıyordu. Uzun, dümdüz ve kakülleri yana yatırılmış kestane rengi saçları, eski tarzdaki özel dikim okul üniformasına dökülüyordu.

"Önemli birisi," dedi Candelaria. "Ya da bir zamanlar öyleydi. Birçok kişi için, hem de."

İkinci fotoğraftaki kişi ise, büyük ihtimalle önceki fotoğraftaki genç kızla aynı kişiydi, ama belki bir ya da iki yaş daha olgun gösteriyordu bu fotoğrafta. Saçları daha uzun, gözleri daha keskin, teni ise daha da bronzdu. Üstünde oldukça cüretkâr bir elbise vardı ve yanı başında, üstünde Kraliyet Donanması üniforması giyen oldukça yakışıklı bir adam duruyordu –zengin olmalıydı.

"Kilise bu gün dolu muydu?" dedi Candelaria.

"Ha, evet..." Dorcas kakülünü her yalan söyleyişinde yaptığı gibi yana yatırdı. "Peder Green'in sıkıcı konuşması dışında oldukça iyiydi, bence, elbette ki."

"İyi." Candelaria, ucunda altın, minik bir haç olan kolyesini çıkarıp Dorcas'a gösterdi. "Unutma; O, her hareketini izler."

Bunu söylerken fotoğraftaki genç kadına bakıyordu.

Dorcas gözlerini kapadı.

"Bana söylemediğin bir şey var, değil mi?" diyerek ayağa kalktı hızla.

"Dorcas, ben..."

Kahkaha atarak inanmaz bir edayla kafasını salladı.

"Yaklaşık _on sekiz yıldır_ söylemediğin bir şey, değil mi?"

"Zamanı henüz gelmemişti..."

" _Bu_ mu yani? _Bu_ , öyle mi?!" Dorcas alt dudağını dişleyerek "İyi öyleyse," dedi. "Beni ailemden kaçırdın, sonra ise İspanya'dan İngiltere'ye getirdin, anne babamdan kopardın beni ve şimdi de bana _bunları_ söylemenin zamanının daha gelmediğini söylüyorsun, öyle mi? Tüm hayatım boyunca insanlara kendimi Dorcas Meadowes diye tanıttım kendimi, görünüşe göre ben kendim koskocaman bir yalanım."

"Bildiğin gibi değil, Dorcas, fazla dramatik davranıyorsun..."

"Aslına bakarsan yavaş yavaş anlamaya başlamıştım bana yıllardır yalan söylediğini," diye devam etti Dorcas titrek ama özgüvenli bir sesle. "Bana geçen doğum günümde verdiğin o fotoğraf var ya –onlar buradakiler, değil mi? Hiçbir şey bilmeden odamda tuttum o fotoğrafı, asıl ailem olduklarını bile bilmeden."

"Senin iyiliğin içindi bu!" diye bağırdı Candelaria.

" _Ne_?!"

"O kızın daha kim olduğunu bile bilmiyorsun, bir de benimle atıp tutuyorsun!" Dorcas, Candelaria'nın sinirli ses tonunun altında titredi. "Kim olduğunu bile bilmiyorsun, değil mi? Annen olduğu dışında hiçbir şey bilmiyorsun bile..."

"Bu yeterli değil mi?"

" _Fahişenin tekiydi o_!"

Bacakları gevşedi.

"Öğretmenini öldüren ve sonra da hapis yatmaktan korkarak İngiltere'ye kaçan pis bir Kofti'nin tekiydi o! Benim kızım, senin annen bir _suçlu_ , Dorcas."

Dorcas dudaklarını birbirine bastırdı ve " _Değildi_ ," diye tısladı.

"İngiltere'ye geldiğinde yapabildiği tek şeyin fahişelik olduğunu bilmiyordun, değil mi? Yattığı erkeklerin sayısını aklında tutmaktan aciz olduğunu bilmiyordun, değil mi? O fotoğraftaki teğmenin senin _resmi_ baban olduğunu bilmiyordun, değil mi?

"Annen, o kadın, kim olduğunu bilmediği bir adamdan hamile kaldı ve dokuz ay sonra da yalvar yakar seni verdi bana. Daha yeni doğmuştun. Senden kurtulmak isteyen bir kadındı o, Dorcas. Böyle bir kadın, anne _olabilir mi_? Daha kimden olduğunu bile bilmeyen bir çocuğu büyütür mü sandın Felicia?"

Dorcas hiçbir şey söylemedi.

Sadece "Senden nefret ediyorum," deyip geldiği yönden geri döndü ve dış kapıyı sertçe çarptı.

Candelaria pencereden bakmadı.  
  
  


* * *

> **Dört Gün Önce**

McKinnon hanesinin şu anda tanık olduğu alışılmadık bir tür aile içi organizasyon nedeniyle tam da alışverişe giderken kendini ansızın bu durumun tam ortasında bulan Marlene McKinnon, inledi.

"Off, neredeyse unutuyordum Matthias!"

"Benim adım Matthias değil, Matthew! Bana _bu_ ismi verdiniz ve _bu_ ismi kullanmanızı tercih ederim, elbette ki mümkün olduğu sürece." diye haykırdı uzun kumral saçlı en büyük kardeş. "Anneciğim... Böyle bir şeyi nasıl unutursun, aklım almıyor ah sevgili Merlin aşkına!"

" _Nerederyse_ unutuyordum." Alison, elini alnına koyarak derin bir nefes aldı ve nezaketle diğerlerinden uzaklaşıp, şömine önündeki lacivert Josefin koltuğuna kuruldu. "Hem üstelik neden böyle dağ bir zamanda söylüyorsun ki, Matthias? Eğer bir ay önce gelip söyleseydin inan bana bir çıkış yolu bulabilirdik birlikte, _mon chéri_."

"Anneniz bazenleri oldukça tiyatrovari olabiliyor, çocuklar," dedi başköşeye yerleşmiş olan Klaus. "Öyle değil mi, Patrick? Geldiğinden beri ağzını bıçak açmıyor." Gri saçlı adam bilmiş bilmiş gülümsedi ve kafasını sallayarak ahududu şerbetinden bir yudum daha aldı, sonra ise masadan kalkarak dışarı çıktı.

"İyiyim ben," dedi Patrick. "Sadece... İyiyim işte." Yumruğunu masaya indirerek uzun süredir gizlediği ağlamaklı trajik kahkahasını serbest bıraktı. "Matthew'un ejderhası Dragon unicornum Sparkle'ı yedi anne, bu nasıl bir tartışma konusu olmuyor da Matthias ile aranda geçen aptal bir – _mère_ , gerçekten de fazla dramatik davranıyorsun." Patrick McKinnon 'Unicorn haklarını koruyun' isimli Hollanda merkezli bir derneğe üyeydi.

"Dragon bir alfa Norveç Pütürlüsü, Patrick," dedi Matthew. Kendisi ise, Brezilya Sihir Bakanlığı'nda Ejderhalar üzerinde çalışıyordu. "Elbet bir gün senin minnoş Sparkle'ı yiyecekti. Onun için, ne bileyim, bol kremalı pasta gibi bir şeydi. Ah, bu arada... _Acıtmıştır_."

Marlene öyle bir gerildi ki az kalsın ağzındaki tüm ahududu şerbetini Patrick'in suratına püskürtecekti. " _Diyorsun_? Dragon ne ara Sparkle'ı yiyecek kadar büyüdü ki?! İlk gördüğüm an minicik bir şeydi, omzuma koymuştum hatta! Ahh, zavallı koştukça kıçından gökkuşağı çıkan gümüş yeleli unicorn Sparkle... Huzur içinde yatsın, daha başka _ne_ diyeyim." Kontrolsüz bir şekilde gülmeye başladı.

"Sanırım Valentina bizimle bir şeyler paylaşmak istiyor, anneciğim," dedi Patrick. "Öyle değil mi, _küçük_ _kardeşim_?"

"Bana öyle seslenme."

Matthew, ikisinin arasındaki atışmaya kıkırdadı ve yüksek sesle esnedikten sonra yemek masasından kalkarak oğlunun evden ayrılmasını protesto eden annesinin yanına ilerledi.

"Anne."

Alison yüzünü diğer tarafa döndü ve çaktırmadan gözlerini temizledi.

Oğlu evden ayrılacaktı; hem de isminden başka hakkında hiçbir şey bilmediği Lívia denen İspanyol bir kızla.

Diana'dan sonra kendisini toparlamayan Alison'un, tüm ailesini bir arada tutma çabaları boşa sonuçlanıyordu. Yuvadan önce Diana'sı kaçırılmıştı, şimdi ise Matthew uçuyordu. Belki de Marlene ertesi gün 'evleniyorum ben!' diye içeri yürüyecekti kapıdan, kim bilebilirdi ki? Tam da minik Marlene'in yapacağı bir şeydi bu. Patrick'in o ana dek hiç _kız_ arkadaşı olmamıştı, tek tesellisi şu sıralar ilk ergenlik krizleriyle boğuşan Violet'tı.

"İçeride bundan başka punç kalmamıştı, ben de bunu fize getirdim. Ev cinleri başka kalmadığını föyledi," diye içeri yürüdü çekici ve esnek bir vücuda sahip olan Lívia de la Cruz, Alison'a yönelerek. İyice yaklaştığı zaman ise, Alison'un kafasını Matthew'un göğsüne yasladığını fark etti. "Mrs McKinnon, fiz iyi misiniz? Matt, iyi mi o?"

" _Oui. Quelle? Pardon_." Alison hızla ayağa kalktı ve Lívia'yla göz teması kurmaktan kaçınarak merdivenlere doğru ilerledi, Romeo'suna koşan Juliet misali cüppesini uçura uçura merdivenleri tırmandı. "Mükemmelim, inan bana tatlım." Son kelimede zaten ince olan sesi iyice sesi çatlamıştı.

"...ona haksızlık ediyorsun!"

"...saçmalama, her zaman böyle lanet olası bir ilgi manyağının teki olmuştu!"

"...sen _ne_ biliyorsun da suçluyorsun onu ya?!"

"Ah, hadi ama Minnie, orta yaşlı kadınların nelerden hoşlandığını bilirsin, belki menopoza falan giriyordur..."

" _Sakın_." Marlene'in, Matthew'a kilitlenmiş alev saçan gözlerindeki saf nefret duygusu, Lívia'yı birkaç adım gerilemeye zorladı. " _Sakın_ benim yanımda anneme hakaret etmeye kalkışma."

"O benim de annem, Minnie..."

"Bana Minnie deme!"

"...bana Minnie deme, bana saygılı davran, ben senden daha başarılıyım, en cesur olan benim, lanet bir ilgi bağımlısı Gryffindor'um, annecik en çok beni seviyor..." diye parmaklarıyla saydı Matthew.

"Annem o kızı evimizde istemiyor, bunun nesini anlamıyorsun ha? Sen de öyle aval aval bakma bana; git biraz daha punç getir seni kevaşe!" diye püskürdü Marlene Lívia'ya. Sonra ise Matthew'a döndü. "Ah lütfen, _onu da_ unutmuş olamazsın..."

"Neredeyse 60 yaşında olan kadının tek bir doğum günü. İnan bana küçük kardeşim, sen o kendini beğenmiş kibirli Diana'dan bile..."

" _SUS_!" Marlene'in beklenmedik çıkışından dolayı Matthew neredeyse geriye sıçradı. "Onun. Adını. Ağzına. _Alma_... İnsanlardan hiç anlamıyorsun, değil mi? Tek bildiğin şey..."

"Ah, ben söyleyeyim: Tek bildiğim şey sabaha kadar kızlarla oynaşıp körkütük sarhoş olmak, değil mi? Ne de olsa evde herhangi bir işe yaramıyorum ve herkes de benden nefret ediyor; bu mu demek istediğin?"

" _Evet_!"

Matthew'un nefesi tutuldu.

"Peki," dedi fısıltıyla. "Peki, Valentina. Öyle olsun. Bunu unutmayacağım."

Lívia'yı da arkasında sürükleyip kapıyı son gücüyle çarparak camın kırılmasına neden olan Matthew McKinnon, yuvadan bir daha geri dönmemek üzere uçtu.

Marlene birkaç kez gözlerini kırptı ve hiçbir şey olmamış gibi yemeğine devam eden Patrick'e doğru ilerledi.

"Anneme söyle seni gökkuşağı sıçan unicorn kılıklı; Aries'le evleniyorum ben."

Sonra ise çantasını kapıp kendisini gecenin karanlığına attı.

* * *

Dışarıda yağan kar tanelerinin nasıl olup da asla birbirlerine değmediğini hep merak etmişti Lily Evans. _Herkesin kendine ait bir koruyucu meleği olduğu gibi, her kar tanesinden sorumlu bir melek vardır_ , demişti annesi bir keresinde. _Melekler, kar tanelerini diğerlerine değmesin diye tutar ve yeryüzüne getirirlermiş göklerden_.

Hogwarts Astronomi Profesörü Aurora Sinistra, bunu yalanlamıştı.

_Her kar tanesi, çekirdeklerinde diğerlerinin kendilerine değmemesini önleyecek bir çeşit manyetik alan barındırır. Bu sayede kar, yere düştüğünde elle tutulur bir hâle gelir, ama asla ve asla, dışarıdan müdahale edilmedikçe birbirlerine tamamen yapışmaz veya buzlanmazlar._

Evans evinin bahçesinde birikmiş olan yaklaşık bir metrelik kar ise, Lily'nin hayallerinin birer sembolüydü. Onları gerçekleştirmeye hep çok yaklaşır, ama asla tam mükemmelliğe ulaştıramazdı.

Diagon Yolu'ndaki patlamada yaralanan yedi yaşındaki çocuk Rory, günden güne iyiye gidiyordu ama bacağı hiçbir zaman eskisi gibi olmayacak, yaşıtları kadar özgür olamayacaktı. Büyülü tıp, ne yazık ki henüz o kadar gelişmemişti.

"Sonra anladım," diye mırıldandı kucağında yeşil, bir kısmı ıslanmış yastığını tutan genç kız. Uzun saçları birkaç günlük örgüyle duruyordu. "Ve şu anda ne yapacağımı bilemiyorum."

"Ne desem yararına olacak ki?" Lily omuzlarını silkip arkadaşını kolları arasına aldı ve yavaşça ileri geri sallanmaya başladı.

"Keşke bana tüm yaşantım boyunca yalan söylemekten ziyade gerçekle yüzleşmemi sağlasaydı," dedi Dorcas gözlerini kapatarak. "O, benim geriye kalan tek aile üyemdi, Lily ve şimdi onu da kaybettim."

"Daha kaybetmedin ki onu," diye fısıldadı Lily. "Sadece aile içi bir tartışma yaşadınız, eminim ki bir haftaya kalmaz barışırsınız."

"Biliyor musun, tıpkı Alice gibi konuştun." Dorcas kafasını salladı. "O kadar kolay olacağını hiç zannetmiyorum."

Lily, gözlerini penceresinin ardında, sokak lambasının altın rengi ışığında dans eden kar tanelerine kenetledi. Acaba Londra'da da kar var mıydı? James'le aynı gökyüzüne bakıyorlar mıydı?

 _Lily Evans..._ _Lily Evans_ _-_ _Potter... Lily Potter..._

James'in soyadı ona daha çok yakışıyordu.

_Birkaç gün sonra Lily Potter oluyorum. Evleniyorum. James benim kocam olacak; evimiz, çocuklarımız olacak..._

_Lily Potter oluyorum!_

James'le konuşmadıkları iki gün olmuştu ve Lily, düğün heyecanını üzerinden atamıyordu. _Birkaç gün sonra evleniyordu_ ve Lily burada oturmuş, kar taneleri ve atomik manyetizma hakkında bilimsel makale yazmayı düşünüyordu, ah siktir.

Karanlık caddede ufak bir titreşim algılandığı zaman, Dorcas ile aynı anda ayağa kalktılar.

"Tamam, bu kesinle normal değildi," diye söylendi Dorcas. "Ey Merlin, Morgana ve Circe, kim bu sihirli varlık söyleyin bana!"

Zilleri çalındığı zaman Lily, hiç vakit kaybetmeden asasını yanına aldı ve merdivenlere yöneldi.

"Ona ihtiyacın olmayacak, biliyorsun."

"Hiç, bana da eğlence çıktı," dedi Lily. "Ya, kaç hafta oldu elime asa almadım, bir de cadı oluyorum, iki kere siktir..."

Kapıyı açtıklarında, karşılarında oldukça alışılmadık bir Marlene McKinnon buldular.

"Ee... _Selam_."

Marlene'in rimeli akmış, açık kahve tonundaki saçları tamamen uçuşmuş ve ruju dağılmıştı –cidden alışılmadık bir durumdu, öyle ki Lily bir anlığına genç kadının Marlene olup olmadığından şüphelendi.

Lily'nin odasına geçtikten sonra Marlene, nihayet makyajını temizledi ve "Ee, Güzin Abla," dedi Lily'ye dönerek.

Lily kıkırdadı. "Senin neyin var bakalım, hazır düğün öncesi son bir kez buluşmuşken?"

"Önemli değil," diye geçiştirdi Marlene, elini sanki sinek varmış gibi savuşturarak. "Her neyse... Seni James Potter ile evlendiriyoruz ya, artık ölsem de gam yemem."

Kızların gülüşmeleri ve kahkahaları, buz kesmiş sokağı dolduruyordu.

"İnanamıyorum sadece," dedi Marlene tekrardan, gülümseyerek. "James Potter ile gerçekten de evleniyorsun, Lily..."

Lily, diğer taraftan, derin bir nefes alarak ayağa kalktı ve ellerini beline koyarak, tane tane şu sözleri söyledi:

"İkinizden birinin baş nedimem olmasını istiyorum."

Marlene sırıttı.


	9. Sağdıç ve Nedimesi

Hafif ama tatlı rüzgârlı bir sonbahar günüydü, Lily ve James'in düğününün olacağı gün. Gelinin odasında dalgalanan ince, pırıltılı altın rengi tül perdenin ardındaki açık pencereden içeri sızan güzel mi güzel bir mavi kelebek narince süzülerek gelinin incilerle süslü kafasını geçti, açık kahve saçlı genç kadının süslü başının üstünden uçarak masanın üstündeki pembe karanfillerin ve kırmızı krizantemlerin olduğu çini işlemeli vazonun üstüne kondu. Tatlı bir rüzgâr Lily'nin bembeyaz yüzünü yaladığı zaman genç kadın ürpererek çıplak kollarını vücuduna sardı ve gelinliğinin dantel yakasını yukarı kaldırdı, gözlerini dışarı kilitledi.

Ağaçların yeşilli kahveli geniş yapraklarının arasından kendine yol bulmaya çalışan gün ışığı gözleriyle buluştuğunda Lily'nin uzun kirpikli gözleri zümrüdün inanılmaz derecede güzel ve içinde kristal gibi ışıltılar bulunan bir tonuna büründü, şeftali rengindeki ince dudakları yavaşça aralandı. Koyu kızıl saçlarının yumuşak dalgalarının arasındaki bakır, tarçın ve kızıl tonları gün ışığı ile buluştuğunda ise sanki yeni açmakta olan bir çiçeği; belki de narin, hassas ve olağanüstü güzellikte bir su perisini anımsatıyordu.

Kahkaha atarak elbisesini göstermek için birkaç tur kendi etrafında döndü.

Gelinliğinin danteli için Elisabeth, gerek orijinalini bulması gerek işlemesi oldukça zor olan Fransız danteli kullanmıştı. Lily'nin gelinliğini ilk gördüğü üç gün önceki sabah yapabildiği tek şey, gözlerini kırpıştırıp rüya olup olmadığını anlamaya çalışmak olmuştu.

Gerçekten de rüya gibi bir gelinlikti ama. Bir keresinde babasının ona prensesli bir masal okuduğunu hatırlıyordu Lily; aklında kaldığı kadar Prenses Clarisse, beyaz atlı prensiyle evleneceği gün gecenin pürüzsüz gökyüzünden yapılma, ipeksi kadifeden lacivert bir elbise giymişti ve Peri de, onun Gecenin Kraliçesi olması için elbisesinin eteklerine elmaslar, kristaller, yıldız tozu serpiştirmişti, her yerine.

Lily'nin bembeyaz, dantel gelinliğinin eteğinin üst tül katında, yürüdükçe hafifçe parıldayan kristaller vardı. Gelinliği ilk gördüğü zaman bunun Alice'in işi olduğunu anlamıştı Lily, ama o anda annesine bunu sormak için büyülenmiş durumdaydı.

"Hazırsın," dedi Marlene Lily'ye doğru yavaş adımlar atarken.

Lily'nin baş nedimesi olan Marlene, nedimelerin kıyafetlerinin en başından beri Lily'nin dolabının dibinde olduğunu öğrendiğinde (üç gün önce) yüzündeki ifade öylesine unutulmaz ve hakarete uğramış gibiydi ki Dorcas, yanında getirdiği kamerasıyla Marlene'in fotoğrafını çekmişti ve sonra da arkadaşının ruh görmüş suratını önüne gelen herkese göstermişti.

Lily gülümseyerek masanın üstünde duran beyaz çiçeğini aldı, son bir kez aynaya baktı ve kapının ardında onu bekleyen Fleamont'un koluna girdi. Fleamont Potter, Lily'nin elinin üstüne kendi elini yerleştirdi, alnına kısa bir öpücük kondurdu.

Kalbi güm gün atıyordu ve Lily, bu kadar çok insan ona bakarken ya düşerse neler olabileceğini ve bunun benzeri kıyamet senaryolarını aklından atamıyordu. Fleamont, Lily'ye şirin bir tebessüm etti, ona göz kırptı. "Merak etme, harika görünüyorsun," dedi.

Persephone ve Walter onlara çiçek fırlattı, Dumbledore ve McGonagall samimi bir şekilde el salladı, Belladonna ve Laura'nın geniş gülümsemesini gördüğünde ise Lily'nin içinde büyük bir heyecan duygusu oluştu. Yerdeki küçük çiçek yapraklarına sürünen eteğine baktı, sonra kafasını kaldırdı ve sonra...

James'in bakışlarıyla karşılaştığı zaman kirpiklerini kırpıştırdı, duruşunu dikleştirdi. James'in birkaç adım arkasında duran Sirius ise, her zamanki gibi, sırıttı.

"Bugün, bu güzel ve büyüleyici günde burada hayatımızın en güzel ve önemli günlerinden birini, James Potter ve Lillian Evans'ın Tanrı'nın huzurunda edecekleri kutsal evlilik bağı yeminine sizlerle birlikte tanık olma altında kutlamak üzere toplanmış bulunmaktayız," diye söze başladı Peder.

Lily kafasını annesine çevirdi ve ona el salladı. Ama şükür ki, Elisabeth'in elindeki mendildeki kan lekesini görmedi.

"...Onların sevgisini ve bu kutsal evlilik niyetini burada sonsuza dek bağlamak için, itirazı olan varsa ya şimdi konuşsun ya da ebediyen sussun."

Lily, arkasında duran Marlene'in huzurlu iç çekişini duydu ve dudaklarını birbirine bastırarak derin bir nefes aldı. James'in elleri kendininkileri kavramıştı, hafif okşayışıyla Lily'nin titremesini sakinleştiriyordu.

"Ben James..."

"...ben Lily..."

"...hastalıkta ve sağlıkta..."

"...iyi günde ve kötü günde..."

"...her zaman ve her yerde..."

"...ölüm bizi ayırana dek..."

"...birbirimizi daima seveceğimize..."

"...koruyacağımıza..."

"...yalnızca birbirimize ait olacağımıza..."

"...kusurlarımızı örtüp hatalarımızı hoş göreceğimize..."

"...hayatımız pahasına olsun..."

"...yemin ediyoruz."

Bundan sonra James'in gözlerinin içine baktı ve hayatının geri kalanında daima yanında bulunacak adamın dudaklarına uzun bir öpücük kondurdu.

"Gelin ve damada!"

"Gelin ve damada!"

* * *

Kutlamanın olacağı küçük bir otelin bahçesi, çeşitli renklerde flamalar ve etrafta uçuşan minyatür konfetilerle süslenmişti. Girişin orada, gün ışığının altında ışıl ışıl ışıldayan üç katlı büyük fıskiyenin suyu altın rengiydi.

"Merhaba Miss Carmichael ve Miss Carmichael; Çatalak ve sevgili Lily, bunlar Lily'nin eski arkadaşları."

"Kendi arkadaşlarımı tanıyabilirim, Patiayak," dedi Lily elinde davetli listesi taşıyan Sirius'a göz kırparak. Sirius kasıla kasıla sırıttı ve Lily, Lavinia ile Lorelei ile merhabalaşırken o da baş nedime Marlene ile fısıldaşmaya başladı.

"Çok güzel olmuşsun, Lily," dedi büyük kardeş Lorelei Lily'nin ellerinden tutarak. "Lavinia ile bir ara seni tekrar görmeye gelecektik, kısmet bu güneymiş."

"Geldiğiniz için çok teşekkür ederiz," dedi James.

"Hm, demek James bu," dedi Lavinia. "Lily bize senden oldukça bahsetmişti."

"Beşinci sınıftaydık," diye cikledi Lily, James'e _Beauxbatons'dan geliyorlar_ , diye fısıldayarak.

"O zaman demiştim ben Lorelei, ha? Annemiz Görücü soyundan olduğumuzu söylerdi de inanmazdım..." Lavinia ve Lorelei tekrar tebrik ederek içerideki kalabalığın arasına karıştılar.

James tek kaşını kaldırdı. "Senin Beauxbatons'dan arkadaşların mı var?" dedi şaşkın bir tonla. "Hindistan'dan ve İspanya'dan vardı bir de, acaba daha nelerle karşılaşacağım Merlin bilir."

"Dur, bekle daha." Lily kahkaha atarak James'in omzuna elini koydu. "Henüz Qiang ve Şerife gelmedi, asıl şamata o zaman başlar."

"...inanmıyorum, Lillian, harika görünüyorsun hayatım!"

"Teşekkür ederim büyükanne. James, bu Georgina Crawley, büyükannem. Almanya'dan geliyor." Lily, Georgina'nın yanındaki abiye şapkalı güzel, hamile kadını tanıyamadı.

James, yaşlı kadının yanağını öpmek üzere oldukça bir eğildi. "Tanıştığıma çok memnun oldum, Mrs Crawley." Gülümsedi ve Georgina'nın elini tuttu. "Sizi bugün burada görmek büyük bir onur, leydim."

"Ah, Lizzy de böyle gençti o zamanlar," diye mırıldandı kendine kendine, etrafta sihir yardımıyla uçuşan bardaklardan gözlerini alamayarak. "Neyse, en azından siz doğru düzgün bir düğün yaptınız. Hatta bir _düğün_ yaptınız, tamı tamına 'normal' bir düğün olmasa bile, ah bu sırada yanımdaki leydi, Henriette Crawley, torunumun eşi olur..."

"Kendisi oldukça köklü ve geleneklere bağlı olan Crawley aristokrasine bağlıdır, büyük büyük ebeveynlerime dair bilgim sıfır hatta annem bile hiç bahsetmedi, ama Georgina, evlilik olarak Almanya'da oldukça zengin bir İngiliz olan dedem Harold Crawley ile evlenmiş, Breinenburg Kontu'ydu kendisi," dedi Lily anlamlı bir sesle, Georgina uzaklaştıktan sonra. "Annem, babamla evlenmek üzere Amerika'ya kaçtıktan sonra kafayı yediğine dair haberler basılmış gazetelerde. Babamın ailesini pek sevmemişler. Söylediklerine göre biraz... _çatlaklarmış_."

James'in gözleri sanki korkunç bir şey duymuşçasına açıldı.

"Zaten iki dayımı da savaşta kaybetmişler –ah, merhaba... _Evelyn_ , geleceğini bilmiyordum..." Lily ve James anlamlı bir şekilde Sirius'a baktı; Sirius, Evelyn'in listede olmadığını gösterircesine omuz silkti.

"Sonunda gerçek aşkı buldum!" diye ufak bir çığlık attı Evelyn Lockwood yüzünde saf bir mutluluk duygusuyla, Lily'nin yanağından öpüp James'e utangaç bir bakış atarken. Yanında uzun boylu, iyi görünümlü bir sarışın ve ayrıca Hogwarts'ta onların dönemindeki bir Hufflepuff olan Lucas Abbott vardı. "Lucas'ı belki hatırlarsın, o zamanlar pek yakın değildik ama Lily, ah Lily, o beni hayata geri getirdi." Evelyn Lily'nin yüzündeki yumuşama ifadesini gördüğünde Lucas'a döndü ve ellerini kenetledi. "Fark ettim ki gerçek aşk her şeyi yenermiş."

James gülümsedi. "İşte benim kızım," dedi çocukluk arkadaşına. "Tebrik ederim, Evelyn, Lucas..."

Birkaç yakın dost ve uzak akrabalardan sonra içeri geçtiler ve Remus'un yanında getirdiği yaşlı ihtiyar Bathilda Bagshot ile sohbete başladılar. Bu sırada James ile Sirius, konuklarla ilgilenmek üzere masaları dolaşmaya devam ettiler. Platformda duran müzik grubu, Büyücü Pop'un kraliçesi Milady'den içinde _Bir Tentakula Gibi_ ve _Vampir Adası_ isimli oldukça ünlü nadideleri de barındıran parçaları seslendiriyordu.

Tüm davetliler oldukça keyifli görünüyordu, ama Lily her ne kadar çaba sarf etse de Petunia ile Vernon'un düğüne gelmesini sağlayamamıştı. Petunia, birkaç hafta önce telefonda James'in o akşam Vernon'a oldukça kaba davrandığını vıraklayıp durmuştu, ama buna rağmen Lily'nin içinde hâlâ az da olsa bir umut kırıntısı vardı.

Londra'nın pek kalabalık olmayan fakat oldukça sıcak insanları olan küçük bir bölgesinde tek katlı, minik bir daire tutmuşlardı. James her ne kadar Londra merkezde havadar bir binada oturmayı öne sürse bile, Lily'nin beğendiği yer hem işine hem de tanıdıklara daha yakın olduğu için James, elbette ki Lily'yi kıramamıştı. Evin eski sahipleri ise, tatlı mı tatlı ihtiyar bir Kofti hanım ile oğlundan başkası değildi.

"Ah, anılar..." diye devam etti Bathilda Bagshot. Kendisi Remus'un o çok bahsettiği Soho'da yeni tanıştığı eksantrik insanlardan biri olan bir cadıydı ve her yaşlı hanım gibi, o da dedikodu kaynağı düğünlere konuk olmak için oldukça bir gayret etmişti. "Çok eski zamanlardı, siz gençler hatırlamazsınız, 1942 yılında Hogwarts'ta büyük bir olay çıkmıştı, şu kavgacı Muggle'ların savaşları vardı tabii bir de..." Bathilda üzgün bir şekilde kafasını salladı. "Ah, anılar..."

"Lizzy ile kocası o lanet olası İngiliz de tam kıl payı kurtulmuştu, Amerika'dan İngiltere'ye döndüklerinde iki ülkeye de resmen kaos hâkimdi," diye karşılık verdi Georgina. "İki oğlumu da cephede kaybettim."

"Ah, çok üzüldüm," diyerek teselli eden Bathilda kırışmış dudaklarını birbirine bastırarak bir elini Georgina'nın omzuna koydu, Lily'ye döndü. "Anneniz neredeler, Mrs Potter?"

Lily bu yeni hitabın kendine yöneltildiğinin birkaç saniye sonra farkına vardığında kafasını çevirdi ve "Bilemiyorum," dedi. "Büyük ihtimalle diğerleriyle birliktedir, Mrs Potter ve Mrs McKinnon ile. Benim James'i bulmam gerekiyor, izninizle..."

"Alison McKinnon bana çok tanıdık geliyor," diye mırıldandı Georgina şüpheli bir sesle Lily gittikten sonra. "Kızlık soyadımı taşıyor, ah evet, Hans'ın geliniydi, _o_ _iğrenç sarışınlar_..."

James, annesi ve babası ile birlikteydi ve Euphemia Potter, oğlunun elini tutuyordu. Lily, mutlu aile tablosuna bakarak tebessüm etti.

"Fotoğraf çektirmemiz gerekiyor," dedi Euphemia. "Ah, hayatım, baksana şu ikisinin tatlılığına!" James, Lily'nin elini tutarak annesine bir kahkaha attığında Euphemia "İtiraz istemem," dedi. "Belki bizi de aranıza alırsınız?"

Lily "Biraz sonra yemek servisi yapılacak, Mrs Potter," dedi hızlı hızlı heyecanlı bir sesle.

"Sanırım artık Mrs Potter sensin?" Euphemia Lily'ye bakarak James'in yakasındaki çiçeği düzeltti. "Sadece Euphemia de, lütfen. Yoksa, ah, çok yaşlı hissediyorum."

Lily hafifçe gülerek gözlerini kırpıştırdı.

* * *

"Sağdıç için mutlak sessizlik."

James'in yanında oturan Lily huzursuzca kıpırdandığı zaman James, "Merak etme," dedi. "Patiayak'a güvenmeseydim ona teklif etmezdim, hem zaten Patiayak da oldukça hevesli görünüyordu bu konuda, takım elbise almaya sorduktan hemen birkaç saat sonra gitmiştik de."

"Ama..." Lily, Sirius'un yüzündeki ifadeye bakarak, "sence _bunu_ yapabilir mi?" diye fısıldadı.

James omuz silkti.

Sirius Black alkışlar içinde ayağa kalktı, boğazını temizledi ve "Öncelikle bu güzel günde yanımızda olan herkese teşekkür ediyorum," diye söze başladı.

"Sana _demiştim_ ," dedi Lily. "Yıl sonunda yaptığın konuşmadan farkı olmayacak."

Sirius, saçlarını tarayarak büyük bir özen göstermişti, tamam, yalnız gri gözlerindeki o tanıdık ışıltının yerinde Lily'nin daha önce görmediği bir perde büyümüştü. Sirius'u anlayabiliyordu. _Gerçekten_. Ama bir fark olmayacaktı ki arada; yine James ile birlikte olacaklardı, yine hep birlikte Lily'yi memnun etmeyen şeyler yapacaklardı. Lily, tam bu anda Sirius'a sıkı sıkı sarılıp onu teselli isterdi, ama ne yazık ki Sirius...

"Evlilik nedir ki, sayın dostlar, yakınlar ve diğerleri? Şu anda size ciddi ciddi soruyorum; bir insan ne içi evlenir ki? Hadi, hiç mi cevap yok?" Sirius çenesini kaldırarak duruşunu dikleştirdi.

Gülümseyerek elini kaldıran Evelyn Lockwood, "Sevdiğin kişiyle mutlu olmak için," diye yanıtladı.

"Heteroseksüel eğilim gösteren insanların diğer insanlara gösterecek bir aile cüzdanı almak için sergiledikleri bir çeşit eylem," dedi Laura Johnson. "Özür dilerim, söylemem gerekiyordu."

Kalabalıktan alkış sesleri yükseldiğinde Laura, Belladonna'nın elini tuttu ve kadehini kaldırıp selam verdi.

"Bu gittikçe küçülen dünyada seni tanıyan biri olduğunda hissettiğin o saf mutluluk duygusunu daima yanında hissetmek için," diye fikrini belirtti Profesör McGonagall. "Black, Merlin adına yemin ediyorum, eğer bu konuşma bir yere varmazsa Gryffindor'dan 50 puan azaltacağım."

Birçok kişi kıkırdadıktan sonra Sirius, "Hayır," dedi. "Yani en azından benim için böyle değil, ha?" Marlene'e bakarak gülümsediler, sonra ise izleyiciye geri göndü. _Elleri ciddi ciddi titriyordu._

"Bayanlar ve baylar, cadılar ve büyücüler, koftiler ve cincüceler ve Hagrid ve isimlerini unuttuğum için binlerce özür dilediklerim; bu karşımızdaki güzel çiftin Sussex'te kısa bir seks tatili geçirip ardından çocuk yapma hürriyetine erişebilmesi için düzenlediğimiz, benim düşüncemde oldukça gereksiz olan törenlerine tekrar hoş geldiniz, ama öncelikle, size kısa bir anekdot anlatarak başlayacağım konuşmamın asıl konusuna, ki büyük ihtimalle burada, bu salonda oturan kişiler REM uykularına dalmadan belki de birkaç bin saniye önce gerçekleşmeyecek ama yine de içimde başlamaya dair dindiremediğim derin bir arzuya sahibim."

Lily gözlerini kapattı ve derin bir nefes aldı.

"Hepimizin unutmak istediği utandırıcı çocukluk hatıraları, anıları, genel tanımıyla kâbusları vardır, değil mi? Mesela hatırlayabildiğim kadarıyla on ikinci yaş günümde _kardeşime_ alınan unicorn oyuncağına karşı hayatımda hiçbir zaman ötesine geçemediğim akıl almaz saçmalıkta hislerim vardır, huzur içinde yat tontiş Pufpuf." Sirius Black, başını eğerek birkaç saniye boyunca yasını tazeledi.

"Erkek kardeşim Regulus, ben onu sinir etmeye bayıldığım için beni sinir etmeye bayılırdı; dürüst olmak gerekirse herkes beni sinir etmeye bayılırdı ama bu anekdotumun konusu bu değil, belki başka bir düğüne. Her neyse.

"Gece uyumaya çalışıyorum, artık her ne kadar uyumak denirse çünkü evimize ailemizin bilmem kaçıncı kuşağından misafirlerimiz gelmiş ve alt katta aşırı yükseklikte ses yapıyorlar. Sonra birdenbire odamın kapısının gıcırtılı açılma sesini duydum, cama çarpan dallar daha bir gürültülü olmuştu sanki. Dedim ki, amanın bu ne. Böyle, dışarıdan gelen gaz lambası ışığı yavaş yavaş odama ince bir çizgi misali sızıyor ve benim de tüylerim diken diken oluyor. O gün de ayrı bir korkutmuşlardı beni, yani pek cesur günümde değildim.

"Yatağıma doğru gelen adım sesleri yaklaşıyordu. Bir, iki, üç, dört ve döşemenin gıcırtısından hayallerimde canavarlaştırdığım insanoğlunun bana artık bir el mesafesinde olduğunu anlayabiliyordum. Soğukluğunu hissettiğimde kalbim kasıldı. Nefes alış verişini duyduğumda soluğum kesildi. Bana elini uzattığında ise... hayatımda daha önce hiç duymadığım bir ses duydum."

James, destek verircesine Lily'nin elini tuttu.

"Bu _vahşetti_ , Unicorn vahşeti! Meğerse küçük kardeşimin unicorn oyuncağının, minyatür bir çim biçme makinesinin kapasitesinde kocaman bir ağzı varmış, sonra ben de etrafa dökülen siyah parçalardan nihayet anladım ki _ulan kardeşim saçlarımı tıraş ediyor_!"

Kahkahaların sesi Sirius'un son cümlesiyle o kadar yükselmişti ki Lily'nin büyükannesi Georgina'dan tutun Alison'a kadar birçok kişinin suratı gülmekten resmen pancara dönüşmüştü. Sirius ağzında yüksek sesle bir şeyler geveledikten sonra, "O günden sonra unicornlara olan bakış açım tamamen değişti," dedi, sonra ise gözlerinde belli bir imayla James'e baktı, kaşlarını yay gibi kaldırdı. "Anlatayım mı ha?"

"Aklından bile geçirme."

"Bana engel olamazsın."

"Lanet olsun." James kendi kendine gülerek elini alnına dayadı, Lily'ye döndü. "Özür dilerim, hayatım."

"O gecenin ertesi sabahı bizim James ile buluştuk her zamanki ihtiyar Fortescue'nun dondurmacısının orada. Yaz gününde ortalıkta neredeyse tüm suratımı kaplayan kocaman bir Meksika şapkasıyla geziyordum –ailemin hediyesi buydu– ama terden sırılsıklam olmuş bir hâldeyim. Her neyse, tam kararlaştırdığımız gibi saat ikide dondurmacıda buluştuk ve şapkamı gördüğünde James'in söylediği ilk şey, "Vay anasını," oldu.

Sirius'un konuşması böyle süregeldi. Salondaki dinleyicilerin keyifleri oldukça yerinde görünüyordu ve bunu fark eden Sirius'un öz güveni de gittikçe yerine gelmeye başlamıştı. Geçmişin trajikomik anılarından hüzünlenip birbirlerini teselli ettikleri de oldu, kahkahalarda kaybolup nefes almayı unuttukları da.

Belki de bu bir cenaze falan değildi...


	10. Beyaz İpek ve Kara Dantel

**KISIM II**   
**ADAGIO**

> **Kasım** **1978**

James, genç kadının alt dudağını hafifçe emdiğinde Lily kafasını James'in boynuna yatırdı ve kendini durduramayarak kıkırdamaya başladı. "Biliyorsun, bu adil değildi." Bunu yaparken boynuna minik öpücükler konduruyordu.

James tek kaşını kaldırdı, yatağa uzandı ve belinden kollarıyla sararak Lily'yi de beraberinde çekti. Yumuşacık yatağa düştüklerinde yumuşak bir ses çıktı, Lily kahkaha attı, sonra da James'i şekeri elinden alınmış çocuk gibi bir ifadeyle bırakarak üstünden kalktı. Üstünde beyaz ipekten sabahlığı bulunan beyaz askıya doğru ilerledi. James onu ve mükemmel kıçını arkadan izliyordu.

" _Potter_..." diye uyardı Lily, Hogwarts'tayken oldukça sık kullandığı o ses tonuyla.

"Efendim, _Potter_?"

Lily sabahlığını dramatik bir edayla üstüne geçirirken, "Şunu yapmasan olmayacaktı, değil mi?" dedi.

"İçimde kalmıştı, anlarsın." Gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve kafasını büyük yastığa gömdü. Dudaklarında yalnızca Lily'ye yönelik olan sevimli, sıcak bir tebessüm vardı.

Sussex'ten döneli en fazla beş saat olmuştu. Tüm her şeyin hazır ve mükemmel bir şekilde düzenlenmesinde büyük katkıları dokunan Sirius ile Remus onlar geri dönmeden evin hazır olmayacağı konusunda o kadar telaşlı davranmışlardı ki Sirius, daha geldikleri saniye telefon edip "İYİ MİSİNİZ?" diye bağırmıştı. Şükür ki Lily başının biraz ağrıdığını söyledikten sonra ikisi de kapılarının önüne damlamadan yalnızca birkaç saniye önce James, onları ikna etmeyi başarabilmişti. Söylediği sözler tam olarak şunlardı: _Kulaklarınızı açın ve dinleyin; Lily Evans'la yeni evlendim ve eğer bana müsaade ederseniz beş yıldan sonra sevgili karım olan Lily Evans'la rahatsız edilmeden bir kez dahi olsun sevişmeyi planlıyorum çünkü her seferide sizin tarafınızdan basıldık, iyi günler._

Lily, o an James'e boş boş bakmıştı. Ve bu, asla iyiye işaret olamazdı.

"Bugün dışarı çıkmamız gerekecek," diye söylendi Lily aynanın önünde artık iyice uzamış olan koyu kızıl saçlarını tararken.

James yavaşça doğruldu. "Ne oldu ki?"

Lily gözlerini aynada James'in gözleriyle buluşturarak, "Honoria Addison'ın doğum günü var, büyük bir parti olacak," dedi. "Alice'in doğum gününde düğün hazırlıkları tuttu bizi. Marlene'inkinde düğünümüz vardı. Sirius'unkinde Sussex'teydik." İşlemeli tarağı masaya bırakıp bakım yağı sürdüğü parmaklarını saçlarının uçlarından geçirdi. "Honoria ile Edward, ikimizin gelmesini özel olarak istedi, onu kırmak istemiyorum çünkü Honoria ile en son konuştuğumuzda bana oldukça sinirliydi."

"Ne oldu ki?"

"Ne _olmuştu_ ki?"

 _Lily ve onun dil bilgisi takıntısı..._ "Ne olmuştu ki?" diye tekrarladı.

"Mezuniyet gününden birkaç hafta sonra Sihir Bakanlığı'nda işim çıkmıştı, stajyerlik başvurusu için. Orada gördüm onu, Büyü Yasaları Uygulama Dairesi başkanının kişisel asistanı olmuş."

"Yok deve."

"Yo, ciddiyim." Lily, Mary'nin ona yılbaşında hediye ettiği koyu bir petrol mavisi kısa gece elbisesiyle siyah kadife ayakkabılarını geçirdi ve asasının bir hareketiyle dolabı topladı. "Ofisini görsen, havasından geçilmiyor. Neyse, asamı tartıp kayıtları tekrar kontrol ettiler en başta, işte sonra beni Honoria'nın yanına yönlendirdiler. Edward ile nişanlanmış." Altın rengi minik küpelerini taktı.

James, Lily'nin devam etmemesi üzerine suratına _ee_? diyen bir ifade yerleştirdi.

"Ee'si, beşinci sınıfta bir süreliğine Edward ile çıktığım için beni potansiyel rakip olarak görüyor."

James bir süreliğine yanlış duyup durmadığını anlamak için aynada Lily'yle en az beş saniye boyunca bakıştı.

"Ciddisin?"

"Bana bak Potter," dedi Lily tehditkâr bir ses tonu ile James'e gitgide yaklaşırken. "Ne Victoria'yı ne de Evelyn'i evimde istiyorum."

"Kadınlar..." James Lily'yi kendine doğru çekerek onu tekrar, tekrar öptü ve sonra da çenesini kaldırarak fısıldadı. "Gözlerim senden başkasını görmez ki zaten."

Lily kahkaha atarak tekrar masaya doğru ilerledi. "Lütfen James Potter, bunu bir daha yapma." Parfümünü sıkarken gülümsedi, sonra da saate baktı. Akşam sekizi kırk iki geçiyordu.

"Az sonra çıkarız o zaman?" dedi James kollarını Lily'nin beline sararak. Kafasını boynuna yatırdı. "Seni seviyorum."

Lily başını sallayarak parmaklarını James'in aşırı dağınık saçlarından geçirdi. "Seni seviyorum."

James'in kalbi hâlâ beşinci sınıftaymış gibi atıyordu.

Honoria'nın partisi, McLaggen köşkünün bahçesinde parti için özel olarak düzenlenmiş bir bölgesinde yapılıyordu. Yeşil çimlerin üstü altın-gümüş rengi ışıltılarla donatılmış, yerden birkaç santim yüksekliğinde uçan şamdanlar ise kırmızılı bir turuncu alevle aydınlatılmıştı. Her şey o kadar güzel, o kadar göz alıcıydı ki Lily Honoria'nın gerçekten de çok şanslı bir kız olduğunu aklından geçirmeden edemedi.

Hogwarts'ta onların döneminde eğitim görmüş hemen herkes oradaydı. Lily'nin gözüne büyücü usulü lacivert cüppeli takım elbisesinin içinde, Pamela Brown ve Leslie Abbott gibi kızlarla sohbet eden Zuni Plunkett ve onların birkaç adım ötesinde Victoria, Belladonna ve Emmeline ile ahududu gazozu içme yarışması yapan Laura çarptı ilk olarak. Walter ve Persephone ise etrafı çeşitli beyaz çiçekler ile süslenmiş peri masallarına ait olabilecek bir salıncakta, daha önce hiç olmadıkları kadar güzel görünüyorlardı. Walter, Persephone'nin açık kumral, upuzun saçlarına beyaz bir çiçek takmıştı.

Fazla Slytherin olduğu söylenemezdi. Lily, yalnızca Anastasia Herrera, Janine Forestier ve Louis Montgomery'yi görebildi.

"Nicole'le Katherine'i göremedim," dedi Lily.

" _Catherine_?!"

"Katherine," diye bastırdı Lily. "K ile."

"Ha..." James başını kaldırarak etrafa bakındı. "Bizimkiler de yok, sen söylemiş miydin onlara?"

"Hayır, Marlene ile düğünden beri hiç konuşmadım," dedi Lily James'e yakın kalarak –bazıları onlara bakıp fısıldaşıyorlardı– "ama sanırım Dorcas Avusturya'da kısa bir tatile çıkmayı planlıyordu, sen Patiayak ile ne yaptın –ah, merhaba Katherine!"

Lily ile Katherine selamlaştıktan sonra Katherine Morstan, "Sizi tebrik edemediğim için özür dilerim," dedi James'le Lily'ye dönerek. Açık yeşil gözleri mutlulukla parıldıyordu. "Davetiyeniz geldi ama maalesef gelme fırsatı bulamadım, Honoria da öyle söylüyor."

"Tamam tatlım, sorun değil, zaten pek kalabalık değildi. Honoria burada mı?" dedi Lily heyecanla.

"Bilmiyorum, burada olmaması cidden garip ama az sonra gelir bana sorarsan –sanırım kendisine elbise seçemedi." Kıkırdadı. "Birkaç gün önce konuşmuştuk, ama Lily... Sesi gerçekten tuhaf geliyordu."

"Niye ki?" diye sordu James. "Önemli bir konu değildir umarım?"

Katherine, Tessa'ya az sonra geleceğini işaret edip, "Sanmam," diye yanıtladı. "Anlarsın, tipik Honoria. Herkesin kendisi gibi mükemmel ve kusursuz olmasını ister. Kesin kafasını boş işlere takmıştır." Elini 'boş ver' anlamında salladı. "Neyse, onu görürseniz bana haber verir misiniz lütfen? Önemli bir konuyu konuşmamız gerekiyordu, ablam ülke genelinde büyük bir isyan başlatmak üzere de..."

Kıkırdadı. "Tamam, sorun değil," dedi Lily. "Ablana, Kathleen Morstan'a benden selam söyle!"

"Öptüm öyleyse ben." Katherine gülümsedi ve "tekrar tebrik ederim, bu arada," diye devam edip Tessa'nın yanına ilerledi.

Lily boğazını temizleyip "Ee," dedi, "siz? Patiayak ne dedi, konuya dönersek?"

James ise, parmaklarını saçlarından geçirdi ve kolunu Lily'nin beline doladı. "Aylak ve Kılkuyruk ile dışarı çıkacaklardı bugün, bilmiyorum." Köşkün içine doğru yöneldiklerinde bir ev cini onlara iki kadeh sıcak şarap ikram etti, sonra da James, "bugün dolunay var," diye fısıldadı.

Lily'nin nefesi kesildi ve içeride pek de dikkat çekmeyen bir köşeye ilerlediler. "E, gitseydin ya?"

"Lily..." James kırmızı şarabından bir yudum daha alarak Trayton Carter'a selam verdi, "her zaman öyle olamaz, değil mi?" dedi.

"Ama onlar senin arkadaşların!" dedi Lily sessizce. "Biliyorsun, öylece bırakamazsın onları."

"Bensiz de halledebilirler, Lils." James yerinde huzursuzca kımıldandı ve yan taraftaki ev cininin tepsisine yarısı içilmiş kadehleri geri koydu. "Şu anda önceliğim sensin."

Lily elini alnına koyarak derin iç çekti. "Peki, senin yolundan oynayalım. Şu anda herhangi bir saldırıya uğrama olasılığım sıfır, değil mi?"

"İhtimal hiçbir zaman sıfır değildir Lily –etrafa bak bir, iki saattir kara pelerinli arıyorum, Emmeline Vance da öyle, hiç mi önlem almıyorsun? Asan yanında, değil mi?"

" _Herhalde_ yanımda James, ama sen böyle yapmaya devam edersen onu her an senin üstünde kullanabilirim." James'in ifadesi üstüne yüzündeki bakışları yumuşattı. "Hadi bebeğim, _güven bana_."

"Sana güveniyorum zaten, Lily, diğer insanlara güvenmiyorum." James, arkasını dönmeden parmağıyla durdukları kolonun arkasında gruplaşmış birkaç Slytherin'i gösterdi. "Onlar kim?" diye sordu mırıldanarak.

"Zabini, Lewis, Bradshaw –bir saniye bunlar burada ne yapıyor, Amycus Carrow ve Christian Blackburn de burada!"

"Peki ya Addison nerede?" James tek kaşını kaldırdı.

Lily bir süre boyunca sessiz kaldı.

"Büyü Yasaları Uygulama Dairesinin başkanının asistanı Honoria Addison değil," diye mırıldandı James, Lily'nin vücudunu yavaşça kendine yaklaştırarak. "Hiçbir zaman olmadı. Konuştuğun kişi, Honoria Addison kılığına girmiş, muhtemelen Aisha Lewis'ti." James gözlüğünü düzeltti. "Büyük ihtimalle Addison'ı kapalı bir yerde tutuyorlardır."

Lily bakışlarını dikkat çekmeden Lewis'in üstünde dolaştırmaya devam etti ve elini James'in beline değdirdi. Durdukları noktada, ikisi ve Slytherinler dışında neredeyse kimse kalmamıştı ve ikisini koruyan tek şey, arkasında durdukları Helenistik kolondu. "Ne yapıyoruz şimdi?" diye fısıldadı. "Bunlardan vardır daha, tek gelmemişlerdir."

"Mekânı boşaltmalıyız," dedi James.

"Nasıl?" Lily bakışlarını James'e çevirdi. "Dışarıyı görmedin mi, tüm Hogwarts burada."

James gözerini kırpıştırarak, "Bilmiyorum," dedi.

" _Ne_ , James Potter'sın sen Merlin aşkına, daima bir çıkış yolu bulursun!"

"Şşş."

"...ah tabii, haftada en az bir gün Hogsmeade'e kaçıp orada platoniğine Kaymakbirası aşıran mal sanki bendim?"

" _Şşş_."

"...evet, evet, sırf platoniği onunla çıkmayı kabul etsin diye kendini Astronomi Kulesi'nden atan öküz de bendim ne de olsa, _mmm_!"

James dudaklarının arasındaki mesafeyi kapattı ve ona "Tatlım, sessiz ol," diye fısıldadı Lily'nin dudaklarının kenarından öperken. "Böyle konuşmaya devam edersen onlar duyacak zaten, hiç kuşkun olmasın bundan."

James cüppesinin cebinden işlemeli Pelerin'i çıkardı ve onu Lily'nin üstüne geçirdi –ya da artık olmayan Lily'nin.

"Git," dedi James. "Git, söyle onlara, onları dışarı çıkar ve güvende olduklarından emin ol. Ben burayı gözetlerim."

"Hayır, sonuna dek seninle kalacağım..."

" _Lily_ , sevgilim, hayatım," diye fısıldadı James, "bunu sen yapmalısın," demeden önce.

Lily James'in gözlerine baktı, derin bir nefes aldı ve son hızla dışarı koştu.

Gözleri Emmeline'i aradı. James, içlerinde en güvenilir olanın Emmeline olduğunu söylerdi hep. Belli etmeden pelerini çıkardı ve çantasına yerleştirdi. Emmeline Vance ise bir masada yalnız başına oturuyordu. Lily'nin ona yaklaştığını gördüğünde bardağını masaya bıraktı ve "Lily," dedi duruşunu düzelterek. "Üzgünüm, James ile tebrik edemedim sizi..."

"Emmeline, yardımın gerekiyor," dedi Lily iyice yaklaşarak. "Ama önce bana söz ver, tamam mı?"

Emmeline kaşlarını çattı. "Niye, ne oldu ki?"

"Eğer bir terslik olursa bundan James'e asla, _asla_ bahsetmeyeceksin."

"Lily, tamam söz de..."

"Bize saldırı düzenlemeyi planlıyorlar," dediğinde Emmeline'in yüzüne birdenbire bir korku perdesi indi ve genç kadın elini cüppesinin cebine götürdü. "Ne zaman, nasıl, neden veya kimler yapacak bilmiyorum ama herkesi acilen buradan çıkarmamız gerekiyor."

"Dışarıda iki kara pelerinli gördüm," dedi Emmeline sessizce. "Bunların dahası vardır diye düşündüm ama..."

"Evet, biliyorum. İçeride Carrow ve Blackburn'ü gürdüm."

"Catherine Blackburn mü?"

"Hayır, ondan hiç haber almadım, kız sanki yıllardır ölü, hatta hiç doğmamış gibi. Ama ağabeyi Christian içeride ve niyeti pek de iyi gibi görünmüyor."

Emmeline arkasını kontrol ederek geri Lily'ye döndü. "Çok fazla insan var."

"Evet, işte bunun için senin yardımına ihtiyacım var..."

Lily tam bunu söyledikten sonra içeriden inanılmaz güçlü bir gürültüyle patlama sesi geldi.

Yere savrulduklarında Lily tam da devrilmiş içki sürahisinin üstüne kolu altta kalacak şekilde düştü. Çığlık sesleri gelmeye başladı, çitler birer birer etrafa ince ahşap kıymıklar saçarak patladı ve ansızın bahçeye en az on, yirmi, _otuz_ tane kara pelerinli Ölüm Yiyen'le beraber Kurtadam daldı. Lily devrilmiş masa ile kendi bedeni arasında kalan sol kolunu çıkarmaya çalıştı ama bir Ölüm Yiyen'in kaşla göz arasında Emily Clark'a Kedavra laneti gönderdiğini görünce asıl çıkan şey, tiz bir çığlık oldu. Emily Clark... o yardımsever, tatlı, Lily'nin okulda en çok güvendiği, Kılkuyruk'un hoşlandığı Hufflepuff...

Sayıca çok fazlaydılar. Dolunayın yansıttığı parlak ışık ve etrafta uçuşan lanetler olmasaydı karanlıktan neredeyse göz gözü görmeyecekti – Kurtadamlar dehşet saçıyordu ve önlerine gelen herkesi acımasızca ısırıyordu —Lily kendini zorlayarak ayağa kalktı ve asasını hazır konuma getirdi –çok hızlılardı ve Kurtadamlar zaferle uluyordu –mavi ve kırmızı ışıklar etrafta uçuşuyordu ve çığlıklar kulağını tırmalıyordu — birkaç Kurtadamın ağzı kan içindeydi ve birisinin dişlerinin arasından kopmuş bacak sarkıyordu — Lily derin bir nefes aldı ve kırık kolunu umursamadan önüne çıkan ilk Ölüm Yiyen'e karşı silahsız bırakma büyüsü uyguladı.

Üstünde gümüş işlemeler bulunan karaağaç asası Lily'ye doğru uçan Ölüm Yiyen uzun, platin sarısı saçlarını savuracak bir şekilde arkadan gelen bir lanet ile geriye doğru savruldu. Lily döndüğünde arkasında Frank Longbottom'ı gördü.

"Alice nerede?!" diye bağırdı Lily, kendine doğru gelen alevlerden korunmak için güçlü bir Protego yaparak. Büyük, beyaz bir ışık parladı.

"Arkada diğerleriyle uğraşıyor –çok fazlalar!" Frank asasını bir kez çevirdi ve karşıdaki Ölüm Yiyen'e kafa karıştırma laneti uyguladı. "James?"

"Bilmiyorum –Incendio!"

Lily etrafına bakındı ve Katherine Morstan'ın yerde ölü bir şekilde yattığını gördü. _Daha az önce konuşmuştuk..._ Kumral saçları tıpkı gökteki dolunayın etrafını çepeçevre eden hale gibi başının etrafına hüzünlü bir güzellikle dağılmıştı. Üstünden ayağını uzatarak zahmetsizce geçen güzel vücutlu, kısa boylu ve upuzun, siyah dantelli bir pelerin tarafından gizlenen bir Ölüm Yiyen, yavaş ve temkinli adımlarla Lily'ye doğru ilerlemeye başladığında Lily'nin başına birdenbire derin bir ağrı saplandı. Frank ise çoktan etkisiz duruma getirilmişti.

 _Yanıyordu_! Kafasını iki eli arasında sıkıştırarak dizlerinin üstüne düştü ve uzun, tiz bir çığlık attı. Yere yığıldığında cenin pozisyonunda kıvrıldı ama vücudunun her bir kısmına batan ateşten hançerler bilincini açık tutmayı zorlaştırıyordu. Kalp atışı dakikada 130'un üstüne çıktı ve Lily, ya sağırlıktan ya da sesinin kısılmasından dolayı duyamadığı çığlıkları atmaya devam etti. Şoktan dolayı titriyordu.

Siyahlar içindeki Ölüm Yiyen, ürkütücü bir zarafetle Lily'nin yanına eğildi ve "Vay, vay," diye fısıldadı koyu kızıl saçlarını okşarken. Siyah dantel eldivenle gizlenmiş güzel, uzun parmaklı ellerini yavaş ve dikkatlice Lily'nin yanağında, çenesinde, dudaklarında gezdirdi ve kan kırmızısı dolgun dudaklarıyla aralarında yalnızca birkaç santimlik boşluk kalana dek yüzünü kararlılıkla Lily'ye doğru eğdi. " _Lillian Potter._ "

Siyahlı olan omuz silkti. "Yeni soyadını beğendim, doğrusu. Keşke beni de davet etseydiniz, belki bir hediye getirirdim... Uyuyan Güzel'i bilir miydiniz, Prenses?" Lily, boynuna dokunan soğuk parmakların oluşturduğu ürkütücü etkiyi tüm vücudunda hissetti, "Malefiz'in gerçek hikâyesini?.."

Bilinci gittikçe yerine gelmeye başlıyordu ama kendisine keskin bir mizaç ile bakan Ölüm Yiyen, parlak bir çerçevenin baş öznesiydi ve Lily'de huzursuzluk duygusu oluşturan büyük, göz alıcı safir mavisi gözleri _doğaüstü_ bir parıltıyla ışıldıyordu. "Cehennemde ona verdiği söz üzerine onunla buluşan Kötü Kraliçe sormuş ki bir gün Malefiz'e, Uyuyan Güzel'i orada niye şıp diye öldürmedin diye..."

Siyah dantel kukuletası kafasını örten Ölüm Yiyen, ucunda oldukça sivri bir pençe bulunan işaret parmağını kaldırdı ve gözlerini, çektiği acıyı zevk alarak izlemek üzere Lily'nin gözlerine kilitleyerek, sivri pençesini yavaşça Lily'nin ıslak yanağında dolaştırmaya başladı, "...ama kimsecikler bilmiyormuş ki Malefiz'in aslında kendini cezalandırmaya çalıştığını.

"A aa... Böyle saf bir güzelliğin böyle trajik bir yoldan helak olması çok yazık olacak, çok yazık," dedi gözleri dikkatlice Lily'nin yüzünü tararken. İçini titreten bir soğukkanlılıkla sağ işaret parmağının ucundaki sivri, zümrüt işlemeli gümüş pençeyi Lily'nin alt dudağına sertçe bastırdı. "Alınma ama... kocan çok seksi bir şekilde çığlık atıyor," diye fısıldadı dudaklarına doğru, Lily acıdan haykırırken.

Lily'nin gözlerini kör eden sıcak gözyaşları bir bir yere dökülürken kendini zorlayarak da olsa hiç belli etmeden elini yanında duran asasına doğru kaydırdı, sonrasında ise kuru dudaklarını ayırmayı başardı ve ağzına kan tadı geldi. " _Malfoy_!"

Yüksek sesli ve gür bir kahkaha duyulduktan sonra Concordia, "CRUCIO!" diye bağırdı.

Lily'nin duyduğu son şey de bu oldu.


	11. Şeytanla Anlaşma

Kan vardı.

_Gri, boyası aşınmış rutubetli duvarlar. 12586. Tavandan şap-şap-şap diye damlayan bir su sesi var. 12587. Nereden geliyor bilmiyorum. 12588. Hiçbir şey bilmiyorum. Kim olduğumu unuttum mu bilemiyorum. 12590. Zaman duygumu kaybettim –kafamda tik-tak-tiktaktiktak diye çalan ve susmak bilmeyen çanlar var, sanırım üşüyorum. 12593. Tavanın da boyası aşınmış ama daha iyi durumda yani sanırım ama yine de gri. Duvarda lekeler var, neye ait olduklarını bilmiyorum. 12596. Göğsümün altında kalan kolumu hissetmiyorum... aslına bakılırsa yaşadığımı da hissetmiyorum._

Soğuktu.

_Yerler soğuk. Kırmızı, saçlarımın yerde bittiği yerde bitmiyor. Görüşümün karşısında metal bir kapı var –ne olduğunu bilmiyorum sanki bomboş bir hapishane koğuşundaymış gibiyim ama yine de daha soğuk. 12613. Başımın arkasında sıcak bir ıslaklık var ama iyi hissettirmiyor ve içimin de soğuk olması normal mi? Niye böyle düşünüyorum, niye saymaya devam ediyorum, bana neler oluyor?_

Parmaklarıyla neden olduğunu bilmeden bileğini kazımaya çalıştığında bileğinden çok, olmayan tırnaklarının acıdığını fark etti. Nerede olduğunu bilmiyordu fakat iyi bir şey olmadığı kesindi.

Binlerce tonluk basınçlı suyun altında kalmış gibi hissediyordu. Bulanık bir çorba hâline gelmiş bilincini yavaş yavaş toparlamaya çalıştı ama beynindeki nereden geldiği ve ileri geçişin olmadığını söyleyen o kırmızı sınır Lily'nin gözlerini tamamen açmasını zorlaştırıyordu.

"Ah..." Sağ tarafa kaydığı zaman sırtüstü yattı ve ne zaman saymaya başladığını tam olarak bilmediği geçen saniyeleri saymaya devam etti. _12637._

_Benim adım Lily Potter. Lillian Charlotte Jocelyn Potter. Annemin adı Elisabeth, babamın adı Leonard ve Petunia isimli bir ablam var. Bir cadı ve Gryffindor'um ve James Potter ile evliyim. Bunları zihnimde niye tekrarladığımı bilmiyorum._

"Lily Evans?"

Lily gözlerini açtı ve kendini boğuk sesin geldiği yöne doğru bakmaya doğru zorladı.

_Ben Lily Evans değilim._

"Benim adım Lily Potter."

Görüşünde biri vardı – _bir kız, biraz kilolu_ , diye düşündü. Görüntüsü gittikçe netleşmeye başlarken beyni, doğumundan o güne kadar tanıdığı insanların fiziksel görünüşlerini gözlerinin önüne getirdi ve önündeki şablonla en iyi uluşan kişide karar kıldı: _Honoria Addison, Ravenclaw Quidditch takımı vurucusu, Sınıf Başkanı, 1977-1978 senesi Okul Birincisi._

Öksürdü ve gözlerini kırpıştırarak ağzını açıp bir şeyler gevelemeye çalıştı. "Honoria?"

Addison, zincirlendiği yerde ne kadar yaklaşabiliyorsa Lily'ye o kadar yaklaştı ve "Ah Lily," diye soludu. Alnında geniş bir morluk vardı ve kıyafetlerinde kan lekeleri vardı – _en fazla beş günlük_.

"Ne..."

Honoria, "Malikâne," diye cevapladı çabucak. "Malfoylar, ya da başkaları. İkinci haftamız ama Lily –oh Lily, tahmin edemezsin."

Lily doğrulmaya çalıştı ve "Ne oldu?" dedi fısıldayarak.

"O, o, o!" Honoria'nın koyu kahverengi gözleri yaşlarla dolmaya ve vücudu titremeye başladı. "Tahmin edemezsin, Lily, git buradan, beni de çöz, zamanımız az," derken alt dudağı da sesi gibi bariz bir şekilde titriyordu. "O, o."

" _Ne_?"

"O. O burada, Lily." Honoria'nın ağzı sanki mühürlenmiş gibiydi. Yutkundu, tekrar yutkundu, tekrar yutkundu ve acı bir çığlık attı sessizce. Sanki inkâr etmek istercesine kafasını iki yana doğru sallarken, gözleri kendisine ihanet ediyordu.

" _Karanlık Lord._ O, burada Lily."

Bu kelimeyi duyduğu an, Lily tüm vücudunu ince buz kristalleri kaplamış gibi titredi ve "Kim?" diye tekrarladı iyice odaklanmaya çalışarak. "Ne dedin?"

"Kim Olduğunu Bilirsin Sen burada Lily, aklını mı kaçırdın sen! Kaç, git buradan hazır vaktin varken." Honoria Addison kafasını diğer tarafa çevirdi. "Az sonra yemek vermek için bir ev cini gelecek."

Lily gözlerini yine kırpıştırarak dudaklarını araladı. "İki haftadır zaman duygunu yitirmemeyi nasıl başardın?"

"Ben sana kaçabilirsin, kurtulabilirsin diyorum ama yine de saate taktın sen." Honoria somurtarak iç çekti. "Saydım. Her yemek arası arasında altı saat var. Günde dört kere geliyor. Ve art arda olan ikisinde yukarıdan sesler geliyor –yani uyanık olmalılar, aslında uyanık oldukları zaman sabah da olsa akşam da olsa gün sayısı mantıken değişmez."

"Tarihi biliyor musun?"

"28 Kasım. Salı."

"28 mi?"

"Tam iki haftadır buradayız, Lily." Honoria azarlarcasına kaşlarını kaldırdı ve başını eğdi. "Ve sen de tam iki haftadır bu hâldesin."

Lily hâlâ odaklanmaya çalışıyordu.

"Her gün seninle _bu_ konuşmayı yaptığımızı biliyor musun?" dedi Honoria. "Her lanet olası gün sürekli aynı şeyleri söylüyorum; sen de öyle. Sanki iki haftadır her gün Salı."

Lily'nin gözleri duvardaki, ardında belki de sonsuzluğun olduğu karadelik görevini gören minik bir deliğe takıldı.

"Bileğine kazıdığın çetele tablosuna bak."

Lily bakışlarını kabuk tutmuş tırnak izleriyle dolu olan sol bileğine indirdi. Birisi ise oldukça yeni görünüyordu. Kan vardı.

"14 sayısı, değil mi?"

Bilincini tamamen kaybedip yere yığılmadan önce başını olumlu anlamda salladı ve korku bürümüş kan çanağı gözlerle Honoria'nın ona umutsuzca "Sakın bu sefer de _unutma_ ," dediğini duyacak kadar odaklandı.

Honoria ona dört kez daha 'unutma' dedi.

Lily dört kez daha unuttu ve çetele tablosuna dört çizik daha eklendi.

On dokuzuncu günde ise farklı bir şey oldu.

Her zamanki gibi Honoria, yemek saatleri hakkında Lily ile konuşurken birdenbire siyahlara bürünmüş iki Ölüm Yiyen içeri daldı ve Honoria Addison'ı götürdü.

Lily bir gün boyunca hücrede yalnız kaldıktan sonra ise, başka iki Ölüm Yiyen geldi ve Lily'yi üst kata çıkardı.

Etraf karanlıktı. Geçtikleri koridorlara asılmış, hepsi de iyi ressamların usta ellerinden çıkma portrelerin göz hapsi eşliğinde antika görünümünde, alevleri mor renkte olan meşalelerle donatılmış sayısız dolambaçlı koridordan geçtiler. Kaliteli, koyu zümrüt yeşili duvar kâğıtlarının bazıları tavandan sökülmek üzereydi. İki Ölüm Yiyen, çift kanatlı kapıyı sonuna kadar açarak Lily'yi içeri fırlattı. Kapının ardından kapanma sesi duyuldu.

"Vay, vay..." Lily'nin tüylerini ürperten bir erkek sesi, süslü mobilyalarla döşenmiş geniş odada yankılandı. "Lily Evans."

"Benim adım Lily Potter," diye düzeltti Lily.

" _Ha_?" Bellatrix Lestrange'in cırtlak cırlaması üzerine ayağa kalkıp karşısındaki uzun, siyah saçlı deneyimli cadı ile yüz yüze gelen Lily'nin yüzü herhangi bir değişime uğramadı. "Sana karşı çıktı! Bulanık sana _karşı_ _çıktı_!"

"Tamam, Bella, yerine dön..."

" _Lucius_!"

"Bella, tamam dedim."

Lucius Malfoy, soluk gri gözlerini Lily'nin küçük, kalp şeklindeki yüzünde tiksinti ile dolaştırarak temkinli adımlarla Lily'ye doğru ilerledi. Lily, Honoria'nın doğum gününde silahsız bıraktığı büyücünün karşında durduğunu ise, Lucius Malfoy kukuletasını açıp platin sarısı saçlarını sallayınca anlayabildi.

"Gece Likörü ister miydiniz, Miss Evans?"

"Benim adım _Lily Potter_."

"LUCIUS!"

"Nazik teklifiniz için minnettarlığımı sunarım," diye yanıtladı Lily mırıldanarak, "ama en son bu evde iki misafire likör ikram edildiğinde ikisinin de bir dakika sonra can çekişip ağızlarından kan gelerek tesadüfi bir biçimde öldüklerini bildiğimden bu ince teklifinizi reddetmek zorunda kalacağım." Gülümsedi.

Lucius Malfoy, Lily'ye yukarıdan bakarak "İyi," dedi sessizce. "Çok iyi... Demek biricik Concordia'mız hakkında birkaç şey biliyorsunuz, sayın Bulanık?"

"Benim adım Lily Potter."

"Kendisi şu anda mahzenlere inmiş olmalı, işkence edilecek birkaç mahkûm vardı da," diye devam etti Malfoy hiç oralı olmayarak. İçinde yoğun, kehribar rengi bulunan kristal sürahideki tüm içkiyi halıya boşalttı, büyüleyici bir işçilikle yapılmış cam kapağını kapadı ve ıslanmış mürdüm halıya basarak avının kafasını karıştırmaya çalışan bir sırtlan gibi Lily'nin etrafında daireler çizmeye başladı. "Bizzat Bellatrix'in kendisi tarafından eğitiliyor, kendisi oldukça yetenekli bir cadı... Başka ne biliyorsunuz?"

"Ne kastettiğinize bağlı."

Bellatrix Lestrange ansızın belirerek sivri asasının ucunu Lily'nin gırtlağına dayadı ve "Aslında seni şuracıkta öldürsen hiç de fena olmazdı," diye tısladı. "Ne de olsa zaten _ölecek_ , değil mi?"

Mavi bir ışık çaktığında Lily kendini yere çakılmış bir hâlde buldu.

"Daha açıklayıcı olalım o zaman?!"

Malfoy, Bellatrix'in kolundan sertçe tutarak onu kaldırdı ve duvara savurdu. Lily, onların oldukça hararetli bir konuda tartıştıklarını anlayabiliyordu. Bellatrix bir hayli sinirli ve kararlı görünse de Malfoy, yine de onu ikna etmişe benziyordu. Malfoy'un dudaklarından ' _emirler'_ kelimesinin çıktığını duydu.

Lily gülümsedi.

"Buraya bir sebepten dolayı getirildiniz," diye başladı Malfoy, "merak ediyor musunuz?"

"Yoo." Lily dişlerini gıcırdatarak oda içinde herhangi bir savunma objesi aramaya koyuldu. "Arkadaşlarımı öldürdünüz. Ve benim sizinle ittifak yapmaya da merakım _yok_."

Malfoy, "Başarılısınız," diye devam etti yine aynı o duygusuz ses tonuyla. "Yaptığınız her işte birincisiniz, söyleyin bana Miss Evans –ah ah ah ah bırakın o sürahiyi, yerine, _hemen_!" Lucius Malfoy şok olmuş bir ifadeyle kendini Lily'ye tokat atmaktan son anda tutabildi. Gözleri nefret ve kindarlıkla parıldıyordu. "İnanın bana, size gösterdiğim yüzüm yalnızca süslü bir maskeden başka bir şey değildir. Eğer kibar davranma zorunluğu olmasaydı..." Lily, Malfoy'un pis nefesinin kokusunu alabiliyordu, " _olmazdım_."

"Seni pezevenk" diye tısladı Lily, Malfoy'un yalnızca birkaç santim uzaklığındaki yüzüne doğru.

"...işte bu yüzden yardımınıza ihtiyacımız var, Miss Evans."

" _Benim adım_ _Lily Potter_."

"...size söylemeyi unutmuş olabiliriz belki, bilemiyorum, ama ev cinlerimizin günde on altı kez getirdiği yemekler çetele tablonuzdan toplam on beş günü götürebilir..." Lily'nin sağ kolunu sertçe kendine çekti ve asasının bir hamlesiyle yalnızca beş gün kazınmış olacak bir şekilde Lily'nin yaralarını temizledi.

"Peki ya sesler?" Lily tek kaşını kaldırdı.

Malfoy dudak büzdü. "Miss Addison da kolay lokma değildi. Zeki kız." Kaşlarını kaldırdı. "Hadi ama Miss Evans. Siz bunu zaten çözmüştünüz, değil mi? Kan lekeleri en fazla beş günlüktü." Gözlerini Lily'ye dikti. "İçgüdülerinize güvenin, yoksa bu savaşı kazanamazsınız."

Lily, az önce Lucius Malfoy'un dokunduğu yeri acilen yıkama ihtiyacı duyuyordu. "Su var mı?"

"İçine zehir koydum. İnanın bana, derinizle kemikleriniz erir ve iç organlarınız parçalanırken o keskin acıyı hissetmeyi hiç istemezdiniz, zavallı Miss Deveraux'nun kaderi bu olmuştu." Malfoy, babası Abraxas'ın görkemli portresinin önünde yavaşladı ve yüzünü Lily'ye doğru çevirdi. "Peki ya siz, Miss Evans? Teklifimi kabul ediyor musunuz?"

"Ortada teklif falan yok," dedi Lily. "Ya da anlaşma."

"Olacak." Yerde savrulmuş yatan Bellatrix şeytani bir şekilde kıkırdadı. "Hem de nasıl."

Malfoy, babasının portresini yakından incelemeye başlayarak, "Bana sorarsanız oldukça kârlı bir yatırım olabilir," dedi.

"Kabul edeceğimi sanmıyorum."

"Etmelisiniz. Edeceksiniz de." Lucius Malfoy, Lily'nin çenesini sıkıca tutarak kaldırdı ve saçlarını geriye atarak beyaz boynunu açtı. Gözlerinden bariz bir şehvet, bir açlık duygusu okunuyordu. "Kararınızı değiştirebilirsiniz, eğer teklifimizi duyarsanız."

"Kimin?"

"Şahsımın. Sevgili Bellatrix'in, sevgili Concordia'mın, hain Celestine'in ve _oldukça_ yakın birkaç arkadaşınızın," adam kıkırdadı "ve özellikle, Karanlık Lord'un."

"İlgilenmiyorum."

"James Potter, varsa çocuklar, birinci ve eğer karşılık yükseltilirse ikincil dereceden yakın aile; 10'un üstüne çıkmayacak bir meblağda arkadaşlar vs. eğer mahkûm edildilerse serbest kalacaklardır ve onlara bir daha herhangi bir asa uzatılmayacak, güvenlikleri bizim sorumluluğumuz altında tutulacak ve eğer hayat borçları varsa, borçları mutlaka ve ebediyen silinecektir."

"Hâlâ ilgilenmiyorum."

Malfoy, parşömendeki düzenli yazıyı okumaya devam etti. "...eğer ki anlaşma sürecinde herhangi bir sorun çıkarsa alınan canlar iade edilmeyecektir, iade edilmesi söz konusu bile olamaz. Anlaşma, bağlayıcı Bozulmaz Yemin ile isimleri daha sonra belirtilecek üç şahidin gözetimi altında Karanlık Lord ve Lily Evans arasında yapılacaktır; anlaşmalar Karanlık Lord tarafından tutulacaktır."

"Size güvenmiyorum. Vakti gelince çocuğumu öldürmeyeceğinizi nereden bileyim?"

"Karanlık Lord sözünün eridir," diye güldü Malfoy.

Duraksadı. "Karşılığında ne istiyorsunuz, peki?" diye çıkıştı Lily. "Eğer... _canımı_ istiyorsanız ve yukarıdaki şartlar sorgusuz sualsiz yerine getirilecekse," diyerek zorla yutkundu, "bahsi geçen şartlar karşısında boynum kıldan incedir."

"Ölmenizi istediğimizi kim söyledi, Miss Evans?" dedi Malfoy düz bir sesle. "Hiç ister miyiz, baksanıza bir yüzümüze..."

Abraxas ve Lucius Malfoy'un portresi de dâhil odadaki tüm portreler ve Bellatrix Lestrange sanki her an Lily'yi öldürebilirmiş gibi bakıyordu.

"...Bizim tek istediğimiz şey, tarafımıza katılmanız."

Lily bir anlığına yanlış duyduğunu zannetti; ağzını tam bir şey söyleyecekmiş de unutmuş gibi açtı ve kirpiklerini kırpıştırarak gülümsedi.

" _Efendim_?"

Lucius Malfoy pek de memnun olmayan bir tavırla, "Concordia az sonra burada olacak," dedi. "Size _yeterince_ şans verdik, Miss Evans, şimdi size tekrar soruyorum: Bizimle olacak mısınız?"

Lily ellerini çırpıp inanmaz bir tavırla kahkaha attı ve başını gülümseyerek sağa yatırdı.

"HÖDÜK!"

"O zaman kendinizi ölü sayabilirsiniz."

Malfoy ile Bellatrix çıktıktan sonra onu yukarı çıkaranlardan biri olan Ölüm Yiyen, Lily'yi kibar bir tavırla dış kapıya doğru yönlendirdi. Ölüm Yiyen, Lily'nin sırtını yolun soluna gelene dek bırakmamıştı ve dokunuşundaki bir şey Lily'ye tanıdık gelmişti.

Lily, Ölüm Yiyen'e "Cehenneme git ve orada çürüyüp geber, Snape!" diye bağırdı.

Maskeden ses gelmedi.


	12. Güvende Hissetmek Nelere Mal Olur?

Zaten yeterince çirkin olan Kraliçe Victoria'nın evlerinin bir sokak ötesinde bulunan daha da çirkin bir heykelinin önüne cisimlendi.

Buraya nasıl geldiğini bilmiyordu. Öylesine yorgun, öylesine bitkin ve açtı ki üç blok yürüyebilip yürüyemeyebileceğini bile tahmin edemiyordu. Etrafına bakınarak cisimlendiğini görmesi olası herhangi birini aradı –yoktu.

Üstü başı pisti ve eteğinin kuyruğundan birisi kopmuş, çamura batmıştı ve yürürken zaman zaman ikisinden birinin topuğu kırılmış olan ayakkabılarına takılıyordu. Lily petrol mavisi elbisesinden sarkan tül parçasını _cart_ diye yırttı ve sol topuğunu kopardı.

Ufukta belli belirsiz kendini gösteren hafif pembemsi gökyüzü, akşamüstü olduğunun habercisiydi. Bir sokak öteden gelen tiz bir miyavlama ve ardından çöp tenekelerinin devrilme sesini duyduğunda ise elinde olmadan, ya da keskin kasım soğuğundan dolayı titredi. Bu gidişle hasta olması kaçınılmazdı.

"Sonunda, Lily, hayatım, canım benim..."

James Lily'yi kapı eşiğinde gördüğü zaman onu hızla kendine çekti ve kokusunu içine çeke sıkıca sarıldı. Lily kollarını James'in ona daima korumacı gelen vücuduna doladı ve kendini James'e bıraktı. "Seni seviyorum, James."

İçeri geçtiklerinde Sirius, Remus ve Peter'ı gördü Lily. Odasına çıkıp giysilerini değiştirdi, sonra ise yine aşağı indi.

"Çatalak, saldırıdan sonra bölgeye teftişe gelen Seherbaz ve Şifacı ekibi tarafından hastaneye kaldırılanların arasındaydı," diye devam etti Remus Lily az biraz konuştuktan sonra. "Ölümcül yaraları vardı. Ama seni bulamamıştık. Seherbazlar her ne kadar aramaya çalışsa da veya bir ipucu bulsalar bile hiçbir sonuca ulaşamamışlar, nasıl oldu bilmiyorum tabii."

"Malfoy Malikânesi'nde oldukça sıkı güvenlik önlemleri vardı," dedi Sirius. "Neredeyse içeri sızacaktık ama son anda, her nasıl fark ettilerse karşılık verdiler. Dört ayak parmağımı onlara borçluyum."

"Peki, sen ne yaptın?" diye sordu Peter sorusunu Lily'ye yönelterek. "Patiayak, Honoria Addison'ın iki Ölüm Yiyen eşliğinde kapıdan çıkarıldığını gördüğünü söylemişti bize, o kız ne yapıyordu orada?"

Lily James'in omzundaki kafasını yavaşça Peter'a döndürerek "Sonra konuşsak olur mu?" diye sordu mırıldanarak. "Bilmiyorum, oradayken hiçbir şeyim yoktu neredeyse ama şu anda öyle yorgun hissediyorum ki neredeyse şuracıkta bayılacağım. Çok açım, günlerdir doğru düzgün bir şey yemedim."

"Sana bir şeyler hazırlamamızı ister misin?" diye sordu James sessizce Lily'nin saçlarını okşarken. "Kılkuyruk sana hemen güzel, sıcacık bir balık patates ısıtırır."

"Teşekkür ederim, Peter." Lily genç adamın elini kavradı, Peter mutfağa ilerledi.

"Karpuz da var, Patiayak gelirken karpuz almış."

"Karpuz mu?" Lily gözlerini kırpıştırarak kıkırdadı. "Bu mevsimde _karpuzu_ nereden buldun Sirius?"

Sirius atkuyruğu yaptığı siyah saçlarını sallayacak bir şekilde arkasına yaslandı ve "Delaney manyağı sağ olsun," dedi neşeyle.

"Walter mı? Ne alakası var ki?"

Lily dışında odadakilerin hepsi kıkırdadığında Lily, "Yo, cidden," diye ekledi. "Kasım ayı. On dokuz kasım. İngiltere. Soğuk. Londra. Yağmur."

Remus, "Çatalak'ın hastanede yattığı odanın hemen yanında Persephone de tedavi görüyordu. Tahlillerinde kan değerleri düzensiz çıkmış ve sonrasında ise hamile olabileceğinden şüphe etmişler." Omuz silkerek gülümsedi. "Haklı çıktılar."

Lily'nin karnında minik bir kelebeklenme oldu.

"Hastaneye karpuz istedi ama sonra ise istediği türden olmadığını fark edince, Walter karpuzu öylece o an ilk gördüğü kişi olan şahsıma uzattı ve ben de yere atar matar da patlar diye aldım buraya getirdim karpuzu." Sirius kafasını salladı. "Neyse, en azından bir işe yaradı."

Lily ufak bir kahkaha atarak, "İnanamıyorum sadece," diye mırıldandı kendi kendine. "Persephone gerçekten de harika bir anne olacak." James'in kucağına iyice kıvrılarak mutfaktan içeri geçen Peter'ın ahşap parkede çıkan ayak seslerini dinledi. Lily'nin önüne balık patates tabağını koydu ve Lily sanki günlerdir ağzına tek lokma girmemiş gibi yemeye başladı.

Beş dakika geçti ya da geçmedi, çocuklar ayrıldı, Lily yemeği bitirdi ve gözlerini kapatıp kendini James'in düzenli nefes alış verişlerine kaptırdı. Dünyada belki de kendini en rahat ve güvende hissettiği yer, onun yanıydı.

"Asan masanın üstünde," diye mırıldandı James Lily'yi kucağına alıp odalarına çıkmak üzere merdivene taşımadan önce. Alnına öpücük kondurdu ve tebessüm ederek "İstersen bu haftalığına izin al işten," dedi.

"Bilmiyorum, gitsem iyi olur bence." Lily banyoya girmek için hazırlanmaya başladı. "Profesör Mercado'nun yılsonu bütünleme sınavları zor oluyormuş, eğer kalırsam ilk yılı tekrarlamak zorunda kalırım. Gwendoline Lockhart, Profesör Maria Kensington'ın sınavlarından tam beş kere kalmış."

"Gwendoline Lockhart kim?"

"Profesör Valeria Seymour'un kızıymış. 1970 yılında Öğrenciler Başkanlığı yapmış."

James Lily'nin omzunu okşayarak, "Öyleymiş," diye fısıldadı. Koyu kızıl saçlarını çekerek nazikçe boynunun arkasına bıraktığında ise Lily ürperdi ve gözlerini kırpıştırdı. James Lily'nin boynuna, omuzlarına minik öpücükler kondurmaya başladığında Lily kolunu kaldırdı ve elini James'in saçlarının arasına daldırarak onu daha da kendine çekti.

"Banyoda bana katılır mısın?"

James, cevap vermeden önce gözlerinde bir ışıltı belirdi.

* * *

"...nasıl oldu bilmiyorum ama sonra Cath – _Concordia_ üstümde daha önce hiç tasvirini duymadığım bir büyü kullandı. Kafa karıştırma laneti ile Cruciatus arasında bir şeydi, ama işkence laneti olmadığına adım gibi eminim. Lanetler hakkında neredeyse her şeyi biliyorum, Lanetlerin Lanetli Kitabı'nı iki kez hatim ettim, öyle ki Karanlık Sanatlar F.Y.B.S.'si alsam Olağanüstü bir puan alırdım. Ne yazık ki alanım değil." Lily çatalıyla salatasını didikledi.

"Peki, Malfoy'u gördün mü?"

"Evet, onu silahsız bıraktım." Lily kendiyle gurur duyan bir ifadeyle gülümsedi ve James'in uzattığı sıcacık kahve dolu büyük kupayı iki eliyle de tuttu. "Sağ ol."

James kendininkine üç adet şeker ekledi ve hâlâ tam olarak uyum sağlayamadığı o canavar bulaşık makinesinin yanından makineye tuhaf bakışlar ata ata geçerek Lily'nin karşısındaki sandalyesine oturdu. "Hastanedeyken Dedalus Diggle geldi, ama sanırım Alice'i görmeye gelmişti. Onlar yakın," dedi. Kahvesinden bir yudum aldı ve anında yüzünü buruşturdu. "Bunun şekeri yok!"

"Kim kim?!"

"Dedalus Diggle, kendisi bir Seherbaz'mış ve üstelik Dumbledore ile yakınlar."

Lily kafasını salladı. "Bilmiyorum, sanırım Alice bahsediyordu bir ara," dedi James'in dördüncü şekerini eklemesini izlerken. "Hafta sonu hiç şeker almamalıydım..."

"Ama _güzel_."

"Ve _zararlı_." Lily şeker kavanozunu somurtarak James'in elinden aldı ve tabureye çıkarak onu dolaba kaldırdı. "Hem onun içinde yeterince şeker var, ekstradan eklemene gerek yok."

James bilmiş bilmiş sırıttı: "Güzel olan şeyler zararlıdır."

"Ben mi zararlıyım?" diye seslendi Lily tabureden.

"Hadi ama Lily! Geçen gece penisim senin karşında beyaz bayrak çekti ve sen _hâlâ_ bu konu hakkında tartışmak istiyorsun."

Lily güldü.

James kahvaltısını etmeye devam etti ve "Sanki çıkamayacağım oraya," diye kıkırdadı. "Bir de tabure kullanıyorsun, miniciksin zaten, inanamıyorum sana Lily, tabure kullanıyorsun..."

Lily'nin gözleri ateş püskürüyordu.

"Evlendiğimizden beri kilo mu aldın sen?" dedi James, Lily'yi etkilemeye çalışırkenki o ses tonuyla.

Lily'nin şaşkınlıktan ağzı açıldı. " _Hayır_!"

James çenesini sıvazlayarak, "Böyle daha iyi gözüküyorsun, kıvrımların tam da yerine gelmiş," dedi. "Dört."

"İki."

"Dört."

" _İki_."

"Dört."

Lily gözlerini kapatarak derin bir nefes verdi. "Ah tamam, sen kazandın." Sandalyesine geri oturarak sıcacık kahvesini bitirdi.

Lily'nin normalde oldukça kısa ve çıt desen kırılacak kadar ince vücudu şu son bir ay çerçevesinde Lily'nin de üzülerek fark ettiği bir şekilde genişlemişti. En son tartıya çıktığında beşinci sınıftaki kilosuyla hemen hemen aynıydı ama şimdi Lily'nin hiç görmediği bir seviyeye çıkmıştı. Altı kilo _o kadar da_ fazla değildi (Lily kendini avutmmaya çalışıyordu); ama Lily'nin kilo almaya oldukça meyilli bir vücut yapısı vardı ve zaten kısa boylu olduğu için toplu gözükebilirdi. Ama James gerçekten de haklıydı. Lily'ye sanki farklı bir hava gelmiş gibiydi.

"Tüm gün evde tek başına ne yapacaksın?" diye sordu Lily lacivert uzun kabanını omuzlarına geçirirken. James aynanın altındaki bitkinin yapraklarıyla uğraşıyordu. "Çık dışarı, gez biraz. Bak evin önünde yemyeşil bir park var, ama benim tavsiyem Kraliçe Victoria heykelinin yanından geçmemen. Kadın çok çirkin, gözlerinin daha da bozulmasını istemem." Lily titredi ve ne olur ne olmaz diyerek büyük, siyah şemsiyesini koluna taktı ve ayakkabılıktan kahverengi uzun topuklu çizmelerini çıkardı. "Çocuklara uğrayabilirsin. Ama onları buraya çağırma, ev onlar için fazla temiz."

"Bilmem, belki Delaney'le Persephone'yi görmeye gidebilirim." James omuz silkti.

Lily kaşlarını kaldırarak, "Sakın ha!" dedi.

"Niye ki? Belki giderken pelüş ayı falan da alırım, Persephone sever öyle şeyleri."

"James, daha yeni bir saldırıdan sağ kurtuldular, üstelik hamileydi ve... Persephone'nin ruh hâlini şimdi düşünsene bir! Ya bebeği kaybetseydik diye içi içini yiyordur onun, Percy'yi gerçekten iyi tanırım, olaylar karşısında hep kendini suçlar."

James sevgilisinin pembeleşmiş yanaklarından öperek, "Seni bırakabilirim?" diye önerdi. "Yani St Mungo'ya birlikte yürüyebiliriz, senin için sorun yoksa?

Lily gözlerini devirerek gülümsedi ve "Tamam, olur ama çabuk hazırlan," dedi. "Burada bekliyorum ben –anahtarı unutma!"

James anında hazırlandı. Üstüne boz rengi, kırmızı-lacivert Kızılderili desenleri işlemeli ve kapüşonunda aşırı bir miktarda kürk bulunan kalın yün mantosunu almıştı. Ona yakışıyordu ama kapüşonu taktığı zaman bu kafasını her zamankinden daha kocaman göstermesine neden oluyordu.

"Fazla dikkat çekeceksin, ama olsun, dedi Lily. "En azından yağmurun ortasında sokağa çıkarken artık şort giymiyorsun."

"Dedim ya, Patiayak'ın hatasıydı."

Oturdukları apartman St Mungo'ya gayet yakındı. Lily bunun oldukça iyi bir avantaj olduğunu düşünüyordu çünkü oradaki stajyerlerden biri olan Claudette Littlebury onu cisimlerinken gören bir Muggle ile yaşadığı sorunu anlatıp duruyordu. Ayrıca yarım saatlik yürüyüşler Lily'nin hoşuna gidiyordu.

"Kızlardan hiç haber aldın mı?"

Lily gözlerini devirerek "Hayır, dedi. "Kıyamet kopuyor ve içlerinden birisi bile arayıp sormuyor. Dorcas zaten yurt dışında."

"Yo, geçen gün gördüm onu," dedi James. "Hastanedeydi, büyükannesi vefat etmiş. Doğu Londra'da ev tutacaklarmış Mary ve Marlene'le."

Lily birkaç saniye boyunca kaldırımlara mermiler gibi düşen yağmur damlalarının şapırtısını dinledi ve kafasını James'in omzuna yasladı, elini tuttu. "Yeni dönmüş olmalı."

Son bir hafta önce olanları aklında tartmaya başladı Lily. Concordia'nın o siyahlar içindeki korkunç görüntüsü aklından silinmiyordu işte. O gece kâbusuna girmişti. Lily'nin üstünde o lanetini uygularkenki yüz ifadesi geldi aklına: Tehditkâr ve cüretkâr. Belki de Lily'nin şu koca dünyada en çok iğrendiği ikinci insandı Concordia. Tekrar karşısına çıktığındaysa hazır olacaktı –hazır _olmalıydı_.

Zindanlarda kaldığı süre boyunca düşünmek için uzun zamanı olmamıştı, ama Lily şüphesiz biliyordu ki, onu sırf 'teklif' etmek için çağırmamışlardı. Belki saç teli aldıklarından ya da, ne bileyim, üstüne minik bir şey yerleştirdiklerinden adı gibi emindi. James'e bu konudan bahsetmemişti henüz. James'in de sinirlenip kötü ve fevri bir şey yapmasını istemezdi. Belki de asla bahsetmeyecekti.

James bir süreliğine kasıldı, durdu ve Lily'nin çenesini kaldırıp dudaklarına uzun soluklu bir öpücük kondurdu.

"Bana söylemediğin şeyler var," dedi dudaklarına doğru mırıldanarak.

"Evet."

"Seni umursuyorum, Lily. Bunu sakın aklından çıkarma."


	13. Korku ve Kabullenme

> **Aralık** **1978**

_Hogsmeade'de Şok Patlama –İki Ölü, Altı Kayıp_

_Geçtiğimiz hafta Hogwarts'ın tüm öğrencilerine uyguladığı Hogsmeade yasağı bittiği andan sonraki ilk gezide Domuz Kafası barına ve çevresindeki birçok küçük işletmeye saldırı düzenlendi. Saldırıya uğrayanların çoğu son sınıf öğrencileriydi yalnız yaralı birinci sınıfların sayısı da oldukça fazla._

_Saldırının oldukça yakınında bulunan iki son sınıf öğrencisi Marina Damales ve Maurice Terrowyn tüm müdahalelere rağmen kurtulamadı. Cath Kavanaugh, Nyx Nightbrand, Floratior Currel isimli üç bar müşterisi; Lawrence Flynn, Samuel Darrel ve Pacifique Southeast ise hâlâ kayıp olanlar. Bu altı isme dâhil bir bilgisi olan veya aşağıdaki fotoğrafları tanıdık gelen kişilerin Sihir Bakanlığı Büyü Yasaları Uygulama Dairesi Seherbazlık Bürosu'ndan Alastor Moody ile derhal irtibata geçmesi beklenmektedir. –Haber: Clustreia Schamm_

"Artık ölümleri bile geçiştiriyorlar," dedi Peter.

Noel arifesiydi. Evleri süslenmişti; her yerde rengârenk ışıklar, kırmızılı-yeşil süslemeler, en beklenmedik yerlerden çıkan Noel Baba bibloları vardı. Lily boz rengi kazağını, James ise Elisabeth'in ona geçen yıl ördüğü lacivert, üstünde geyik desenleri bulunan kalın yün kazağını giyiyordu. Neredeyse her şey kusursuzdu: Dorcas ile Marlene ailevi sorunlardan gelememişlerdi ama Mary, Alice ve Frank hemen yanlarında, ağacın dibindeki radyoyu dinliyorlardı.

Ama hiçbirinin yüzünde Noel ruhundan eser yoktu.

"Bir yıl bu kadar kötüye gidebilir miydi?" diye söylendi Remus.

Başını James'in kucağına koymuş olan Lily'nin dudaklarından daha fazla tutamadığı acı bir haykırış çıktı.

Annesinin hastalığı yaşlılığı ile birlikte yine baş göstermeye başlamıştı. Babasının temelli eve geri dönmesinin sebebiydi, Elisabeth'in akciğer kanseri. Lily henüz bir çocukken dolaşmadıkları hastane kalmamıştı ve tedaviler sonucunda da iyileşen Elisabeth'in kurtulduğunu sanmışlardı; ancak yine de bir delik bulup on yıl sonra tekrar kendini göstermişti. Hayatında bir kez bile olsun sigaraya ve benzerlerine elini uzatmamıştı ama gel gör ki bu illet en alakasız kişiye tutunmuştu.

"Ama bir şeyi yoktu onun iki hafta önce, her zamanki gibi sağlıklıydı," dedi Lily titrek bir sesle. "Noel alışverişine gitmiştik, kendine güzel bir elbise almıştı da ben beğenmemiştim yine..."

James saçlarını okşayıp Lily'nin gözyaşlarını yanaklarından yavaşça silmeye devam etti. "Belli edecek kadar bir hastalığı yokmuş demek ki," diye mırıldandı. _Ya da seni üzmek istemedi..._ James'in, düğünlerinde ön sırada oturan Elisabeth'in sık sık öksürdüğü gözünden kaçmamıştı. Ya da Lily ile Wight Adası'na gitmeden hemen önce, Elisabeth James ile kez resmi olarak tanışmak istediğinde. Ve altıncı sınıf Noel tatilinde James Lily'nin evine Profesör Vegas'ın Karanlık Sanatlara Karşı Savunma dönem ödevini teslim etmek istediğinde, kapıyı Elisabeth açtığında. "O güçlü bir kadın, eskisi gibi toparlayacağından eminim."

Lily gözlerini kapattığında James'in içi acıdı.

Mary, gözlerini Lily ve James'ten ayırarak tekrar Alice'e döndü. "Bugün kaç kayıp var?"

Alice Fortescue, parlak turuncu kafasını umutsuzca iki yana sallayarak, "Alecto Carrow ile birlikte, yedi," dedi. Sesinde belli bir ima vardı.

Mary Alice'in ne demek istediğini şıp diye anladı. "Düzene dikkat et, Frank." Mary siyah tırnağını Alice'in not defterindeki isimlere uzattı ve her on günde bir sıradan insanlarla beraber kaybolan Slytherin öğrencilerinin isimlerini gösterdi.

"24 Kasım, Regulus Black. 4 Aralık, Celestine Malfoy. 14 Aralık, Alecto Carrow –sence de oldukça... _régulier_ değil mi?"

"'Düzenli' demek istiyor," diye fısıldadı Alice.

"Biliyorum..." Frank Alice'e yaklaşarak not defterini eline aldı ve kaşlarını şöyle bir çattı. "Bir ordu falan mı topluyor bunlar?" dedi şüpheyle asasını kumral rengi uzun, dalgalı saçlarının arasına sıkıştırırken.

"Öyle görünüyor." Mary tek kaşını kaldırarak tekrardan James'in kolları arasında uykuya dalmış olan Lily'ye döndü. James, Mary'ye kafasını iki yana salladı yavaş yavaş. "Yazık Lily'ye. Baksana şuna, yüzü on yıl yaşlanmış resmen."

Alice lacivert gözlerini kırpıştırarak, "Kabullenecektir," dedi. "Babasını kaybettiğinde daha on üç yaşındaydı ve sana dürüstçe söyleyebilirim ki Mary, annemi kaybettiğim zaman on dört yaşındaydım ve asla Lily kadar güçlü olamamıştım." Başını eğerek yanlarındaki şöminenin yanında köşede sıcak çikolatası elinde, yalnız başına şiir yazan Remus'a fısıldadı: "Psst, Moony Remy!"

Remus ses duyduğu zaman anında kitabını kapadı; öyle ki sıcak çikolatası az kalsın açık renk halıya dökülecekti. " _Ödümü kopardın_ , Alice!"

Alice ile Mary birbirlerine bakarak bilmiş bilmiş sırıttı. "Sirius nerede?" diye soru Mary.

"Bilmiyorum, Kuyruk ile çıktılar." Remus, açık kahve süveterinin uzun kollarını ellerine dek çekerek kitabına geri döndü. Asasını kulak arkasına sıkıştırmıştı. "Onları şeker almaya gönderdim, Lils evdeki tüm şekerleri kaldırmış ve yerini söylemiyor."

Frank yerden asasını kaparak Alice'in alnına bir öpücük kondurdu ve çilli yanaklarını okşadı. "Dönerim az sonra, eğer yarım saat içinde dönmezsem..."

"Hemen Yoldaşlık'a haber yolla ve olası tehditlere karşı tetikte ol."

"İşte benim kızım."

Frank cüppesinin kukuletasını geçirip kapı önünden dikkatlice cisimlendikten sonra Mary, "Yoldaşlık nedir?" diye sordu ilgiyle.

Alice elini savuşturdu ve "Önemli değil," dedi inandırıcı görünmeye çalışarak.

Mary, kâkülünün altında daha da ürkütücü görünen siyah kalem ile çerçevelenmiş koyu kahve gözlerini belirginleştirerek, "Yoldaşlık _nedir_?" diye sordu tekrardan.

Alice ise çilek sarısı saçları ve üstündeki mavi Lolita elbisesiyle Gotik Mary ile zıt görünüyordu. "Önemli değil, dedim ya?" Gülümsedi. "Sana niye yalan söyleyeyim ki, balkabaklı turtam?"

"Bilemiyorum, belki de üstlerine bu konuda hiç kimseyle Yoldaşlık'tan konuşmayacağına ve Yoldaşlık'tan konuşmayacağına ve Yoldaşlık'tan konuşmayacağına dair bağlayıcı yemin falan etmişsindir?" Son kelimeyi söylerken Marlene usulü sırıtıp kafasını yavaşça Alice'e yakınlaştırdı ama Alice kımıldamadı bile. "Ah, peki, denemeye değerdi."

"Marlene'in gözleri beni ürkütüyor," dedi Alice. "Morumsu ve _fazla_ büyükler."

"Öyle görünmeleri için kullandığı makyaj malzemelerini bir bilsen..."

Dış kapıları çalındığı zaman Mary anında yerinde doğrularak James'e baktı. "Kim gelir ki bu saatte?" diye sordu genç kadın dikkatli bir ses tonuyla.

James Lily'yi dikkatlice koltuğa yerleştirip üstüne kırmızı battaniyeyi örttükten sonra, "Patiayak olmalı," dedi. "Sekiz gibi orada olurum demişti, şşş." Dudağına parmağını bastırıp kapıya doğru ilerledi.

"Karagöl'deki dev mürekkep balığına taktığımız isim neydi?"

"Çok dokunaçlı mürekkep ittirmeli sürüngenimsi sümsük," dedi kapının ardındaki ses.

James hafiften gülerek kapının kilidini açıp kapıyı araladı ve içeri Sirius girdi.

 _İnanılmazdı_. Uzun, siyah saçlarının tepesinde yanıp sönen, iki tarafında uzun geyik boynuzları olan kırmızı bir fötr şapka, burnunun ucundaysa kocaman, parlak kırmızı bir top vardı. Üstündeki örgü, kırmızı yün kazak ise koyu yeşil kadife şalvarı ile tam uyuşuyordu. İki elindeki sayılı paketleri havaya kaldırarak, "Mutlu Noeller!" diye bağırdı.

"Nasıl unuturuz gecenin 'yıldızını'."

" _Şalvar_ mı?"

Sirius, Remus ile Peter'a sırıtarak paketlerini ağacın altına bıraktı ve "Hadi ama Aylak," diye inledi. "Unutma, Pamuk Prenses'te cüceyi oynarken çektiğim fotoğrafın hâlâ himayem altında."

Lily gözlerini kırpıştırarak araladığında öksürdü ve boynunu esneterek doğrulmaya başladı. "Sirius, hoş geldin, kusura bakma karşılayamadım..."

"Lafı olmaz." Sirius, burnundaki topa _bip_ yaparak Lily'yi güldürmeye çalıştı. Lily'nin odada yankılanan güçsüz kahkahası üzerine James, "Frank az önce çıktı," diye açıkladı. "Eve alınacak birkaç şey vardı, hep bir Muggle marketine gitmek istemişti, umarım sorun çıkarmamıştır."

Sirius daima insanları nasıl eğlendireceğini bilirdi. Lily, başını James'in omzuna yasladı ve radyoyu dinlemeye devam etti.

"...zaten eğer böyle bir şey olsaydı," dedi Kathleen Morstan'ın radyodaki cızırtılı sesi, "emin olabilirsiniz ki, üst düzey yöneticilerin çoğunun görevden alınması ve Sihir Bakanı'na yakın isimlerle değiştirilmesi söz konusu olurdu ki bu da oldukça dikkat çekerdi." Derin bir nefes alma sesi duyuldu. "Gazetecilik sektöründe ne saygıdeğer meslektaşlarım Mr Samson Tremlett, ne de Miss Clustreia Schamm kadar uzun süredir görev yapıyorum. Ama içte işlerin nasıl yürüdüğünü, alt metinde nelerin yattığını ve olayları nasıl cesurca, sansürsüz aktarabileceğimi biliyorum –zaten _fazla_ yazdığım için beni almışlardı _Perde ve Ötesi_ 'ndeki köşemden. Bana 'patavatsız sürtük' ve 'sadece Clustreia'yı kıskanıyor' diyenler olmuştu, ama ben bu noktaya tırnaklarımla kazıyarak geldim."

"Kathleen'i cidden beğeniyorum," diye mırıldandı Lily. "Belki de _Gelecek Postası_ 'nda okuduğum tek yazardı."

"Bunu biraz açabilir miydiniz, Miss Morstan?" diyerek sorusunu yöneltti Mr Frederick.

Morstan bir süre bekledi. "İçeride –Gelecek Postası'nın yönetim kurulunda kırk yıl düşünsen bile tahmin edemeyeceğin işler dönüyor, John. Casuslar var; para karşılığı tutulmuş ajanlar ve yalnızca torpille yükselenler var. Geçen hafta Büyüceşura'da duruşmam vardı, niye olduğunu hiç sormayım çünkü ben de bilmiyorum, her neyse. Tiberias Calum yönetiyordu duruşmayı. Ve karar anında jüriye olan _bir bakışı sayesinde_ suçlu bulundum, inanabiliyor musun John? Yine de köşe yazarlığına geri dönme umudumu hâlâ yitirmedim."

"Peki ya şu son olaylar, Miss Morstan?" Mr John Frederick, sorusunu şüpheci bir ses tonu ile sormuştu. "Kaçırılmalar, patlamalar, ölümler? Bunlar hakkında benimle ve dinleyicilerimizle paylaşmak istediğiniz herhangi bir düşünceniz var mı?"

"Zamanımız kısıtlı olmasaydı yaklaşık üç gününüzü alabilirdim," dedi Morstan kıkırdayarak. "Evet, var. Mesela Vol..." Canlı yayında olduğunu hatırladı, "Adı Ağza Alınmayan Kişi'nin isteklerini hepimiz biliyoruz, değil mi? Bilmeyen varsa diye söylüyorum: Ülkede Muggle doğumu cadı olsun, büyücü olsun her kimse ortadan kaldırmak ve yeni, dinamik, güçlü ve Safkan bir büyücük dünyası oluşturmak. Yeri geldiğinde büyücülük dünyasının yarısından fazlasını kaplayan Melezler de temizlenir, düşüncemce. Bu davranışı bana Adolf Hitler'i anımsatıyor aslına bakılırsa, eğer yakın Muggle tarihi ile ilgileniniz varsa. Açıklamayacağım çünkü yayın kurallarından ve bir konuşmacı olarak 'doğal' ve güya 'sorgulanamaz' olan haklarımdan maalesef emin değilim; işte benim söylemeye çalıştığım şey de tam, _bu_.

"Bahsettiğiniz konulara gelirsek; bu yaşadıklarımız henüz hiçbir şey. Oldukça güçlü ve estiğinde büyük bir yıkım oluşturacak olan bir fırtına yaklaşıyor. Ve size söyleyebilirim ki, bu daha tatlı bir esinti. Bir yıl öncesiyle kıyaslayın mesela, Leonora Grey, sırf Muggle doğumlu bir cadı olduğu için canice öldürüldüğünde neredeyse bir isyan başlıyordu Bakanlık'a karşı! Ama şimdi? Öyle bir duruma geldik ki evlerimizde 'Bugün kaç kişi kaçırıldı' veya 'Bugün kaç kişi ölmüş acaba' demekten kendimizi alamıyoruz. Size hangi noktada olduğumuzu hemen söyleyeyim: Kanıksadık!"

"Teşekkür ederiz, Miss Kathleen Morstan."

Lily gözlerini kapadı. _Kanıksadık._

_...Ve belki bizim ölümümüz bile bir fısıltı kadar ses getirmeyecek._


	14. Beklenmedik Bir Olay

> **Ocak** **1979**

"...Başın sağ olsun."

"...İyi bir kadındı o, Lillian, tıpkı senin gibi."

"...Başınız sağ olsun."

"...Ah, hâlâ inanamıyorum göçüp gittiğine."

"...Eğer bir yardıma ihtiyacın olursa sakın aramaktan çekinme Petunia'm, yalnızca bir telefon uzaklığındayım."

"...Annenizi kaybetmiş olabilirsiniz, ama bugün ben de kızımı kaybettim. Tanrı hepimizi kutsasın ve korusun ve bu günahkâr dünyada bizi kötülüklerden sakınsın."

"Âmin. Teşekkür ederiz, Büyükanne Georgina."

Kim oldukları çoğunlukla bilinmeyen ve Almanya'dan gelen birkaç yakın akraba ve aile dostları ayrıldıktan sonra Lily Potter, tedirgince siyah eldivenlerini çekiştirerek gözlerini tekrar mezar taşına eğdi.

_Elisabeth I. Evans (1925-1979) - Leonard C. Evans (1923-1973)_

Boğazında geçmek bilmeyen bir yumru, midesinde ise acı bir burukluk vardı. Gözkapakları yavaştan ağır gelmeye başlamış gözlerindeki kar taneciklerini sildi. Kar olduğundan emin değildi.

Arkadan sessizce yanına gelen ve Lily'nin kısa bedenini kendininkine yaslayan James, "Petunia ile Vernon şimdi gittiler," diye fısıldadı boynuna doğru.

Lily eğilip mezar taşının önüne asasıyla minik bir çiçek çelengi yarattığında omzunda James'in elini hissetti. Ayağa kalktı, bembeyaz mezarlığa baktı, James'in elini tutarak onun kendisini eve cisimlendirmesine izin verdi.

İçeri anahtarla girdiler ve Lily'nin ilk işi şemsiyesini ve pelerinini girişte duran uzun askıya asmak oldu. James kapıyı kapattıktan sonra bir süreliğine alnını duvara yasladı ve öylece bekledi. Lily sırtını duvara verdi, yavaşça dizlerini kırarak James'in yanına çömeldi.

"Sanki tüm dünya yok olmuş da tek kurtulanlar bizlermişiz gibi hissediyorum."

Lily'yi kucağına aldı ve saçlarını okşamaya başladı, gözlüklerinin arkasında bir şeyler parıldayan James. Kafasının üstüne uzun bir öpücük kondurdu ve ileri geri sallandılar.

Lily oturma odasına geçti ve odanın ortasında duran üç farklı büyüklükte pirinç kazandan çıkan mavimsi iksirin nafile dumanına baktı. Hepsi de annesi için bir tedavi bulma uğrunaydı. Birkaç gün öncesinin yoğun hüznünden yere dökülmüş ufak bir şişeden acı kokular çıkıyordu ve Lily, ansızın bacaklarının hissizleştiğini hissetti. Sayısız şişe, iksir malzemeleri... Hepsi ona artık çok fazla geliyordu.

Noel ağacının altındaki hediyeler hâlâ açılmamıştı.

Lily kolundaki siyah şeridi ve kıyafetlerini çıkarıp onları evlenmeden önce Diagon Yolu'ndan aldıkları Uzay Boşluğu Poşeti'ne kaldırdı ve çöpe atılacaklar arasına ekledi. Aynada kendisine baktığında ise bambaşka bir kadınla karşılaştı. Elmacık kemikleri belirginleşmiş, gözleri pörtlemiş ve zayıflamıştı.

Sıcak, rahatlatıcı bir banyonun ardından James'i görmek üzere mutfağa indi ve bir dolu kadeh şarap içti. Midesindeki ağrının ne zaman geçeceğini veya artık geçip geçmeyeceğini merak ediyordu.

"Şu son bir ay bizim için bir felaket gibi oldu," diye mırıldandı James. Yaslandığı tezgâhtan uzaklaşıp Lily'nin karşısında bulunan sandalyesine oturdu. Kırmızı pötikare işlemeli masa örtüsünün üstünde geçen geceden kalma bir paket yarım balık patates vardı. Lily yüzünü elleri arasına aldı. James tekrar kalktı ve içinde bir şişe su, birkaç şişe bira, kırmızı şarap, bir iki yumurta ve konserveyi bulacağı buzdolabına doğru iki uzun adım attı. Dolapla boş boş bakıştıktan sonra, "Pizza söyleyeyim mi?" dedi.

"Olur," diye fısıldadı Lily kendine bir bardak su doldururken, "mantar koymasınlar."

Yaklaşık yarım saatleri böyle geçti. James Hogwarts ve Dumbledore'dan konuştu, Lily onu dinledi. James'in dediğine göre önceki gün Dumbledore'dan bir mektup gelmişti, ama James Lily'ye söylememişti.

"Bana nasıl söylemezsin?" diye sordu Lily hayal kırıklığıyla. Pizzasındaki soğanları ve mantarları ayıklamaya başladı ve James'e sinirli bir bakış attı. "Nelerin üstesinden gelmeye çalıştığımızı biliyorsun James,"

"Çok yoruldun, hayatım." James Lily'yi sakinleştirmeye çalışarak yüzündeki ifadeyi yumuşattı. Bu, biraz olsun Lily'nin daha iyi hissetmesini sağladı. "Gerçekten, ciddi ciddi söylüyorum Lils, yaşadıklarımızın üstesinden gelmek bizim için bile çok acı verici olacak."

"Bana acımanı istemiyorum," diye inledi Lily gözyaşları arasında. "Güçlü olmak istiyorum."

Genç adamın ağzı açık kaldı, gözlerini kapattı, kafasını eğdi.

"Annem, geçen yıl bana tanıdığı en güçlü kız olduğunu söylemişti," diye fısıldadı Lily. "Ama ben artık o eski Lily Evans değilim."

"Bunların üstesinden gelebilecek kadar dayanıklıyız, Lily." James Lily'nin sol elini avcuna aldı ve yavaşça dudaklarına götürdü. "Birlikte olursak bizi kimse yenemez."

Lily gözlerini aralayarak tebessüm etti ve onları James'in yüzüne kenetledi.

James ona gözlüklerinin arkasından şapşal bir bakış attığında Lily ansızın kıkırdamaya başladı.

"Ne?"

Gülerken öyle güzel görünüyordu ki Lily, James kendini büyüleyici karısına bakmaktan alıkoyamıyordu. Yüz hatlarının yumuşamasını, gözlerinin kenarındaki ince çizgilerin belirginleşmesini ve dudaklarının ucunun neşeyle kıvrılmasını Lily'ye öylesine yakıştırıyordu ki dakikalarca, saatlerce, günlerce ve asırlarca hiç sıkılmadan izleyebilirdi Lily'nin o muhteşem çehresini.

"Seni seviyorum," dedi Lily. "Seviyorum seni şapşal şey."

James, gülümsediğinde gözlerinin etrafında az biraz ıslaklık birikmesine engel olamadı.

"Söylememe gerek var mı?"

"Her saniye."

"Seni seviyorum," dedi James sessizce. "Seni seviyorum, seni seviyorum, seni seviyorum..."

Birkaç dakika sonra Lily pizzasını bitirdi ve salonun uç bir köşesinde duran çevirmeli telefona doğru birkaç adım attı.

 _02044_... Tuşları her çevirişinde zevk verici bir ses çıkıyordu.

"ALO?"

"Hey, Lily Potter ben."

"AH, LILY, SEN İYİ MİSİN KREMALI TATLİŞKOM?"

Lily derin bir nefes aldı ve "Alice..." dedi düşük sesle. "Evet, benim. Bir saat önce döndüm."

"CANIM BENİM, UNUTMA SAKIN BAK İSTEDİĞİN ZAMAN GELEBİLİRSİN."

"Ah, çok şirinsin Alice, ee nasılsın?"

"NE YAPAYIM İŞTE ÇİLEKLİ TURTAM, EVİ TEMİZLİYORDUM."

"Küçük harflerle konuşsana?"

"Ay, şimdi anladım..." Karşı taraftaki ses kısa süreliğine kesildi. "Elisabeth için çok..."

"Bundan konuşmayalım, lütfen."

"Pekâlâ... Mayıs'ın on ikisinde geliyorsun, değil mi?"

"Alice, kaç aydır bunu konuşuyoruz ve sen öylece söylüyor musun bunu?" Lily kıkırdadı. "Saat üçte."

"Doğu Londra –Lily kalbimin böyle güm güm olması normal mi?"

"O gece gözüme uyku girmemişti."

"Peki ya gelinlik? Onu giymek için sabırsızlanıyorum, öyle güzel ki –resmen 10 katlı ışıldayan bir pastaya benziyor!"

Lily, yanına gelen James'in yüzünü okşadı ve "Merak etme," dedi. "Her şey çok güzel olacak. Öyle güzel olacak ki tekrar, tekrar yaşamak isteyeceksin o anı."

"Kitaplarda okurdum da inanmazdım."

"Kitaplar birçok, insanlar tektir."

"Bunu bizim Lily Evans söylemiş olamaz!"

"Ben Lily Evans değilim." Kafasını salladı. "Kusuruma bakma Alice, başım öylesine ağrıyor ki..."

"Tutmayayım seni o zaman?"

"Yok, bir sorum vardı," dedi yüksek sesle. "Alice, sana yalvarıyorum söyle bana artık, kaç gündür kapında sürtüyorum resmen."

Alice güldü.

"Söyle."

"Hayır."

"Söyle dedim."

"Lily... bir söz verdim, hem de Dumbledore'a!"

Lily gözlerini James'in yüzüne çevirdi ve "Alice," diye mırıldandı, "Dumbledore söylemeni isterdi."

Alice sustu.

"Hem söylersen en fazla ne olur ki yani? Atarlar mı, öldürürler mi ne yaparlar? Bunu iyilik için yapacaksın, Alice. Bizim iyiliğimiz için, büyücülerin iyiliği, Muggle'ların, İngiltere'nin hatta tüm dünyanın iyiliği için yapacaksın."

Lily konuşmasını bitirdikten sonra ses kesildi.

"Alice... Alice, orada mısın?"

"Sana tek bir şey söyleyebilirim, bütün üyeler bilir bunu," diye yanıtladı Alice Fortescue'nun cızırtılı sesi yaklaşık on saniye sonra. "Bu bir şifre ve bunu çözemezsen Yoldaşlık'a giremezsin. _Revolution. Napoléon'un ahırı. 4/2._ Eğer bunu çözebilirsen oraya gel –amma da havalıyım ha!"

"Nereye ve ne zaman?!"

"İşte bulman gereken şey, o."

Telefon kapandı ve Lily boş boş James'e baktı.

"Ne dedi?"

"Bilmiyorum, ama sanırım kısa süreliğine yedinci sınıfımıza geri dönüyoruz."

Lily, Alice'in söylediklerini Marlene'e, Dorcas'a ve Mary'ye teker teker, kelimesi kelimesine iletti. Dorcas Fransız İhtilali'nden, Mary şubat isimli bir bardan, Marlene ise George Orwell'ın Hayvan Çiftliği isimli kitabındaki Napoléon isimli domuzdan bahsetti. Lily, Marlene'in kitap okuyabildiğini bilmiyordu.

"Bahse varım Alice şimdi bizim durumumuza gülüp buzlu çayını hüpletiyordur," diye tısladı Marlene.

"İtiraz etmiyorum," dedi Mary.

Lily sırtını koltuğa yaslayarak kara kara düşünmeye ve halı desenlerini incelemeye başladı. Marlene'in açık kahverengi kafası bir inip bir kalkıyordu; Dorcas bir şarkı mırıldanıyordu ve Mary ise rujunu tazeliyordu. James kapının eşiğinden belirdi ve "Bir şeye ihtiyacınız var mı cadılar?" diye sordu.

"Senden bir tutam mutluluk isteseydim,, karşılayabilir miydin dileğimi?" diye söylendi Sirius.

"Sen ne ara geldin?" diye bağırdı Lily.

"Hep buradaydım."

"Ulu Tanrım, sen bana yardım et!"

"Neyi var bunun Çatalak? Karına sahip çık." Sirius sesli bir kahkaha attı ve Lily'nin yanına geçti.

James Lily'nin gazabına uğramaktan vazgeçerek son anda mutfağa geri döndü.

Sirius ise az sonra Lily'nin cenazeden yeni döndüğünü hatırladı ve birdenbire gözleri donuklaştı. "Lily... Çok, çok, çok özür dilerim..."

"Önemli değil."

"Bak, bir şeye falan ihtiyacın olursa..."

"Yalnızca yalnız kalmaya ihtiyacım var." Lily hızla odadan çıkıp ardında soru işaretleri bıraktığında, gözlerini sile sile yatak odasına daldı ve kendini yatağa attı.

Kalbi acıyordu, tüm vücudu acıyordu. _Güçsüzdü_. Belki de James dışında kimsesi yoktu ve tamamen bir başına kalmıştı. Annesi, evliliğin insanı değiştirdiğini söylemişti. Değişen _insan_ mıydı, yoksa _insanlar_ mı, Lily kestiremiyordu.

"Güçlüydüm," diye mırıldandı kendi kendine. "Güçlü olmam gerekiyor. Güçlü olabilirim. Güçlü olacağım. _Güçlüyüm_."

Gözlerini kapattı ve kendini uykunun koruyucu kollarına teslim etti.

Tamamen karanlık olup olmadığını kesemedi, ama bulunduğu soğuk, tüyler ürpertici, metalden, içine yalnızca iki ya da üç kişinin sığabileceği hücrenin en tepesinde minik de olsa bir ışık kaynağı vardı. Güneş. Lily yukarı çıkmaya çalıştı, ama her aydınlığa ulaşmaya bir adım kala batıyordu, batıyordu, batıyordu...

Ne olabilirdi, ne olabilirdi... _'Revolution'_ , bir akut aksan ile ' _Révolution'_ olabilirdi; Fransızca 'isyan' veya 'ihtilal' anlamına gelebilirdi. Napoléon'un ahırı... Marlene'in dediği cidden doğru olabilirdi; ne de olsa yazarının adı George olan kitaptaki domuzun ismi Napoléon'du ve de domuzlar da... ahırda yaşardı. Ya da _Révolution_ 'la ilişkilendirmek amacıyla Napoléon Bonaparte ele alınabilirdi. Lily bir keresinde George'un Ahırı isimli bir bara gittiğini hatırladı. 4/2 ise bir sokak numarasından tut iki rakamına kadar her anlama gelebilirdi...

Lily ansızın gözlerini açtı ve hiç vakit kaybetmeden merdivenleri inmeye başladı.

_George'un Ahırı barı, Revolution yolu, saat 2'de._

"JAMES!"

Merdivenlerden gelen _güm güm_ sesler ve Lily'nin çığlığı üzerine kafasını çeviren James'in yüzünde telaşlı bir ifade buluyordu. "Lils? Seni uyandıracaktım ama gece boyunca hiç uyumamıştın zaten, üstünü örttüm..."

Lily'nin gözleri mutfağa girdiği an zümrüdün siyahlı bir tonuna büründü. Koyu kızıl saçları yatarken toplanmadığı için iyice elektriklenmişti ve üstündeki uzun erkek tişörtü kırışmıştı. " _Nereye gittiler_?" diye sordu hayal kırıklığıyla.

James Lily'ye yaklaştı ve bir saç tutamını Lily'nin kulağının arkasına sıkıştırdı. "Patiayak ile Aylak az sonra gelecekler, yalnızca süt almaya gittiler. Kuyruk çok önce, kızlarla birlikte ayrıldı. Ne oldu ki?"

"Kaç saattir uyuyorum?"

James kaşlarını çattı. "Efendim?"

"Kaç saattir uyuyorum? Bir rüya –ya da kâbus gördüm ve James," tezgâha doğru ilerleyerek büyük bir bardak su içti, "sanırım Alice'in ne demeye çalıştığını biliyorum."

James birkaç kez gözlerini kırpıştırarak "Ne, nasıl?" dedi. "İstersen hemen haber yollarım gelirler..."

Lily refleks olarak sağ elini salladı ve "Hayır, zamanımız yok!" dedi duvarda gece 01.43'ü gösteren tavuklu saate bakarak. "Saat tam 2'de orada olmamız gerekiyor." James'in elini kaparak hızla mutfaktan çıktı ve onu kapıya yönlendirdi. "Asan yanında mı? Tamam. Bak şimdi; Napoléon'un Ahırı'nın yazar Orwell ile ilgisi var –tıpkı Marlene'in dediği gibi, anladın? Thames'in güneyinde pek bilinmeyen bir bölge var, Alice ile gittiğimizden hatırlıyorum ve oradaki Revolution Yolu'nda George'un Ahırı isimli çok eski bir bar var. Eğer oraya gidersek," dedi ses çıkarmayan botlarını küçük ayaklarına geçirirken, "Alice'in bahsettiği yere gidebiliriz. _Şifreyi çözdük_!"

"Hayır, Lily, şifreyi sen çözdün."

"Ne fark eder?"

"Bunun bir sorun çıkarmayacağından ne kadar eminsem o kadar."

Lily surat asarak kapıyı açtı ve ansızın Sirius ile Remus ile göz göze geldi. Sirius'un kapıyı tıklatmak için kaldırdığı eli havada asılı duruyordu. "Ee, selam."

"Zamanımız yok Pati, hemen gidiyoruz."

"Nereye?" dedi Remus.

Lily derin bir nefes aldı.

Revolution Yolu'na cisimlendikleri sırada James'in Sirius'un ayağına basması üzerine oldukça bir zaman kaybettiler. Sirius havladı.

"Bak –sorun çıkarmak istemiyorum, ama Lily," diye başladı söze Remus, "doğru olduğundan emin misin? Hani bu soğukta onca yolu boşuna gelmiş olmayalım diye söylüyorum."

 _Burası değil, burası değil..._ "Eminim," dedi Lily hızlı adımlarla iki katlı, eski bir evi ardında bıraktıktan sonra. "Bak, nasıl oluyor bilmiyorum, ama bilinçli olarak gördüğüm rüyalarım doğru çıkıyor."

"Bilinçli _rüya_ mı görüyorsun?"

Lily Sirius'tan gelen soruyu görmezden gelerek durdu ve karşılarındaki binayı göstererek "Burası olmalı!" diye seslendi heyecanla.

Lily'nin işaret ettiği eski bina 1800'lerden kalma bir mimari anlayışa sahipti ama artık öylesine eskimiş, öylesine çürümüştü ki o eski ağırlığı kalmamıştı. Çatısından sarkan bir iki kalas her an düşebilirmiş gibi duruyordu ve kapının hemen üstünde, altın rengi harflerle _George'un Ahırı_ yazan bir tabela vardı. James ile Sirius, Remus'un kapı eşiğinde unuttuğu süt hakkında konuşuyorlardı.

"İçeri mi giriyoruz öylece?" dedi Remus.

Sirius ise iyice yakınlaşarak "Umarım Potter'ın bir planı vardır," diye söylendi.

"Şşş."

James gözlerini kapı deliğine dikti ve içeriyi gözetlemeye çalıştı. "İçeride kimse yok." Asasını çıkarıp içinden, _Alohomora_ diye mırıldandı.

Kapı açılmadı.

"Dur bir de ben deneyeyim." Lily, James'in yanına yürüdüğünde James komik bir ses çıkardı ve bu, sanki Lily'yi oldukça şaşırtmış göründü. Lily'nin yaptığı büyü de işe yaramadı.

"Ne yani, ocak ayının keskin soğuğunda buraya sırf kokuşmuş büyükannemin döneminden kalma bir barı ziyaret etmek için mi geldik, yok ben almayayım."

"Kapı güçlü bir büyüyle kilitlenmiş –Remus, saat kaç?" dedi Lily.

Remus yeleğinin cebinden altın rengi cep saatini çıkardı ve "Saat, tamı tamına 2'yi 2 geçiyor."

"Geç kalmışız."

"Hayır, en az beş dakikadır burada dikiliyoruz."

"Belki de toplantı iptal olmuştur?" diye fikrini belirtti Remus.

"Alice yanlış adresi vermiştir ya da?"

Lily üstünden kar tabakasını temizlediği bir kayaya oturdu ve yüzünü elleri arasına aldı. Burnunun ucu kıpkırmızı olmuştu. "Sanmıyorum – _James_..."

Lily'nin endişeli sesi üzerine bakışlarını genç kadının baktığı yere yönlendiren James, Remus ve Sirius'un yüzleri kısa bir süre sonra korkuyla doldu.

Çalıların ardında tüm barın etrafını çember içine almış Ölüm Yiyenlerin siluetleri görünüyordu.


	15. Remus'un Seçimi

"...tam arkanda –ah siktir!" Lily'nin asasından çıkan kırmızı bir ışın ona doğru son sürat yaklaşmakta olan bir Ölüm Yiyen'i etkisiz hâle getirdi, "bir çanta var. Onu bana fırlatır mısın?"

"İşte, tut." Remus boncuklu çantasını Lily'ye fırlattı ve aynı anda iki Ölüm Yiyen'i Sersemletti. "İnanamıyorum, her yerdeler!"

"Ha şunu bileydin Potter," diye söylendi Sirius güçlü bir kalkan büyüsü yaratırken. "Çatalak, karına sahip çık."

"Kapa çeneni, Patiayak," dedi James ve maskesi düşmek üzere olan Ölüm Yiyen'e lanet yolladı. Avery'nin yüzünde derin, oluk oluk kan akan inanılmaz bir yara açıldı. "Ah, hadi bebeğim, gel bana, alev alıyorum, yakıyorum ortalığı resmen!" James kendisine doğru bir lanet savuran Ölüm Yiyen'in büyüsünü güçlü bir kalkan ile önlemişti.

Lily tek kaşını kaldırarak "Efendim?" dedi. "Duyamadım da. Şu anda senden daha önemli şeylerle meşgulüm –ah." Lily, Mulciber'ın lanetinin teğet geçtiği sol kolunu tutuyordu. "Görürsün sen –niye hep sol kolum? Daha tam olarak iyileşmemişti..."

"Sen bir de bana sor," dedi Sirius yüksek sesle. Onun da beyaz gömleğinden sızmış derin bir yarası vardı. Önünde bir Ölüm Yiyen daha belirmişti. "Kavga mı istiyorsun adamım? Gel, gel, topla gel, topla gel."

Dördü de sırt sırta verdi ve etraflarını kuşatmış Ölüm Yiyenlerle düellolaşmaya devam etti. _Çok fazlalardı_! Lily derin derin nefes alıyordu –bacağına ağır bir yara almıştı. "Siz üçünüz," diye tısladı Remus asasının her bir ışıldayışı arasında, "bir anlığına yetişkinler gibi _davranamaz_ mısınız?"

"Artık Sınıf Başkanı değilsin, Aylak!" diye bağırdı James. "Kasmaya gerek yok..." Ansızın saldıran bir Ölüm Yiyen'in asasından çıkan mavi ışın onu yere sermeye yetti. "İyiyim..."

Kanın kuruyup kötü bir görüntü oluşturduğu Sirius'un yüzüne endişeli bir ifade büründü ve acı dolu bir çığlık attı.

"... _Sirius_!" diye haykırdı Remus ve Ölüm Yiyen'leri yararcasına savurdu. Kontrolünü kaybetmişti ve arkası dönük olan Sirius'a sanki hayatı buna bağlıymış gibi koşuyordu. "Hayır –hayır! Ona. _Dokunma_!"

Arkası dönük olan Sirius'un boş bulunmasına atlayıp genç adama Cruciatus laneti gönderen Ölüm Yiyen, dikkatini kendisini Sirius'un önüne siper eden Remus'a verdi. Remus uzun süredir tuttuğu soluğunu serbest bıraktı ve Sirius'un yara bere içindeki elini kavradı.

Ölüm Yiyen'in maskesinin ardında parıldayan siyah gözleri vardı. _Karkaroff_. Abartısız, yıllardır Seherbazlık Bürosu'nun Arananlar listesinde ilk onda yer alan bu iğrenç, kokuşmuş büyücü Remus'a yeşil bir lanet yollamaya çalıştığında Sirius, Remus'un elini bıraktı ve kendisini tehlikeye atarak Karkaroff'u kıvrak bir asa savurmasıyla silahsız bıraktı. " _Remus_!" Karkaroff bunun ardından buhar oldu, ama Sirius Remus'u korumaya çalıştığı süre boyunca yaralarına yenilerini eklemişti.

İkisi de birbirlerine baktılar uzunca bir süre. Remus, etrafta mavi ve kırmızı ışıklar patlarken ve tüm dünya yok olurken Sirius'un üstüne eğilmişti ve Sirius'un uçları hafifçe altın rengine çalan kirpiklerini, ardında gizledikleri hüzünlü gözlerini seyre dalmıştı, Sirius'un yanakları yorgunluktan çökmüştü ama yine de heyecanlı, genç ve diri bir pembeydi. Sirius'un dudakları sanki bir şeyler söylemek istiyormuş gibi kıvrılmıştı, ama konuşamıyordu, ara sıra dudakları titreşiyordu. Remus, Sirius'tan o an öyle büyülenmişti ki ona ne diyeceğini bilemedi ve sesini bulamadı. "Sirius..."

"Biliyorum," dedi Sirius, Remus'un içini titreten hafif bir sesle, "ben de."

Remus ise az sonra soğuk elini sıcak olandan çekti ve gözyaşlarını gizlemek adına, arkasını dönüp Sirius'u orada, daima onu izler halde bıraktı. Dudaklarında sebepsiz bir gülücük vardı, ama solmaya yakındı. "Arkana dikkat et!" diye bağırdı neşeyle, "bir dahaki sefere yakınında olmayabilirim!" _Tabii ki olacaktı._

James ise Lily'sini aramaya koyuldu. Gözlük camı çatlamıştı. Boğazında geçmek bilmeyen kocaman bir yumru vardı ve Lily'yi bulamadığı her bir saniye boyunca büyümeye devam ediyordu. Kalbinde ise, belki de daha önce hiç tecrübe etmediği bir acı vardı. Kalkan büyüsü uyguladı ve elinden geldiğince çok Ölüm Yiyen'i etkisiz hâle getirmeye çalıştı.

Gittikçe sayıları artıyor muydu yoksa Sirius halüsinasyon mu görmeye başlamıştı? Sanki her şeyin sayısı iki katına çıkmış gibiydi –gittikçe yakınına yaklaşan Ölüm Yiyen son anda fikir değiştirip buharlaştı – _neden_? Belli ki ağır bir yarası vardı. Sirius hiç vakit kaybetmeden topallayarak da olsa ayaklandı ve tekrar Remus ile James'in arasına katıldı.

"Potter yok!"

"Burada değil, bilmiyorum," dedi James titrek bir sesle. "Onu _yine_ kaybedemem, Pati."

Remus, başını eğdi. Binanın hemen köşesinde Lily'nin hareketsiz bedenini görmüştü ve James'e haber verip vermemesi gerektiğini bilemiyordu. Artık tükenmekte olan enerjisi ile son bir kalkan büyüsü yarattı. "Çatalak, Lily..."

Hemen o saniye, gözleri kör edecek derece parlaklıkta bir ışık çaktı –neler oluyordu? James etrafına bakındı ama tek görebildiği bembeyaz bir sis bulutuydu –ölmüş müydü? Hayır, öksürmeye başladı ve yere düştü. Dizleri acıyordu. Her yeri acıyordu, ayağa kalkmaya çalıştı –başını dikleştirdiğinde ise...

 _Gözlerine inanamadı_. George'un Ahırı'nın etrafı üstlerinde kırmızı-siyah cüppeleri uçuşan en az elli kıdemli büyücü ile çevrelenmişti –James hayal görüp görmediğinden emin olamayarak gözlerini birkaç kez kırpıştırdı – _gerçekti_. Her şey gerçekti ve genç adam ne ara ayağa kalktığını, yürümeye başladığını ve bir Ölüm Yiyen'i tamamen etkisiz hâle getirebilecek kuvvette bir büyü yarattığını bilemiyordu. Tek bildiği, _yalnız olmadıklarıydı_.

"Buraya kadar gayet iyi iş çıkardınız," diye yankılandı Profesör McGonagall'ın tanıdık sesi, "şimdi işi bizim devralmamıza izin verin, çocuklar."

"Hayır!" diye bağırdı James. "Profesör, aklınızdan ne geçiyor bilmiyorum ama..."

"Biz bu savaşta sizin yanınızda yer almaktan başka bir şey düşünmüyoruz!" diye bağırdı Lily – _Lily_...

"Bunu sora konuşacağız!"

Mavi, kırmızı ve beyaz ışıklar havada uçuşuyordu ve her saniye başı bir köşeden acı dolu çığlıklar yankılanarak yükseliyordu. Lily, felç ettiği Ölüm Yiyen'e kaşlarını çatarak _Incendio_ , diye mırıldandı ve alevler içinde kalan Ölüm Yiyen buharlaşmak zorunda kaldı. _Petrificus Totalus, Incendio!_ büyü ikilisi düellolarda Lily'nin imzası haline gelmişti. "James, bacağın kanıyor!"

James bunu umursamadı ve gözlerini etrafta gezdirmeye devam etti.

Dedalus Diggle, Archer Botterill, Alastor Moody, Natalia Westenberg, Marilyn Lenox, Benjy Fenwick, Edgar Bones, Vanessa Black, Silvanus Grey, Octavius Eccleston... James'in gerçek hayatta kendi gözleriyle görebileceğini tahmin dahi etmediği mertebedeki kişiler onlarla birlikte savaşıyorlardı ve James ansızın kendisini öyle gurur dolu hissetti ki aynı anda beş Ölüm Yiyen'i birden sersemletebileceğini düşündü. "Bebeğim, şu kadın var ya," dedi Vanessa Black'i işaret ederek, "Ölüm Yiyenler için tam bir kâbus! Çok başarılı bir Seherbaz –ve üstelik Alastor Moody'den sonraki en yüksek suçlu yakalama sayısına sahip."

"Black ailesinden mi?"

"Hayır, Muggle Doğumlu!" James histerik bir kahkaha atarak etrafına bakındı. Neredeyse tüm Ölüm Yiyenler yok olmuştu..."

Sirius'un kendisine küfrettiğini, Remus'un ise rahatlamış bir nefes almasını duydu Lily. _Bitmişti_. McGonagall sinirli adımlarla dördüne yaklaşırken Lily, bir Ölüm Yiyen'in dondurulmuş bedenine eğildi ve "Magnus Calore," dedi, "arananlar listesinde fotoğrafını görmüştüm."

McGonagall'ın suratındaki ifade değişmedi –hatta, artık her nasıl oluyorsa, daha da sinirli bir şekilde üzerlerine yürüyordu. James kasıla kasıla saçlarını dağıttı, Sirius cesaretle duruşunu dikleştirdi, Remus utançtan başını eğdi, Lily ise yapabileceği en mantıklı açıklamaları aklından geçirdi.

"Siz üçünüz," dedi James, Sirius ve Remus'u göstererek. "Neden bir olay çıktığında işin içinde daima bir _patiniz_ bulunuyor?"

" 'Toynak' demek istedi," diye fısıldadı Sirius'a James sır verircesine. "Ee, Profesör..."

" _Cezalısınız_! Ah, kimi kandırıyorum ki..."

Tutukluları Seherbazlara nakledip içeri, eski binanın hiç de eski olmayan bodrumuna indiklerinde Minerva McGonagall sertçe yuvarlak masaya vurdu ve "Bu da ne demek oluyor?" diye bağırdı. McGonagall'ı daha önce hiç bu kadar sinirli görmemişlerdi.

"Profesör, aslında biz..."

"Bunun bir açıklaması yok, Mr Lupin! Siz nelere bulaştığınızı biliyor musunuz? Bu az önce sizin güle oynaşa yaptığınız şeyin sorumluluğunun ne kadar ağır olduğunu biliyor musunuz? Ya içinizden birini kaybetseydik, biriniz _ölseydi_ ne yapardınız? Bu iş; savaşı okumaya, dinlemeye, öğrenmeye veya izlemeye benzemez çocuklar! Bu gerçek hayat. Gerçek hayatta okulda olduğu gibi hata yapma şansınız yoktur çünkü tek hatanızda zaten anında yok olmuşsunuzdur! Bu, yetişkinleri ilgilendiren bir mevzu ve benim de kararlarını ikinci kez gözden geçiremeyen çocuklara ayıracak vaktim yok!"

"Peki ya savaşmak biz de istiyorsak?" diye yumruğunu masaya vurdu Lily Potter. "Peki ya biz de azıcık da olsa insanlığa bir faydamızın dokunmasını, işe yaramayı istiyorsak, o zaman ne yaparsınız? Biz _güçlüyüz_ , Profesör. İnanın bize, dışarıdan göründüğümüzden, bu hapsolduğumuz bedenlerden katbekat daha büyüğüz ve _biz_ bunu başarabiliriz. Bugün benim doğum günüm ve ben bugün annemi toprağa verdim, ama ben sırf güçlü olduğuma inandığım için güçlüyüm. Diyelim ki bize zarar geldi: Bu, biz bunu _seçtiğimiz_ için oldu. Biz, ölmeyi seçtiğimiz için öldük. Biz bir bütünün parçalarıyız ve bütün parçalar yerini bulmadan bir yapboz tamamlanamaz ve bizim size ihtiyacımız olduğu gibi sizin de _bize_ ihtiyacınız var! Siz her ne kadar bunu inkâr etmek isteseniz de, her ne kadar güçsüz, genç veya toy olduğumuzu düşünseniz de biz _birlikte_ _güçlüyüz_ ve biz, bu savaşı başarımıza olan inancımızla ve alın terimizle kazanacağız; boyumuzla ya da yaşımızla değil!"

Etrafa ölüm sessizliği çöktü ve Lily Potter duruşunu dikleştirerek asasını çıkardı ve onu masanın üstüne bıraktı. Aynısını James, Remus ve Sirius da yaptı.

"İsteseniz de istemeseniz de," dedi James, "biz _sizin_ tarafınızdayız."

Profesör McGonagall, dört gence doğru döndü ve yüzünde sanki Gryffindor'un kazandığı Quidditch maçından sonrakiler gibi gurur duyan bir ifade belirdi.

"Öyleyse... Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığı'na hoş geldiniz, gençler."

Remus ise tatmin olmuşa pek benzemiyordu. "Peki, Profesör," dedi mırıldanarak. "Bugün bizim burada olacağımızdan nasıl haberleri oldu?"

McGonagall cevap vermedi.

* * *

Sonraki iki üç hafta hem Lily ve James, hem de Çapulcular için fazla olaylı geçmemişti. Kızlar ve Peter ise, nasıl buldularsa, Yoldaşlık'a katılmanın bir yolunu bulmuşlardı. Fakat Lily kızlara öylesine kızgındı ki Dumbledore'un onları davet ettiği toplu Yoldaşlık toplantısının günü olan 10 Mart'a dek onları görmek dahi istemiyordu.

Lily'nin stajyerlik işi ise pek de hoş gitmiyordu. _Internlik,_ çok yoğundu. Hiç abartısız, _çok yoğundu_. Hafta içi her sabah saat beş buçukta uyanıyor, duşunu alana, giyinene ve kahvaltısını edene kadar saat altıyı buluyordu ve tüm stajyerlerin saat tam yediye çeyrek kala St Mungo'da bulunması zorunluydu. Profesör Mercado, seksi olduğu kadar sinirliydi de. James, bir keresinde Lily'ye sürpriz için Mungo'ya gitmişti ve kendi hallerinde üç erkek ile Profesör Mercado'nun etrafında dönüp duran on iki kız, onu pek mutlu etmemişti. Ve artık, mucizevi bir şekilde, Lily'yi iki haftadır James alıyordu.

Lily'den devam edecek olursak; saat sekiz buçukta evde oluyordu. James ile vakit geçiriyor, biraz kitap okuyor, yine James'le birlikle ertesi günün yemeği için hazırlık yapıyorlardı. Hafta sonunu ise birbirlerine ayırmaya çalışıyorlardı ellerinden geldiğince –tabii Yoldaşlık işlerinden ne kadar vakit kalırsa. Çocukları olsaydı nasıl bir hayat yaşayacaklarını düşünemiyordu Lily.

James _gergindi_.

Evleneli pek olmamıştı –doğru. Ama dört ay da öyle yoktan bir süre _değildi_. Gitgide endişelenmeye başlarken, kendisini Lily'nin adet takvimini incelerken bulmuştu. Kendi ailesinde de bu tip sorunlar vardı, Euphemia ve Fleamont çok uzun yıllar sonra James'e kavuşmuştu ve...

"Yarın sabah bir saat erken çıkmamız gerekebilir," diye içeri daldı Lily saçlarını tepesinde gelişigüzel bir topuzla toplarken. Hızlı hızlı bir-iki tane fındıklı kurabiye atıştırdı ve sert kahvesini tek yudumda midesine indirdi. "Kimseye söz verme sakın, annemin miras işleriyle ilgili bazı sorunlar çıktı. Almanya'ya gidiyoruz."

"Ne olabilir ki?" dedi James, Lily'nin çantasından aşırdığı minik defteri hiç belli ettirmeden tekrar çantasına yerleştirdikten hemen sonra. "Bildiğim kadarıyla Elisabeth'in tek mirasçıları sizlerdiniz, sen ve Petunia, bir dakika, _ne_ –Almanya mı?!"

"Bak şimdi," diye başladı Lily çantasına acil durumlar için birkaç atıştırmalık atarken. "Geçen gün avukatımız Mr Collins ile bir görüşmem oldu. Diyor ki," Kaşları çatıldı, "Öff, burası çok kafa karıştırıcı işte. Sen de benimle gel, yolda konuşuruz."

Birkaç dakikaya kalmadan Piccadilly meydanındaydılar. James göze batmıyordu. "Mr Collins'in dediğinde göre, annemin kendisine babasından, ona da onun babasından kalma bir payı varmış. Ama neden bilmiyorum, annem parasına _elini bile sürmemiş_. Bankada öylece duruyor ve şimdi onun ardından yüklü miktarı –Almanya'da üç büyük çiftlik evi ve Southampton'da bir köşkü, savaşta ölmüş olan dayım Michael Crawley ile paylaşmamız gerekiyor."

"Ee, burada ne sorun var?" dedi James şemsiyesini açmadan önce. Londra yağmurluydu.

"Sorun şu," diye devam etti Lily, "Mike dayımın evlendiği ve hamile kalan bir eşi var, Hiltraud Crawley. Ve çocukları da, _erkek_."

"Erkek _daha fazla_ pay mı alıyor?!"

"Erkeklerin tayt giydiği dönemlerde yaşamış olan atalarım," dedi Lily sinirle, "bunun uygun olduğunu düşünmüşler. Collins'le evrakları inceledik –ve tahmin et ne buldum?" Lily çantasından eski mi eski bir doğum belgesi çıkardı. "Hans McKinnon'ı tanıyor musun?"

Güldü. "İnanamıyorum, yok artık..." James yavaşça kafasını iki yana salladı ve Hans'ın doğum belgesini incelemeye başladı. "Senin büyük büyük baban olan Florian McKinnon'ın, Agatha Rosenberg'le olan bir yıllık evliliğinden oğlu ve Marlene'in büyükannesi Adelheid'ın kocası –cidden inanamıyorum."

"Bizim ilgilendiğimiz konu, Florian McKinnon aslında," dedi Lily. "Florian sonra tekrar Bianka diye bir kadınla evlenmiş ve –iyi dinle, sonra da Josephine ve kız kardeşi olan Georgina, yani büyükannem doğmuş."

"Pekâlâ..."

"Her neyse. Şimdi işte burası, tam da bizi ilgilendiren yer." Lily üçüncü bir kâğıdı James'in ellerine verdi. "Büyükbabam Harold Crawley, mirasının çeyreğini iki dayım ve annemle; kalan çeyreğini ise Florian'ın Agatha'dan olan oğlu Hans ile paylaştırmış. Ama Hans da ölü ve böylelikle miras, vasiyeti gereği Hans'ın oğlu Klaus McKinnon aracılığı ile Marlene'in ailesine geçiyor. Burada sorun yok, her şey olması gerektiği gibi.

"Şimdi benim asıl anlamadığım yer," dedi Lily, "annemin payı. Petunia ile paylaşıyoruz, sorun yok. Ama..."

"Dayının çocuğu..."

" _Da_ geçen ay ölmüş ve vasiyetine göre mirası alacak olan kız ise henüz bir yaşına basmadı."

James durdu.

"Pekala..."

Lily ise yüzüne _daha ne yapayım_ gibisinden bir ifade yerleştirdi. "Varlığından dahi haberdar olmadığım kuzenlerim, kuzenlerimin çocukları –ve hatta en yakın arkadaşımın ailesi –bak büyücü akrabalarım bile varmış, sahibi olduğum mirastan hak istiyor."

"Ne yapacaksın?" diye sordu James merakla. "Bürokrasi ve aile bağlarından pek anlamam –ama Lily, McKinnonlar ile _akrabasın_! Kim bilir daha ne çok Muggle Doğumlu cadı ve büyücünün kanında sihir var..."

"Tamam, ama bunu Marlene'e söylersen bir daha sabah seks yok sana," dedi ve James'in yüzünü gülerek öbür tarafa itti Lily. "Yarın ise erken çıkmamızın sebebi ise, kuzenimin çocuğunun annesi Henriette Crawley ile ufak bir konuşma planlamam. Biraz da tanışma amaçlı. Çünkü Muggle yasalarına göre vasiler reşit olana dek mirastan herhangi bir pay elde edemezler. Buna küçük milyonerin annesi de dâhil –zaten daha ismini bile bilmiyorum."

"Bir yaşında milyoner oldu," diye mırıldandı James kendi kendine. "Şu bebekteki şansa bak."

"Hadi ama, anneme 'leydim' diye sesleniyorlar," diye güldü Lily.

- _dı._


	16. Güneşim ve Yıldızlarım

> **Şubat** **1979**

Heatrow'den Köln Havalimanı'na olan iki saatlik uçak yolculuğu sorunsuz geçmişti. Aslında cisimleneceklerdi fakat ikisi de Köln hakkında, cisimlenecek kadar bilgi sahibi değillerdi. Servis tek kelimeyle mükemmeldi ve Lily, hayatında üçüncü kez uçağa binmişti. James ise uçak kalkana kadar her şeyin yerli yerinde olduğunu söyleyip durmuştu.

Kalkana kadar...

Sonrası ikisi için de bir felaketti.

Lily kusmuş, James ise küçük bir çocuk gibi çığlık atmıştı. Sonra Lily'nin aklına o sabah tüm koşuşturmanın arasında günlük ilaçlarını almadığı gelmişti, ama nafile. İkisi sağ olsun, uçaktaki seksen yolcu da bundan nasibini almıştı.

 _Bambaşka bir ülke, bambaşka bir hayat_... diye düşündü Lily. _Köklerim işte tam da buraya dayanıyor._

İnsanlar İngilizce biliyor, _ama_ konuşmuyorlardı. Bu davranış Lily'ye Alison'u hatırlattı.

"25 Euros, Frau."

" _Danke_." Lily, St Mary ilkokulundayken Almanca dersi yerine Latinceyi seçmişti. Sonuç: Uyuyan Bir Ejderhayı Asla Gıdıklama.

Taksiden indiler ve ellerinde üç bavul –ikisi James'in, Mr Collins'in verdiği adresteki eve doğru yaklaşmaya başladılar.

"Sence hoş karşılanır mıyız?" diye sordu James tedirginlikle.

"Bilmiyorum." Lily geleceklerini haber vermemişti.

Crawley Malikânesi, ya da taksicinin dediği gibi _Crawlie Schloss_ , dış cepheden göründüğü açıdan 18. yüzyıl sonu bir mimariye sahipti. Soluk lacivert üçgen çatıları ve beyaz renk dış cephesi; büyük ve geniş pencerelerle yemyeşil, içinde çeşit çeşit meyve ağaçları bulunan bahçesi Lily'ye çok tanıdık geliyordu. Üç büyük bina vardı; ortadaki hatırı sayılır derecede daha büyüktü ve ikinci katında geniş bir balkon bulunuyordu.

İkinci Dünya Savaşı sırasında Köln, Nazi askerlerin en çok desteklendiği; hatta Nazilere katılanların şölenler içinde uğurlandığı kentlerin belki de en ünlüsüydü. Almanya'nın en büyük ikinci katedraline ev sahipliği yapan Köln Katedrali ise oradaki herkes için büyük bir tarihi mirastı. 1942 yılında neredeyse tamamı atılan bombalardan yok olmuş Köln'deyse belki de en sağlam kalan bina, Köln Katedrali'ydi.

Bodrum katlarında Yahudileri saklayan Crawley ailesi ise Tanrı'ya şükür, çok ciddi bir hasar almamıştı ve ölümün kıyısına geldikleri anladıkları an, kentte evsiz ve yaralı insanlara ellerinden geldiğince yardım etmişlerdi. Malikânedeki aşçılar gönüllü olarak her gün üç öğün yemek dağıtmış; evin gelini Hiltraud Crawley sayısız kıyafet dikip onları yetim kalmış çocuklara bağışlamış; Harold ve Georgina Crawley de evlerini en ciddi yaralılara açıp kendi çaplarında bir klinik yürütmeye başlamışlardı. Ailedeki şifacılık ve terzilik merakı da işte tam buradan geliyordu. Bu şekilde insanların sonsuz merhametlerini kazanan Crawley ailesi Köln'de en saygın ailelerden biri hâline gelmişti.

 _Herkesin sırları vardır_.

Ancak geçmişini ve içinde büyüdüğü lüks yaşamı tamamen arkasında bırakıp düşman bir askerle evlenmeye kaçan Elisabeth; Petunia ve Lily doğduğunda onları bu hayattan uzak tutacağına dair kendine yemin etmişti. Yani Lily Potter, birkaç gün içinde olacağı durum ve karşılaşacağı manzaralar karşısında vereceği tepki hakkında tamamen haklı olacaktı.

Lily derin bir nefes aldı ve James'in elini tuttu. "Beni bırakma. Sakın. Asla bırakma."

"Sonuna dek seninleyim," dedi James.

Kapı zilini çaldıktan beş saniye geçmedi, kapıyı kıyafetlerinden evin kâhyası olduğu anlaşılan bir adam açtı.

Adam oldukça hızlı Almanca konuşuyordu ve uzun yüzünde ise bu durumdan hoşlanmadığını belirten bir ifade vardı; Lily ve James birbirlerinden tamamen habersiz aynı anda gözlerini kısıp başlarını sağa yatırdılar.

"Was?" dedi Lily.

Büyük ihtimalle, kapıdaki telaştan haber alan yaşlı ve iyi giyimli bir kadın Lily ve James'i gördüğünde gülümsedi ve kâhyaya birkaç kelime fısıldadı.

"Evine hoş geldin," dedi Georgina Crawley, "Lillian Evans!"

"Benim adım Lily Potter."

Georgina bunu umursamadı.

Lily ve James'e hemen üçüncü katta geniş bir oda hazırlandı. Lily odalarını ilk gördüğünde gözlerine inanamadı – _gerçekten de bu kadar zengin miydi_? Sanki Potter'ların evinde, belki de Buckingham Palace'da yaşıyormuş gibi hissediyordu. "Umarım ciddi bir sorun çıkmaz," dedi Lily James'e doğru.

İki genç hizmetçi kendi aralarında hızlı hızlı Almanca konuşuyorlardı. Bir tanesi Lily'ye döndü. "Başka bir şeyler arzular mısınız?"

"Nein, danke schön," dedi James. Sonra ise havalı havalı Lily'ye döndü. "Ne?"

Lily kıkırdadı. "Hiç."

Giyinip, Georgina'nın daha önce de belirttiği gibi Yemek Salonu'na indiler.

Lily üstüne beyaz, diz altında biten bir elbise giymişti. Mevsimlerden şubattı fakat İngiltere'de olandan daha farklı, daha az nemli ve daha keskin bir iklim vardı Almanya'da. Lily'nin vücudu kurumuştu.

"Oraya girdiğimizde tüm yüzler bize dönecek," diye fısıldadı Lily James'in dudaklarına minik bir öpücük kondurmadan önce. "Bilmiyorum, keşke gelmeseydik diye düşünüyorum artık. Crawley bebeğin parası da kalacaksa onlarda kalsın, ne yapayım ki?"

"Sen _buraya_ aitsin!" dedi James gözlerini önlerinden geçtikleri büyük aynalara ve yüksek tavanlardaki işlemelere gezdirerek. "Lily –burası annenin evi. _Senin_ annenin evi, o bu koridorlarda büyüdü. Az sonra konuşacağın insanlar ise, senin _ailen_."

"Annemin ölümünden önce beni bir kez bile arayıp sormayan ailem."

"Bir kuzenin olduğunu yeni öğreniyorsun," dedi James kaşlarını kaldırarak. "Ha?"

Lily bir süreliğine sessiz kaldıktan sonra çift kanatlı kapının eşiğinde bekledi, yutkundu.

"Galiba haklısın."

James gülümsedi ve Lily'nin koluna girdi. "Hazır mısın?"

Lily tek kaşını kaldırdı. "Onlar hazır mı acaba?"

Kapı açıldı ve ikisi de, onlarca yabancı yüzün bulunduğu salona ilk adımlarını attılar.

Lily'nin kalbi güm güm atıyordu ve bunun cilalı ahşap zemindeki topuklu ayakkabılarının sesinden yüksek olduğundan neredeyse emindi. Upuzun ve şamdanlarla süslü yemek masasında oturan kişiler aralarında fısıldaşmaya başladığında ve salonda inkâr edilemez bir gürültü oluştuğunda Lily kızarmaya başladığını hissetti. James elini tutuyordu.

"Ist sie Liliana, die Tochter von Lizzie?" Koyu, dalgalı saçlı ve şık biri olan ve Lily'nin isminin Hiltraud Crawley olmadığını henüz bilmediği bir kadın yanındakine fısıldadı bir elini kırmızı dudaklarına siper ederek; zümrüt küpelerinin kulaklarını nasıl olur da koparmadığına şaşırıyordu Lily.

"...Liliana...Lizzie...?"

"Nein, ihr Name ist _Lillian_ –Tanrım, ne kadar da güzesin!" Bunu sarışın ve yüzünden gülümseme eksik olmayan bir kadın söylemişti.

"Buraya," diyerek uzun masanın en başında kendisi için ayrıldığı belli olan sandalyeye yönlendirdi onu Georgina'nın yanındaki yaşlı adam. "Oturabilirsiniz, lütfen buyurun."

Lily, bir uşağın yardımı ile baş sandalyeye oturdu ve karşısındaki sandalyenin yanında oturan büyükannesi Georgina'nın sorgulayıcı bakışlarından gitgide utanmaya başladığını hissetti. James masanın altından Lily'nin elini tuttu.

"Dilinizi biliyoruz," dedi en başta oturan adam ve Lily'nin biraz olsun rahatlamasını sağladı. "İsmim Lord Harold Crawley. Lord Crawley, Mr Crawley, Breinenburg Kontu veya Lord Breinenburg olarak da anılırım. Bu evin reisiyim ve Lady Georgina'nın eşiyim. Hoş geldin, Lillian. Seni ve eşini burada ağırlamak bizim için büyük bir onur."

Başka bir adam ayağa kalktı ve gülümsedi. "Benim adım Robert Featherstone," dedi sükûnetle. "Buraya Southampton'dan geldik, sevgili eşim Lady Josephine Featherstone, kendisi Lady Georgina'nın kardeşi olur," dedi açık sarışın, kendisi gibi oldukça yaşlı kadının ince ellerinden tutarak (belki de büyücü soyundan olduklarındandır, cidden yaşlılardı, yaşamaları bir mucizeydi) "ve bu da benim..."

"Ben Lady Charlotte Featherstone-Whitehill." Hızla ayağa kalkan ve ilk içeri girdiklerinde konuşuyor olan sarışın ve sürekli gülümseyen Lady Charlotte'ın turkuaz gözleri parıldıyordu; Charlotte nefes almadan ve mimiklerini aşırı derecede kullanarak konuşuyordu. "Lillian, aman tanrım, Lizzie'ye ne kadar da çok benziyorsun –o da tıpkı senin gibi aval aval bakardı!"

"Evet, kesinlikle," dedi onun karşısındaki orta yaşlı adam. "Bir anlığına tekrar bu kapıdan girecek sandım; arkasında dadısı, kıvırcık saçları bozulmuş ama yine de kıkır kıkır gülüyor..."

"Bir keresinde Mrs Schmidt'i artık her ne karar delirttiyse kadın artık istifa edecekti," dedi yaşlı bir kadın, gözlerinden yaşlar damlarken. "Ah, Lizzie... Ne diye kaçtı ki o lanet İngiliz'le?"

"Sabah kalktığımda masamda bir not bulmuştum, hemen on altıncı yaş gününden sonra," dedi Georgina gözlerini temizlerken, "en başında da diyordu ki, 'sevgili anneciğim ve babacığım, ben sanırım âşık oldum.' Ah, bildiğimiz Lizzie..."

Masada her kim var kim yoksa topluca ağlıyorlardı ve _Ah, Lizzie_ diye mırıldanıyorlardı.

"Gözlerini babandan almışsın," dedi Charlotte. "Eşim Albay James Whitehill'in bölüğünde bir askerdi Leo Evans, uff, çok yakışıklıydı ama biliyor musun? Lizzie'nin askerlere karşı hep bir zaafı olmuştu, bazenleri ana caddeden alay geçerdi de onları görmeye..."

"Charlotte, hayatım." Mrs Featherstone-Whitehill'in teyzesi olan Georgina Crawley bir kez öksürdü. "Bana sorarsan sevgili Lillian, annesi hakkında öğrenmekten _daha çok_ hoşlanırdı."

Charlotte neredeyse 60 yaşındaydı ve Lady Breinenburg'ün evdeki herkesin üstünde inkâr edilemez bir ektisi vardı.

"Siz onun tam olarak nesi oluyorsunuz?" diye sordu Lily ilgiyle. "Annemin yani?"

"Ben Elisabeth'in her şeyiydim." Altın rengi saçları üzerine süs niyetine üç tane tavus kuşu tüyü takmış olan Lady Charlotte omuz silkti. "Kuzeni, en yakın arkadaşı, kız kardeşi, annesi, bakıcısı, ne dersen," dedi hüzünle. "Ve bana hiçbir şey söylemeden gitti evlendi o lanet İngiliz'le."

Lily, ikinci ismini bu kadından aldığını o anda anladı.

"Sen nasılsın, Lillian?" diye sordu yaşlı bir kadın şefkatle. "Doğumuna gelmiştim, kıpkırmızı bir şeydin doğduğunda, aha."

Lily zorla da olsa gülümsedi ve göz ucuyla James'e baktı –mal mal sırıtıyordu ve yanındaki, diğerlerine kıyasla daha genç bir adamla sohbet ediyordu. "Siz tam olarak neyim oluyorsunuz, merakımı bağışlayın?"

"Ben, hayatım, Hiltraud Crawley," dedi koyu saçlı kadın, "senin Vaftiz Annen oluyorum –ve ayrıca yengen."

Lily gülümsemesine engel olamadı ve James'in elini heyecanla tuttu. "Siz dayımın eşisiniz, değil mi?"

Lady Georgina ve diğerlerinin sesi kesildi.

"Minicik bir kuralımız var sevgili Lillian," dedi Breinenburg Kontesi Georgina, Lily'yi kırmamaya çalışarak, "şehitlerimizden bahsetmeyiz."

"Babamdan konuştuk ama?"

" _Şehitlerimiz_."

Leonard Evans bir İngiliz'di.

"Ama o da bizim şehidimiz," dedi Lily planladığından birazcık yüksek bir sesle. "Herkes şehit verdi; her ülke, her ırk, her millet, her din ve her ulus! Herkes evlat acısını yaşadı, gidenin geri dönmediğini gördü! Aksi takdirde kısır döngüden çıkamayız." Sonra ise bunu yaptığına çok utandı. "Yani... kaba olmak istemezdim, ama... bahsettiğiniz o 'lanet İngiliz', benim _babam_ , büyükanne."

Georgina tek kaşını kaldırıp şarabından bir yudum aldı. "Her neyse."

İçeri kâhya geldiğinde Georgina, Henriette Crawley'ye döndü. Henriette, Lily'nin dayısı olan Michael'in oğlu Johann'ın eşiydi –ya da her neyse artık. Diğerlerine göre daha mütevazı ve yerinde bir tutumu vardı Henriette'nin ve Lily onu bu zamana kadar fark etmemişti. "Lordum, Lady Henriette'ye telefon var," dedi kâhya; en azından Lily'nin Almanca bilgisi anca buna yetmişti. "Dr. Everhart'dan geliyor. Beklemeleri gerektiğini söyledim, yalnız Lady ile konuşma konusunca ısrarcı davranıyorlar."

"Ah, kusura bakmayın, müsaadenizle kalkmam gerekiyor."

"Buyur, Henriette, lütfen hayatım." Lord Breinenburg – _büyükbaba Harold_ , diye düzeltti Lily, Henriette'ye gülümsedi.

Henriette yan odaya geçmek üzere hemen ayağa kalktı ve son anda Lily'ye döndü ve sır verircesine "Elisabeth buradan kaçarak iyi bile yaptı," diye fısıldadı hızlı hızlı. "Ben anlatıları dinleyerek büyüdüm, öyle olunca bile ne de acı verici bir şey olmalı savaş. Ve Lady Georgina'nın Elisabeth'i nelerle kısıtladığını tahmin dahi edemezsin."

"Teşekkür ederim... Lady?"

"Ben bir Crawley olarak doğacak kadar şanslı değildim, maalesef." Henriette gülümsedi. "Bana Henrik de."

Lily bu kadına minnettar kaldı.

* * *

"Çok tatlılardı," dedi James odalarına çıktıkları zaman. "İnan bana, onları çok sevdim –özellikle Charlotte'u. Hepsinin bir ayağının çukurda olması ve o küçük Anna Maria dışında soylarını devam ettirecek kimsenin olmaması ne de acı bir şey."

"Ya, ne demezsin." Lily küpelerini çıkardı ve onları altın işlemeli beyaz tuvalet masasına fırlattı. "Beşinci, altıncı dereceden bir varis bulurlar, merek etme, onu da Anna Maria ile evlendirirler... _Neden_ bu kadar kasmak zorundalardı ki sanki? Bir de bu daha ilk buluşmamız. Hilda ve Henrik olmasaydı kim bilir daha nelerle uğraşacaktım."

James kravatını tek hamlede gevşetip beyaz gömleğinin ilk üç düğmesini açtı ve Lily'nin kafasını dolaşan balıksırtı örgüsünü nazikçe çözmeye başladı. "Herkesin kendine has kuralları olabilir," dedi yumuşak bir sesle. "Sen eve beyaz şeker almazsın, ben çorapsız yatağa girmem..."

"Cidden, kurtulsana şu huyundan artık," diye güldü Lily. "Gece gece diyorum ki ayağımın üstünde bir fare falan mı dolaşıyor." Geceleri çok dolandığı için saçlarını yan taraftan ördü ve açık mavi dantel geceliğini giydikten sonra James'in saçlarıyla oynamaya başladı.

"Bir ay oldu mu?" diye sordu James, sabrının son kırıntısı da tükendiğinde, "Noel'den beri? Ondan beri hep korunduk."

Lily dudaklarını birbirine bastırarak "Adetimin dördüncü günü," dedi. "Bak –James, biliyorsun... Sadece... _olmaması_ , olmayacağı anlamına gelmez, asla –dur!" Hızla balkona doğru ilerleyen James'e yetişti ve güçlü kolundan tuttu, parmaklarıyla James'in yüzünün iki yanından da kavrayarak genç adamın yüzünü kendininkine çevirdi. "Bana bak, James Potter!"

"Araştırdım," diye yanıtladı James neredeyse duyulmayacak bir sesle. "Annemler ben doğmadan önce çok uğraşmışlar..."

"Ama buradasın, benim yanımdasın, benimlesin işte hayatım, güneşim, yıldızlarım..." James'in uzun, gür kirpiklerinin ucunda birikmiş minik damlaları okşadı ve alnını alnına dayadı, nefes alış verişlerini dinledi. "Sen benimsin, hep benimdin sen, hep bana ait oldun, ne oldu sana böyle bebeğim..."

"Sen benim sahip olup olabileceğim en, en, _en_ değerli varlıksın," diye soludu James. "Ve seni kendimden bile çok seviyorum –yani soruyorum kendime bazen, Evans benimle çıkmayı niye kabul ederdi ki diye? Ne de olsa ahmak ve geri zekâlı, kendini beğenmiş boktan bir düzenbaz heriften başka bir şey değildim..."

"Lily Evans tam bir kaltaktı," dedi Lily James'in yüzünü öpücüklere boğarken. Genç adamın gözlerinde bir şey titredi sanki. "Kendisini öyle büyük sanıyordu ki burnunun dibindekini göremiyordu; kibirle lanetlenmiş; kıskançlıkla zehirlenmiş, ama güzellikle kutsanmıştı o. Ve sen, James Potter," diye fısıldadı James'in ince dudaklarına doğru, öpücüklerin arasında, "sen bu kızı hayata döndürdün. Sen böyle hissetmekten, bunları yaşamaktan kat kat daha iyisini hak ediyorsun. Sen benim kahramanımsın, tek kahramanım.


	17. Aile Yadigârları

"Daha ne kadar burada kalıyorsunuz, efendim?"

James aynanın önünde papyonunu bağlarken çarşafları düzenleyen hizmetçi kadın sormuştu soruyu. "Yarın sabah havaalanına dönüyoruz," diye yanıtladı James mırıldanarak. Aslında, oradan göze batmayacak kadar uzaklaştıktan sonra cisimleneceklerdi. Gözlerini aynadan ayırdı ve gömleğinin yakasını düzeltti, ayağa kalktı. "İsmin nedir?"

"Christina, efendim." Gözleri çok güzel bir maviydi.

"Kaç yıldır burada çalışıyorsun, Christina?"

"Otuz yıldan fazla bir süredir," dedi Christina büyük yastıkları kabartırken. "Gelenler oldu, gidenler oldu. Ama insanlar hâlâ aynı."

Neredeyse annesi yaşında birisinin bu işleri yapması James'i utandırdı. "Peki ya Mrs Elisabeth Evans'ı hatırlıyor musunuz?" diye sordu James. Dolaba doğru ilerledi ve lacivert ceketini giyerken, Christina'ya engel oldu. "Ben yaparım, teşekkürler."

"Bu bizim görevimiz, efendim," dedi Christina. "Biz bunun için buradayız, bize bunu yapmamız için para ödeniyor. İzin verin de işimi yapayım."

James boy aynasına baktı ve "Teşekkür ederim," dedi.

"Ben Mrs Elisabeth Evans'ı değil, Lady Lizzie Crawley'yi tanırdım," diye devam etti Christina. "Çok kibardı, çok mütevazı; nazikti ve daima hayat doluydu. İnsanların içindeki güzelliği görürdü. Fakat evlendikten sonra bir daha buraya adımını atmadı, yalnızca ara sıra Lady Charlotte ve Lady Hiltraud ile görüşmeye geldi burada oldukları zaman; kimseye belli etmeden. Hizmetçiler saklardı Lady Lizzie'yi. İyi de yaptı bana sorarsanız; Lady Georgina ona... neyse, haddimi aşmayayım." Christina eğildi ve kapıya ilerledi. "Sizi de bunlarla sıktım, kusuruma bakmayın, davetlilerle konuşmayız pek. Bir şeye ihtiyacınız olursa çanı çalabilirsiniz, efendim."

Birkaç dakika sonra Lily içeri girdi ve balkona, James'in yanına ilerledi.

"Nasılsın?" Lily o kadar güzeldi ki James gözlerini ondan zar zor alabiliyordu. Şubatın üçüncü haftasında, hafif soğuk ama yine de iç tazeleyici rüzgâr saçlarını dalgalandırıyordu ve Lily, büyüleyici görünüyordu. Çok uzaklarda, pembe mavi gökyüzünün ötesinde şehir ışıkları parıldıyordu.

James Lily'nin elini tuttu ve "Seninle daha iyiyim," diye fısıldadı. Gözüne, Lily'nin koyu kızıl saçlarına konmuş beyaz bir papatya takıldı. "İniyor muyuz?" dedi Lily'nin koyu yeşil, uçuşan uzun elbisesinin kumaşına dokunurken.

"Evet, neredeyse herkes hazır," Lily başını James'in omzuna koydu. "İnsanlara, doğaya alıştım. Yarın buradan ayrılmak bana çok zor gelecek."

Aşağı inerlerken James duvarlardaki işlemelere ve tablolara bakmadan duramıyordu. Bir tanesinde güzel bir genç kızın resmi vardı; üstünde bahar çiçekleri olan açık kumral saçları öyle uzundu ki ayaklarına dek uzanıyordu. Yan tarafında köklü bir ağaç, kızın etrafında onu çevreleyen cennet kuşları vardı.

"O Persephone," dedi Lily. "Yani şu Yunan tanrıçası olan Persephone. Hades tarafından yeraltı dünyasına onun karısı olmak üzere kaçırılmış ve sonrasında da ona gerçekten âşık olmuş"

"Etkileyici bir hikâyeymiş."

"Kesinlikle, ilkokuldayken bana mitolojiyi sevdiren Yunan bir mektup arkadaşım vardı, ismi Yorgos'tu..."

Yemek salonuna indiklerinde ikisi dışında herkesin zaten orada olduklarını fark ettiler –yani evde olan herkesin.

"Bugün burada daha az kişi var," dedi Lily yemeğe başladıklarında. "Featherstonelar neredeler, büyükanne?"

"Onlar Southampton'da yaşıyorlar," dedi Georgina. "Bir haftalığına gelmişlerdi yalnızca."

"Bilmiyordum."

"Lady Charlotte'un kızı sevgili Natalie evleniyor, John Granger isimli oldukça centilmen biriyle," dedi Hiltraud. "Featherstonelar düğünde bulunmak istedi ve erken yol aldılar."

"Miss Natalie gelmemişti, değil mi?" dedi Lily. "Geçen haftaki yemekte yoktu, yani onu tanımadığım için bilmiyorum."

"Hayır," diye yanıtladı Henriette Crawley. Kendisi mirasçı Anna Maria'nın annesi ve Lily'nin o yıl kaybettikleri kuzeni Johann'ın eşiydi. "Sanırım düğün öncesi biraz rahatsız hissediyordu; Miss Natalie'nin telefonda söyledikleri bunlardı en azından."

Bunu söyledikten sonra yemeklerine devam ettiler. İçkiler tazelendi, şampanya patlatıldı, James kendine konuşacak birini buldu, Henriette gülümseyerek telefon için yukarı çıktı, çeşit çeşit tatlılar geldi ve müzik çalındı... Lily'nin gözlerinde, her yerde altın rengi ışıklar vardı; her yer elmas gibi parıldıyordu ve göz alıcı, fahiş zenginlik malikânenin lüks atmosferinde saklıydı.

"Yanlış hatırlamıyorsam," diye başladı Lord Crawley – _BÜYÜKBABAM_ , şampanyasından bir yudum almasının hemen ardından, "benim bir torunum daha vardı. Büyük Miss Evans neredeler? Onu, vaftiz töreni dışında hayatımda hiç görmedim tekrar, Lizzie sağ olsun _oldukça_ korumacı davranıyordu." Lord Crawley'nin, kızlık soyadı McKinnon olan evin asıl sahibi Georgina'yla, onun parası için evlendiğine ait dedikodular vardı; ancak Georgina ilgili görünmüyordu.

"Kendisi Vernon Dursley ile evlendi, büyükbaba, matkap firması çalışanı," dedi Lily. "Ablam Petunia ile pek sık görüşemiyoruz maalesef. Aramız çok iyi değil. Ona telefon etmiştim buraya gelmeden önce, ama bilmiyorum, ulaşamadım."

"Onu bir ara yemeğe çağırmalıyız," diye mırıldandı yaşlı adam, Georgina'ya eğilerek.

"Evet," dedi Lily. "Petunia burayı çok sevecektir."

"...İşte küçük prensesimiz Anna Maria da geldi," diyerek içeri girdi Henriette. Kucağındaki en fazla iki aylık kız bebek öylesine şirindi ki Lily onu mıncıklamak istiyordu. Kocaman, açık kahve gözleri vardı. Bebekle ve diğerleriyle hızlı hızlı Almanca konuşmaya başladığı için Lily sonrasını anlayamadı –Henriette'nin sesi neşeli çıkıyordu ve Georgina, gülümsüyordu.

"Kaç gibi çıkıyoruz?" diye sordu Lily James'e. "Ona göre hazırlanalım. Direkt cisimleniyoruz, değil mi?"

"Evet. Aslında zaman önemli değil, ama hadi iki diyelim." Lily bir yudum ananaslı likör içti ve anında yüzünü buruşturdu. "Likör deyince aklıma Vladimir geliyor."

James'in tüm neşesi kaçtı.

"James, özür dilerim."

"Tamam, tamam, sorun değil," dedi ve Lily'nin elini tuttu. "Hey, bak ne diyeceğim. Yarın Londra'ya vardığımızda kimseye döndüğümüzü söyleme, tamam mı? Seninle birlikte şehirde gezelim; tıpkı iki Muggle gibi."

Lily güldüğünde az kalsın içkisini püskürtecekti. "İki Muggle gibi, inanamıyorum, bu çok havalı!" Kıkırdadı ve yemeğine geri döndü. "Olur. Ama Diagon Yolu'na, Harrods'a ve Marylebone High'a da gidelim, tüm kıyafetlerim dar gelmeye başladı."

"Bizi batıracaksın, sana inanamıyorum!" dedi James aşırı bir alayla.

"Şşş, James Potter'ın karısı ve koskoca kontun torunuyum, elbette ki bazı isteklerim olacak." Güldü.

Yemekleri ve tatlıları bittikten sonra hep birlikte oturma odasına geçtiler. Geniş ve tavanlarında çeşitli boyamalar ve altın işlemeler bulunan odanın etrafı kitaplarla, aynalarla ve nice çeşitli pahalı eşyalarla çevrelenmişti. Lily balo salonunu merak ediyordu. Acaba bu evde hiç balo yapılmış mıydı? _Elbette ki yapıldı, o vakitlerde balodan başka ne yapılırdı ki?_

Küçük masaların birinde annesinin ve iki ağabeyinin fotoğraflarını buldu. Üçü bir aradaydı, ama siyah-beyaz bir fotoğraftı. Michael ve Daniel (yemekte konuşulanlardan hatırladığı kadarıyla isimleri Michael ve Daniel'di) üniforma, Elisabeth ise diz altında, ceketli bir elbise giyiyordu. Annesinin saçları kıpkıvırcık ve çene hizasındaydı ve Lily, annesine çok benziyordu –gözleri dışında. Elisabeth'in açık kahverengi ve yuvarlak gözleri vardı, tıpkı tüm ailesi gibi. Ama Lily'nin gözleri badem şeklindeydi.

"Biz de bir fotoğraf albümü yapmalıyız," diye önerdi James'e. "Gittiğimiz yerlere kameramızı da götürelim –düğünden bir sürü fotoğrafımız var zaten, onları da koyarız. Sonra da sahile gider ve orada dalgaların ve deniz kabuklarının fotoğraflarını çekeriz."

"İyi fikir." James başını salladı ve içkisinden bir yudum daha aldı, içinde yoğun bir sıvı bulunan kristal bardağı elinde sallamaya başladı. "Aha," dedi yandaki başka bir çerçeveyi göstererek, "onlar baban ve annen değil mi?"

"Evet, sanırım. Bilmiyorum, babamı pek iyi hatırlamıyorum." Lily çerçeveye yaklaştı ve dikkatlice incelemeye başladı. "Evet, evet, bunlar kesinlikle onlar –ve Petunia –ve ben..." Lily ansızın gülümseyerek parmağını annesinin yüzünde dolaştırdı. Otuzlu yaşlarında duruyordu.

"Annem ve babam nasıl tanıştı?" diye sordu Lily, Hiltraud yanlarına gelince. "Yani, anlayamıyorum sadece. Annem bir Alman'dı –her ne kadar yarı-kan bile olsa. Sadece merak ediyorum."

"Lady Charlotte'u hatırlıyorsun, değil mi? Hani şu sürekli gülüp duran, sarı saçlı," dedi Hiltraud. "Ben, o ve Elisabeth gerçekten çok yakındık. Nasıl söylesem... Gençliğinde Charlotte Almanya'ya, Elisabeth ise İngiltere'ye giderdi neredeyse her ayda bir. Yaz tatilini söylemiyorum bile. On altıncı yaş gününü Elisabeth, İngiltere'de kutlamak istemişti ve bu yüzden daha birkaç ay önceden İngiltere'ye gitmişti. Anlarsın, hazırlıklar falan. Hatta ben de gitmiştim onlarla."

"Çocukluğundan beri buradasın."

"Evet, bir aile dostu gibi bir şey oluyorum. Ailem öldüğünde beni sahiplendiler, tıpkı sevgili Henriette'ye yaptıkları gibi. Bu yüzden Lady Georgina ve Mr Crawley'ye minnettarlığım sonsuz.

"Her neyse. Lady Josephine –Lady Charlotte'un annesi ve Lady Georgina'nın ablası, İngiltere'de komutanlara ve seçkin askerlere yönelik çeşit moral partisi yapmayı planlıyordu –bu o zamanlar oldukça popüler bir durumdu ve Lizzie'nin doğum günü balosu da onunla çakıştı. İşte, bu da nasıl tanıştıklarının öyküsü, tamam mı? Gerisini bilmiyorum, daha sorma." Gözlerini kırpıştıran Hiltraud torununu sallamaya başladı. "Lizzie detayları bana da anlatmamıştı, anlarsın. Anna –Anna Maria, bak, Lillian..."

"Merakımı bağışlayın, Hilda, ama sormadan edemeyeceğim. Oğlunuzu nasıl kaybettiniz?" diye sordu James. "Johann Crawley; Lady Henriette'nin eşi, Anna'nın babası?"

Hiltraud James'e dönerek "Ah," dedi sessizce ve Lily Hiltraud'un yüzünde acının kırıntılarının yeniden canlandığına yemin edebilirdi. "Sevgili Johann... 1978 yazında; Anna Maria doğmadan yedi-sekiz ay önce New York, Brooklyn'e gitmişti ve oldukça uzun bir süre boyunca orada kalmıştı, bunu yılda bir-iki kez sık sık yapardı, orada epey bir müvekkili vardı ABD ve Kanada'da, bilmiyorum –bir avukattı da..." Nefes aldı. "Kasım ayında geldiği zaman öyle değişmişti ki onu tanıyamamıştık, görünüşten bahsetmiyorum, iyi hissetmediğini söylüyordu devamlı."

"Ne olmuştu?"

Hiltraud başını iki yana sallayıp bir eliyle dudaklarını kapattı ve "Uyuşturucu," diye fısıldadı kimseciklere belirtmeden ve bunu duyduğu zaman James iç çekti. Bunun hakkında Sirius ile çok uğraşmıştı ve James işin nereye dek gidebileceğini çok iyi biliyordu. "Böyle söylemişti."

"Hangisi?" diye sordu Lily, akademik bir tavırla.

Hiltraud başını iki yana salladı ve Lily'nin sorusuna cevap vermeden devam etti. "Döndüğünde resmen yürüyen bir ölü gibiydi. Bitkin haldeydi; sürekli kusuyordu. Hamileliğinin son ayında olan Henriette'ye olayın ciddiyetinden bahsetmemiştik. Düzelmedi, daha kötüye gitti, bir deri bir kemik kaldı..."

Lily tek kaşını kaldırdı.

"...hastane hastane dolaştık ama kimse ne olduğunu anlamadı, artık New York'ta her ne geldiyse başına. Ocak ayında hastaneye yatırıldı ve doktorlar bize zatürrenin çok ender bir türüne yakalandığını ve bilinen bir tedavisinin olmadığını söylediler, hastalığı ilerlemiş ve ciddi anlamda zayıflamıştı, artık çok geçti onun için."

"Bu nasıl olur," diye mırıldandı Lily tedirgince, kollarını çaprazlayarak. "Ben –ben iki yıldır ileri düzeyde hemşirelik eğitimi görüyorum ve böyle bir şeyi ömrümde duymamıştım..."

"Bağışıklık sistemi ne işe yarar ki?" diye sordu James.

Lily tedirgin bir şekilde elini alnına yasladı ve "Hastalıklara ve dış etkenlere karşı vücudunu korur," dedi yanağını ısırırken. "Kabuğu olmayan bir karpuzu düşün; en ufak bir tehdit karşısında anında parçalanır... Bunu soruşturacağım, kesinlikle araştırmam gerekiyor. Belki de Dr. Kensington'a sorarım, umarım bir açıklaması vardır, böyle bir vakayı ilk kez duyuyorum..."

"Tedavilere yanıt vermedi ve Anna Maria'yı daha göremeden, ondan henüz bir ay sonra öldü, otuz dokuz yaşındaydı. Çok genç, çok genç..." Hiltraud dudaklarını birbirine bastırdı ve gözlerindeki ıslaklığı temizledi. Elleri titriyordu. "İyi bir insandı o, Lillian, James, sizleri çok sevebilirdi. Henriette ile birbirlerini çok sevmişlerdi, ama son yıllarda araları biraz bozuktu, Anna'nın gelişi durumu düzeltecekti..."

Bunun üzerine Lily kaşlarını çattı.

_Herkesin sırları vardır._

"...İyi birisiydi sevgili oğlum, çok, nasıl öyle bir duruma düştü anlayamıyorum, bir kâbus gibi geliyor hepsi... Lillian ve yeni eşini görmek için sabırsızlanıyordu."

"Onun durumuna gerçekten üzüldüm," dedi James Hiltraud'un omzundan destek vererek. Yaşlı kadın James'e bakarak gülümsedi ve başını salladı.

_Herkesin sırları vardır._

Lily ise bildiği tüm ansiklopedilere bakmayı ve doktorlara danışmayı aklına not etmişti bir kere. "Beni nereden tanıyordu, Johann bana kadar nasıl ulaştı?" diye sordu.

"Aile ağacımızla vakit geçirmeyi pek severdi. Lady Crawley ile Henrik düğününüze gittiği zaman 'Yaşasın, bir erkek!' dediğini hatırlıyorum. Fark ettiyseniz çoğu erkeğimizi kaybettik."

James tebessüm etti.

"Eşim Michael için askere gitme çağrısı gelmişti 19...41 yılında ve kardeşi Daniel de onu yalnız bırakamamıştı, o da gitmiş gönüllü olarak yazdırmıştı ismini. Fakat ailemizin hiçbir ferdi o zamanlar destekçi değildi, şimdi yanlış anlaşılmasın," dediğinde kahverengi gözlerinden geçmişe daldığı belli oluyordu. "İkisinin de görevleri bittiğinde, onları buraya getirecek olan geminin batması sonucunda kaybettik. Enkaz beş yıl sonra bulundu, Johann bir yaşındayken."

"Aman Tanrım, bu, bu..." Lily ne söyleyeceğini bilemiyordu.

"Biliyorum, sanki ailemizin üzerinde bir çeşit kara büyü ya da lanet var gibi, devam ettikçe ayaklarımıza dolanan. Kader de diyebilirsin," dedi Hiltraud sessizce, "Birçok kayıp verildi, bizimki gibi birçok aile darmadağın oldu, gençlerin yaşamları söndü ve nice evler ekmeksiz kaldı; onlara kıyaslanırsak bizim durumumuz gayet iyiydi bunun için her gün şükrediyoruz, gücümüz yettikçe savaş mağdurlarına kucak açıyoruz ve onlara yaşayacak yerler sağlıyoruz. Afganistan'dan Irak'a, Afrika'ya ve yardım elimiz daha nereye dek uzanırsa... Ama _o_ dönemde, hemen evimizin önündeki sokaklarda çıplak ayaklarıyla ve kanlı yüzleriyle harabeler arasında dolaşan ufak tefek çocuklar aklıma canlanıyor ve içimdeki nefret bir türlü geçmiyor işte. Bir insan –'insan' diyorum, böyle bir şeyi nasıl yapar? O –o bir _canavardı_..."

"Canavar değildi. Bu, onun hareketlerini meşrulaştırmaktan başka işe yaramaz," dedi James. "O çok, çok kötü bir insandı."

Aradan uzun bir süre geçti ve Lily içkisini tazeledikten sonra Henriette Crawley, Hiltraud'un yanına geldi. Bebeği Anna Maria'yı baktığı için Anna'nın büyükannesi Hiltraud'a teşekkür ederek kucağına aldı ve "Lily, James," dedi neşeyle Lily'nin ve James'in omzuna hafifçe dokunarak. "Umarım günleriniz güzel geçiyordur? Köln'ü beğendiniz mi? Size özel olmalı, bu günlerde hava bir harika! Bulutları gördünüz mü, yıllardır bunu yapmamışlardı."

James gülümsedi ve "Teşekkür ederiz," dedi, çenesini kaldırıp içkisinden bir yudum daha alarak. Lily, James'in nadiren giydiği takım elbise içindeki bu halini neredeyse soluksuz seyrediyordu —uzun bacakları, düzgün kalçası ve güçlü sırtı ile bir heykeli anımsatıyordu— ve James bunu fark etmemiş gibi davranarak anın tadını çıkarıyordu. "Lily bayıldı," diye devam etti James. "Mr Crawley ile her sabah at sürmeye gidiyoruz, Lily bahçede çiçeklerin arasında yürümeyi seviyor ve çardakların oradaki kaz yavrularını besliyor."

"Hey –beni gözetlediğini bilmiyordum!" diye çıkıştı Lily.

"Elbette ki gözetliyordum, neredeyse tüm gün ya dışarıdasın, ya yemektesin ya da kütüphanedesin."

"Gerçekten, James, kütüphaneyi bir görmelisin!" Lily'nin gözleri ışıldadı ve James onun saçlarını okşamaya başladı. "Patrick Süskind'in orijinal ilk basımları var ve Goethe'nin tüm eserlerinin koleksiyonu –ah, sen tanımazsın..."

"Kitaplardan hoşlandığını öğrenmek hoşuma gitti," dedi Henriette. "Bana sorarsanız kitap okumayı sevmeyen bir kişi, insan ruhunun hassaslığından ve ince, zarif dokusundan anlamıyordur. Peki ya sen, James?" diye sordu mavi elbiseli, açık karamel rengi saçlarında iri bukleler olan kadın sol tarafında duran ve Lily'ye hayranlıkla gülümseyen James'e yönelerek. "Kitaplardan hoşlanır mısın? Bir kitabın kapağını açtığında burnuna gelen o yıllanmış melankolik koku ve sizden başka kimsenin bilmediği başka dünyalara kaçmak sanada cazibeli gelir mi?"

James kristal bardağı fotoğrafların önüne bıraktı ve "Açıkçası," diye başladı, "insan ruhunu çözülmesi imkânsız bir bilmece olarak görmüşümdür," dedi ve başını sağa yatırdı; gözlerini Lady Henriette'ye dikerek kahkaha attığında açık mavi elbiseli olan da samimiyetle gülümsedi. "İnsan sarraflığı Lily'nin uzmanlık alanıdır. Gözlem yeteneği gerçekten iyidir."

"Anlıyorum... Zaten hepimizin hoşlandığı ve hoşlanmadığı şeyler apayrı, değil mi?" Henriette gülümsedi.

"Öyle." Lily James'in elini tuttu destek verircesine, Henriette de de kafasını arkaya atarak güldü. "Mesela, bana sorarsanız James'in bir ara benimle şöyle güzel bir kitap okuması gerekiyor. Suç ve Ceza'ya ne dersin, hayatım? Sen onu seversin, bana sorarsan, ha?"

"İsmini duymuştum. Sanırım bir adam suç işliyor ve sonra da cezasını çekiyor, bilmiyorum. Kulağa sıkıcı geliyor..."

"Aferin, yavaş da olsa öğreniyor," dedi Henriette. "Unutmadan söyleyeyim; Lord Crawley yılda birkaç kez tüm kasaba içinde kitap şenlikleri düzenler; birinde bulunmanızı gerçekten çok isterdim, Lily, James." Koca evde Lily'ye istediği gibi seslenen tek kişiydi Henriette. "Gerçekten, onur duyarız."

"Evet, bir ara mutlaka uğramalısınız. Tüm ülke çapından insanların geldiği olur ve özellikle çocuklar için oldukça eğitici bir ortam yaratılıyor, ne de olsa geleceğimiz onlar –ah, hiç zahmet etmeseydin Henriette, hayatım." Konuşan Hiltraud'du.

"Lafı mı olur?" Henriette, küçük kızı Anna Maria ile birlikte yanlarındaki kadife koltuklardan birine oturdu ve gülümseyerek Lily'ye döndü. "Siz çocuk düşünmüyor musunuz?" diye sordu Henriette.

"Henüz kesin bir karara varmadık," diye kısa kesti James.

Hiltraud başını salladı. "Tatlılarım benim, çok gençsiniz henüz; 19 mu, 20 mi, doya doya yaşayın hayatınızı. Şimdiden söyleyeyim, Anna Maria," Lily, Henriette'nin de onu cesaretlendirmesi sonucunda dikkatlice bebeği kucağına aldı ve ona gülümsedi, "bizleri çok zorluyor. Böyle bir karar vermeden önce geniş çapta düşünmeniz gerekiyor."

"Çok şirin, James, şuna bak..." Lily'nin gözleri kısıldı ve Hiltraud ile konuşmaya devam etti. "Bilmiyorum, belki henüz değil, belki iki ay sonra mutlu haber alırsınız. İngiltere'de işler karışık da biraz şu günlerde."

"Warum, ne oldu ki?" Endişelendiği belli olan Henriette, Maria'yı kendi kucağına aldı tekrar. "Ne o, Hitler'in küllerini mi buldunuz? Kraliçe savaş mı ilan etti?"

Lily güldü ve bir süreliğine sustu.

_Hitler'in İngiltere şubesi ile uğraşıyoruz._

"Söylesem de bana inanmazsın."

Henriette'nin yüzünde tuhaf bir ifade oluştu ve kendisine tekrar telefon gelmesi üzerine apartopar kabul salonuna ilerledi. Yine Dr. Everhart'dan geliyordu, tıpkı önceki günkü gibi, ondan önceki veya ondan önceki günkü gibi...

"Henriette için," diye mırıldandı Hiltraud Anna Maria'yı dadısına vererek, "Johann'ın ardından hayata devam etmek oldukça zor oldu. Şimdi tanıdığınız konuşkan Henriette'yi görmeyeli bir yılı geçmişti. Doktor ile yakınlıklarını doğru bulmuyorum."

Lily, Hiltraud bunu söyledikten birkaç saniye sonra gözlerini büyüttü.

_Herkesin sırları vardır._

* * *

Ertesi sabah, Hogwarts'ta hafta sonlarında olduğu gibi geç uyandılar. Hizmetçiler perdeleri açtığında Lily'nin gözleri kısıldı ve burnunu James'in çenesinde gezdirmeye başladı. James'e sokuldu iyice: Sıcaktı, huzurluydu, âşık olduğu adam gibiydi.

Geç kahvaltı için şehirde bir restorana gittiler. Menüde yabanmersini ve kremalı waffle, domatesli kızarmış ekmek ve _Bruder Basil_ dedikleri yumuşak, delikli ama neredeyse kokusuz bir peynir yediler. Lily buna memnun kaldı, çünkü peynir ve yoğurt kokusundan inanılmaz bir şekilde iğreniyordu.

Henriette, Anna Maria'yı dadısına bırakmıştı ve Lily ile James'e, dünyadaki en büyük katedrallerden birisini, Köln Katedrali'ni ve küçük bir köy olan Cochem'i tekrar gezdirmeyi teklif etti, ama Lily uçaklarının saat iki gibi kalkacağını belirterek bu teklifi her ne kadar istemese de reddetmek zorunda kaldı.

Saat ikiyi on geçe evlerinin önündelerdi.

"İnanamıyorum, ne haftaydı ama..." diyerek kendini büyük yatağa bıraktı Lily. "Yarın yapacaklarımızı sayıyorum: Hiçbir şey."

James büyü yoluyla kıyafetleri yerleştiriyordu. "Ich sooooo, sehr müde," dedi söylendi Lily'nin yanına düşmeden hemen önce. "Möchte ich schlafe."

"Vay, bir hafta boyunca boş durmamışsın sen de." Lily güldü ve "Cümlelerin bol bol gramer hatası kokuyordu, beni diller konusunda aptal yerine koymamalısın," dedi James'e bakarak.

"Ben de bilmiyorum ki, hizmetçilerden ne duyduysam –bana öyle gözlerini kısıp gülümseyerek bakma, Lily, ikimiz de ne düşündüğünü biliyoruz!"

"Neymiş o?"

"Benim de düşündüğüm şey."

Akşama doğru James'in Lily'ye söz verdiği gibi Londra'yı gezdiler. Lily kendine iki pantolon (ikisinin de boyu on santim kadar kısaltılacaktı), üç bluz (birinin üstünde 'kapa çeneni, ben unicornum' yazıyordu) ve iki çift ayakkabı aldı. Onları giydiğinde bile James'in boyuna yetişemiyordu. James fazla uzun değil, kendisi fazla kısaydı.

Sonra ise Harrods'a gittiler. 

Yemek salonuna girmekten kendilerini zor alıkoydular ama James, gidip gelip oradaki pastalara bakıyordu. Hayatlarında ilk defa Ladurée'den aldıkları iki kişilik çilekli pasta bir elbise parası tutmuştu.

" _Çok_ pahalı," diye tısladı Lily, "ikimiz de milyoner olsak bile, çok pahalı."

James Lily'nin elindeki Jordache ve Levi's paketlerine baktı: "Şaka ediyor olmalısın."

"Kapa çeneni, ben unicornum." Lily göz kırptı ve başka bir mağazaya girdi, James ise onu dışarıda yaklaşık yarım saat boyunca bekledi.


	18. Fısıltılar ve Rekabet I

> **Mart 197** **9**

Etrafta koşuşturup gülüşen, el tutuşan ve birlikte neşeli şarkılar söyleyen Hogwarts öğrencileri, Lily'nin karnının kelebeklerle dolmasına yol açtı.

Her şey o kadar... dünmüş gibi geliyordu ki... Şu anda etrafta dolaşan öğrencilerin yerlerinde, bir yıl önce kendileri vardı. _Mart ayı_ , diye düşündü Lily.

Mart ayında, _cehenneme kadar yolu olan, akçaağaç şurubu içmekten sarhoş olmuş lanet olası Kanadalı kaltak Catherine Blackburn_ –ya da daha popüler ismiyle Concordia Malfoy sağ olsun– hastanedeydi.

Daha geçen gün bu noktada James'in suratına Kaymakbirası boşaltmıştı Lily, daha geçen gün, tam bu noktada ilk danslarını etmişlerdi, daha geçen gün tam bu noktada öpüşmüşlerdi... _İkinci kez düşündüm de, pek de romantik olmadı._ "Burayı çok seviyorum," diye mırıldandı Lily.

Zonko'da indirim vardı. Görünüşe göre Ravenclaw öğrencileri yeni icat ettikleri bir formülü Zonko'ya satmaya çalışıyorlardı. Üç Süpürge barının kapısı açıldı ve Mary Macdonald, zaten yeterince soğuk olan doğası ile dışarının soğuğunu da kendisiyle birlikte getirdi. Mary siyah kedi gözlükleri takıyordu.

"Kaymak çikolatalı bourbon, Durmstrang votkası, Dumbledore'un spesiyali ve vanilyalı cupcake." Madam Rosmerta masaya üç bardak ve bir tabak koyarak James'e göz kırptı, "hepsi müesseseden, size özel."

"Sağ ol, Rosmerta," dedi James.

Mary yerine oturup Madam Rosmerta gittiğinde siyah saçlı genç kadın, "Az sonra burada olacaklar," dedi. "Alice haber gönderdi. İşleri uzamış Londra'da. Söylediğine göre bölgede iki sikik kara pelerinli görmüşler, ama henüz emin değillermiş. Hogwarts'ta buluşacağımızı biliyor olabilirler."

"Bence biz geç olmadan gitmeliyiz," dedi James ve yerinden kalktı, Lily ve Mary de onu izledi. "Ne olur ne olmaz, zaten Dumbledore kısa bir görüşme yapacaktı."

"Deligöz de orada olacak." Mary gözlüklerini tekrar taktı ve siyah eldivenlerini geçirdi. "Alice'in dediğine göre en az iki Seherbaz bizimle birlikte gelecekler. Vanessa Black'i hatırlıyorsun, değil mi?" diye sordu dışarı çıktıklarında. "İşte o ve Natalia Westenberg Yoldaşlık'tan değil, ama sadece özel görevlere katılıyorlar. Derine inmek gerekirse; Yoldaşlık ele verilirse Bakanlık'taki güvencemiz Black ve Westenberg olacak, ama yine de Black bizim için çok çalışıyor, hatta gece nöbetleri hep onun."

"Peki ya Archer Botterill, Octavius Eccleston ve Marilyn Lenox kim? James Hogwarts'tayken Marilyn Lenox'tan bayağı bir bahsederdi."

"Botterill'i tanımıyorum, ama Eccleston bizim Mr Bariton'un küçük kardeşi. Lenox ise bir ara Cadı Gündemi'nde 'Yaşayan En Seksi Seherbaz' seçilmiş bir cadı, anlarsın."

Lily, James'e yan bir bakış attı.

"Botterill babamın İksir günlerimden yakın bir arkadaşı," diye açıkladı James. Hogwarts'a uzanan köprüden geçtiler ve anında içine bir mutluluk duygusu doldu. "Simyager ve İksir Ustası."

Hogwarts'ın o büyük kapısından içeri girdiklerinde şu ana kadar yaşadığı şeyler tıpkı bir film şeridi gibi geçti Lily'nin gözlerinden. Avludaki Quidditch kutlamasının şamatasının yarattığı o inanılmaz etki, genç kalplerin pompaladığı kanlarındaki bitmek bilmeyen enerji ve adrenalin, sonsuz yaşama duygusu ve eğlence arayışı, mutluluk...

Hogwarts'ın girişte tuttuğu yaş kütüğüne baktı: _Honoria Kai Addison, 1977-78 Yılı Okul Birincisi_. Lily Honoria'nın yılsonu diplomasını alırkenki güzünde beliren önceden prova edilmiş heyecanı anımsayınca yine de gülümsedi. Honoria Addison her ne kadar kıskanç, mükemmeliyetçi ve benmerkezci bir kız olsa bile Lily, Honoria'ya güvenirdi.

"Sürtük," diye tısladı Mary.

Lily, Mary'nin Edward McLaggen'a olan takıntısını hatırlayınca elinde olmadan sırıttı.

Herkes Hogsmeade'de olduğu için Profesör McGonagall'ın odasına doğru yol aldılar.

"Eccleston ayrılmış," diye bildirdi Mary. "Geçen dönem bir Hufflepuff onun notlarda adaletsizlik yaptığını fark etmiş ve iş Dumbledore'a kadar yürümüş. Dumbledore'un zaten Eccleston'ı pek sevdiği söylenemezdi; yani işine gelmiş." Mary kırmızı not defterine notlar alıyordu.

Lily James'e doğru yanaştı ve elini tuttu. "İyi misin?"

James Lily'ye oldukça beşinci sınıf havası olan bir gülümsemeyle karşılık verdi ve "Bugün havada Quidditch kokusu var," dedi neşeyle. "İzlemek istiyorum; işimiz bittiğinde biraz daha kalamaz mıyız?"

"Bilmem ki, aslında evde yapacak işlerim vardı." Lily mahcup bir ifadeyle kafasını James'e doğru kaldırdığında, James'in yavru köpek bakışlarıyla karşılaştı. "Ah, pekala."

"Sen dünyadaki en cadı cadısın," dedi James neşeyle ve parmağını Lily'nin burnunu ucuna değdirdi. "Ve ben _seni_ seviyorum. Sanırım bunu biliyorsun, değil mi? Hadi ama Evans, birlikte izleyebilirdik..."

"Ama maç bittiğinde hemen eve dönüyoruz." Lily dudaklarını birbirine bastırdı. "Ya da dönmüyoruz. Hogsmeade'de çay içmek istiyorum. Ve Mademoiselle Coquette'e gitmek –indirim varmış. Söylesene Potter, Hogwarts'a ne yapmak isterdin?"

James düşünürmüş gibi yaptı ve saçlarını karıştırdı. "Hm, bu oldukça çelişkili bir soru, Evans. Ama hadi bir düşünelim... Aslında ben, en çok seninle eve gitmek isterdim. Duyduğuma göre, James'in senin için minik bir sürprizi varmış. Hatırlasana."

Lily'nin gözleri donuklaştı ve dudaklarındaki geniş gülümseme yavaş yavaş hüzünlü bir hâle büründü. "James, ben çok özür dilerim, gerçekten, tamamen unuttum... Şimdi ne yapsam diyorum, ama büyüsü bozuldu artık, çok, çok özür dilerim... "

"...bebeğim, yalnızca yanımda olman yeter de artar benim için tatlım, keşke hiç söylemeseydim..."

"...ama bunu _unutmamam_ gerekiyordu –Merlin, geçen sene de Quidditch maçı vardı, değil mi, inanamıyorum, ne kadar da aptalım..."

James durup ansızın dudaklarını genç kadının dudaklarıyla buluşturduğunda Mary Macdonald onları hiç takmadan, gözlerinde gözlükleri, dudaklarında koyu kızımızı ruju, havalı havalı yürümeye devam etti. "İğrençsiniz," dedi ve McGonagall'ın kapısını tıklattı.

İçeri girdiklerinde McGonagall, "Profesör Dumbledore sizi az sonra görecek," dedi sessizce, "ama kabul ve toplantı burada olmayacak. Pek rağbet görmeyen, sahibi güvenilir bir bara gideceğiz, Domuz Kafası ismi. Diğerleri de geldiği zaman onlara haber verirsiniz, fakat sakın unutmayın," dedi gözlüklerinin üstünden üçüne tedbirli bir bakış atarak; "öğrenciler şatoya gelmeye başladığı an dikkat çekmeden Hogsmeade'e beklemeye çıkın. Şu anda burası oldukça sessiz olduğu için girmenize izin verildi ama bir iki saat sonra böyle olmayacak."

"Peki, Profesör," diyerek el kaldırdı James, "Quidditch maçına katılabilir miyiz? Ziyaretçi olarak, elbette ki?"

McGonagall'ın şok içindeki gözleri öylesine açıldı ki James, mezar taşına ne yazdıracağı hakkında kara kara düşünmeye başladı.

"Olur."

James birdenbire afalladı, gözlerini kırpıştırdı, dudaklarını araladı:

" _Efendim_?"

"Sana az önce cevabımı çoktan verdim, Potter ve ikinci kez tekrar etmeyi gerek görmüyorum." McGonagall zümrüt yeşili cüppesini sürüye sürüye yazdığı mektubu karbeyaz baykuşun bacağına doladı, baykuş havalandı. "Ayrıca; anlatıcımız bugün rahatsız olduğunu bildirdi, söylediğine göre birisi ona Kurbağa laneti uygulamış ve Sam isimli zavallı üçüncü sınıf Ravenclaw, bugün Hogsmeade'e gidemedi, üstelik ağabeyinin de maçı vardı, belki tanışırsınız. Quidditch maçlarını deneyimli –ve ödüllü– bir oyuncunun anlatmasından gurur duyardım, doğrusu."

James'in gözleri öyle bir titreşti ki Lily bunu James'in yataktaki hâline benzetti.

Tamı tamına on dört dakika ve otuz iki saniye süren –Mary saymıştı– ve içinde James'in sayısız teşekkürünü ve gözlerindeki beklenmedik yaşları da bulunduran bekleyişin ardından Domuz Kafası'na geçtiler. Bar eskiydi; tabelası düşmek üzereydi ve içerideki masalar dokunsan toza dönüşecekti. Merdivenleri çıkarlarken gıcırtıdan tüm Hogwarts'ın toplantıyı orada yapacaklarını anlayabileceğini aklından geçirdi Lily.

İçeri girdiklerinde Sirius, Alice ve diğerleriyle birlikte daha başka birçok büyücü gördüler. "Şunlar havuca benziyor," diye mırıldandı Mary tupturuncu saçlı ikizleri gösterip. Birinin üstünde _G_ , diğerinin üstünde _F_ yazan iki iğrenç ötesi kazak giyiyorlardı. İkizlerin dışında, Lily, Strugis Podmore'u tanıdı. Yakışıklıydı, _çok_ yakışıklıydı. Podmore'u geçen yıl Venera hakkında bilgi aradıkları dönemde, _Gelecek Postası_ 'nda rastlamıştı ilk kez. Küçük bir davada ismi geçiyordu.

Tıpkı Benjy Fenwick'in de geçtiği gibi. Benjy Fenwick, 1976 yılında, Lily ve James henüz beşinci sınıftayken, asasını arka cebine koyup kıçını patlatması ile okulda bayağı bir alaycılıkla konuşulmuştu. Sirius, Fenwick'i idolü olarak görüyordu (maalesef).

"Aha, bir Kızılkafa!" diye fırladı üstünde G yazan havuç. "Ben de burada yalnız olduğumuzu sanmıştım."

"Saçmalama, o _bildiğin_ kırmızı." Bunu üstünde F yazan havuç kafa söylemişti. "Aha –yanındaki şu palyaço makyajlı gözlük takan gulyabaniye de bir bak! Ben de Böcürt sanmıştım ilk girdiğinde."

"Tam üstüne bastın kardeşim." Bunu diyen G'nin kazağı kırmızının iç karartıcı bir tonuydu ve F, ağır çizmeleriyle yerdeki bir palyaço bebeği eziyordu.

Lily ve Alice kıkırdayarak Mary'ye döndü.

"Kızlar," diyerek gözlerini devirdi Mary, "erkekler komik olmayan bir espri yaptığında gülmek zorunda değilsiniz."

Lily, şöminenin önündeki rahat görünümlü sandalyelerin birinde Natalia Westenberg ve Edgar Bones ile sohbet edip tarçın-vanilyalı şerbet içen ünlü köşe yazarı Kathleen Morstan'ı seçtiğinde gözlerini hayal görüp görmediğini anlamak için kırpıştırdı. Kathleen gençti –en fazla otuz (ve çok güzeldi). _İnanamıyorum, şu anda idolüm Kathleen Morstan canlı canlı önümde duruyor ve ben öylece ayakta dikiliyorum._ Sonra ise silkinip kendine çekidüzen verdi ve hiç oralı değilmiş gibi masaya doğru ilerledi.

Odanın ortasında uzun bir masa ve büyük, baştaki sandalyenin üstünde altın-yakut işlemeli görkemli bir Anka Kuşu heykeli duruyordu. Lily ve James ikisi için ayrılmış yere oturduklarında herkes belli etmeden onlara bakarak fısıldaşıyordu. Lily rahatsızca yerinde kımıldandı ve boynunu kıtlatarak gözlerini geniş salonda dolaştırdı. 

Karşılarındaki çift kanatlı kapının yanında çeşitli portreler asılı duruyordu. Bir tanesinin elinde kitap tutan bir genç kıza ait olduğunu fark etti Lily.

"Sizler yeni üyeler misiniz?" diye sordu karşılarında oturan orta yaşlı bir cadı. "Minerva birkaç kişi –birkaç kişiden kastım sekiz kişi, alınacağından bahsediyordu, ama açıkça görünüyor ki birkaç _çocuk_ demek istemiş."

"Evet, toplam sekiz çocuğuz," dedi Lily Remus, Peter, Dorcas ve diğerlerini göstererek. "Memnun oldum, hanımefendi. Benim adım Lily Potter."

Cadı gözlerini büyüttü, dudaklarını büzüştürdü ve kafasını oynatarak arkasına yaslandı. Gece siyahı saçları, iç ürpertici gümüş mavi gözleri ve düz, asil bir burnu vardı ve Victoria tarzı gotik, siyah, oldukça pahalı gözüken bir cüppe giyiyordu. Lily dudak kıvırdı.

"Vanessa Black, Muggle Doğumlu bir şapka kilitleyen Ravenclaw. Ona bulaşma," diye fısıldadı James Lily'nin kulağına kıkırdayarak. "Kendi tarafında olsalar bile insanları lanetleyebildiğini duymuştum. Patiayak ona hayran."

"Kapa çeneni, seni de biliyoruz," diye inledi Sirius. "Yatağının altında Marilyn Lenox'ın fotoğrafları duruyorsa, tatlı Lily, bir kadına bağımlı olan zavallı kocanı azat edebilirsin." Gri gözlerinde anlık bir titreşim olduğunda Lily sırıttı.

Dumbledore ansızın içeri girdiğinde herkes ayağa kalktı ve bu yaşlı ve güçlü büyücüyü selamladı. Dumbledore yavaş adımlarla, lacivert cüppesini sürüyerek, üstünde altın-yakut desenli bir Anka bulunan sandalyeye doğru ilerledi ve "Teşekkür ederim," diye duyurdu. Kendisi ve McGonagall oturduklarında diğer üyeler de yerlerine yerleştiler ve Vanessa Black, ayağa kalktı.

"Deligöz yok mu, Dumbledore?" diye söylendi. Nispeten gölgede olan sandalyesinden kalkıp pencere hizasına geldiğinde bembeyaz, Kutsal Su ile yıkanmış gibi gözüken yüzü aydınlandı. Ve bu şekilde, cidden de Victoria döneminden kalma bir iblise ya da o dönemde resmedilmiş bir portreden kaçmaya çalışan, sinirli bir ruha benziyordu. Veya sanki az sonra ağzından kara duman çıkacakmış ve bilinçsiz bedeni yerlere serilecekmiş gibi görünen normal birine. Lily, evlendiğinden beri James'le fazla cinli perili fantastik Amerikan filmi izlediklerini düşünerek gözlerini kırpıştırdı. "Bugün burada buluşacağımızı biliyordu, ona bizzat haber verdim. Kötü bir durum mu var ortada?"

"Alastor, bugün gelemeyeceğini bildirdi." Konuşan McGonagall'dı.

Black, rahatsız edici bir biçimde gözlerini dahi kırpmadan Dumbledore'a bakmaya devam ediyordu. Kasılarak yerine oturdu ve iç çekti.

Lily bu kadından hoşlanmadığını fırsatı olsa Dumbledore'a bile söylerdi. Vanessa Black oturduğu yerden bakıldığında bile o kadar cimri, bencil, ukala ve kibirli görünüyordu ki Lily bile onda herhangi bir iyi özellik göremedi –kötüyle savaşmaya gönüllü olacak kadar cesur ve gözü pek olması dışında, tabii.

"Aramıza yeni katılan bazı isimler var," dedi Dumbledore nezaketle, gözleri James ve Emmeline Vance arasında gidip gelirken. "Onlara, bizlerin yanımızda oldukları ve cesaretlerinden dolayı sonsuza dek minnettar kalacağız. Yalnız şimdi, siz, ehem..." Parşömene baktı, "Miss Valentina Marlene Vanessa Adelaide Marina McKinnon, isminizi alabilir miyim?"

Marlene, yüzünde isimlerinin sayılmasından nefret ettiğini belli eden bir kızarıklıkla, bu soruyu ilk birkaç saniye boyunca üzerine alınmadı. "Üzgünüm, Profesör, ismim derken?"

"Yoldaşlık'a bir isim vermelisiniz," diye açıkladı McGonagall ve parşömenini hazırda bekletti. Üzerinde upuzun bir isimler silsilesi vardı. "Bize bir isim söyleyin ve biz de sizi o isimle çağıralım."

Marlene bir süreliğine sessiz kaldı ve "Yalnızca Marlene," dedi en sonunda. "Marlene, McKinnon."

McGonagall ismini, kan statüsünü, asasının türünü ve uzunluğunu, Patronus'unu ve benzeri bilgileri kâğıda geçirdi.

"Remus Lupin, efendim."

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Vance. Emmeline Vance."

"Mary Macdonald."

"Meadowes. Dorcas Meadowes."

"Sirius Black."

Sıra James'e geldiğinde ayağa kalktı. "Potter, James Potter."

Lily kararlılıkla ayağa kalktı ve tüm gözlerin ona kenetlenmesi için bir süre boyunca ayakta bekledi.

"Benim adım Lily Potter."

Bunu söyledikten sonra, genç kadının içi gururla doldu.


	19. Fısıltılar ve Rekabet II

"Potter, bu bizim gurur kaynağımız Daemon Witherbee, kendisi son sınıf Gryffindor. Bir kardeşi var, Ravenclaw, ah zavallıcık, kendisi de anlatıcı ama maalesef hastane kanadında olduğu için aramızda bulunamayacak –sanırım kurbağa lanetiydi. Ve Daemon, her ne kadar bu yıl oynamaya başladıysa bile şimdiden tam üç tane ödül sahibi –hem üstüne üstlük takım kaptanı bu dönem. Eski kaptanımızı trajik bir şekilde kaybettik de, aramızda kalsın, suratı timsah derisi gibi olmuştu, of çok fenaydı..." Madam Hooch göz kırptı, "sanırım geçen yıl Daemon'ın takıma katılmamasın sebebi sadece Vurucuyu oynamak istemesiydi, fakat ne yazık ki o pozisyon zaten kapılmıştı –Victoria Turner da pek bir iyiydi ama. Turner'ın şimdilerde profesyonel oynadığını duyuyorum; aferin ona, ilerlesin, ışığı parıldasın! Victoria Turner senin gibi bir eğitmene sahip olduğu için çok şanslıydı, Potter, o kızda potansiyel var ve..."

Witherbee, James Potter'a sanki bir ünlü gibi (James bunu sevmişti) ama fazla da kaptırmadan hayranlıkla bakıyordu. "Bu yıl herkes sizden söz ediyordu," dedi ve çenesini sıvazladı Daemon Witherbee. "Tebrik ederim, doğrusu, oldukça geniş çaplı bir ününüz var. Gryffindor bir zamanlar sizin gibi bir oyuncuya sahip olduğu için çok şanslı. Eski yıllıkları inceliyordum da, evet, oldukça iyi."

James "Yapmaaa," diyerek sırıttı McGonagall'a dönerek. "Her kim olsaydı o son maçımdaki yakalayışımdan etkilenirdi, Profesör?"

"Hayatımda bir öğrenciden gördüğüm en iyi yakalayıştı," dedi McGonagall çenesini kaldırarak. Etraftaki öğrencileri savuşturdu ve onlara yerlerine geçmelerini söyledi. "Hazır mısın, Potter?"

James Lily'ye gülümsedi ve "Aslında bilemiyorum," dedi sessizce, yüzünde geniş bir gülümseme ile. "Yani, anlarsınız, ben artık evli bir adamım ve benim de ağır sorumluluklarım var..."

"Ah, sadece teşekkür ediyor." Lily gözlerini kısarak James'i kuleye yönlendirdi. "Ve işte bu da onun mütevazı hâli –iyi şanslar, sana, Daemon."

Witherbee çift parmağıyla asker selamı verdikten sonra koyu saçlı arkadaşının onu çağırması üzerine James, McGonagall ve Madam Hooch ile zıt yönlere doğru ilerledi. Madam Hooch o kadar seri konuşuyordu ki James kadına yetişemiyordu –Witherbee'nin sülalesinden Hogwarts'ın son bir yılda kazandığı uluslararası ödüllerden, yeni tanıştığı ve büyük ihtimalle teklifini kabul edeceği bir büyücüye kadar Quidditch koçunun her bir şeyini öğrenmişlerdi.

Hogwarts gittiklerinden beri evrim geçirmişti sanki. Ama iyi bir evrimdi bu; tıpkı kozadaki tırtılın güzel bir kelebeğe dönüşmesi gibi. Gryffindor takımında eskilerden tanıdık gelen bir tek şimdi bir beşinci sınıf olan Stuart Velazquez; maçı oynayacakları Hufflepuff'ta ise yalnızca Andrew Goldstein vardı. James birkaç dakikada Hufflepuff ve Gryffindor'un tüm oyuncularının isimlerini ve pozisyonlarını ezberlemiş, üstüne bir de yarım saatlik hazırlanma süresinde her iki tarafla da (Gryffindor ile daha çok) sohbeti ilerletmişti. Söylendiğine göre Gryffindor Arayıcı'sı dördüncü sınıf Ariadna 'iki dakikada yakalarım ya' Nightingale ona hafiften kaymaya çalışmıştı. Lily bunu takmamıştı çünkü Hogwarts'tayken hep oldukça çekici bulduğu Witherbee ile konuşuyordu, ama koyu saçlı arkadaşı _birazcık_ fazla korumacı davranıyordu, Lily güldü ve James'i bulmaya gitti.

"Ah," dedi Lily ve gözlerin öğrencilerin bayraklarına dikti, Gryffindor atkısını burnuna kadar çekti. "Burası bana kendimi genç hissettiriyor."

"VIP'de oturmak gibisi yok, ha?" James tek kaşını kaldırarak bembeyaz dişlerini gösterecek şekilde gülümsedi. "Ee, tabii, kocan anlatıcı olduğu sürece..."

"Mikrofondan uzaklaşacak mısın, James? Ya da tamamen çeneni kapatsan daha iyi olur, doğrusu."

James bir süreliğine sessiz kaldı.

"Aaamaaan! Buradaki insanların yüzde sekseni benim sana evlilik teklifi ettiğimi ve öpüştüğümüzü gördü ve senin takıldığın şey _bu_ mu?"

Lily başını James'in omzuna yasladı ve James, ona başını iyice eğerek bakmak zorunda kaldı.

"Sana çok güzel olduğunu söylemiş miydim? Beynimde daha önce gördüğüm her şey unutma gibisinden bir etki yaratıyorsun da."

"Tamam, bu kesinlikle iğrençti." Lily yüzünü buruşturarak iki elinin parmaklarını da James'in saçlarına doladı. "Tanrım, evet! Bir milyon ya da milyar ya da katrilyon kez hem de..."

Seyirciler iyice yerlerini almaya başlamışlardı ve Lily gözlerini tribünlerde dolaştırmaya başladıkça, içinde tuhaf bir aitlik duygusu ortaya çıkıyordu.

"O nedir?" diye sordu James. Lily'nin kucağında tuttuğu büyük cam kavanozdan bahsediyordu.

"Ah, o mu?" Lily James'in iyice görebilmesi için kavanozun etrafını örten koyu renk örtüyü kaldırdı. "Onun adı Francis. Bir Moshi Yellow cinsi süs balığı –onu ben yaptım."

"Nasıl yani?"

"Biçim Değiştirme, eskiden yalnızca minik bir yapraktan ibaretti. Baksana –nasıl da hava almak için suyun yüzeyine çıkıyor, oy, çok şirin. Slughorn'a hediye edeceğim."

Francis su içinde yüzen minik, kanatlı bir limona benziyordu.

"Ben bunu rendelerdim gece limon niyetine, söylediğin iyi oldu." James tırnağını fanusa değdirerek balığın dikkatini çekmeye çalıştı, ama sapsarı Francis oralı değildi. "Ne biçim balık bu, Lils, baksana şu gözlere, dudaklara. Dudakları niye sürekli açılıp kapanıyor ki?" James gözlerini şaşı yaptı ve dudaklarını hareket ettirerek balık taklidi yaptı: "Ben bir balığım. Yüzen bir limona benzesem de bir balığım. Sadece yüzüyorum ve şapşal şapşal etrafa bakınıyorum. Ben bir balığım."

"Düşünme şeklin hoşuma gitti." Lily balığını kucakladı.

Ve beklemeye başladılar.

"Shepherd'ı ziyarete gidelim." Bunu söyleyen James olmuştu. "O kızı seviyorum."

Lily başını kaldırdı. "Olur, gideriz –aslında bir hafta sonra düğünleri var, davetiye gelmişti, Persephone çok meşguldür. Düğüne kalsak daha iyi olur. Off, bebeklerini görmek için sabırsızlanıyorum!" Lily'nin gözleri ışıldadı. "Düşünsene James, ikizleri oluyormuş, Persephone'nin açık yeşil gözlerini ve Walter'ın koyu saçlarını almışlar –ya da tam tersi, açık kumral saçlı ve ela gözlü iki kız çocuğu, ne şirin olurdu!" dedikten sonra iç çekti. "Hey, sen Persephone ile çıkmamış mıydın, James?"

"Bilmem. Olduysa da beşinci sınıfta olmuştur zaten –kesin beşinci sınıftır, o zamanlar aklım bir karış havadaydı." James saçlarını karıştırarak herhangi bir aşırı yüklenme için Lily'nin minik yüzünü taramaya devam etti. "Hatırlayamıyorum, ama Persephone iyi kızdır, cidden iyi."

"Persephone'yi ben de severim, ama ne yazık ki düğünden sonra temelli İrlanda'ya taşınıyorlar." Lily bacaklarını kollarıyla doladı. "Acaba Donna ve Laura ne yaptılar?"

"Çıkıyorlar mıydı – _ahhh_ şimdi hatırladım." James kahkaha attı ve suratında geniş bir gülümseme belirdi. "Bizim Johnson, değil mi Laura! Şu kıvırcık tuhaf giyimli kız ve Johnson!"

"O kızın adı _Belladonna Cunningham_ , elbette ki saçları kıvırcık ve giyimi uyumsuz olacak." Lily omuz silkti. "Tamam; karmaşık çizgili çoraplar, pantolon askılı kabarık etekler, erkek gömlekleri ve renkli kravatlar uzun ve kıvırcık saçla birleştiğinde pek alışıldık bir görüntü çıkmıyor ortaya ama Donna da kıyafetleri gibi çılgın, yine de iyi bir kızdır. Tabii, Laura'yı sen benden daha iyi tanırsın. Sonuçta beş yıl birlikte çalıştınız."

"Johnson harika oynardı," diye eskilere daldı James. "Turner da iyiydi."

"Şu Cadılar Bayramı'ndan sonra korsan olmaya karar veren Victoria Turner mı?"

"Haa, o kız işte." James kafasını salladı ve kolunu Lily'ye doladı. " _Kaptan_ Victoria Turner."

Lily besbelli titredi.

"Hogsmeade'deki o günü asla, asla ve _asla_ unutmayacağım James!" diye haykırdı Lily. "Bir de beni kıskandırmak için bile bile ve gözlerimin içine baka baka götürdün ya kızı, işte o benim _içimde kaldı_ James. Sayende Evelyn Lockwood –kimi kandırıyorum, Evelyn daha da kötüydü."

"Düğünümüzde nasıldı ama?" James sırıttı. "Onu daha önce hiç öyle görmemiştim. Yanında Lucas Abbott vardı ya, aşkı bulduğunu falan zırvalıyordu. Ehem, Evelyn tam bir şey gibiydi..."

"Bir Hufflepuff gibi?"

"Üstüne bastın." James hızla kafasını salladı.

McGonagall yanlarına, diğer profesörler de yerlerine oturduğunda James genzini temizledi ve mikrofonu tekrar eline aldı:

"Bayanlar ve baylar, cadılar ve büyücüler ve elbette ki ne idüğü belli olmayanlaaar! Heyecan dorukta ve ilerleyen beş dakika boyunca da gittikçe tırmanmaya devam edeceeek! Ben James Potter ve bugünkü Gryffindor'un Hufflepuff'a meydan okuduğu ikinci dönem ikinci maçının anlatıcısı BENİİİM –gördüğünüz gibi, BEN, KENDİM VE ŞAHSIM!"

Hogwarts öğrencilerinin heyecan dolu çığlıklarının içinde neredeyse kulaklarını kapatacak olan Lily elinde olmadan kıkırdadı.

"...evet, şimdi lafı fazla uzatmadan, HUFFLEPUFF TAKIMI SAHAYA GELİYOOOR! Tawny, Goldstein, Chandler, Winter, Azula, Lee ve... FARREN!"

Yedi kişilik takım tüm hünerlerini gösterdikleri etkileyici ve göz alıcı bir şovla sahneye girerken sarı-siyahlı öğrencilerin tezahüratları gittikçe artmaya başlıyordu. "HUFFLEPUFF! HUFFLEPUFF!"

James iki elini de havaya kaldırıp "Ve işte... GRYFFINDOR TAKIMI GELİYOOOR!" diye bağırdı. "Wilder, Witherbee, Plum, Quint, Velazquez, Aslan ve... NIGHTINGALE!"

Quint, Velazquez ve Aslan'dan oluşan kovalayıcılar süpürgelerinin arkalarından çıkan kırmızı-altın ışıklarla tüm gözleri üstlerine çekerek sahayı birkaç kez turladı –James büyülenmiş gözüküyordu resmen. Vurucu Witherbee ve Plum ise sahayı turlarlarken "GRYFFINDOR!" diye bağırıyorlardı.

"O gördüğüm süpürge bir Silsüpür 7 mi yoksa?" diye duyurdu James yüksek sesle. "Evet, Hogwarts; şu ana dek maçlarda en iyi iş çıkarmış süpürgelerin biri Jessica Plum'da var –yalnız eminim ki Vincent Lee'nin Gümüş Ok 5'i bununla baş edebilir, siz ne dersiniz? Madam Hooch geliyor ve kaptanlar –Goldstein ve Witherbee– el sıkışıyor –aralarında ne konuşmalar geçtiğini merak ederdim doğrusu –hey dostum, hile yok, sakın ha! EVET, SAYIN SEYİRCİLER, TUTUCULAR YERLERİNDE, QUAFFLE BLUDGERLAR VE SNITCH SERBEST, DÜDÜK ÇALIYOR VE MAÇ BAŞ-LI-YOOOR!"

Quaffle'ı salındığı an eline alan Velazquez pek zaman kaybettirmeden doğruca Hufflepuff kalesine doğru ilerlemeye başladığında Lily ister istemez nefesini tutarak dikkatlice maçı izlemeye başladı. Quidditch'in nasıl işlediğini gittikçe daha da iyi anlamaya başlıyordu.

"Velazquez dosdoğru kaleye ilerliyor –o da ne –Vurucu Goldstein onu durdurmaya çalışıyor –Velazquez oldukça iyi bir şekilde Goldstein'den kurtuluyor –Velazquez QUAFFLE'I FIRLATIYOR VE –ahh, Winter topu kapıyor ve Gryffindor kalesine doğru ilerliyor –OFF, VAY BE, WITHERBEE'NİN GÖNDERDİĞİ BİR BLUDGER SÜPÜRGESİNİN DİREĞİNİ KIRIYOR, umarız ki sağlığı yerindedir Ivy Winter'ın.

"Quaffle an itibarı ile Gryffindor'da –Aslan Hufflepuff kalesine doğru ilerlerken arkasını Witherbee kolluyor –DİKKAT ET –ah, an meselesiydi –EVET! ASLAN QUAFFLE'I FIRLATIYOR VE GRYFFONDOR'A 10 SAYI EKLENİYOOOR!"

"EVET! İŞTE BU!" Lily ayağa kalkıp Gryffindor'u alkışlayanların arasına katıldı, ama maç henüz bitmemişti. "HADİ GÖSTERİN GÜNLERİNİ ONLARA!"

James gözlerini kırpıştırdı.

"Quaffle tekrar Gryffindor'da –artık değil –Lee Gryffindor kalesine doğru ilerliyor ve tedbir amacıyla yanında Vurucu Ryan Chandler'ı da götürüyor –Chandler, Witherbee'nin gönderdiği bir Bludger'dan ustalıkla sıyrılıyor –ama Vincent Lee o kadar da şanslı değil. Quaffle şimdi Quint'de –Hailey Quint dosdoğru ve tüm engellerden ustalıkla sıyrılarak Hufflepuff kalesine ilerliyor –hadi kızım –VE EVET, QUINT, SEN BİZİM KRALİÇEMİZSİN! 20-0 GRYFFINDOR ÖNDE!"

"Bu kızı tanıyorum," diye gösterdi Lily. Parmağı, sarı saçlı bir kız olan Hailey Quint'i işaret ediyordu.

"Bilmem, üçüncü sınıf –HUFFLEPUFF TUTUCUSU TAWNY BİZE KARIN AĞRISI ÇEKTİĞİNİ SÖYLÜYOR –evet, Quaffle Cassidy Azula'da –bakalım Gryffindor undan tekrar sağ kurtulabilecek mi –evet dostum, işte tam da böyle." James, Witherbee'ye başparmağını kaldırdı. "JESSICA PLUM'IN GÖNDERDİĞİ BLUDGER, HUFFLEPUFF ARAYICISI JUDITH FARREN'IN KOLUNU FENA İNCİTMİŞE BENZİYOR. FARREN PES ETMİYOR –WITHERBEE İSE TAKIM KAPTANLIĞINDAN İNİSİYATİF KULLANARAK BUNU DARP FAULÜ OLARAK DEĞERLENDİRİYOR –ah, hadi ama! Bizim dönemimizde Arayıcılara daha çok değer verilirdi –AZULA QUAFFLE'I FIRLATIYOR, HUFFLEPUFF ON PUAN KAZANIYOR! DURUM YİRMİYE ON, GRYFFINDOR ÖNDE!

"Plum?" diye seslendi Witherbee, Jessica isimli sarışın üçüncü sınıfı hedef alarak. "Bekle, Jess, sakin ol biraz, tamam!" Plum, takım kaptanının uygun görmesiyle üç dakikalık uzaklaştırma almıştı.

"Quaffle tekrar Hufflepuff'ta –Lee Gryffindor kalesine doğru ilerliyor –ve Gryffindor'dan Velazquez ve Quint onu sıkıştırıyor –oha, Lee Quaffle'ı düşürüyor ve tam da aşağıda bekleyen Aslan Quaffle'ı kapıyor –GYRFFINDOR ON PUAN KAZANIYOR, DURUM OTUZA ON!"

Lily James'i dürtükledi. "Sana geçen yıl bir şey söyleyecektim, hatırladın mı, hani şu Goldstein ile ilgili..."

"Şimdi değil Lils... EVET, HUFFLEPUFF'TAN BİR KOVALAYICI DAHA EKSİLİYOR, BU SEFER KURBAN CASSIDY AZULA! KENDİSİNİN ÇENESİ YARILMIŞ –AMA NEYSE –QUAFFLE HUFFLEPUFF'TA. TEK SAĞ KALAN LEE, VURUCU GOLDSTEIN'İN DA DESTEĞİNİ ALARAK... HUFFLEPUFF'A ON PUAN, DURUM OTUZA YİRMİ OLDU, SAYIN SEYİRCİLER VE ŞİMDİDEN HUFFLEPUFF'TAN İKİ KOVALAYICI EKSİLDİ –BU KARŞILAŞMA KANLI OLACAĞA BENZİYOR!"

Lily gözlerini Goldstein'den ayırmadı.

"...JESSICA PLUM GERİ DÖNDÜ, SAYIN SEYİRCİLER VE SONRAKİ OLARAK HUFFLEPUFF VURUCUSU GOLDSTEIN'İ HEDEF ALIYOR –DİĞER TARAFTAN İSE LEE'NİN QUAFFLE'I ELİNDE TUTTUĞUNU GÖRÜYORUZ –VE İŞTE, HUFFLEPUFF'A ON PUAN!"

Lily, ona sırıtarak göz kırpan Witherbee'ye iyi bir orta parmak çekti.

"...ve bana sorarsanız haklı –her neyse, Quaffle'ı elinde tutan Lee, Gryffindor kalesine doğru ilerliyor –o da ne –Gryffindor Arayıcısı Ariadna Nightingale, Hufflepuff Arayıcısı Farren ile sıkı bir çekişmeye girmiş durumda –şu anda Nightingale'in bir kolu süpürgesinden sarkıyor ve kendisi de ters durumda –Farren Snitch'i yakalamak üzere belli ki. Ama öncelikle –GRYFFINDOR'A ON PUAN! DURUM KIRKA OTUZ!

"Plum ve Witherbee atakta! Kendilerine Goldstein'i hedef belirlemişler büyük ihtimalle! Goldstein kendisine fırlatılan Bludgerlar'dan sıvışmayı başarıyor ama maalesef ki kaçarken diğer vurucusu Chandler'a çarpıyor –YOK ARTIK, CHANDLER DA KENDİSİ GİBİ YERİ BOYLUYOR –AMA HAYIR –GOLDSTEIN SON ANDA SÜPÜRGESİNİ DİKİYOR VE MAÇ KALDIĞI YERDEN DEVAM EDİYOR!"

"James, sana bir şey söylemem gerekiyor..."

"Gözlerime inanamıyorum! –GOLDSTEIN SANKİ İNTİKAM ALMAK İSTERCESİNE ASLAN'A BLUDGER FIRLATIYOR –VURUCULARIN AMACI BİRİLERİNİ BLUDGER İLE KIÇLARINDAN TEKMELEMEK DEĞİL, TAKIM ARKADAŞLARINI TEHDİTLERDEN KORUMAK, BUNU AKLINIZA YAZIN!"

"Potter!"

"Özür dilerim Profesör, ama dayanamadım." James derin bir nefes aldı. "Evet, bakalım neler oluyor –NIGHTINGALE VE FARREN BURUN BURUNA MÜCADELE VERİYOR –NIGHTINGALE – FARREN –NIGHTINGALE –FARREN – NIGTINGAAALE SNITCH'İ YAKALAYIP TAM 150 PUAN KAZANIYOOOR! VE KAZANAN... GRYFFINDOOOR!"

Maç bitince ve kalabalık dağılmaya başlayınca Lily kendini Hufflepuff soyunma odasında buldu. Arkasını kontrol edip James'in, eski bir dostu Stuart Velazquez ile sohbet ettiğinden emin olarak kendini içeri attı.

"...evet, orası çok iyiydi, ha?"

"Goldstein!"

Son sınıf takım kaptanı kafasını şöyle bir kaldırdı ve hafifçe sırıtarak Lily'ye doğru ilerlemeye başladı. Üstünde havludan başka bir şey olmadığı kesindi.

"Vay be, tatlı Lily Evans... Bana az ceza vermemiştin geçen yıl, ha."

"Benim adım Lily Potter." Lily kollarını birleştirdi. "Ceza konusuna gelince; sen de gecenin bir yarısı izin almadan hastane kanadına inmeseydin öyleyse."

"Dedim ya, hastaydım."

"Her neyse," diye tısladı ve tekrar arkasını kontrol etti.

"Merak etme, gelmez o buralara..."

Lily omuzlarını silkti ve elini alnına dayadı. "Bak –lütfen, lütfen, _lütfen_ , eğer burada olduğum süre boyunca benim ve James'in yanına gelirsen..."

"Hadi ama Lilibit," Goldstein kolunu dolaplardan birine yasladı, "biliyorsun, o gece ikimiz de bayağı bir eğlenmiştik..."

"Bak –o gece _sarhoştum_ –ki bu bana daha önce iki kez olmamış bir şeydi, tamam mı?" Lily'nin alnındaki damar patlamak üzereydi. "Ah, hadi! Sevgilimden yeni ayrılmıştım ve sen de bu fırsatı resmen _kullandın_!"

" _Değerlendirdim_."

Lily dudaklarını birbirine bastırdı. "Kendini bir bok sanıyorsun, değil mi..." Sol elini kaldırıp yüzüğünü gösterdi. "Bunu görüyor musun? _Evliyim_. Lütfen artık ne evime mektup gönder, ne de beni gördüğünde bana göz kırp, anlıyor musun?"

"Daha açıklayıcı davran."

"Cidden mi?" Lily tek kaşını kaldırdı.

"Kocan mektupları daha görmedi sanırım?"

"Seni GEBERTİRİM!"

Lily arkasına bir daha bakmadan hızla soyunma odasından dışarı fırladı ve ansızın James ile göz göze geldi. Kalbi deli gibi çarpıyordu.

"Lily, sen iyi misin tatlım..."

Lily yutkundu. "Lütfen buradan gidelim."

Eve döndüklerinde Lily anahtarlarını portmantoya fırlattı ve lacivert trençkotuyla Gryffindor atkısını çıkarıp koyu renkli kabanların baskın geldiği askıya astı. Ellerinin titremesi hâlâ geçmemişti.

"Çay ister misin?" James mutfaktan sesleniyordu. "Çikolatalı kurabiye var, pasta almıştım. Bu günü kutlayalım."

Lily onu görmezden gelerek yüzünü elleri arasına aldı ve aynaya baktığında yeşil gözlerinden kara lekeler aktığını fark etti. Ve alt dudağı titriyordu. Ve tamı tamına iğrenç hissediyordu.

Gözlerini hızlıca kazağına sildi ve çizmelerini çıkartıp ayakkabılığa; asasını ise portmantoya koydu. Kendine çekidüzen verip mutfağa doğru ilerlerken, tüyleri diken diken olmuştu.

James tabureyi kullanmadan üst dolaplarda tabakları arıyordu.

"Ee, Lily..." James Lily'ye göz ucuyla bakış attıktan sonra içlerinden altın işlemeli olanını aradığı tabakları şangırdatmaya devam etti, "şey –karamelli pastayı gece yemiş olabilirim."

Lily hafifçe başını salladı ve tekrardan yutkundu. "James, sevgilim..."

"Ve ben de kendi doğum günü pastamı kendim yapmaya karar verdim –hadi pasta yapalım!" James yüzünü Lily'ye çevirdiğinde suratındaki geniş gülümseme yavaş yavaş solmaya başladı. "Lily, sen iyi misin?"

Yüzünü diğer tarafa dönen Lily, istemeyerek de olsa, "İyiyim, sorun yok," dedi ve kapının arkasındaki askıdan iki tane önlük indirdi. Bir tanesinin cebinde oyuncak bir Snitch, diğerinde ise çiçek desenleri vardı. Snitch'li olanı James'e uzattı. "Bu günlerde kendimi pek iyi hissetmiyorum."

"Yine o kâbuslar mı başladı?"

"Yok –hayır." Lily gülümsedi. "Sadece iyi hissetmiyorum. Bir-iki güne bir şeyim kalmaz."

James ikna olmadığını belli edecek bir şekilde kafasını yukarı aşağı salladıktan sonra "Peki," dedi. "Tamam."

Genç adam kararlı adımlarla buzdolabına süt ve yumurta almaya gittiğinde, Lily de ikinci kez düşünmeden taburesinin üstüne çıktı ve unla şekeri tezgâha yerleştirdi. James buzdolabını kapatırken yanlışlıkla bir şişe sütü döktü ve robotsu tavırlarla asasını çıkarıp mermer zemin üzerinde minik bir gölet haline gelmiş sütü bilinçsizce temizlemeye başladı.

"Dün akşam Peter ile konuştum, sesi garip geliyordu." Lily umutla James'e döndüğünde James cevap vermedi, Lily ise devam etti: "Sizin Porter Street'teki eski evinize yine hırsız girmiş ve yine hiçbir şey çalınmamış."

James yumurtaların kabuklarını çöpe attıktan sonra dudaklarını birbirine bastırdı.

"Sirius'la Remus dışarıdalarmış ve Peter evdeymiş. Sabah duştayken kapının açılma sesini duymuş ve kurulanıp dışarı çıktığında ise, evde herhangi bir değişiklik görmemiş –tabii bir kırmızı ve bir de siyah gül dışında." Lily yağı da ekleyip kek hamurunu karıştırmaya başladı. "Bu daha önce de olmuştu, hatırladın mı?"

James cevap vermedi.

"Sonra da Remus ile özel olarak konuştum," dedi Lily çatlak bir sesle. "Evden hiç çıkmamışlar –aslında çıkmışlar, ama bu Peter uyuduktan sonra olmuş. Ve asıl kafa karıştırıcı nokta da, Sirius'un _üçünün_ _de_ dışarıda olduklarını söylemesi."

James'in gözlerinde hafif bir titreşim oldu.

Lily asasını sinirle hamura fırlattı ve merdivenleri tırmanmaya başladı, mutfaktan çıkmak için koşarken hızını alamayıp birkaç tabağın yere düşerek tiz bir çığlıkla parçalanmasına neden olmuştu.

"Lily –Lily, bekler misin?" James kırık porselen parçalarına basmamaya dikkat ederek hızla üst katın merdivenlerine yöneldi. "Lily, neler oluyor?!"

Lily soluk soluğa kendini ikinci kattaki boş odaya attı ve hızla kapıyı kilitledi, sanki isteri krizi geçiriyormuş gibi saçlarını çekti. James yüksek sesle kapıya vurmaya başladığı zaman kesik kesik nefesler alıyordu. "Lily, kapıyı açar mısın?"

Olay yalnızca Andrew Goldstein değildi. Olay Lily'nin o gece kontrolünü kaybetmesi de değildi. Asıl olay, Lily'nin o zamana kadar –bir hafta önce o ilk mektup geldiğinde– Andrew'u hatırlamamasıydı. Her şeyden habersiz, James o açık saçık aşk mektubunu okurkenki gözlerindeki ince şaşkın ve burkulmuş duyguyu tekrar görmek istemiyordu Lily. Çünkü James, Lily'nin öyle şeyler yapabileceği gerçeğini tamamen geri planda tutup, Lily daha açıklama bile yapmadan "Büyük ihtimalle keçileri kaçırmış zavallı bir çocuk bunu yanlış Lily'ye göndermiş," deyip, gülüp geçiştirmiş, mektubu şömineye atmıştı. Ve gerçek Lily'ye o anda dank etmişti.

"Lily, açar mısın?" Lily kulaklarını kapattı.

James ile geçen yıl süpürge dolabında geçirdikleri anı hatırlamıştı. O akşam zaten bir bardak içmişti Lily ve açıkça söylemek gerekirse, James'in söylediklerinden sonra kendini direkt olarak mutfağa, Çapulcuların iki yıldır biriktirdikleri, içinde çeşitli şekerlemeler bulunan zulasına atmıştı. Mutfaktan çıktığı anda önünde duran kişiyi dahi seçemiyordu.

"Lily, kapının önünden uzaklaş hemen –beni duydun mu?"

Az sonra yüksek sesli bir patlama duyuldu ve beyaz kapı yere savruldu. Hızla içeri giren ve köşede oturan Lily'yi gören James ise koşar adımlarla Lily'nin önünde diz çöktü ve ellerini tuttu.

"Lily, hayatım," dedi James Lily kafasını James'in omzuna gömerken. Koyu kızıl saçlarını okşamaya başladığında, beyaz gömleği çoktan ıslanmıştı. "Lily, tamam, Lily –Lily, ben hep buradayım, asla gitmiyorum..."

Lily'nin dudaklarından yalnızca bir "Özür dilerim," döküldü.


	20. Persephone'nin Vedası

**KISIM III**   
**ALLEGRO**

> **Nisan 1979**

"...ve işte oradalar, gelin ve damat geliyor!"

Persephone ve Walter Delaney yüzlerinde kulaklarına dek uzanan bir gülümsemeyle gizli bir cennet benzeri muhteşem ötesi bahçeye girdiklerinde Lily Potter, "Voohoo!" diye çığlık attı ve kollarını havaya kaldırdı. Persephone etrafı bahar çiçekleri ile renkli şamdanlarla çevrelenmiş yoldan geçerken önüne gelen kişiye el sallayıp etrafa gülücükler saçıyordu. Walter ise her zamanki gibi çok yakışıklı, birazcık da heyecanlı görünüyordu. Persephone çiçeğini fırlattığında, onu yüzünde korku dolu bir ifade oluşan Victoria Turner tuttu. İçecekleri dağıtmaya gönüllü olmuş Trayton Carter kazara Victoria'ya çarptığında ise profesyonel Quidditch oyuncusunun kömür karası gözleri sanki daha demin bir Akromantula görmüş gibi açıldı ve yanakları pembeleşti.

Persephone yanına geldiğinde Lily, kıkırdayarak "Tatlım, ne kadar da güzel görünüyorsun," dedi heyecanla. Persephone'nin diz hizasındaki açık pembe dantellerle süslü elbisesi ona o kadar yakışmıştı ki gerçekten de bir bahar tanrıçasına benziyordu.

"Ah, Lily, seni öyle çok özleyeceğim ki, ikimiz de!" Persephone Lily'ye sarıldığında James de Walter ile tebrikleşti ve Persephone açık yeşil gözlerini kırpa kırpa gülümsemeye devam etti. "James Potter," diye mırıldandı Persephone, "ah, o efsanevi James Potter! Seni unutmayacağım."

"Hadi ama Shepherd –beşinci sınıf güzel bir seneydi ve o da iyi bir öpücüktü!" James sırıttı ve Lily onu dürtükledi.

Belladonna Cunningham ile Laura Johnson ve Emmeline Vance'dan sonra da ortanca kardeşi Philomena ile (büyük ablası Proserpine'ın bir Ölüm Yiyen olduğunu, onu annesiyle babasını öldürdüğünde öğrenmişti) sağdıçları Jack Ferguson'a sarıldı Persephone. Walter'ın bir eli hep Persephone'nin omzundaydı.

"Delaney düğünü: Tamam," dedi Lily.

"Sırada kimler kaldı, hazır kendime düzgün bir takım elbise diktirmişken?" James omuz silkti ve muzipçe sırıttı.

Lily gözlerini bahçede dolaştırmaya devam etti. Güneş neredeyse batmak üzereydi. "Hmm, bir düşüneyim. Nicole Branson kendine _nihayet_ birini bulmuş, Darrel Turner, en azından evde kalmıyor, düğünleri 25 Nisan'da, her ne kadar istemesem de gitmeliyiz. Sonra... Honoria Addison ve Edward McLaggen'ın düğünü 2 Mayıs'ta, buna da gitmeliyiz çünkü Honoria Addison'a bir özür borçluyum. Ve Alice ile Frank'in düğünü ise 12 Mayıs'ta, baş nedime olacağım."

James beş saniye kadar sessiz kaldı ve gözleri uzaklara daldı. "İnsanlar geçirebildikleri kadar zamanı birlikte geçirmek istiyor," dedi.

Lily iki tane biri pembe, biri turkuaz şampanya kapıp bir tanesini James'e uzattı ve genç adamın mavimsi sıvıyı yarılamasını izledi bilinçsizce. James içinde kristal parlaklığında bir sıvı bulunan uzun, ince bardağı inceledi, saatini kontrol etti. "Neredeyse dokuza geliyor," diye mırıldandı. "Eve herhangi bir şey lazım mı?"

"Sadece karamelli dondurma."

"Sen... Sen bir muhteşemsin hayatım."

Kalabalık yavaş yavaş ayrılmaya başladığında Dorcas, "Ne gündü ama!" diye iç geçirdi. "Persephone ve Walter'ı bir daha göremeyeceğimizi düşündükçe..."

"Kendilerine göre doğru bir karar aldılar, bizi de fazlası ilgilendirmez." Mary, Impala'nın dikiz aynasında rujunu tazeliyordu. "Ama gerçekten üzüldüm onlar için. Sen apar topar kalk, dili de dâhil hakkında bir şey bilmediğin İrlanda'ya taşın. Ee, ne yani, karanlık durdurulmadıktan sonra kendini güvende hissetmenin amacı ne?"

" _İkizlere_ hamile ve kız aynı gün hem annesini, hem babasını ablasının öldürdüğüne tanık oldu ve az kalsın kendisiyle beraber bebeklerini de yolluyordu." Konuşan Marlene'di. "Neyse –ha, işte geldiler. Arabanı sevdim bu arada... _Lillian_. Tıpkı Hollywood filmlerindekiler gibi." Marlene kıs kıs güldü.

"Ah, çok sağ ol." Lily anahtarları çıkardı ve gülümseyerek 1967 model mavi Impala'ya bindi. Marlene ise şok olmuştu; Lily, ona her _Lillian_ dendiğinde çıldırırdı.

"Bizi bırakmayı teklif ettiğin için sağ ol, Lily," diye seslendi Dorcas. "Gerçekten, Muggle'lara görünmemek için bayağı bir çaba gerekiyor."

Lily cevap vermediğinde Dorcas zoraki bir uğraşla gülümsedi ve hafifçe kaşlarını çattı, ama yine de umursamadı ve arka koltuktaki kızlarla sohbete daldı.

Arabanın kendine has gürültüsü kulaklarına dolduğunda da, nedense kendini yabancı hissetti. Kızlar arka koltuklarda sohbete başladığından, James'e Peter ile aralarında geçen tartışmayı anlatmak için kendine engel olmadı.

"...aslında hiç de anlamıyorum Jamie, biliyor musun? Yani... onda _bir şey var_ , bunu görebiliyorum, ama neden olduğunu hâlâ anlayamıyorum." Lily _Rivers of Babylon_ 'un sesini iyice açtı ve kendi tarafının camını araladı.

"Ne oldu ki?" James, Lily'nin olmayan mimikleri dikkatlice incelemeye başladı ve elini temkinle ceketinin cebinde, asasının üstünde hazır bekletti. "Umarım kötü bir şey olmamıştır."

"Hatırladın mı, senin doğum gününden sonra eşyalarımı almak için eski evinize gitmiştim. İşte, Remus dışarıdaydı ve Sirius ile Peter da ben eve girdiğimde kavga ediyorlardı –Sirius haklıydı –o hep haklı oluyor." Lily sola doğru sırıttığında gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve devam etti: "Geçen gün Peter'ın eve herhangi bir önlem almadan Celestine Malfoy'u almasından tartışıyorlardı."

"Ne –neden bunu bana daha önce söylemedin, Lily?" dedi James sesinden belli bir hayal kırıklığıyla.

"Gereksiz olduğunu düşündüm."

" _Gereksiz_ mi?" James neredeyse çığlık atmıştı.

"Ya, öyle." Lily direksiyonu çevirdi ve sert bir dönüş yaptığında, arkadakiler ciddi bir biçimde sarsıldı. "Her neyse, ben konuya atladığımda öğrendim ki Celestine çok fena ağlıyormuş, oldukça kötüymüş ve Sirius'tan yardım istemeye gelmiş –ah hadi ama! Kim inanır ki, götsuratlı Concordia Malfoy'un mor-gözlü-peri-kızı kardeşi o!"

"Celestine Malfoy'un gerçek bir Ölüm Yiyen olabileceğini sanmıyorum," dedi James. "Bunun için fazla saf."

"Sen öyle san. Bir de, Celestine, Regulus'un kötü bir şey yapacağından endişeleniyormuş." Lily koltukta huzursuzca kımıldandı ve iç çekti. "Peter onu tam merdivenlere çıkarmış ki Sirius inmiş ve Celestine'i gördüğü anda onu Sersemletmiş. Ben eve girdiğimde kolları bağlıydı ve biliyor musun, hâlâ ağlamaya devam ediyordu! Şundaki oyunculuk yeteneğine bak. Ben de Sirius'un tarafını tuttum elbette ki. Peter da niye bilmiyorum ama fena bozuldu, sanırım Celestine'e hayran."

James herhangi bir şey demedi.

Arka taraftan Marlene mor ojeli elini uzatıp ve çalan asansör müziği tarzındaki bir şarkıyı değiştirmeye çalıştığında "Hey!" diye bağırdı Lily ve Marlene'in eline vurdu. "Sürücü _benim_ , kapiş?!"

"İçine ruh falan mı girdi senin?" dedi Mary Macdonald yağ gibi kaygan, duygudan yoksun buğulu sesiyle. "Eğer öyle bir şeyse söyle de ritüelleri uygulamadan önce güzel bir fotoğraf çekinelim."

James zorla gülümsemeye çalışarak çaktırmadan müziğin sesini kıstı.

Evlerinin önüne park ettiklerinde, kapının aralık olduğunu fark ettiler.

Lily ve James hemen asalarını çıkarıp kapının iki yanında yer aldılar. "Mühürlü müydü? İki saat oldu mu?" diye sordu James. Kapıları, çıktıktan iki saat sonra eve gelmedikleri sürece kendi kendini mühürlüyordu. Dumbledore'un yeni icatlarından biriydi.

"Ne iki saati; sabah sekizden bire kadar arabada kısılıp kalmıştık zaten," dedi Lily. "Londra'da trafiğin bu kadar karışık olacağını bilemezdim..."

James, Lily'nin bunu söylememiş olmasını umdu. "Eğer eminsen bizimkilerden yardım isteyebiliriz."

"Yoo, hiç gerek yok." Lily'nin cevabı çabuk geldi.

James kaşlarını kaldırarak derin bir nefes aldı. "İçeri giriyorum, tüm gün burada bekleyemeyiz."

Koyu saçlı, gözlüklü genç adam tekrardan arkasını kontrol ettikten sonra sokak ışığının içeri girmesine izin verecek kadar aralık olan beyaz, üstünde lacivert işlemeler olan kapıyı yavaşça, ses çıkartmamaya özen göstererek itti ve kapı tamamen açıldığında, bekleyip gözlerini içeride gezdirdi. Tam eşikten ilk adımını atacaktı ki, Lily onu kolundan tutarak durdurdu.

"Bensiz girmesen, sevgilim?"

"Eğer yardıma ihtiyacım olursa burada bulunman gerekebilir. Sen burada bekle, oldu mu?"

"Sensiz girmek istemiyorum."

"Lily..." James Lily'yi öpmek için eğildi ve iki elini de Lily'nin bacaklarına doğru götürerek onu verandadaki duvara yasladı, bacaklarının arasına baskı uygulamaya başladı ve ağzının içine inledi. Lily kollarını kaldırıp onları James'in ensesinde buluşturduğunda James bir elini Lily'nin saçlarına daldırdı ve saçlarından tutarak kafasını sertçe arkaya doğru çekti. Böyle yaptığında Lily acıyla karışık nefes aldı ve ufak bir kahkaha attı.

İçeri geçtiklerinde James kapıyı içeriden asla açılmayacak bir şekilde mühürledi.

James'in siyah ceketi ve kravatı oldukça dağınık ve kaba bir şekilde yeri boyladıktan sonra, Lily üstündeki pahalı gömleğin düğmelerini yavaşça açtı ve James'in bakışlarının yer değiştirmesini zevkle izledi. James'in ağzı açıldığında, aralarındaki boşluğu aniden kapattı ve ellerini sinsice James'in erkekliğinin üstünde dolaştırmaya başladı.

"Tuhafsın."

"Öyle miyim, James?" İnce parmakları deri kemerinin tokasını bulduğunda, ahşap zeminde dizlerinin üstündeki kadına gözlerini kısarak bakan James yanağının iç kısmını ısırdı ve hapsedici hissin yoğunluğuna karşı çıkmaya çalışırcasına yumruklarını sıktı. Lily eliyle siyah kotun üstünden acı verdiği kesin olan belirgin kabarıklığı yokladı ve fermuarını yavaş yavaş indirdikten sonraysa alt dudağını dişleyerek baygın bakışlarını tekrar ve tekrar nefesi kesilen James'e çevirdi. Ancak James onu göremiyordu.

"Mr Potter bugün çok yaramazlık yapacak," diye mırıldandı Lily masum görünmeye çalışarak.

James başını geriye atarak derin bir nefes aldı ve sertçe yutkundu.

_Yap ya da öl._

Kaşla göz arasında Lily'nin pençelerinden hızla kurtuldu ve eve girdiklerinde yere fırlattığı ceketinin cebinden hızla asasını aramaya başladı ama –ama... Saçları yataktan çıkmışçasına dağılmış ve gözbebekleri şehvet içinde büyümüş James'in yüzünde acı dolu, inkâr eden bir ifade oluştu ve görüşü buğulandı.

 _Hayır_...

Lily ayağa kalkmıştı ve artık gülümsemiyordu: "Beni reddettin."

"Özür dilerim, hayatım." James çabucak Lily'nin dudaklarına tekrar yapıştı ve ellerini kalçasına götürdü. "Sadece acil bir işim olduğunu hatırladım, dondurma almayı unuttuk."

"Yatak odasına çıkalım."

"Yarın kutlamamız gereken bir gün var," diye diretti James ve Lily'nin boynunu ateşli öpücüklere boğmaya, tatlı tatlı ısırmaya devam etti. "Bu özel gün için ondurmalı punç hazırlayacaktık, unuttun mu yoksa hm?" Lily'nin bacaklarını beline doladı iyice ve yemek masasına doğru yaklaştı.

"Aha, nedir acaba bu özel gün?"

"Senin ölüm günün."

James, Lily'nin herhangi bir tepki vermesine engel olacak bir şekilde onu şiddetle masanın köşesine doğru fırlattı ve keskin bir _küt_ sesinden sonra, az önce Lily'nin arka cebinden aşırdığı asasını çıkardı.

 _Crucio_.

Lily'nin yüksek perdeden çıkan çığlığı tüylerini diken diken etti ve eli titrerken Lily'nin acı çeken zayıf bedenine bakmaya kendini zorladı. James onu masanın köşesine fırlattığında kafası yarılmış olmalıydı, genç kadının tırnakları saçının rengindeki bir sıvının içinde dolaştı ve sonra yerlerinde dönen zümrüt yeşili gözlerinden çıkan sıcak yaşlar yerdeki kanla buluştu. "Ja –James..." _Crucio_. Lily'nin çığlıkları daha acı verici olmaya başladıkça yerdeki ahşap zemini çizen tırnaklarının sesi James'in tüm derisinin titremesine neden oldu –Lily saçlarını çekmeye ve şiddetle yerinde titremeye başladı "James!" _Crucio_. –Cenin pozisyonuna kıvrıldı ve Lily, acıyla haykırmaya devam etti. "James lütfen benim..."

" _Kapa._ _Çeneni_." James asasını kadına doğru çevirdi. "Sen o olamazsın."

"Bana inanmalısın –LÜTFEN!"

James, kıyafetini kanla kirletmemeye dikkat ederek sükûnetle Lily'ye doğru eğildi ve "Nasıl inanacakmışım?" diye haykırdı. Lily'nin gözlerindeki yaşlar –Lily'nin _olmayan_ gözlerdeki yaşlar içini titretmesine rağmen bunu umursamadı. "Bana tek bir neden söyle sana inanmam için ve sana yemin ederim, kızım, ben senin aksine üçkâğıtçı bir yalancı değilim."

James Lily'nin uzun kollu gömleğinin sol kolunu dirseğine doğru sıyırdı ve...

_İşaret'i yoktu._

"Imperius laneti." Lily yarım yamalak gülümsedikten sonra kanlar içindeki elini zar zor kaldırdı ve James'in yanağına dokundu. "Seni seviyorum James."

Lily'nin bakışları donuklaşınca, James öylece kalakaldı.

 _Gitmişti_.

James Lily'nin cansız bedenini umutsuzca herhangi bir refleks almak amacıyla sarsmaya ve küfretmeye başladı. Bu olamazdı, _bu olamaz, böyle değil, bu olamaz, imkânsız bu, gerçek değil, bu gerçek değil_... "Lily." Saçlarını okşamaya başladığında yaşların gözlerinden düşmesine engel olamıyordu. "Ben..."

Bu böyle olmamalıydı.

"James Potter?"

James hızla kısık sesin geldiği yöne doğru döndükten hemen sonra Celestine Malfoy'un bembeyaz yüzünde tarif edilemez, sanki bir saniye geçecek ve inanılmaz bir çığlık atacakmış gibi korku ve şok karışımı bir ifade oluştu ve genç kız hızla parmağını kaldırdı:

"JAMES —DİKKAT ET —ARKANDA!"

" _Avada_..."

Son gördüğü şey Celestine'in eflatun gözleri ve yeşil bir ışığın çakışıydı.


	21. Bir Malfoy Daima Malfoyluk Yapar I

Gözlerini açtığında ilk gördüğü şey, başının etrafında meleklerinki gibi bir hale barındıran genç bir kız oldu.

_Neler olmuştu?_

"Lil –Lily..."

"Merhaba, Potter." Mor gözlü kız koyu kırmızı lekeler olan ıslak bezi yüzünde dolaştırmaya devam etti. "O güvende. Sakin ol."

James birdenbire beynine iletilen karışık veriler nedeniyle gözlerini birkaç kez kırpıştırdı ve tekrar "Lily," dedi. "Lily, Lily."

"O iyi."

"Hayır, anlamıyorsun..." Kocaman eflatun gözlü kız James'in gözlüklerini geri taktığında, James artık her şeyi görebiliyordu. Doğrulmaya çalıştığında Celestine Malfoy onu nazikçe yerine geri yatırdı ama James yine de kalkmaya çalıştı. "Onu _öldürdüm_ ," dedi James şok etkisinde gözlerini açarak. "Onu öldürdüm, onu öldürdüm, hayır, hayır, hayır..."

"Sana o iyi, güvende diyorum ve sen de intikamcı zombilerin varlığını kanıtlamaya çalışıyorsun, doğru mu anlamışım?" Celestine kaşlarını çatarak bezi suya batırdı. Sarımsı bir renkte olan sıvı bir anda çürük pembeye dönüştü.

James birkaç saniye boyunca sustu ve bakışlarını Celestine'in üstünde yoğunlaştırdı. "Sen Celestine Malfoy değil misin?"

"Kanlı canlı."

"Lily nerede?"

"Kimsenin ona zarar veremeyeceği bir yerde." Celestine gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve gümüşi platin rengi saçlarını savurarak samimiyetle gülümsedi ve bu, az da olsun James'in içinin rahatlamasına yol açtı. "Nasılsın?"

"Ona ulaşmam gerekiyor."

Celestine kaşlarını çatarak "Sakın ha!" dedi ve iğneyi James'in yüzüne yaklaştırdı. " _Sakın_. Bunu yapma, şaka yapmıyorum."

"Bana neler olduğunu anlat –hey!"

"Affedersin." Celestine dudaklarını birbirine bastırarak James'in ne zaman oluştuğunu tam kestiremediği yarasını dikmeye başladı –aslında James, Celestine'in neden büyü kullanmadığını kestirememişti. Celestine incecik metali derisine batırdığında ise James keskin acıdan dolayı sessizce inledi. "Özür dilerim, biraz acıttı, değil mi?"

"Hayır, iyiyim ben. Şifacı mısın?" Celestine daha 17 yaşında değildi.

"Sayılır."

"Nasıl bu kadar sakin olabiliyorsun?"

Celestine'in bakışları gittikçe yumuşamaya başlamıştı. Kız makas kullanarak ince ipi kesti ve yarasının etrafını alkollü bir bezle iyice temizledi. İşi bittiğinde James'in üçlü koltukta doğrulmasına edip içinde koyu renkli bir sıvı bulunan kabı ve diğer gereçlerini yere koydu. "Benim gibi birinden bu beklenir."

"Neden _onları_ dinliyorsun?"

"Senin şu dünyada sevdiğin hiç mi kimsen yok?" diye mırıldandı Celestine. "Korumak istediğin, tek bir çağrıları üzerine dünyanın öbür ucunda dahi olsan ne olursa olsun ona ulaşacağın kimsen mi yok? Yazık, ben de Gryffindor'ların sıcak kalpli olduğunu sanardım." Celestine Malfoy alnının terini silip James'in yanından kalktı."Boş ver."

"Neden bunu yapıyorsun?"

"Aptalca sorular sorma," diye gözlerini devirdi. Omuz silkerek yanaklarını şişirdiğinde James Celestine'in bakışlarını yakamaya çalıştı ama eflatuni gri gözleri oda içinde fır fır dönüyordu. "Biz düşmanız güya, değil mi? Ben bir Ölüm Yiyen'im ve sen de On Yakut Zümrüdüanka'dan birisin..."

"O da ne?"

"...insanlara yardım etmek istiyorum, tamam mı?!" Celestine yutkundu ve elini dudaklarına götürdü. "Hayatta kaç günüm kaldığını sanıyorsun, ha? İnsanlarla cehennemde görüşmek üzerine sözleşiyorum ve sonra da asıl cennetlik olup çıkıyorum ve ben artık _çok yoruldum_ _bu işten_!" Sol kolunu sıyırıp İşaret'ini James'e gösterdi. O kadar belirgin ve karaydı ki... "Bunun ne anlama geldiğini biliyorsun." Kafasını salladı. " _Beni istiyor_."

"Neyden kaçıyorsun, Malfoy?"

"Her şeyden." Celestine James'in birkaç adım ötesinde duruyordu. O da Lily gibi oldukça kısaydı. "Lily'nin kılığına giren, Cath Kavanaugh'tu ve Lily'yi dün sen dışarıdayken kaçırdılar, sen gelmeden de Cath ile değiştirdiler. Gece başkasıyla seviştin. Her şeyin farkındaydılar, her şeyi izlediler."

"Midemi bulandırıyorsunuz."

"Az önce birini öldürdüm. _Senin_ için. Gryffindorlar ise sevdikleri için ölürler; aramızdaki fark işte tam da bu."

James'in gözleri yavaş yavaş soluklaşır ve anılar beynine hücum ederken, Celestine İşaret'ini kaşımaya devam ediyordu.

"İyi misin?" dedi James. "Bak... eğer kabul edersen, sana –ve senin gibilere yardım edebilirim. Senin gibi kaçmak zorunda kalan birçok kişiye yardım ettik. Bunu yapabileceğimizi ve daha da önemlisi _yapacağımızı_ biliyorsun."

Celestine az önce Çok Özlü İksir altında Imperius Laneti ile yönetilen, James'e arkadan saldırmaya çalışan ve büyük ihtimalle son dönemlerde kaçırılan masum insanlardan birisini öldürmüştü. Bakanlık, İz'den takip ederek Celestine'i kolaylıkla yakalayabilirdi. Lord Voldemort'tan kaçtığı içinse, herhangi bir koruması olmayacaktı.

16 yaşındaki bu kız Azkaban'a kapatılacaktı.

"Bunu yapamayacağını ikimiz de biliyoruz."

"Malfoy, bak." James ayağa kalktığında Celestine tereddüt ederek birkaç adım geriledi ve James zarar vermek gibi bir amacı olmadığını göstermek için asasını yere bıraktıran sonra ellerini kaldırdı. "Sana yardım edebilirim."

"Ben bir katilim."

"Ben de lanet bir pisliğim." James yavaş ve temkinli adımlarla Celestine'e yaklaşmaya başladı. "Sana yardım edeceğim, tamam mı?"

"Hayır." İşaret'ini deli gibi kaşıyordu –ya da kazımaya çalışıyordu. "Tüm insanları kurtaramazsın, Potter."

"Lily'yi bulmamız gerekiyor," dedi. "O ne yapılacağını bilir."

"Lily'yi unut, tamam mı?" diye çığlık attı Celestine. "Şu anda değil. O mekânı biliyorum ve oraya tek başına girmek cesareti geçtim tamamen _delilik_ olur! Ah unutmuşum; cesaret en büyük delilik örneği değil midir zaten?"

"Güvende olduğunu söylemiştin hani?"

"Concordia onu korur." Celestine uzaklaştı. "Ona zarar vereni öldüreceğini söylemişti."

"Doğruyu söylediğini nereden biliyorsun?"

"Siz Gryffindorlar sizden olmayan herkese nasıl da ön yargılı yaklaşıyorsunuz," diye tısladı. "Tüm dünya sizin etrafınızda dönmüyor, anlayın bunu! Hastaneler ölmekte olan insanlarla dolu, git onları kurtar eğer adamsan! Alışın artık, bir savaştayız ve _biz_ de sizin düşmanınız. Ama siz de _bizim_ düşmanımızsınız ve bu, sizin iyi olduğunuz anlamına gelmediği gibi bizim de kötü olduğumuz anlamına gelmez!" Celestine gözlerini temizledi. "Asla kabullenemediğim üvey kardeşim, Concordia, kendisi her ne kadar pis, çıkarcı olsa bile _asla_ yalan söylemez. Gözünü kırpmadan öldürür, ölümüne işkence eder, canlı canlı derini bile yüzer ama _asla_ yalan söylemez o. Concordia, Lily'ye değer veriyor... Ondan hoşlanıyor, anlarsın."

" _Ben_ de."

"Ve verdiği söz konusunda şu anda benim olduğum kadar ciddiydi," dedi sessizce. "Eski dostum, yeni kardeşimden her ne kadar nefret etsem de... Lily'yi türlü türlü iğneleyici kelime oyunlarıyla sinirden patlatmaktan başka bir şey yapmaz. Mecaz yapmıyorum, bu arada."

"O pis orospu, Addison'ın doğum gününde neredeyse öldürüyordu Lily'yi, ne diyorsun be?!"

"Dramatik olmayı çok sever."

"Kapa çeneni, _bücür_."

Celestine duraksadı.

"Senin _hayatını_ kurtardım ben!" diye haykırdı. "Ablam sağ olsun, Karanlık Lord sizi _istiyor_. Lily'yi kaçırdıkları bilgisine ulaştığımda ise ne yaptım, biliyor musun? Kendimi tehlikeye atıp On Yakut Zümrüdüanka'dan ikisinin evlerine gizlice girdim! Ben olmasaydım sen o kıymetli Lily için ağlarken _ölmüştün_ , bir de bana hakaret ediyorsun. Bana hayat borcun var! Aynada kendi yüzüne nasıl bakabiliyorsun, merak ediyorum James Potter."

"Gitmeni istiyorum."

Celestine'in gözleri titreşti. "Efendim?"

"Bu evden çık ve bir daha asla geri dönme. Lily'yi kendim de bulabilirim." James kapının kilidini açmaya çalıştığında Lily'yle –herhangi birisiyle eve girdiklerinde içeridekiler dışarı çıkamasın diye kilitlediğini hatırladı. _Ah, lanet olsun._

"Pekâlâ... Concordia senin âşık, gerizekalı bir moron olduğunu söylemişti inanmamıştım." Celestine çeşitli iksirlerini ve alıp çantasını toparladı. "Ama sen benden de beter durumdasın."

James daha neler olduğunu kavrayamadan Celestine yok olmuştu.

* * *

"Bundan _nasıl_ emin oluyorsun, çocuk?" O gün nöbetçi olan Vanessa Black ceviz, gotik tarz işlemeli uzun masaya kalın kitabını fırlattı ve bir hayalet gibi salınarak Sirius'un üzerine yürüdü. Black'in saçları ve kıyafetleri siyahtı ve açık mavi gözleri daha da korkutucu görünmesine neden oluyordu. Kadın karanlık çağlardan kalma bir hayalet gibiydi. " _Delisiniz_ –hepiniz!" diye hırladı.

"Vanessa, belki de gerçekten doğruyu söylüyordur, böyle bir durumda bildiğimizi okumak mantıksız kaçar."

"Sen daha dur, dur bir," Black, Octavius Eccleston'a döndü ve tüm rütbesini kullanarak "Octavius," diye devam etti, "neticede sen de onlarla birliktesin, ha? Deligöz'ün dediğini unuttunuz mu, burada olmadığı birkaç aylık süre boyunca yetki bende –sana gelince..." Black, delici gözlerini tekrar Sirius'a döndürerek kafasını sola yatırdı. "Kanıtın nerede?"

"Evde kaldı."

Black az kalsın tüm mahalleyi uyandıracak bir çığlık atacaktı ki Kathleen Morstan, " _Vanessa_ ," dedi temkinle.

Black'in göz bebekleri küçüldü.

" _Kathleen_."

"Sirius Black doğruyu söylemiyor," dedi ünlü isyancı köşe yazarı Kathleen Morstan, kendisine bir vanilya-tarçınlı şerbet doldurmak üzere ayağa kalkarken. "Ama yalan da söylemiyor."

"Şunu keser misin, Morstan?"

"Şu an tam da zamanı olduğu için, _hayır_." Kathleen alaycı bir tavırla Black'e sırıttı ve Black'in soluk teninin altında cehennem ateşi yanmaya başladı. "Ne yazık ki yanlış anlaşılmaları ikimiz de gayet iyi biliriz, değil mi, Octavius?"

Octavius Eccleston başparmağını kaldırarak Sirius'a göz kırptı.

Black iki elini de beline koyarak gözlerini kapattı ve derin bir nefes aldı. "Delireceğim –sen, Potter," dedi siyah yüzüklerle dolu parmağıyla James'i işaret ederken. "Bana Malfoy'un evinize nasıl girdiğini açıkla."

"Bilmiyorum –eve girdiğimde Malfoy ve Lily bir çemberin ortasındaydı ve göz açıp kapayıncaya dek yok oldular. Mühür devredeydi, nasıl başardılar bilmiyorum."

" _Kathleen_?"

Morstan leziz kokulu şerbetinden kafasını kaldırdı ve "Hey," diye bağırdı iki elini de iki yana açarak. " _Tatildeyim_. Nöbetçi sensin."

"Vanessa, belki de Dumbledore'a haber vermeliyiz?" dedi Benjy Fenwick.

Black renksiz dudağıyla oynamaya başladı ve "Olmaz," diye mırıldandı sessizce. "Çok riskli."

"Niye ki?" dedi Sirius. "Hadi, gidelim, küçük Lily'yi kapalım, dünyayı kurtaralım ve ardımızda bomba patlarken biz de havalı havalı çıkış yapalım."

"Vanessa haklı," diye iç geçirdi Strugis Podmore. "Bunu hiç hesaba katmamıştık –şeyi..."

"Lily Potter'ın Lily Potter olduğundan nasıl bu kadar emin olabiliyorsunuz?" diye fısıldadı Emmeline Vance hayatlarında bir daha duyamayacakları o tuhaf mı tuhaf cümleyi. "Ya o ve Concordia Malfoy tamamen bir kuklalarsa –yani ya başkaları onların yerine geçmiş ve bizi de Malfoy Malikânesi'ne sürüklemek amacıyla kandırmaya çalışıyorlarsa?"

"Zaten de öyle, ama Vanessa'nın kastettiği şey sadece bu değil," dedi Elphias Doge. "Eğer onlar _gerçek_ Lily Potter ve Concordia Malfoy ise, Malfoy bunu bize karşı ölümcül bir koz olarak kullanabilir. Diyelim ki Dişi Potter'ı kaçırdılar ve bir yerde tutuyorlar –bu durumda Dişi Potter'ın kılığına geçmek onlar için karşıdan karşıya geçmek kadar kolay olabilir."

"Bina yedi farklı bölümden oluşuyor," dedi Archer Botterill. "Kuzey ve Güney kanatlarında odalar var. Zindanlar ise daima korunuyor, Malfoy oraya gireceğimizi düşünerek tamamen farklı bir yere cisimlenmiş olabilir."

"Malfoy, Dişi Potter'ı zindanlarda tutmaz," diye mırıldandı Dedalus Diggle. "Malfoy ona farklı bir ilgi gösteriyor, Dişi Potter fiziksel hasar almaz, ancak akıl sağlığı konusunda söz veremem."

"Girmiyoruz, bunu yapamayız, bizi bekleyen bir tuzak olabilir," dedi Vanessa Black. "Bu gün nöbetçi benim, tamam mı –ve siz, Potter ve Black, evinize gidin. Biz size ulaşırız."

" _Vanessa_ ," diye bağırdı Marilyn Lenox; sarı saçları sert ve çekici hatlara sahip yüzünden aşağı bukleler çizer ve açık mavi gözleri hiddetle parıldarken, bir elini Vanessa Black'ten daha deneyimli olduğu gerçeğini çarparmış gibi masaya çarptı. " _Saçmalama_! Lily Potter'ın ve şu lanet Malfoy'un nerede olduğunu bilmesek bile ya da her ne kadar içeri girdiğimizde yüz tane Lily Potter ile karşılaşacağımız henüz kesin olmasa bile, onu kurtarmak zorundayız! Ettiğin bağlılık yeminini unuttun mu yoksa?"

"Haklı, Lenox sonuna kadar haklı," dedi James.

"Sen sus, dört göz." Konuşan Black'ti. Huzursuzca ve bayağı bir saygıyla başını yana yatırıp " _Kathleen_?" diye inledi.

Morstan boş bardağını gürültüyle masaya bıraktı, gözlerine muzip bir bakış belirdi ve iki elini yemek görmüş gibi birbirine sürerek ayağa kalktı.

"Hadi gidip biraz Ölüm Yiyen avlayalım."


End file.
